De si beaux yeux
by AMALMALIE
Summary: J'étais prête à tout accepter, tout, pour vivre comme eux. Ils m'avaient permis de croire en un avenir fait de réussites, d'argent, juste avec leurs yeux, de si beaux yeux...AH/AU/Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

_**Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire, tout l'univers de Twilight est à Stephenie Meyer si ce n'est les personnages et les univers que j'ai crées**_**.**

Je respirais à plein poumons l'air de la nuit.

Cela me fit du bien. J'avais simplement trop bu.

Je relevais la tête et admirais les étoiles, scintillantes et présentes par milliers à cette heure avancée.

Mmhmmh, j'aimais les villes de bord de mer, le plaisir de contempler le ciel dans un silence quasi absolu.

Je regardais autour de moi, ce jardin était magnifique et paraissait sans fin.

Piscine immense, petits bancs en bois, arbres, arbustes, fleurs multicolores, petits chemins de pierre et même une fontaine agrémentée d'une statue.

Putain de gens riches!

Je m'étais volontairement éloignée de la baie vitrée du salon qui donnait sur l'immense terrasse afin d'échapper au son de la musique, bien trop forte à mon goût.

La vibration des basses se répercutait dans tout mon corps, jusqu'à mon cerveau, me rappelant combien j'avais picolé.

Après avoir emprunté les marches en marbre blanc desservant la terrasse, je m'enfonçais dans le jardin, remarquant au passage des tentes qui avaient été montées en prévision du manque de couchage.

Tu m'étonnes, une centaine de personnes étaient présentes afin de célébrer comme il se doit les 20 ans d' Alice Cullen.

Je l'adorais cette fille, je l'aimais même, elle faisait partie de ma vie depuis si longtemps qu'il m'était impossible d'imaginer qu'elle en disparaisse un jour.

Je me souviens encore combien elle avait bouleversé mon existence en s'installant, elle et sa famille, dans ma tendre ville de Forks, l'année de mes 16 ans.

Pourtant, elle m'avait entrainée dans un univers de gens friqués qui me rappelait au quotidien que je manquais cruellement d'argent et de famille.

J'étais de classe moyenne, mon père, flic, avait des revenus corrects, habitait une maison correcte, voulait me payer des études correctes, pensant qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à être un digne représentant de la middle-class.

J'avais effectivement longtemps éprouvé le désir de devenir professeur de littérature, dans un lycée public bien sûr et mon père, Charlie Swan, était très fier de ça.

Mais Alice, son amitié fusionnelle dès notre rencontre et son hystérie grandement accrue depuis, m'avait dissuadée de me contenter de cet avenir qu'elle qualifiait de tellement commun!

Sous la bénédiction de ses parents et après de nombreuses engueulades avec mon père, elle m'avait poussée à travailler d' arrache-pied pour pouvoir postuler pour de grandes universités, section journalisme, avec un possible financement Cullen à la clé.

Je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez d'ailleurs, j'avais obtenu une bourse pour aller à Columbia.

Mon diplôme obtenu, j'étais donc partie avec Alice à New York, elle avait été acceptée dans la même université et ses parents subvenaient à nos besoins quotidiens, nos logeant dans un immense loft de l'Upper East Side.

Ils compensaient leur absence par l'argent. Banal, d'accord, mais cette situation avait changé ma vie.

J'étais la meilleure amie d'Alice depuis nos 16 ans, alors je faisais partie de la famille. J'étais leur deuxième fille, promise à un avenir prometteur, donc ils lâchaient les billets. Alice leur avait demandé, Alice avait obtenu, comme toujours.

Mon père n'avait pas compris, refusant que les parents Cullen me payent quoique ce soit.

J'acceptais son point de vue, totalement, mais Alice m'avait fait entrevoir, en quelques mois, une vie que je n'aurais jamais pu envisager.

J'étais devenue droguée à cette existence douce et facile que me permettait l'argent des Cullen.

Je n'étais pas à ma place mais je m'en foutais, j'aimais Alice, j'aimais sa famille autant que je les enviais, j'étais dépendante.

J'avais délaissé mes amis d'enfance depuis déjà un moment lorsque j'avais bouclé mes bagages pour de nouvelles perspectives new-yorkaises.

Mon père, quelques jours avant mon exil pour la Big Apple, passait son temps au téléphone avec son meilleur ami, Billy, accessoirement mon père de substitution, dont la femme avait mis au monde mon ami de toujours, Jacob. Ils habitaient tous deux dans la réserve indienne de la ville, la Push.

Les murmures étouffés de Charlie au téléphone, ses cris, ses paroles définitives qu'il me lançait tandis que Billy tentait de me raisonner à travers le haut parleur du combiné, ne me firent pas flancher.

Ce que m'offraient Alice et sa famille était un échappatoire, une existence nouvelle et un pass, depuis déjà un an, pour une vie sexuelle et festive plus que satisfaisante.

Le jour de mon départ, Charlie pleura dans mes bras me répétant pour la énième fois qu'il n'aimait pas ce que j'étais devenue depuis que les Cullen étaient entrés dans ma vie. C'était la première fois que mon père pleurait devant moi, il me laissa néanmoins partir mais finit par refuser mes appels dès l'instant où j'avais mis un pied à New York.

Trois ans déjà!

De mon père ne me restaient que des mails plus ou moins espacés, des joyeux noëls et bon anniversaire à distance. Je n'avais plus qu'Alice et sa famille.

Mon Alice!, elle que je détestais parfois pour m'avoir enfermée dans cette situation, bien que totalement consentante.

La fête d'anniversaire pour ses 20 ans était belle, fastueuse et se déroulait sur quatre jours dans l'une des maisons secondaires bordant l'océan Pacifique de ses parents, « papa et maman Cullen », comme je me plaisais à les appeler.

Je me revois encore, peu de temps après l'arrivée d'Alice à Forks, en train de glousser comme une conne en racontant à ma mère, Renée, combien cette famille dégueulait le fric comme substitut à l'amour. On en pleurait de rire elle et moi.

Elle avait pourtant abandonné sa petite fille, loin de la crasse du quotidien de Forks comme elle disait, pour un baseballer professionnel riche et bien portant.

J'avais fini par complètement lui pardonner lorsque j'avais reçu mon premier cadeau d'Alice, un bracelet en or fin, qui fut le premier d'une longue liste. J'avais alors pour la première fois ressenti la puissance du pouvoir de l'argent.

L'apparition des Cullen dans ma vie m'avait ainsi permis d'avoir un semblant de complicité avec ma mère, même si c'était souvent sur le dos de ces derniers.

En réalité, ils avaient surtout creusé un fossé encore plus important entre elle et moi car je sentais bien que, derrière ces railleries, ma mère me jalousait.

Les parents d'Alice m'offraient la possibilité de suivre des études prestigieuses, cadeau que Renée n'osait pas demander à son nouveau mari, puisque, selon elle, n'étant pas sa fille, un tel sacrifice pour cet homme était impossible.

Néanmoins, Phil, mon beau-père, était gentil, transparent, me collant maladroitement, lors de nos rares retrouvailles annuelles, de beaux billets verts dans la poche, me permettant d'acheter de belles fringues pour concurrencer Alice.

Je n'avais donc pas beaucoup à faire pour que ma mère se moque des Cullen, même si elle avait fait comme moi, se soumettant au pouvoir de l'argent dès qu'elle l'avait trouvé et roucoulant au téléphone dès que le père d'Alice lui passait un coup de fil.

Je me dégoutais pour l'encourager dans cette voie, je me dégoutais pour jouer ce jeu-là.

Ma mère et moi étions pourries, ma mère et moi avions tué mon père, moi avec les Cullen, elle avec Phil.

Malgré tout, je restais fermement accrochée au bras d'Alice depuis notre rencontre, souriant de toutes mes dents.

Renée et Phil m'invitaient deux fois par an dans leur immense villa de Beverly Hills, me permettant, durant quelques jours, de connaître ce qu'Alice vivait au quotidien. Ils m'autorisaient également à me la péter chaque été en organisant une immense fête, tentant alors de regrouper mes nouveaux amis richissimes ET mes amis d'enfance: Angela, Ben, Jacob, Léa et le reste de la réserve indienne.

Ces derniers n'étaient venus qu'une seule fois, pour une soirée succédant la remise des diplômes du lycée, uniquement pour me faire plaisir semble t-il, nos rapports étant passablement distendus depuis qu'Alice avait pris une place importante dans ma vie un an plus tôt.

Ce soir là, je les avais à peine vu, ce soir là, je me faisais sauter par Mike dans un des nombreux et immenses placards de la maison tout en pensant à un autre. Ce soir là, Ben et Angela m'annonçaient leur départ dans deux jours pour l'université de Yell. Ce soir là, Jacob et Léa s'embrassaient pour la première fois pour ensuite décider de s'envoler pour Boston afin d'ouvrir leur propre commerce. Ce soir là, je ne savais pas que je n'allais plus avoir de contact avec mes amis de toujours pendant plus d'un an.

Les Cullen m'avaient tout pris et tout donné. Plus de père, plus d'amis d'enfance, une mère encore plus distante, si c'était possible, de merveilleuses études, de nouvelles amitiés et puis l'amour.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE I**

Arrivée à la lisière d'une forêt qui marquait la fin du territoire des Cullen, je m'allongeais dans l'herbe et fermais les yeux. Aucun son de la fête ne me parvenait depuis cet endroit. Je me sentais dériver vers le sommeil quand, soudain, je sentis quelque chose de mouillée sur ma joue. Je me redressais, poussant un cri de dégoût, pour apercevoir ce connard de Mike accroupis près de moi, remuant sa langue de manière obscène sous mes yeux à présent grands ouverts de stupeur.

« Hé Bella! Je te cherchais putain, tu fais quoi là toute seule? »

Et merde, lui aussi avait trop bu. J'imaginais déjà la lourdeur dont il allait faire preuve. Ses mains moites sur mes seins, ses mots difficilement articulés au creux de mon oreille, des mots qui étaient pourtant censés m'exciter, son souffle chaud et alcoolisé sur moi quand il me pénétrerait, pas plus de trois minutes au vu de la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée, me laissant du même coup insatisfaite.

Il roulerait sur le côté pour finir par ronfler au bout de quelques secondes, m'obligeant à déserter le lit que nous aurions trouvé.

Mike et moi, moi et Mike, une grande histoire. Du n'importe quoi, certes, mais un semblant de stabilité dans ma vie plus qu'agitée par les enfants Cullen, leurs fêtes, leurs excès et leur argent.

Mike était riche lui aussi, très riche, tellement que sa mère me regardait comme un vil insecte dès que j'osais passer une soirée chez eux.

Elle connaissait bien évidemment ma condition sociale, Mike avait grandi dans la même ville que moi.

Un père chef de la police et une mère ayant déserté le cocon familiale, dès mes dix ans, pour suivre un joueur de baseball professionnel sous le soleil mordant de la Californie, avaient fait grand bruit dans un si petit bled.

Charlie était respecté, professionnel, droit, fort, malgré le départ de sa femme volage et pourtant tant aimée, mais il n'était rien.

Il veillait simplement à la sécurité des habitants et spécialement de la grande bourgeoisie de la ville qui attirait les cambrioleurs de toutes sortes, plus ou moins organisés.

A travers la luxuriante végétation de Forks, où il pleuvait la moitié de l'année, se dessinaient de belles et imposantes demeures plus grandioses les unes que les autres. Mike Newton habitait dans l'une d'elles depuis sa naissance et devait passait devant la cabane en bois peinte en blanc qui me servait de toit pour aller au lycée.

Il me trouvait bandante depuis mes 15 ans et mon 90 C qui avait soudainement pointé le bout de son nez. Il me le répétait régulièrement à la récréation ou au self, me faisant rougir. Il était beau, blond, des yeux d'un bleu azur et des dents d'une blancheur éclatante.

Malgré ses déclarations très excitantes, il ne se passait rien, car tout comme mon père je n'étais rien.

Respectable, mais pas celle à épouser ou même à courtiser. J'étais l'équivalent de la bonne d'un roman du XIX ème siècle, celle que le noble culbute, lors des repas de famille, en secret.

Je n'aurais d'ailleurs pas été contre le fait qu'il abuse de moi, mes hormones en folie étaient prêtes à accepter n'importe quoi, à l'époque, pour avoir enfin ce beau gosse allongé sur mon corps.

Mon amie Angela m'avait informée alors que cela faisait mal la première fois, mais que c'était tellement bon après. Son copain, Ben, l'a faisait hurler de plaisir depuis deux mois, à tel point qu'ils séchaient les cours pour s'envoyer en l'air. Ils ne faisaient pas partie de la bourgeoisie « forksienne », tout comme moi, mais avaient l'avantage non négligeable d'être les premiers en tout. Ils pouvaient donc déjà espérer, du haut de leur 15 ans, un avenir brillant.

Moi, je me contentais de fantasmer sur Mike, de notes correctes et de soirées à la réserve indienne de Forks avec mon ami Jacob.

Mon Jacob, le fils du meilleur ami de mon père, Billy, qui faisait partie intrinsèque de ma vie depuis que Renée était partie. Charlie et Billy s'entraidaient dans notre éducation respective, la femme de Billy étant morte, un an avant le départ de ma mère, d'un accident de voiture.

Deux pères et nous, nous soutenant au quotidien.

Jacob avait des yeux noirs comme la nuit qui brillaient lorsqu'il évoquait l'amour car oui, Jacob était un amoureux de l'amour. Tous les mois la fille portait un nouveau nom, tous les mois son cœur avait mal. Il n'était pas allé dans le même lycée que moi, ayant préféré rejoindre l'établissement de la réserve, mais connaissait très bien Angela et Ben depuis le collège. Il les adorait, les admirait même, eux et leur lien qui semblait indestructible, leur vie sexuelle naissante, leur réussite scolaire.

Avant l'arrivée d'Alice, Jacob et moi passions nos nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'embrassais son torse extraordinairement musclé, malgré son jeune âge, tandis qu'il me murmurait d'une voix douce et grave l'histoire de ses mésaventures amoureuses. Il chipait parfois de la bière à son père et nous nous allongions sur la plage, les vagues léchant nos pieds, tandis que je lui parlais de Mike entre deux gorgées d'alcool.

Il comprenait tout, la différence sociale qui rendait mon attachement impossible, la frustration qui en découlait, ma tristesse. J'avais toujours été étonnée et touchée par ses excès de sensiblerie qui le rendaient si midinette.

Devant ses amis de la réserve, il bandait les muscles, réparait tout ce qui possédait un moteur et m'envoyait des regards incendiaires accompagnés d'un sourire goguenard, tout en essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur sa peau mate.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois dépravée », répétait-il inlassablement.

Mais dès que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux sur la plage à la nuit tombée, il faisait preuve d'une sensibilité exacerbée.

Comment ne pas oublier nos baisers enfiévrés, nos attouchements timides, alors que nous parvenaient en écho les rires de Ben et Angela qui flirtaient dans les vagues.

On s'aimaient, une tendre amitié, ni lui ni moi n'avions ce que nous voulions et l'on se consolait, comme on pouvait.

Un soir, il me caressa à travers ma culotte. Nullement gênée, je cherchais plus de contact. Il finit par enfoncer un doigt en moi, me faisant haleter.

« Un jour Bella, tu auras celui que tu mérites, Mike ou peu importe. Ça aurait pu même être moi si je n'étais pas comme je suis. Je t'aime Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie et on y arrivera. On a que 15 ans bordel! On est de la merde encore, on y arrivera ».

Cette nuit là, il me fit connaître mon premier orgasme, un deuxième doigt étant allé rejoindre le premier, se courbant en moi, son pouce caressant mon clitoris. Je lui offrais sa première pipe en retour.

Et puis vint l'anniversaire de mes 16 ans, en septembre.

C'était la fin de l'été. Dans le petit jardin attenant l'arrière de ma maison, s'entassaient sur des chaises empruntées au voisins, mon père, Billy, Jacob et ses amis de la réserve que j'appréciais, Angela et Ben, Sue, une amie de mon père et ses enfants, la belle et ténébreuse Léa et son petit frère Seth, et enfin moi, une carte bariolée de ma mère posée sur mes genoux.

Mon père avait accroché dans notre espace vert des lampions et des lumières clignotantes, rendant l'ambiance magique dès que la nuit était tombée.

J'étais heureuse, entourée des gens que j'aimais, rigolant pour un rien et pensant au petit mot de Mike, laissé dans ma boîte aux lettres, me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire et me révélant qu'il allait passer la soirée à rêver de moi tout en se caressant.

J'enfournais la première bouchée de mon gâteau d'anniversaire quand la sonnette retentit.

Tout le monde se dévisagea, étonné, avant que je ne réagisse et me lève afin d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Devant moi se tenait une jeune fille, d'à peu près mon âge, petite, 1m57 à tout casser, extrêmement bien habillée, outrageusement belle avec ses cheveux noirs, coupés à la garçonne et ses grands yeux verts de chat. Elle me fit un immense sourire, me révélant par la même occasion une dentition parfaite.

« Bonsoir, je suis désolée de te déranger mais je suis tombée en panne avec mes frères à quelques mètres d'ici. J'ai sonné chez tes voisins mais il semblait n' y avoir personne et donc je me disais que je pouvais peut-être utiliser ton téléphone pour appeler mes parents.

Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de garage ouvert à cette heure-ci dans une si petite ville ou même de taxis donc... »

Elle s'arrêta, me fixant, attendant certainement une réaction de ma part, mais je restais sans voix devant elle. Elle semblait appartenir à un autre univers, avoir une vie si palpitante, si belle, rien à voir avec la mienne. Je ne pouvais décemment pas la faire rentrer dans ma modeste demeure. Nous n'étions définitivement pas du même monde.

Je sentis soudain une présence dans mon dos et me retournais, Jacob.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'allumèrent tout d'un coup, semblant apprécier la beauté de mon ami.

« Hey, salut à toi, je disais à ta copine que... »

« J'ai entendu », la coupa Jacob, « tu n'as qu'à passer ton coup de fil, le téléphone est juste là. »

Il lui désigna la petite desserte de l'entrée, accompagnant son geste d'un regard taquin.

« Dans le jardin, il y a plein de gens qui fête l'anniversaire de Bella, la fille statufiée juste là, je suis sûr qu'ils se feront un plaisir de t'offrir du gâteau et de te consoler de tes malheurs. Moi, je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil à ta voiture pour mesurer les dégâts, je m'y connais un peu donc... »

Il se moquait de moi. Je pouvais l'entendre au son de sa voix. Ce n'était pas étonnant, j'étais restée muette comme une carpe durant tout le temps de leur échange, immobile, le poing serré sur la poignée de ma porte d'entrée, subjuguée par la frêle jeune fille juste en face de moi.

Cette dernière me lança d'ailleurs un regard interrogateur, se demandant certainement pourquoi je ne réagissais pas.

Jacob agita soudainement sa main devant mes yeux et je repris contenance.

« Heu, oui rentre, euh... »

« Alice Cullen, je viens juste d'emménager, Bella, c'est ça? »

« Oui, tout à fait. Passe ton coup de fil, je reviens. »

Sur ce, je filais dans le jardin expliquer à mon père qui avait sonné à la porte. Ce dernier m'accompagna lorsque je rejoins l'entrée où Alice était déjà au téléphone, vraisemblablement en train de parler à ses parents.

Elle expliquait la situation, appuyant le fait que ses frères, Emmett et Edward avais-je cru comprendre, n'étaient pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit, et qu'elle se retrouvait seule à devoir gérer cette situation, son portable ne captant qu'une fois sur deux dans ce coin pourri MAIS qu'elle se retrouvait chez des gens charmants avec une fille quasi muette du nom de Bella qui fêtait son anniversaire et qui lui avait permis d'utiliser son téléphone et qu'un superbe indien devait être en train de regarder à cet instant même sous le capot de la voiture.

Elle se retourna tout à coup vers nous, demandant dans un sourire charmeur notre adresse à un Charlie stupéfait par un tel débit de parole, lui qui ne prononçait que deux-trois mots à la minute.

Après avoir indiqué l'adresse à ses parents, elle raccrocha et son regard s'ancra dans le mien. Je me sentis rougir et Alice partit dans un rire cristallin. Elle sautilla jusqu'à mon jardin et charma l'assemblée en un rien de temps, goûtant à mon gâteau et s'octroyant une coupe de champagne sous le regard désapprobateur de Sue.

Jacob finit par revenir, apprenant à Alice que ses frères l'attendaient dehors avec ses parents qui venaient d'arriver. Il ajouta que leur voiture présentait simplement un problème de batterie, qui serait vite réglé, et qu'ils l'avaient tous poussée devant la maison pour qu'elle ne reste pas sur le bord de la route toute la nuit.

Alice avait alors embrassé Jacob, remercié tout le monde et était partie en courant rejoindre sa famille, légère comme une plume, aussi gracieuse qu'une danseuse de ballet. J'étais soufflée.

Mon ami était parti dans un gros rire gras, nous apprenant que les frères de la petite étaient complètement bourrés et que leur parents avaient l'air passablement énervés en les découvrant allongeaient et blancs comme des linges sur la banquette arrière d'une superbe Volvo C70 cabriolet argentée .

Il m'avait ensuite chuchoté à l'oreille que je devais absolument devenir amie avec Alice car il se sentait déjà amoureux.

Quant à moi, je restais abasourdie par ma rencontre avec cette fille qui, j'en étais persuadée, rejoindrait le clan fermé de la classe riche de la ville.

C'est ainsi qu'Alice Cullen était entrée dans ma vie.

Le lendemain, ses parents étaient venus accompagner le réparateur récupérer la voiture afin de nous remercier. Ils étaient beaux, lumineux. Lui, grand, blond, un port altier et d'immenses yeux bleus envoûtants, elle petite comme sa fille, cheveux noirs aux reflets roux, une grâce féline et des yeux en amandes, verts, profonds.

Carlisle et Esmée, scandaleusement riches, fiers et pourtant chaleureux, extrêmement généreux. Ils avaient choisi Forks pour se ressourcer, ralentir le rythme. Carlisle avait pourtant très vite passer ses journées et ses nuits à l'hôpital de la ville, qu'il dirigeait d'une main de fer et Esmée s'envolait régulièrement pour diverses destinations, son métier d'architecte l'amenant à réaliser de nombreux bâtiments à travers le pays.

Une semaine plus tard, c'était la rentrée. Alice m'était rentrée dedans, m'avait agrippée de suite par le bras, avait imposé sa place entre Angela, Ben et moi au self, en cours et dans mon cœur.

Elle m'avait ensuite présenté ses frères. Emmet et Edward.

Emmet, en dernière année, grand, yeux bleus hypnotisant comme son père, aussi musclé que Jacob, même cheveux noir corbeau que sa sœur, avait un rire communicatif accompagné de blagues salaces et de joints vraiment chargés, un cœur énorme, une envie de s'envoyer en l'air constante et une épaule rassurante sur laquelle on pouvait s'appuyer.

Je l'avais de suite adoré, lui aussi.

Jacob avait vu cette nouvelle amitié d'un mauvais œil, pensant que je le remplaçais par Emmet. Peut-être était-ce vrai.

J'aimais toujours autant Jacob, mais sa brève aventure avec Alice, qui avait tourné au fiasco, avait rendu sa présence plus que rare lors de nos soirées et autres escapades.

De plus, il avait du mal avec la bourgeoisie de Forks qui faisait étonnamment partie de mon quotidien depuis mon amitié avec Alice.

Ben et Angela, blessés par l'attitude de ma nouvelle amie, qui n'avait pas hésité à tout faire pour les reléguer au second plan dans mon cercle amical, s'étaient rangés au côté de Jacob et continuaient de passer la plupart de leur week-end à la Push.

Et moi, je me retrouvais dans un nouveau monde rempli de fêtes irréelles, entourée de gens sans aucun problème matériel et que je ne connaissais que de noms il y a encore quelques mois.

Mike faisait parti de ce monde. Je troquais donc mes anciennes soirées contre ce nouvel univers sans aucun regret. Je pouvais enfin le côtoyer en dehors du lycée et flirter avec lui sans retenue.

J'ai eu alors la joie de connaître ma première nuit dans ses bras. Je dis la joie car il avait été parfait ce soir là. Tendre, attentif à ce que je ressentais, me déclarant un amour sans borne, sûrement décuplé par les hormones adolescentes, comme je l'avais toujours rêvé. J'avais à peine saigné, à peine eu mal et ressenti un réel plaisir, proche de l'orgasme, une victoire pour une première fois m'avait assuré Alice.

Cela s'était passé lors d'une soirée chez Lauren, la cousine de Mike, une connasse aux cheveux aussi blonds que lui. Elle sortait à l'époque avec Edward.

Edward Cullen. L'autre frère d'Alice, son jumeau. On partageait notre paillasse en biologie, nos nombreuses séances de révision et notre quotidien festif mais c'était tout. Autant j'étais proche d'Alice et d' Emmet, autant Edward et moi on s'ignorait.

Inutile de préciser que comme le reste de la famille Cullen, il était incroyablement beau.

Plus même. Lorsqu'Alice me l'avait présenté, il ne m'avait pas fait sentir ce besoin de protection fraternelle que je ressentais près de Jacob ou d' Emmet; je n'avais pas eu envie de plaisanter avec lui, comme j'en avais immédiatement éprouvé le besoin avec Ben, dès qu'Angela me l'avait montré d'un doigt tremblant, il y a deux ans, m'avouant doucement qu'elle craquait pour lui.

Non, ma seule envie avait été de lécher ses lèvres pleines, de me plonger dans son regard émeraude, de me fondre dans son large torse finement musclé, d'admirer sa grande silhouette élancée, d'entortiller mes doigts dans sa chevelure cuivrée constamment décoiffée et de m'allonger dans sa Volvo argentée (la voiture en panne était la sienne) afin qu'il vienne m'envelopper de son odeur musquée et virile.

J'avais eu le coup de foudre, oubliant pour un temps Mike et sa gueule d'ange. J'étais restée interdite face à lui, tandis qu'il me jaugeait avec un sourire en coin qui, j'allais l'apprendre, était sa marque de fabrique.

Je le voulais, j'en rêvais, tandis que lui ne m'adressait que des sourires polis et des hochements de tête face à mes pénibles tentatives d'engager la conversation.

Je n'étais pourtant pas envahissante et ne montrais en rien mon attirance pour lui. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que d'avouer à Alice ma fascination pour son frère, d'autant qu'ils étaient très proches.

Edward ne me portait cependant que peu d'attention, s'occupant de ses études, de ses beuveries et de ses filles, qu'il n'avait aucun mal à collectionner avec Emmet.

J'étais blessée, salement, seul Ben le savait, Jacob comme Angela étant trop déçus de mon amitié avec les Cullen.

Ben avait tenté de me raisonner, me rappelant nos soirées insouciantes sur la plage, me répétant que ni Edward, ni Mike, n'étaient faits pour moi.

Je l'avais écouté. Troquant de nombreux samedi avec Alice pour retourner à la Push. Les autres étaient ravis, prêts à me pardonner ma désertion soudaine et puis j'avais fini par craquer. J'étais repartie chez Alice pour ne plus revenir à la réserve, créant un gouffre sans fond avec mon enfance, n'échangeant plus que quelques paroles au lycée avec Ben et Angela, ne voyant Jacob qu'aux repas organisés par mon père et Billy.

Avec mon retour soudain à ses côtés, Alice battait continuellement des mains en prévision de nos nouvelles soirées. Moi, j'avais pris une résolution, ignorer totalement Edward et me concentrer uniquement sur Mike.

Un après-midi, six mois après l'arrivée des Cullen, Alice, allongée sur son immense lit à baldaquin, m'avait scrutée longuement sans rien dire avant de finalement hausser les épaules et détourner son regard vers les photos de famille qui ornaient les murs de sa chambre.

« Mon frère Edward, c'est mon jumeau, je le connais comme moi-même. Je peux te dire que tu lui plais, beaucoup. Mais il ne préfère penser qu'à lui et à son plaisir, comme moi. C'est pour cela qu'il est distant. Ne te formalise pas. »

Sur ces paroles, elle s'était levée et avait rejoint la salle de bain, me laissant pantoise.

Nous n'en avions jamais reparlé, même lorsque, dès la dernière année de lycée, ma relation avec Edward était devenue exécrable.

Mon indifférence envers lui s'était en effet très vite muée en remarques acerbes qu'il me rendait bien. Traîner ensemble était devenu difficile, nous devions toujours être entourés de nombreuses personnes pour éviter toute confrontation et Emmet, qui s'était envolé pour Brown, n'était plus là pour faire le tampon.

Au fond de moi je souffrais de cette situation, lui, je crois qu'il ne me supportait simplement pas.

Cette impression s'était accentuée avec l'aide providentielle de ses parents. Ma prise en charge par la famille Cullen avait rendu Edward amer, il était persuadé que je n'étais qu'une profiteuse, extrêmement vénale.

J'avais décidé de le laisser dire et j'avais continué à fréquenter Mike, même après mon entrée à Columbia. Ce dernier n'était pas loin, à Princeton, tout comme Edward.

Au bout d'une année à peine, nos retrouvailles s'étaient pourtant considérablement espacées. Je pensais qu'il aimait continuer à faire croire à sa mère que nous étions un couple solide, juste pour la faire chier. Cela me plaisait également, je la détestais.

C'est ainsi que j'allais entamer ma troisième d'étude, confortablement installée dans le fond du jardin d'une des baraques des Cullen, le poids de mon corps pesant sur l'épaule de Mike qui commençait à émettre des bruits bizarres, comme des cris d'animaux, dans la douceur estivale de la nuit.

Subitement, il me chargea sur son épaule et me ramena d'un pas étonnamment assuré vers la maison.

« Dépêche-toi ma Bella, il est bientôt minuit et tu sais qu'Alice n'attend pas! »

« Mike, putain, tu me donnes envie de vomir », criais-je, « lâche-moi merde! »

Je frappais son délicieux postérieur, me tortillant dans tous les sens. Je me sentais réellement conne dans cette position, mais il raffermit sa prise autour de moi, m'empêchant de glisser et attaqua les marches nous ramenant au salon.

« Belli-Belli! », tonna Emmet depuis la terrasse, « tu t'es fait ton Mickey apparemment, ça y est, t'as eu ta dose pour la soirée? J'espère que vous avez utilisé des capotes, parce qu'au vu du nombre de personnes que vous vous tapez dès que vous êtes loin de l'autre, vous allez finir par vous chopper une putain de MST ».

« La ferme Emmet », grognais-je, « et toi Mike REPOSE MOI TOUT DE SUITE! »

Il s'exécuta, me permettant de retrouver le sol ferme de la terrasse. Je me retournais, tête baissée et légèrement vacillante, prête à rentrer par la baie vitrée du salon où la fête battait son plein, une Alice devant s'agiter dans tous les sens au milieu de la foule face à mon absence.

Minuit allait sonner, c'était l'heure pour elle de souffler ses putains de bougies et de se pâmer devant le nombre scandaleux de cadeaux qui s'entassaient dans l'immense hall de l'entrée.

Je redressais donc la tête, sous les rires d'Emmet et les imitations étranges de cris d'animaux de Mike qui avait repris de plus belle, pour me trouver nez à nez avec Edward, une cigarette à la bouche, posant sur moi un regard qui ne laissait nul doute sur sa consommation excessive d'alcool et autres substances illicites.

« Bella, ma sœur va t'arracher les yeux, tu es partie depuis trop longtemps et elle te croit en train d'écarter les cuisses au lieu de l'accompagner dans son passage à l'âge adulte, » cracha t-il.

Je le détestais putain, tellement, il n'avait de cesse de me faire sentir comme une pute. Sa beauté rendait ma haine encore plus tenace, comment un être aussi sublime pouvait me sortir des horreurs pareilles?

« Dis-moi connard », je répliquais acerbe, « c'est aussi ton anniversaire si je ne m'abuse, tu devrais être à ses côtés également non? »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne fête pas mon anniversaire, alors bouge-toi et va la rejoindre! »

Je soufflais, réfrénant le juron qui menaçait de sortir et pénétrais dans le salon par la baie entrouverte.

Étrangement, depuis trois ans, Edward ne voulait plus fêter son anniversaire. Sa famille avait accepté cette envie sans discuter, si le fils chéri ne voulait plus, le fils chéri n'avait plus.

Je ne savais pas d'où lui était venu cette lubie. Tout ce que je voyais, c'est que cela ne l'empêchait pas de réclamer nombres de babioles hors de prix, en contre-partie, durant le reste de l'année. Il y gagnait donc largement au change.

Seul Emmet, en dépit de son amour immodéré pour toutes sortes d'équipements sportifs extrêmement coûteux, se montrait raisonnable et puisait peu dans la richesse familiale.

Je traversais la pièce bondée, étouffant sous la chaleur humaine. Les gens, pris dans leur conversation ou la danse, ne faisaient pas attention à moi et je devais jouer des coudes pour me frailler un passage jusqu'à Alice, que je devinais près de la grande table en bois massif qui trônait au centre du salon.

Je sentais une main insistante sur mes fesses, persuadée que c'était Mike, je ne me retournais pas.

Apercevant finalement un coin de la table, au travers des corps enlacés d'un couple qui s'embrassait à en perdre haleine, j'accélérais le pas. Je sentis alors un bras puissant me tirer. C'était Jasper, le petit ami d'Alice depuis trois mois maintenant. Il me cala contre lui et cria à une personne qui ne semblait pas loin :

« Alice, c'est bon je l'ai trouvée! Tiens, et ton jumeau aussi! »

Je tournais vivement la tête, Edward agitait sa main sous mes yeux. Le salop, c'était lui qui tripotait mon cul! Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire, vibrant, magnifique qui crispa directement mon bas-ventre et me rappela de douloureux souvenirs.

Toujours accrochée à Jasper, qui me murmurait à l'oreille qu'il me protègerait face à la furie d'Alice, je lançais un regard noir à mon fantasme personnel.

« Bella! Sale chienne! » Explosa Alice tout en se plaçant devant moi et poussant du même coup Edward, bras croisés sur son joli ventre découvert. « Je t'attends pour le gâteau, il est minuit cinq, mon anniversaire est bien entamé, t'étais où PUTAIN? Non, tu sais quoi, je ne veux rien savoir, tu te bouges, tu viens à côté de moi pour prendre des photos et toi, Edward, tu vas annoncer à tout le monde que c'est l'heure MERDE! »

De sa belle voix allumée par la boisson, Edward réclama l'attention de l'assistance après avoir baissé la musique.

S'ensuivit une épuisante séance de photos. Alice et son air extatique devant son immense gâteau, devant ses merveilleux cadeaux, accrochée à Jasper qui lui reluquait la poitrine tandis qu'elle riait à gorge déployée, sur le dos d'Emmet qui sautait comme un cabris, entourée de nos chers amis venus en grand nombre et enfin avec Edward, fronts collés. Dans ces moments là, je me rendais compte de leur gémellité, c'était presque flippant. Les mêmes yeux, le même sourire, le même air inspiré comme s'ils partageaient un secret extraordinaire.

Je finis par tendre l'appareil photo à Jasper qui nous mitrailla, Alice et moi. Emmet se joint très vite à nous, tirant par le bras sa nouvelle conquête depuis cinq mois, Rosalie, une sublime blonde aux proportions parfaites, dont j'avais fait la connaissance lors de mes passages fréquents à la bibliothèque de l'université. Elle travaillait sur une thèse en sociologie, dans un box réservé à cet effet, et donnait régulièrement un coup de mains aux étudiants en charge de la surveillance des archives. Elle et Alice avaient mis du temps à s'entendre, mais Alice avait fini par réellement l'apprécier et l'avait embarquée avec nous lors d'une de nos visites éclaires chez Emmet, à l'université de Brown. Ce dernier avait de suite succombé aux charmes de Rose.

Elle était comme moi, sans beaucoup d'argent, mais elle portait un nom. Elle avait simplement tourné le dos à sa famille, après une énième altercation avec son père qui avait failli la frapper. Depuis, elle avait trouvé un boulot de mannequin à mi-temps pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Elle logeait sur le campus de Columbia et avait eu tellement de mecs dans ses bras que même Emmet en avait rougi lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué à demi-mots.

Je sentais bien que cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais Emmet commençait à développer une obsession pour Rosalie. Il était malheureux de ne pouvoir la voir qu'un week-end par mois. Les vacances d'été lui avait permis de littéralement coller Rose, qui semblait plus qu'agacée par son attitude. Lentement mais sûrement, Emmet tombait, pour la première fois de sa vie, amoureux d'une fille.

J'étais heureuse pour lui tout en culpabilisant d'être la seule au courant des sentiments de Rose à son égard. Je nous revois, installées sur les marches menant à la bibliothèque, Rose me confiant qu'elle adorait Emmet mais qu'elle avait besoin de changer régulièrement de partenaires. Même des filles étaient passées dans son lit. J'avais eu alors la désagréable sensation que la carrure impressionnante et surprotectrice d' Emmet ainsi que sa bonne humeur à toute épreuve ne lui suffiraient jamais.

« Hep la miss, viens un peu par là! », m'appela Jasper qui s'était débarrassé de l'appareil, le mettant dans les mains d'une fille surexcitée qui commençait à prendre en photo, sous tous les angles, une immense lampe sur pied.

Je le suivis, laissant Emmet en train d'embrasser sauvagement Rosalie dans le cou tandis qu'Alice essayait ses nouvelles chaussures, sous les gloussements admiratifs de Jessica et de Lauren. Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu' Edward nous suivait du regard mais il ne commenta pas mon départ.

Jasper m'entraîna à travers le hall pour arriver dans la grande cuisine dernier cri. Il m'installa sans un mot sur le plan de travail, face au réfrigérateur dont il extirpa deux bières, m'en tendant une avec dextérité.

J'arquais un sourcil dans sa direction avant d'entamer la bouteille.

« Tu sais Bella, je m'interroge », me dit-il.

« Sur quoi? », demandais-je, intriguée.

« Sur Mike et toi, ça te sert à quoi de continuer un semblant de relation avec lui alors que vous ne partagez plus rien depuis longtemps, à part peut-être un peu de fluide corporel... »

Il se mit à ricaner, caressant de ses belles mains le goulot de sa bouteille.

« En quoi ça te concerne Jasper », soufflais-je, « laisse tomber tu veux. »

« Oh que si cela me concerne, toi et moi partageons des moments intimes depuis la semaine dernière et j'aime bien étudier la concurrence. »

« Il n'y a aucune concurrence. Tu es avec Alice je te signale. Point. »

Jasper plongea son regard noisette dans le mien, m'étudiant, silencieux. Il avait un putain de charme, dévastateur et il en jouait.

Dès que je l'avais connu, j'avais été comme envoutée. C'était à Noël dernier. Il était le nouveau colocataire d' Edward à Princeton et depuis leur cohabitation, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Jasper s'était retrouvé seul pour les fêtes, ses parents voulant profiter de cette période pour faire un voyage en amoureux au bout du monde. C'était donc naturellement qu'il s'était retrouvé en face de moi, pour le grand diner de réveillon des Cullen, à Forks.

Savoir qu'il était l'ami d' Edward m'avait bêtement rendue attentive à la moindre de ses paroles. Je ne connaissais rien de la vie universitaire de ce dernier, attrapant occasionnellement des bribes de conversation entre lui et sa sœur au téléphone.

Lorsqu'il passait dans notre appartement ou qu'on le retrouvait durant certains week-end en dehors de New York, nous n'échangions aucune information sur nos vies.

Tout ce que je savais de son quotidien à la fac était supposé. Même lors des repas familiaux, Edward parlait peu et préférait s'enfermer dans le bureau de son père, accompagné d' Esmée et Carlisle, pour parler tranquillement de ses avancées dans ses études en économie.

Alice ne me donnait également que de rares nouvelles, restant très évasive dès que je lui posais une question. Je n'insistais jamais. Je sentais bien qu'Alice avait élevé une barrière entre son frère et moi, qui grandissait d'année en année, et cela, dès l'instant où il m'avait rapidement tourné le dos suite à notre première rencontre.

Ce réveillon avec Jasper m'avait donc permis de découvrir, à travers les anecdotes qu'il racontait avec entrain, un Edward plein de vie, passionné par ses études, assumant de nombreuses activités sportives et culturelles et faisant toujours autant la fête.

Je dois bien avouer que depuis qu' Edward était à Princeton, j'avais la peur panique qu'il rencontre la fille, celle qui ferait vibrer son cœur, celle avec qui il se marierait sans doute. Une soirée, à la fin de ma première année d'étude, m'avait fait imprimer cette idée en lettres rouges dans mon cerveau et avait presque failli m'achever.

Mais cela ne semblait pas prêt d'arriver. J'avais surpris, près du sapin, une conversation entre Emmet, Edward et Jasper qui comptabilisaient le nombre de filles qu'ils s'étaient envoyées depuis la rentrée.

Le matin de Noël, après l'échange des cadeaux, Marie, la bonne des Cullen, m'avait avertie que le facteur avait déposé un colis pour moi qui se trouvait dans l'entrée. Ravie, je courais à travers le long couloir de la maison pour me stopper face à Alice, caressant du bout de ses doigts le dos de Jasper tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Jasper grognait, de sa belle voix grave, répétant à Alice que ses frères allaient le tuer.

Mon amie était comme Emmett et Edward, un prédateur sexuel. Alors que je me remettais à peine de ma première nuit avec Mike, elle alignait déjà plus d'une dizaine de conquêtes, dont Jacob avait fait parti.

La voir sauter sur Jasper ne m'étonnait absolument pas, c'était une bombe aux cheveux châtains clairs qui avait tout de l'artiste torturé.

A bien y réfléchir, mes amis étaient tous sublimes, aisés et dotés d'un appétit sexuel sans limite. Peut-être était-ce les ingrédients nécessaires à toute bonne personne issue de la jeunesse dorée américaine qui se respecte?

Je continuais donc à longer le couloir, regardant droit devant moi, dépassant Alice et Jasper, lorsque ce dernier m'avait interpellée, m'assurant que je pouvais me joindre à eux sans problème. Alice était partie dans un grand éclat de rire qui m'avait mise mal à l'aise.

Gênée, je ne me retournais pas et pénétrais dans le hall afin d'ouvrir mon colis.

Un MacBook, quelques livres, des vieilles éditions devant valoir une fortune, et aucun mot. L'expéditeur était une simple boîte postale.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Renée, qui ne m'offrait d'ailleurs ses cadeaux que lorsque j'allais lui rendre visite après la nouvelle année. Charlie ne s'était contenté que d'un autre mail laconique, me faisant encore une fois comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à passer le voir si j'étais en ville. De toute façon, il ne pouvait se permettre de tels achats.

J'avais eu la chance de pouvoir passer un peu de temps à la Push la veille, célébrant avec Jacob et Léa notre amitié retrouvée à coup de champagne et Ben et Angela m'avaient déjà fait parvenir le billet d'avion qu'ils m'avaient acheté pour que je leur rende visite le mois prochain. De plus, pour eux aussi ce genre de cadeaux étaient bien trop chers.

Je fronçais les sourcils et rapportais l'encombrant colis dans ma chambre.

De qui était-ce, bon sang! De tous les Cullen, seul Edward ne m'avait rien acheté, comme d'habitude, et moi j'avais fourré un god fluorescent dans sa poche sous les rires de sa famille.

Après avoir scruté une dernière fois l'intérieur de mon colis, j'avais fini par rejoindre les autres, attablés dans le petit salon autour d'un gargantuesque petit-déjeuner. Je les avais observé tour à tour, lentement, pour finir par Jasper qui m'avait adressé un sourire carnassier. Putain, il avait vraiment envie d'une partie à trois! Mes mains avaient tremblé à cette idée, me faisant échapper ma serviette. Alors que je me penchais sous la table pour la ramasser, j'avais pu noter qu'Alice faisait glisser sa jambe contre la cuisse de Jasper qui semblait très en forme. Je me redressais d'un coup, le visage rougi par les images sexuelles qui m'étaient venues en tête.

Carlisle et Emmet l'avaient immédiatement remarqué et je m'étais faite chambrer tout le reste de la journée sur mes envies de me glisser sous les tables et sur mes rougeurs qui trahissaient trop facilement mes émotions.

Le soir, je courais rejoindre Mike pour que nous finissions par faire l'amour, de façon bestiale, dans l'une des dépendances de sa maison. Il m'avait offert son habituel bouquet de fleurs et moi le dernier CD d'un des groupes pourris New Age qu'il aimait tant.

De retour dans mon lit, je réfléchissais à qui pouvait être mon donateur anonyme avant de tourner mes pensées vers ma rencontre avec Jasper, pressentant qu'il allait bientôt faire parti de mon quotidien.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Peu avant l'été, Alice l'avait convaincu d'essayer une relation exclusive et officielle, décrétant qu'à la veille de ses 20 ans elle devait s'assagir. Jasper avait cédé. Princeton étant dans le New Jersey, je m'attendais à voir souvent Jasper dans mon appartement dès la rentrée.

Cette situation allait rapidement devenir vraiment délicate car pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais fauté. J'avais couché avec le mec de ma meilleure amie lors d'une ballade en bateau, une semaine avant l'anniversaire d'Alice. Cette sortie en mer s'était transformée en sortie en duo, Edward prétextant de quelconques obligations, Emmet ne voulant pas quitter Rosalie qui avait prévu de voir une amie et Alice se sentant patraque.

Depuis, Jasper m'attirait dans tous les coins sombres, dès que les autres avaient le dos tourné et je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. Il était extrêmement doué, le meilleur de mes amants parmi mes maigres expériences. Il me donnait l'impression de faire un peu partie de la vie d'Edward et moi j'assouvissais ses pulsions de serial-baiseur.

C'est pourquoi, sous son regard brûlant, je me liquéfiais sur place, toujours assise sur l'îlot de la cuisine, mes jambes pendant dans le vide, Jasper collant son corps contre elles.

« Jasper, il faut que l'on arrête, c'est pas bien. Je me sens mal pour Alice. »

« T'inquiète pour elle. Je suis sûr que ça ne lui ferait ni chaud, ni froid. »

« Arrête tes conneries, tu sais qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi, et toi aussi d'ailleurs, sinon tu n'aurais pas accepté de te lancer dans cette relation. »

« Peut-être », soupira t-il, « mais je suis trop jeune pour me prendre la tête et toi tu me plais ».

« Et Edward », contrais-je, « tu crois qu'il le prendrait comment s'il le savait, hein? »

« Edward! » Il s'esclaffa. « Et pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de ce qu'il pourrait penser? Tu veux peut-être préserver notre amitié? » Il me sourit, énigmatique. « Ed se fout que je trompe sa sœur Bella, parce qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi, parce qu'elle ne pense toujours qu'à elle et son image. Et moi, ma seule possibilité pour me protéger c'est de ne pas m'attacher, alors... »

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de poursuivre.

« Par contre c'est vrai que mon petit Ed ne serait pas vraiment content s'il savait que je m'étais envoyé en l'air avec toi. »

« C'est vrai, je sais, il me déteste, » marmonnais-je. « Mais toi, pourquoi tu ne quittes pas Alice? Tu pourrais encore plus facilement baiser à droite et à gauche, ce serait plus simple et moi je ne me sentirais plus aussi mal. »

J'étais devenue aussi égoïste que mon amie, putain!

« Vraiment? » M'interrogea Jasper d'un air narquois. « Tu crois vraiment qu' Edward te déteste? »

« Arrête de faire comme si je ne t'avais pas parlé de la possibilité de quitter Alice! » M'énervais-je.

« Je fais ce que je veux Bella et j'espère que tes beaux bouquins reçus à Noël te tiennent chaud la nuit, tout comme ton Mac, car il doit y rester encore un peu d'ADN de ton cher ami qui a dû y faire traîner ses longs doigts d'enculé! »

Je restais conne, me tassant sur moi même, accusant le coup. QUOI? Edward m'offrant un cadeau! Impossible.

« Et bien, et bien », se moqua Jasper, « je vois que c'est une révélation pour toi! M'étonne pas vraiment remarque, je me rappelle de toi, saoulant tout le monde avec ton admirateur secret. Mais que tu n'aies pas pensé une seconde que cela puisse être Edward!... »

Jasper prit tendrement mon visage entre ses mains, caressant mes cernes avec ses pouces.

« Je connaissais ton existence avant même de te rencontrer Bella, dès que j'ai mis un pied dans l'appart d'Edward, j'ai entendu parler de toi. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours eu du mal à comprendre son attitude envers toi même si... »

« TA GUEULE JAZZ! », rugit soudainement une voix derrière moi.

Nous sursautâmes violemment avant de regarder dans la direction de la porte.

Edward se tenait là, les poings serrés contre ses longues jambes, le visage déformé par la colère. Jasper s'éloigna instinctivement de moi.

« Tu dégages! MAINTENANT! »

« Oh! Calme-toi mon pote », sourit Jasper, étonnamment serein. « Je m'en vais, je vous laisse, je ne suis plus là. »

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et je crus entendre Edward gronder. Jasper disparut rapidement de mon champ de vision.

Je n'osais pas me retourner. J'entendais les pas d'Edward dans mon dos. Il contourna le plan de travail et prit la place qu'occupait Jasper quelques instants plus tôt, à une distance plus respectueuse cependant.

J'avais chaud, du mal à respirer et empoignais rapidement la bière que j'avais posé à côté de moi.

Après plusieurs gorgées, j'osais enfin rencontrer le regard d'Edward qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, m'observant, à travers ses cils épais, tête inclinée. Un si beau regard.

Toute trace de colère avait disparu de son visage. Il me regardait simplement, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux accompagnée de son sourire en coin. Il avait très bien senti mon trouble, le con.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fous avec le mec de ma sœur Swan? »

Je soupirais, ancrais mon regard dans le sien et me lançais.

« C'est toi qui m'a offert ce colis? » Murmurais-je.

Il perdit contenance face à ma question, ne s'y attendant apparemment pas. Son ironie s'était envolée d'un coup. Ses traits s'étaient crispés.

« J'ai dit, QU'EST-CE-QUE TU FOUS AVEC LE MEC DE MA SŒUR SWAN! »

« Et moi je te demande si les cadeaux viennent de toi Edward. » Ma voix était douce, je ne voulais pas l'énerver encore plus, mais je voulais une réponse, je ne le lâchais d'ailleurs pas des yeux.

Il semblait soudain essoufflé, le corps légèrement penché vers l'avant, comme s'il voulait m'attaquer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela. Jamais.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE BELLA! » Hurla t-il, « POURQUOI NE PEUX-TU PAS RÉPONDRE A UNE SIMPLE QUESTION! »

Sur ses paroles, il frappa de son poing le plan de travail, juste à côté de moi.

Je tressaillis mais ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, un large sourire s'étirant sur mon visage.

Edward ne me détestait pas, Edward s'intéressait à moi, Edward était allé me dégoter des livres rares, mes préférés, pour Noël.

Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi comme ça?, je m'en foutais royalement. J'avais enfin pu toucher ce salop, le déstabiliser. Il avait été incapable de nier le fait que ces cadeaux soient de lui.

Appuyé sur le bord de l'îlot, il finit par se redresser, haletant, secoua sa main rougie par son coup de sang et quitta précipitamment la pièce sans plus de cérémonie.

Son attitude me fit éclater de rire, il devait l'avoir entendu, j'allais le payer, mais cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Agitée de soubresauts, je m'allongeais sur le comptoir de la cuisine, pour ne plus en bouger.

C'est dans cet état que me retrouva Mike, quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne posa aucune question, trop soûl pour se préoccuper réellement de moi et me porta, telle une jeune mariée, jusqu'au salon.

Alice se jeta sur moi, complètement allumée elle aussi et m'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche, demandant à Mike de me lâcher pour que l'on puisse danser.

Sous la musique envoûtante de Portishead, je n'arrêtais pas de me déhancher lascivement contre Alice et Rosalie sous les hululements de Jasper.

Sans aucune surprise, Edward avait disparu. Emmet m'avait indiqué qu'il avait embarqué brusquement Jessica à l'étage. Cette nouvelle me fit rire à nouveau, encore et encore. Mike me demanda quelle merde j'avais bien pu ingurgiter et je haussais les épaules tout en me trémoussant.

Edward Cullen n'assumait pas ses sentiments pour moi, quelle blague!

Mais j'avais dorénavant la certitude que je n'étais pas juste la putain d'amie de sa sœur qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter et j'allais tout faire pour qu'il crache le morceau.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE II**

J'étirais mes jambes ankylosées. L'hôtesse annonçait au micro que l'avion allait atterrir.

Des heures de vol pour retrouver Alice, notre appartement new yorkais et une dernière rentrée universitaire.

J'appréhendais ce retour. L'été était fini. Je revenais de chez Renée et Phil.

Juste avant que je n'embarque, ma mère m'avait étroitement serrée dans ses bras, me répétant que le soleil californien allait me manquer. Elle avait les yeux brillants, les lèvres tremblantes.

Je ne la reconnaissais pas.

Tout le temps de mon séjour, elle m'avait harcelée de questions. Sur ma vie, mes amours, mes études. Elle semblait même ravie de mes excellents résultats qui m'avaient largement permis de valider ma deuxième année.

Un soir, elle s'était mise à pleurnicher sur le temps qui passait trop vite, sur le fait que l'on pouvait se retrouver à la rue du jour au lendemain et qu'il ne fallait compter que sur soi. Elle avait conclu son long monologue sur la décrépitude des femmes et la ménopause.

Putain, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

Ma mère s'était toujours foutue de mes notes, préférant de loin mes sous-entendus coquins lui laissant supposer que j'avais une vie sexuelle débridée avec de beaux mâles aux comptes en banque bien remplis.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle appréciait chez les Cullen c'était qu'ils m'avaient permis de connaître, je cite, : « de vraies histoires d'adultes, avec des gens biens ».

J'avais toujours été trop coincée pour elle, oubliant que je n'étais qu'une jeune adolescente complexée.

Elle aimait bien que Mike soit toujours dans les parages malgré les années.

« C'est un formidable plan B ma chérie! » S'était-elle exclamée un jour.

Quelque part, son attitude me rassurait, car même si je pouvais parfois cracher sur les Cullen, je n'avais jamais atteint le quart du cynisme et de la vénalité dont elle faisait preuve.

J'étais encore un peu fière, je tenais à mon indépendance et, à l'aide de mes premiers salaires, je comptais offrir un beau voyage à Carlisle et Esmée pour les remercier, pour tout.

Ma mère voulait que je me marie avec n'importe qui, tant qu'il pouvait dégainer une carte Gold, elle était même prête à accepter que je me pacse avec Alice.

Elle était née pauvre, avait épousé Charlie presque par obligation et avait toujours refusé que j'ai le moindre contact avec ses parents.

La voir soudainement désireuse que je m'épanouisse dans ma vie professionnelle et amoureuse, sans même évoquer le mot « argent », m'avait complètement estomaquée.

Décidément, je ne comprenais plus rien. Edward d'abord et puis Renée.

Deux personnes que je pensais définitivement indifférentes à ma vie s'intéressaient à moi.

Le seul moment où je l'avais retrouvée c'est lorsqu'elle m'avait reproché de ne pas avoir organisé ma traditionnelle fête estivale. Alice m'avait suppliée d'y renoncer afin que sa soirée d'anniversaire soit LE moment marquant de l'été.

Ma mère m'avait fait promettre de ne pas annuler celle de l'année prochaine qui conclurait la fin de mes études. Pour l'occasion, elle voulait que j'invite les parents d'Alice afin qu'ils puissent s'amuser entre adultes. Traduction, Renée désirait épater les Cullen et s'assurer qu'elle pouvait les prendre de haut même si c'était eux, et seulement eux, qui élevaient sa fille.

A part ce bref retour à la normal, Renée était trop attentive, trop nerveuse et surtout trop câline.

J'avais néanmoins compris qu'il devait y avoir plus qu'une simple crise de la cinquantaine derrière tout cela. Dès que Phil était avec nous, la tension était à son comble. Il était toujours aussi effacé face à ma mère, toujours aussi agréable avec moi, passe-partout en somme, mais il y avait autre chose.

Je ne cherchais pas à savoir. Ma mère n'avait jamais daigné écouter le moindre de mes problèmes, même lorsque j'étais au plus mal à la fin de ma première année de fac.

Le jour de mon départ, depuis la salle d'embarquement, j'avais longuement observé Renée à travers l'immense vitre qui nous séparait.

Elle restait plantée là, portable à la main au milieu de la foule dense, ne prêtant déjà plus attention à moi. Je la devinais en train de pianoter rageusement les touches de son téléphone. Elle faisait certainement chier Phil, parti deux jours plus tôt pour un match à Chicago.

De loin, on aurait pu penser que c'était moi, en plus vieille bien sûr. Je n'avais rien pris de Charlie physiquement, à part certaines mimiques.

Mêmes cheveux longs châtains ondulés, mêmes yeux marrons et même taille, 1m70. Physique moyen, pater familias aux revenus moyens, je m'étais toujours demandé ce qui avait bien pu attirer Alice chez moi. Pour Mike et Jasper, j'avais ma petite idée. Sans me vanter j'avais un joli cul et puis ma fameuse poitrine, généreuse et ferme, j'en étais très fière.

Objectivement, les seules choses qui nous différenciaient, ma mère et moi, c'était mon naturelle, ma fraîcheur et mes yeux très expressifs alors que les siens ne s'allumaient plus que par envie. Même avec la vie « pervertie » que je menais depuis mes 16 ans, je n'avais rien perdu de mon air angélique, presque pur.

Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une question de temps?

Merde! Je ne voulais pas devenir comme Renée. Je ne voulais pas ne plus jamais voir mon père. Plus le temps passait et plus j'avais peur qu'il meure sans que je n'ai pu lui reparler. Et une nouvelle déroutante, que j'avais apprise avant de partir pour Beverly hills, avait renforcé ce sentiment, j'allais devoir sérieusement discuter avec Alice.

Heureusement, Jacob me donnait des nouvelles de Charlie, de loin en loin et puis Billy aussi, qui n'avait jamais cessé de m'envoyer de longues lettres, même quand je ne parlais plus à son fils.

Mon père semblait aller bien, mais ceux qui le connaissaient savaient que la solitude le bouffait. Il s'était considérablement rapproché de Sue. Je me demandais s'ils allaient finir ensemble. J'avais du mal à imaginer mon père avec quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère. Renée partie, il s'était enfermé dans un célibat monacal, n'ayant d'yeux que pour moi. Mais moi aussi j'étais partie maintenant.

Depuis que j'avais retrouvé Jacob, il ne cessait de me répéter que mon père s'en sortait mais qu'un jour ou l'autre je devrais me décider à aller enfoncer sa porte pour que nous puissions enfin nous expliquer. Il ajoutait qu'il pouvait même me payer mon billet maintenant qu'il était presque riche.

Le commerce de pièces détachées pour modèles de voiture de luxe de mon ami était en plein essor et il exultait. J'étais fière de lui. Léa en tenait la comptabilité, rigoureuse et tenace, comme toujours.

Leur couple semblait tenir malgré les innombrables disputes qui avaient succédé à leur établissement à Boston.

J'entamais ma deuxième année à l'université lorsque j'avais reçu un appel à 2 heures du matin. C'était un Jacob en larmes qui m'avait tenue toute la nuit au téléphone, me racontant combien c'était plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait, combien Léa lui échappait et combien il ne pouvait plus vivre un jour de plus sans moi. Une fois que j'avais réalisé que c'était bien mon meilleur ami au bout du fil, je ne voulais plus jamais raccrocher. Il m'avait manqué, à en crever, même si je n'avais jamais voulu me l'avouer.

Notre rupture amicale s'était faite presque naturellement. Si cela n'avait pas été lui, j'aurais pu croire que c'était simplement les effets du temps, ma dernière année à Forks nous ayant déjà considérablement éloignés.

Petit à petit, il ne répondait plus aux mails que je m'évertuais à lui envoyer régulièrement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Nos appels mensuels s'étaient transformés en sms brefs et puis plus rien.

J'avais eu l'impression à l'époque que cela me passait au dessus, j'étais simplement étonnée. J'avais toujours été persuadée que Jacob serait toujours là pour moi quoique je fasse, qui que je devienne.

Ma première année à New York se passait à merveille. Tout m'excitait, la ville, les gens, le campus, les cours.

Assise à côté d'Alice en amphithéâtre, on palabrait sur nos futurs carrières, elle en journaliste spécialisée dans la haute couture, moi en journaliste politique, avant que le professeur n'arrive.

Notre cohabitation était un rêve. Elle n'arrêtait pas de sauter partout, dans les couloirs de la fac, dans le salon de notre loft où squattaient nos nouveaux amis, durant nos sorties dans les bars branchés, durant nos séances shopping où elle nous achetait trop de jupes, trop de robes, trop de lingerie, trop de tout.

Elle n'avait de cesse de répéter « Enfin seules, toi et moi! ». Elle nous faisait régulièrement masser les jambes par une kinésithérapeute adepte de la médecine chinoise, me peinturlurait les ongles des pieds de vernis les jours de pluie et me faisait un compte rendu hebdomadaire sur les concerts, expositions, vernissages, lectures qu'il ne fallait absolument pas manquer.

Elle s'envoyait en l'air à tour de bras. Souvent, la porte de sa chambre n'était pas bien fermée et le son de ses cris de plaisir se répercutait dans tout le loft. Dans ses moments là, je n'en pouvais plus et finissais par appeler Mike pour que nous fassions l'amour par téléphone.

Alice et moi nous confions tout, le moindre petit détail insignifiant de notre vie new yorkaise.

Elle me poussait à connaître d'autres garçons, à ne surtout pas me cantonner à Mike et je l'avais écoutée.

Mes choix se portaient toujours sur des garçons pas vraiment beaux. Je ne voulais pas concurrencer Alice sur ce plan, je savais que je perdrais.

Elle n'aurait d'ailleurs pas dit non à Mike et je lui avais toujours été reconnaissante qu'elle n'ait jamais rien tenté avec lui.

Le seul problème était les quelques fois où Edward se retrouvait avec nous. J'aurais voulu lui montrer que je pouvais avoir des mecs sublimes à mes pieds. Pathétique, d'accord.

Lorsqu'Emmet se pointait à l'improviste, il nous embarquait, Alice et moi, dans des soirées délirantes avec ses potes de Brown. On rentrait à pas d'heure, s'offrant souvent un petit déjeuner de roi dans une des boulangeries françaises de la ville avant d'aller en cours.

Tout allait bien, Angela, Ben, Jacob, mon père pouvaient aller se faire foutre.

Carlisle et Esmée me chouchoutaient à distance, Alice était toujours là pour moi, Emmet me faisait rire et Edward...et bien restait Edward.

J'étais libre, importante, forte, enfin du moins je le croyais jusqu'à cette soirée chez Démétri.

Je frissonnais dans l'avion à ce souvenir, fermant fort les yeux pour tenter de me calmer. C'était la fin de l'année, les examens étaient terminés. J'étais soulagée, ma première année universitaire ne se solderait pas par un échec. Alice et moi organisions nos vacances et elle tentait de me convaincre de ne pas inviter Rosalie, que je venais de rencontrer, à ma soirée annuelle.

Le téléphone fixe avait sonné, j'avais décroché, c'était Edward.

« Bella, c'est moi, je suis sur New York chez un pote. Je veux voir ma sœur mais elle ne répond pas à son portable. Passe-là moi. »

Sans même répondre je tendais le combiné à Alice.

Elle s'en était saisie, sourcils froncés qui s'étaient détendus dès qu'elle avait reconnu son interlocuteur. Elle s'était très vite mise à pousser des petits cris excités, acquiesçant à tout ce que semblait lui dire Edward.

De ma place, je pouvais entendre la voix profonde de son frère, il parlait toujours tendrement à sa sœur, rien à voir avec le ton froid qu'il avait adopté avec moi deux secondes plus tôt.

Je décidais de ne pas rester et étais partie prendre une douche.

Une serviette enroulée autour de moi, j'observais mes points noirs dans la glace de la salle de bain quand Alice avait débarqué, me pressant de me préparer car on rejoignait Edward à une super soirée chez un mec trop craquant.

Je ne cherchais même pas à me défiler, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Alice m'embarquait TOUJOURS avec elle. Edward le savait et l'acceptait, pour sa sœur sans doute.

J'aurais bien aimé qu'une fois, une seule fois, il m'invite, directement, proprement.

J'étais d'humeur morose lorsqu'Alice avait sonné à la porte d'un appartement de Brooklyn.

Une fille nous avait ouvert. Rousse, visage fin criblé de tâches de rousseur. De longues jambes interminables. Elle s'appelait Victoria.

Putain, c'était une bombe!

Elle nous avait directement tirées par le bras, nous traînant à travers différentes pièces remplies de monde. L'ambiance était cosy, tranquille mais tout le monde semblait picoler sévère.

Victoria avait fini par nous mener dans une cuisine où se tenaient Edward et un type au cheveux bruns, ultra bronzé, l'allure dégingandée et le sourire affuté.

Alice avait sauté dans les bras d'Edward et lié directement la conversation avec le gars, nommé Démétri, qui n'était autre que le fameux pote qui organisait la soirée. Elle avait ronronné comme un chat dès que ce dernier lui avait appris qu'il était musicien et que son groupe allait donner un petit concert privé ce soir.

Je l'observais de loin, amusée, une coupe de champagne à la main. Victoria s'était approchée de moi. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand deux mains d'homme avaient enserré sa taille, des lèvres embrassant son cou. J'avais reconnu de suite les cheveux cuivrés en bataille.

Putain, Edward!

Il lui parlait comme si je n'étais pas là. Je comprenais qu'ils discutaient du voyage qu'ils devaient effectuer durant l'été. J'avais eu un coup au cœur au mot voyage, je n'écoutais plus le reste de leur conversation.

L'esprit embrumé, j'étais partie me réfugier dans la pièce la plus éloignée de la cuisine, parlant avec quelques personnes, enchaînant les coupes de champagne.

J'avais fini par retrouver Alice, dans ce qui semblait être la pièce centrale de l'appartement, au bras de Démétri qui ne me lâchait pas des yeux.

« Je vais jouer les filles », nous informa t-il, « vous avez intérêt à être au premier rang pour m'applaudir ».

Effectivement, un coin avait été aménagé pour pouvoir accueillir une batterie, un micro, deux guitares et une basse, posées à même le sol, chacune reliée à un ampli.

« Je vais voir mon frère, j'ai besoin de lui parler, tu restes là? » Me demanda Alice.

« Oui, oui, putain, fais-ce que tu veux », répliquais-je irritée.

Elle avait ri, m'avait pincé la joue et s'était éclipsée.

Merde, merde, merde. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait? Je pouvais supporter les salopes d'Edward d'habitude. Ce projet de voyage ne voulait rien dire! Ou peut-être que oui.

La musique du groupe s'était élevée dans les airs tandis que Démétri s'emparait de son micro et démarrait une première chanson, d'une voix cassée.

Je devais avouer qu'il était sexy. Les chansons, mélange de pop et de rock, étaient pas mal et j'oubliais un peu mon malaise. A la fin de l'une d'elle, où il parlait d'une inconnue qu'il avait envie d'embrasser, il m'avait fait un clin d'œil appuyé.

« Démétri t'as dédiée une chanson chanceuse », avait susurré alors une voix suave à mon oreille.

Je frissonnais, Edward.

« Tu le veux? Il va falloir que tu te battes avec ma sœur je crois. Mais tu ne le feras pas, comme d'habitude », ajouta t-il.

Son ton n'était pas mordant pour une fois, juste sensuel. Je pouvais sentir qu'il avait fumé et certainement bu.

Il s'était mis tout à côté de moi, marquant de la tête le rythme de la musique. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre alors je ne disais rien.

J'étais consciente de chaque millimètre de sa peau qui entrait en contact avec la mienne dès qu'il se balançait, marquant le tempo des chansons qui se succédaient.

Dieu qu'il était beau! Je me sentais planer.

Alice avait soudain sauté sur le dos de son frère, hilare, rompant mon petit moment magique.

« Je vous laisse les amis, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de très intéressant! » Cria t-elle. « Je le ramène au loft Bella. Traîne un peu s'te plaît pour nous laisser de la marge. C'est cool ce que fait Démétri non? »

Sur ce, elle avait embrassé son frère, était descendue de son dos et partie en courant.

« Et bien, je crois que tu pourras l'avoir finalement! » Rigola Edward. « Bonne chance! ».

Il disparut à son tour, me laissant seule apprécier la fin du concert. Je me sentais bizarre. J'avais été incapable de lui assener une quelconque réplique cinglante en retour.

Ma haine supplantait toujours le désir que j'éprouvais pour Edward, m'empêchant de sombrer, me permettant de rester debout face à lui.

Si je n'avais plus ça, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

Le reste de la soirée avait été floue. Je m'étais enfilé margarita sur margarita, Démétri collé à mes basques. Il me tenait par la taille et ne me lâchait pas. J'avais plusieurs fois croisé Edward qui semblait complètement dans un autre monde.

Allongé sur un canapé, il embrassait Victoria à pleine bouche, la tripotant avidement.

« Oh connards, allez vous dégoter une chambre et épargnez-nous ce spectacle! », ronchonna un type aux cheveux bouclés assis à côté d'eux.

Comme si cette idée leur avait donné l'énergie nécessaire, ils s'étaient levés d'un coup, mus par un ressort. Chancelants, ils s'étaient dirigés vers un couloir qui donnait dans l'entrée de l'appartement et qui menait aux chambres.

Trop bourrée, je ne réalisais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

Démétri me proposa de faire la même chose. Je le suivis, docile, agrippant sa main pour ne pas tomber.

Il me semblait que nous étions arrivés au fameux couloir quand j'entendis Démétri gueuler. Sans que je ne comprenne quelque chose, il lâcha ma main et me dit qu'il revenait tout de suite, que je ne devais pas bouger de là.

Ma tête tournait, je me soutenais comme je pouvais au mur derrière moi, j'avais besoin de boire de l'eau, je voulais partir.

Je sentis soudain des bras m'envelopper et me tirer dans une pièce, une salle de bain.

La lumière, trop forte, me faisait mal aux yeux, je les laissais donc fermés. M'obligeant à m'accroupir, on me pencha la tête au dessus d'une baignoire et je sentis de l'eau tiède couler lentement sur ma nuque, mon visage.

Une personne m'installa ensuite par terre, mon dos appuyé contre la baignoire. Une serviette passa sur mon visage, doucement. Je bus ensuite avidement le verre d'eau que l'on me tendait.

« Il faut que tu rentres chez toi Swan, j'appelle un taxi ». Me dit une voix veloutée.

« Edward? » M'étonnais-je. Je ne reconnaissais pas ma voix, on aurait dit une mourante.

J'ouvris les yeux, ma vision était trouble, je remarquais qu'il tenait un verre vide à la main et un téléphone.

« Bien sûr que c'est moi idiote! ». Il me tourna le dos et je l'entendis parler rapidement à son portable, indiquant une adresse.

Je refermais les yeux, ma tête tombant sur le côté sans que je puisse la retenir.

« Tu peux te lever? » Me demanda t-il.

Toujours avachie contre la baignoire je ne pus que marmonner.

Il soupira, se pencha et me releva dans ses bras. Le mouvement me fit cligner des yeux. Nos visages étaient à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de lui.

Il me sembla voir son visage se troubler un instant. Mais le moment passa trop rapidement. Je n'étais absolument pas en état d'analyser la situation, j'avais l'impression que mes jambes ne me porteraient jamais. Je flottais dans du coton.

La voix d'Edward me ramena à la réalité. « Tu peux tenir sur tes pieds? »

« Oui. »Mentis-je.

« Bien, le taxi arrive dans dix minutes ». Il s'éloigna de moi sans pour autant me lâcher, me permettant de me stabiliser sur mes jambes.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte. Je notais qu'il ne marchait pas très droit.

« Je suis pas en état d'attendre avec toi Bella, je ne suis pas très bien là et voir ta tronche presque verte me donne envie de vomir ».

« C'est bon », répondis-je d'un ton plus assuré, « va baiser ta meuf et merci pour le taxi et... »

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase et sortit de la salle de bain sur un « Ok » précipité.

Je retournais prudemment dans le couloir envahi soudainement par plusieurs couples qui semblaient chercher un coin tranquille. Je slalomais entre eux, tout en vérifiant que Démétri n'était pas dans les parages.

L'idée de rentrer chez moi était devenue mon objectif premier, m'insufflant un semblant d'énergie.

Une porte s'ouvrit d'un coup à côté de moi et je crus reconnaître le pull de Démétri. Sans réfléchir, je me dirigeais à l'opposé et me précipitais sur une autre porte qui semblait ouverte. Je ne bougeais plus, essoufflée et immobile dans la pénombre de la chambre qui me servait de cachette.

La porte était restée entre ouverte et une ombre se dessina dans son embrasure.

Sans que je m'y attende, je fus plaquée contre le mur de la pièce.

Des mains parcouraient mon corps, empoignaient mes seins, caressaient mes fesses, mon dos, mon ventre.

Pensant que c'était Démétri, je tentais de repousser le corps lourd contre moi quand je fus frappée par son odeur. Edward!

Je dessoulais d'un coup, attentive à la moindre sensation, au moindre son. Je m'habituais petit à petit à l'obscurité et reconnus les contours de ce visage que j'aimais tant. Je distinguais ses yeux sur moi qui semblaient affamés tandis qu'une de ses mains me caressait l'entre jambe à travers mon jean, l'autre tenant fermement ma hanche.

Nos souffles étaient semblables, hachurés, incontrôlables.

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement et il fondit sur mes lèvres. Sa langue était déchainée contre la mienne. Mes mains rejoignirent ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

J'étais en plein rêve. C'était le paradis. Tout chez lui m'excitait, sa barbe de trois jours qui brûlait ma peau, les cheveux sur sa nuque collés par la sueur, son odeur masculine agrémentée d'une odeur de tabac et de transpiration, ses lèvres où subsistaient un goût d'alcool. TOUT. Un autre m'aurait peut-être déjà dégoutée, mais pas lui. Oh non! Enhardie par toutes ses sensations, j'osais attarder mes mains sur ses fesses pommelées. Il frotta en retour son érection contre mon ventre, poussant un grognement animal qui me fit décoller.

Sa bouche quitta mes lèvres pour parcourir ma mâchoire, mon cou et descendre dans mon décolleté.

Tout en léchant le haut de mes seins, il déboutonna mon pantalon puis s'agenouilla devant moi, tirant dessus et emportant ma culotte dans le processus.

Il me fit écarter les jambes et passa un coup de langue sur mon sexe trempé de désir.

Je poussais un cri, mes bras plaqués contre le mur pour garder l'équilibre, prête à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il continue.

Pourtant, il ne se passa rien, je pouvais juste sentir un air frais courir entre mes jambes.

Je baissais la tête et vis qu'Edward s'était laissé tomber sur les fesses et explosait de rire.

« Ah ah ah! C'est bon, tu étais plus que prête pour Démétri! » s'étrangla t-il. « Je lui dirais que tu as juste dû partir pour ne pas lui vomir dessus mais qu'il a encore toutes ses chances! »

Puis il repartit de plus belle, se penchant en arrière tout en secouant ses jambes.

Un air horrifié se peignit sur mon visage. J'étais toujours là, debout, mon sexe exposé à sa vue, mon pantalon et ma culotte à mes pieds, paralysée.

Une impression de déchirure envahit tout mon corps, le sang battait dans mes tempes, je voulais disparaître.

Edward finit par se calmer et après m'avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil, se leva souplement pour quitter la chambre.

En atteignant la porte il s'arrêta et sans se retourner, il ajouta:

« Merci, grâce à toi je me sens bien mieux. Je vais pouvoir retourner m'amuser. N'oublie pas ton taxi! ».

Et il me laissa là.

Tremblante, je remis ma culotte, mon pantalon et me rappelais que mon sac était dans l'entrée.

Un sentiment d'urgence m'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Il fallait que je sorte d'ici, vite. Je m'élançais en courant jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement, attrapant mon sac à main au passage. Heureusement personne ne me retint.

Une fois installée dans le taxi, qui m'attendait sagement en bas de l'immeuble, je me concentrais sur la route, essayant de ne pas penser à l'envie de vomir qui ne me quittait plus.

Arrivée chez moi, je courrais me soulager dans les toilettes.

Me sentant vide, je m'effondrais sur mon lit. L'aube pointait par ma fenêtre. Je scrutais le plafond repassant les images de la soirée en boucle, encore et encore...

De temps à autre, je me mordais le poing pour étouffer le hurlement qui s'échappait de ma gorge. Ce manège dura des heures. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi humiliée de ma vie. Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face après ça. Je voulais mourir.

J'entendis des bruits me parvenir de la cuisine. Alice devait être en train de préparer à manger pour elle et son amant de la nuit.

Je me forçais à me lever. Il fallait absolument que je me ressaisisse avant de l'affronter.

Un bip m'annonça que j'avais reçu un sms:

« Edward m'a dit que tu te sentais vraiment pas bien mais que ce n'était que partie remise. J'espère que tu vas mieux.

Maintenant tu as mon numéro, alors appelle quand tu veux.

Démétri ».

Des larmes de colère m'échappèrent et je me dirigeais d'un pas rageur vers la salle de bain, faisant trembler les murs sur mon passage.

Je me faisais couler un bain lorsqu'Alice cria à travers la porte:

« Bella! J'ai fait à manger! On est tranquille, machin est parti. Faut que tu me racontes la fin de la soirée! Ah au fait, j'ai eu Edward au téléphone, il ne reviendra pas assez tôt de Thaïlande pour ta fête ».

La Thaïlande! J'en rêvais, depuis toujours. Edward le savait, il s'était plusieurs fois moqué de mes goûts douteux en matière de voyage arguant que c'était un pays de fous qui bouffaient du serpent et prostituaient ses enfants.

C'était idiot, stupide, mais j'avais encore plus mal. Je me sentais toute petite, une poussière, une merde. Cette information finit de m'achever et je m'effondrais dans la salle de bain.

Je n'avais pas vu Edward de l'été, il était parti, comme prévu, avec Victoria en Thaïlande. A son retour, il l'avait laissée tomber.

J'avais failli plusieurs fois parler à Alice pour finalement renoncer. Je n'en pouvais plus de son attitude, elle s'évertuait à faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si mes échanges virulents avec Edward n'étaient que de simples jeux à l'image de ma relation avec Emmet.

J'avais peur de commencer ma deuxième année, j'avais peur de craquer. D'ailleurs, la première fois que j'avais revu Edward, la veille de ma rentrée, il n'avait absolument pas fait attention à moi sauf pour me demander d'un ton ironique si j'avais conclu avec Démétri. J'étais alors partie m'enfermer dans ma chambre, prise d'une crise d'angoisse.

Mon amitié avec Rosalie, qui s'était fortifiée pendant les vacances, m'apaisait un peu mais pas suffisamment. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler réellement du problème Edward, elle commençait tout juste à sympathiser avec Alice et son côté nymphomane l'éliminait de la liste des personnes susceptibles de comprendre.

Il y avait aussi Emmet. L'idée même de l'avoir au téléphone ou de passer un moment avec lui me rendait joyeuse.

Mais Emmet était incapable de saisir ce qui pouvait se passer dans ma tête. Il se contentait de s'interposer entre Edward et moi dès qu'il le pouvait, sans se poser de questions. Tout glissait sur lui, il avait toujours trouvé Edward bizarre avec moi mais ne cherchait pas plus loin. Il s'en foutait, je doutais même qu'il en ait parlé un jour à son frère. C'était tout Emmet, incapable de travailler sur son côté insensible. Ils aimaient sincèrement sa famille, ses amis mais ne pouvait leur offrir que sa bonne humeur.

Carlisle et Esmée n'étaient pas mieux, à part reprendre Edward lorsqu'il était trop incorrect avec moi, ils ne s'offusquaient pas de ses regards glacés, de son absence d'attention envers moi.

Ils savaient qu'Edward pensait que je profitais d'eux mais semblaient faire l'autruche. Je ne disais rien, ils faisaient tellement pour moi.

Le retour de Jacob dans ma vie m'avait permis de respirer à nouveau. Je lui avais tout lâché sur Edward et il m'avait immédiatement invitée à venir le voir.

Une fois arrivée à Boston, Léa s'était jetée dans mes bras sans rien dire. Elle m'avait ensuite appris qu'elle ne me téléphonait plus uniquement pour Jacob. Elle n'avait jamais voulu couper les ponts.

« Tu es toujours la même Bella, juste en un peu plus conne et pédante aussi! » Avait-elle ri.

Renouer avec Ben et Angela avait été plus difficile. Après la soirée que l'on avait passé chez Renée et Phil pour fêter la fin du lycée, ils ne m'avaient jamais appelé. Je n'avais rien fait.

Je m'en foutais. Connerie! J'avais juste honte.

Et puis, juste avant de passer mes examens finaux de première année, j'avais retrouvé, en triant mes cartons stockés chez les Cullen, des petites histoires que l'on avait écrites, tous les trois, au collège. Je m'étais immédiatement mise à pleurer comme une conne.

Edward était alors entré dans ma chambre sans frapper. Me toisant, il m'avait dit d'une voix dure:

« Qu'est ce que tu as encore? Tu pleures sur ta misérable vie? Il me semble que tu as tout fait pour qu'elle soit grandement améliorée en collant au cul de mes parents. Ils t'attendent d'ailleurs. Ils veulent t'emmener au spa avec Alice pour vous détendre pour les exams. Alors bouge tes fesses! »

Je n'avais rien répondu, trop bouleversée. Ne prêtant aucune attention à Edward, qui avait quitté ma chambre en sifflotant, j'avais séché mes larmes, attrapé une enveloppe, inséré une des feuilles relatant l'histoire d'un roi diabolique à l'intérieur et écris une simple note: « Vous me manquez ».

J'avais envoyé la lettre le jour même, courant comme une perdue jusqu'à la boîte aux lettres se trouvant sur le chemin du spa de la ville, tandis que Carlisle, garé en double file, pestait contre Esmée et Alice qui lui donnaient mal à la tête avec leurs incessants babillages.

Ils avaient fini par répondre à mon courrier, en m'envoyant des photos de cette époque. De lettre en lettre, on recommençait à se confier, parler de nos vies et bien sûr de mon père, des Cullen et d'Edward.

J'avais fini par les retrouver un week end à Forks. Les premières heures avaient été tendues et puis ils m'avaient soudainement souri, embrassé sur la joue et parlé de Jacob. Ils étaient toujours aussi fusionnels et toujours aussi brillants. Dieu que je les aimais!

Ainsi, mes amis d'enfance de nouveaux à mes côtés, je me sentais plus sereine. Je n'avais plus ce poids sur mon cœur depuis que je m'étais confiée à eux. Ils avaient certainement participé à ma réussite exemplaire aux examens de deuxième année.

Alice avait observé ce retour aux sources d'un œil suspicieux, avait un peu tiqué sur l'existence du couple Jacob-Léa qui perdurait, puis avait fini par hausser les épaules pour me dire qu'elle était heureuse pour moi, qu'ils étaient sympas mais que je ne me plaigne pas s'ils disparaissaient à nouveau.

Les quelques fois où elle les avait revus, cela s'était bien passé. J'en étais soulagée.

Mais un soir, elle était entrée dans ma chambre, s'était jetée dans mes bras, me serrant fort, pour finir par chuchoter à mon oreille qu'ils n'étaient pas nous, riches, belles et proches, comme des siamoises.

J'avais immédiatement acquiescé, j'aurais dit oui à tout pour qu'elle ne se sente pas en danger, pour ne pas la perdre, pour ne pas les perdre.

J'en voulais au Cullen de ne pouvoir être totalement honnête avec eux, mais dans le fond, j'avais peur que si l'un des membres de la famille découvrait mes sentiments contradictoires envers Edward, cela entrainerait immédiatement mon exil, peut-être même irrémédiablement.

**…...**

Je secouais la tête pour chasser mes idées noires et bouclais ma ceinture en vue de l'atterrissage. J'avais eu pas mal de nouvelles choses à encaisser depuis l'anniversaire d'Alice.

Ma fabuleuse découverte durant la fête m'avait permis de croire un temps que j'étais en position de force. Edward avait perdu ses moyens lorsque j'avais appris que les fameux cadeaux venaient de lui. Je ne pensais alors que bataille, confrontation, aveu arraché, et victoire humiliante. Je voulais qu'il se sente aussi mal que je l'étais dès que je l'avais rencontré, je voulais qu'il s'effondre, comme moi après la soirée chez Démétri. Mes fantasmes sur un Edward, doux et gentil, qui m'avouerait un amour inconditionnel s'étaient évaporés depuis bien longtemps.

Mais cette espoir de revanche avait été de courte durée, Edward ayant retourné la situation d'une manière à laquelle je ne m'attendais vraiment pas.

J'étais heureuse que ma deuxième année soit achevée. Plus qu'une dernière année et je pourrais partir en stage à l'étranger. Juste le temps d'éclaircir certaines petites choses et je pourrais me faire oublier des Cullen quelques temps. C'était la première fois que je me sentais soulagée à l'idée de m'éloigner d'eux.

Je débarquais de l'avion, admirant mon teint hâlé dans toutes les vitres de l'aéroport.

Vérifiant mon portable, je remarquais un message d'Alice m'apprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir me chercher, sans aucune autre explication.

Putain, tout cela commençait à sentir vraiment mauvais. Je l'avais sentie distante tout le temps où j'étais chez Renée, répondant rarement à mes coups de téléphone.

Pourtant tout allait bien avant que je ne parte, du moins entre elle et moi.

La fin de sa fête d'anniversaire s'était plus ou moins bien passée.

J'avais essayé de reparler à Jasper mais, bizarrement, il était soudainement indisponible pour moi. Il restait continuellement avec Edward ou Alice.

Au moins, cela m'empêchait de recoucher avec lui.

La présence de Mike ne m'avait pas non plus aidée. Il avait tenu à rester avec nous alors que l'ensemble des invités avait plié bagage.

Nous avions en effet décidé de prolonger notre petit séjour de quelques semaines. Cela m'arrangeait, nous n'étions pas loin de Beverly hills, je pouvais rejoindre ma mère plus rapidement.

Mike avait sorti l'artillerie lourde pour s'imposer, soutenant le fait que je lui manquais et qu'il voulait passer du temps avec moi. Je le soupçonnais surtout de vouloir éviter sa mère qui tenait absolument à le caser avec une folle furieuse au nom à particule.

Edward et Jasper rigolaient sans arrêt ensemble, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Dès qu'Alice réclamait Jasper, Edward courrait retrouver son frère, me fuyant comme la peste. Emmet n'arrêtait pourtant pas de se disputer avec Rosalie, lui reprochant d'avoir draguer, sous ses yeux, un type à l'anniversaire d'Alice.

Pour qu'Edward préfère supporter leurs engueulades, c'est qu'il ne voulait définitivement pas se retrouver avec moi.

Je me sentais frustrée et envoyais bouler Mike pour un rien. Mon secret se transformait en cadeau empoisonné. Il fallait que cela sorte!

Durant une sortie en boîte entre filles, j'avais tenté une feinte. Prétextant un mal de ventre, je m'excusais auprès d'elles de devoir rentrer plus tôt. Les garçons, excepté Mike qui était parti faire je ne sais quoi, étaient restés à la maison à jouer aux jeux vidéos.

Je pouvais certainement plus facilement choper Jasper ou Edward sans les filles et Mike dans le coin. J'étais même prête à les affronter tous les deux, j'étais prête à tout je crois.

Cependant, juste au moment de me lever de la banquette et de prendre définitivement congés, une violente dispute éclata entre Rosalie et Alice. Cette dernière menaçait Rose de la tuer si elle brisait le cœur de son frère. Je comprenais Alice, pour la première fois Emmet était touché par quelque chose. Il avait même failli pleurer. Je ne pensais pas qu'en réalité Emmet était si fragile, lui non plus d'ailleurs, il était en pleine introspection depuis ces derniers jours.

Mais comme toujours, les paroles d'Alice furent trop vives, trop vulgaires, trop blessantes.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale pute! Va te faire soigner et arrête de faire chier mon frère sale conne! »

Rosalie répliqua par une baffe qui claqua fortement sur la joue d'Alice.

Les yeux de cette dernière lancèrent des éclairs, elle était prête à se jeter sur Rose.

Je fis alors la première chose qui me passait par la tête et leur balançais mon verre d'eau qui était resté intact sur la table que nous partagions.

Surprises, les filles me regardèrent d'un air abasourdi avant qu'Alice ne se lève promptement et se dirige vers les toilettes du club.

Rosalie s'effondra en larmes et je tentais de la consoler.

« Elle a raison, je vais vraiment pas bien pour être une merde pareille. » Sanglota t-elle.

Je m'étais rapprochée de Rosalie et frottais tendrement son épaule agitée de sanglots.

« Oui Rose, tu ne vas pas très bien, mais comme nous tous! » La rassurais-je. « Alice n'avait pas à te parler comme ça mais c'est son grand frère et elle tuerait pour lui. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vu une famille aussi unie. Si tu te sens si mal, pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de reprendre contact avec tes parents ou bien d'aller voir quelqu'un? »

Durant mon monologue, j'avais senti Rose se raidir. Elle tourna son visage strié de larmes vers moi, passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés et prit un air très sérieux.

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça? Celle qui ne parle plus à son père depuis que cette formidable famille est entrée dans sa vie. Celle qui se met en quatre pour qu'Alice accepte qu'elle continue à voir ses amis qui sont en dehors de son cercle. Ou encore la fille qui envoie régulièrement chier le jumeau tant aimé d'Alice qui la maltraite quotidiennement sans aucune explication, si ce n'est une très certaine frustration sexuelle. Cette même fille qui se réfugie du coup dans les bras du mec de sa fabuleuse meilleure amie! ».

Elle avait sorti sa tirade d'un coup, pratiquement sans reprendre son souffle, d'une voix habillée d'une pointe de colère.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle Bella! Entre ce que tu m'as confiée et ce que je vois depuis les quelques mois que je suis avec Emmet, j'ai pu me faire ma petite idée. Tu sais que je t'aime Bells, mais cette famille est en train de te bouffer et sous prétexte que tu leur aies redevable, tu te laisses faire. Alors oui, j'ai fait ma salope avec Emmet qui ne le méritait pas. Mais même s'il est adorable, tout comme sa famille, c'est un putain d'égoïste qui aime que les gens aillent toujours dans son sens, adoptent sans discuter son mode de vie, comme son frère et comme sa sœur. Et je te rappelle que c'est leurs parents, que tu admires tant, qui les ont élevés comme tels! ».

Sans même me laisser répliquer, elle se leva et partit vers le bar.

Je n'étais pas étonnée par l'analyse de Rose, elle était perspicace. Elle venait de rejoindre le clan de Jacob, Ben et Angela qui ne cessaient de me répéter des mots semblables dès que j'évoquais ma vie avec les Cullen.

Évitant de trop réfléchir, je décidais de faire un tour pour essayer de trouver Alice qui n'avait toujours pas réapparu.

Je pénétrais dans le couloir menant aux toilettes quand des sons étouffés, provenant d'un coin sombre à côté de ce qui semblait être la réserve, attirèrent mon attention. Je m'approchais de la source du bruit et reconnus Alice en train de rouler une pelle magistrale à un mec qui lui tripotait les fesses.

Je me sentis immédiatement soulagée. Jasper ne comptait définitivement pas assez pour elle.

Je fis demi tour pour sortir du club sans chercher à me manifester auprès de Rose ou d'Alice. Je ne voulais plus rentrer à la villa. Je ne voulais voir personne. Je décidais de marcher un peu le long de la plage et réfléchissais à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Mon envie de tirer les vers du nez d'Edward avait disparu. Quoique cela signifiait, je m'en foutais, il m'avait trop humiliée pour que j'arrive à le respecter un jour et surtout pour que je lui fasse confiance.

Même s'il avait une quelconque attirance, intérêt ou je ne sais quoi pour moi, nos relations étaient trop pourries pour espérer un quelconque rapprochement, un semblant d'amitié.

Mon désir de vengeance restait néanmoins présent.

L'ambiance était pesante les jours suivants, chacun vaquait à ses occupations sans beaucoup d'entrain. Seule Alice semblait survoltée et ne cessait de me bisouiller en me soufflant discrètement « Bon débarras! ».

Rosalie était en effet repartie le lendemain même de notre soirée, à l'aube. Je ne l'avais même pas recroisée, mais elle m'avait laissée un petit mot tendre et rigolo sur ma table de nuit m'indiquant qu'elle serait de retour sur New York fin août et que je l'appelle à ce moment là.

Personne n'avait commenté le départ de Rose. Emmet avait juste pleuré dans mes bras, à l'abri du regard des autres. Je me sentais vraiment trop mal et décidais d'avancer le jour de mon départ.

Mike partant en même temps que moi pour Forks, on avait décidé de se rendre ensemble à l'aéroport.

Tandis qu'il rangeait nos bagages dans la décapotable d'Alice, je disais aurevoir à tout le monde. Jasper m'embrassa plus longtemps que nécessaire en me murmurant un « désolé » qui me fit sentir nerveuse. Emmet me serra à m'étouffer, je lui glissais une petite lettre de réconfort dans sa poche et il partit se réfugier dans le jardin. Edward m'adressa un bref hochement de tête, sans même un sourire moqueur.

Alice me prit les mains qu'elle embrassa plusieurs fois, me répétant que j'allais lui manquer.

J'arrivais sur le perron de l'entrée pour constater que Mike s'acharnait, tant bien que mal, à organiser nos sacs de manière optimale dans le petit espace du coffre d'Alice.

Il me tardait d'avoir ma propre voiture. J'économisais depuis deux ans maintenant. Apprenant mon envie, Carlisle avait ébouriffé mes cheveux m'assurant qu'il allait s'occuper de cela tandis qu'Esmée me montrait les modèles les plus sûrs sur internet. Je souris à ce souvenir qui me fit du bien, me confortant dans la place de choix que j'occupais dans leur famille. Je me doutais que ma voiture m'attendait pour la rentrée. Il allait falloir que j'use de persuasion pour qu'ils acceptent que je leur donne mes économies.

Une main s'abattit brusquement sur mon épaule, m'arrachant à mes pensées.

Edward se tenait derrière moi, m'obligeant à me retourner.

Sans préambule, il répondit enfin à la question qui m'avait tant taraudée ces derniers jours, d'une voix égale, sans laisser filtrer la moindre émotion:

« Les cadeaux sont de moi Bella. Si je l'ai fait c'est pour ton père et uniquement pour lui. Il m'avait dit qu'il rêvait de t'offrir un bon ordinateur pour que tu puisses taper toutes les belles histoires que t'inspiraient tes livres préférés. Alors voilà, j'ai fini par le faire à sa place parce que tu n'es toujours pas allée le voir. J'ai toujours bien aimé Charlie, qui a un cœur, contrairement à ta mère. Fais attention à lui Bella, un jour il ne sera plus là ».

Il me fit son sourire en coin, me souhaita bon vol et tourna les talons pour traverser rapidement la porte d'entrée.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Charlie et Edward s'appréciant, se parlant, de qui, de moi?

Je ne les avais jamais vus ensemble, sauf entourés du reste de la famille Cullen pour certaines grandes occasions, comme à la remise des diplômes du lycée. C'est vrai que ce jour là, je les avais surpris en train de rire tous les deux mais ne m'étais pas attardée dessus. Charlie évitait au maximum les Cullen. Ils lui volaient sa fille. Il se contentait donc du strict minimum qu'imposait la politesse.

« Youhou Bella! » Cria Mike me sortant de ma torpeur. « Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec ce connard de Ed? Il t'insultait encore ce con? Non parce que si ce n'est pas le cas il faut y aller, hein, je vais louper mon vol moi! »

Je courrais jusqu'à la voiture. Sur tout le trajet, je tentais de joindre Alice, mais elle avait coupé son téléphone. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle ne soit pas au courant d'un truc pareil! Il y avait trop de non-dits, trop de mystères entre nous et ces derniers jours me l'avait confirmés. Je savais que je n'obtiendrais pas plus d'Edward, alors j'allais mettre Alice au pied du mur.

J'avais décidé d'attendre de revenir sur New York pour que l'on puisse en parler, face à face. De toute façon, je n'avais pas eu le choix vu qu'elle écourtait très vite nos rares conversations téléphoniques lorsque je l'appelais de chez Renée.

**…..**

Je sortis de l'aéroport la boule au ventre, traînant difficilement mes bagages.

Le fait qu'Alice ne soit pas venue me chercher confirmait mes soupçons.

Décidée, je m'engouffrais dans un taxi, impatiente de tirer toute cette affaire au clair.

Arrivée au loft, je trimballais mes valises jusqu'à ma chambre.

Une fois fait, je traversais l'appartement, étrangement calme, à la recherche d'Alice.

Je la trouvais dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, un bras barrant son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alice? », demandais-je directement.

Elle retira son bras et posa ses beaux yeux verts sur moi.

« Emmet est au plus mal, la fin des vacances a été un enfer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... », me répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Merde, je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point », m'excusais-je, « si j'avais su... »

« Oh arrête de faire ta sainte tu veux! » Me coupa t-elle énervée. « T'as fait ta merde toi aussi ».

Je me raidis et elle se redressa sur ses genoux tout en me jetant un regard noir.

« Tu comptais me dire quand que tu t'étais tapée Jasper! » Me lança t-elle acerbe.

J'eus un coup au ventre, je me sentais rougir de honte.

« Alice... »Commençais-je.

« Ah non! Aucune excuse, aucune explication. De toute façon je m'en fous de ce con, tu ne dois pas être la première avec qui il m'a trompée et je ne me suis pas gênée pour lui dire que j'ai fait pareil! ».

« Qui te l'as dit? » Soufflais-je

« Lui-même », répliqua t-elle. « Juste avant de me planter en m'expliquant qu'il ne voulait pas devenir comme Emmet ».

« Mais Alice! », m'écriais-je, « cela veut dire qu'il a des sentiments pour toi, nom d'un chien! Tu sais bien comment tu es, il n'est pas con, il a bien vu que tu te servais de lui. »

« Merci pour ta brillante analyse Bella! De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, il est parti ». Je crus déceler de la tristesse dans ses yeux, mais, très vite, elle se reprit et cracha:

« Tu aurais dû me le dire Bella, tu savais que je t'aurais pardonné sans problème. Tu m'as fait mal! »

Putain, je me dégoutais. Mais il fallait que je lui parle, même si les mots avaient du mal à sortir.

« Je suis désolée Alice, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je...Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Je ferais tout pour que tu me pardonnes, mais il faut que toi aussi tu sois honnête avec moi ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » me demanda t-elle suspicieuse.

« Pour Edward ! », éclatais-je. « J'en peux plus qu'il y ait marqué sujet tabou sur son putain de front. Il est horrible avec moi...il...il...m'a humilié comme jamais...il...mon père et lui, ils s'entendent, il m'a offert ces cadeaux à Noël pour faire soi-disant plaisir à mon père ou je ne sais quoi... ».

Je m'arrêtais, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Les larmes aux yeux, je regardais dans le vide, cherchant une réponse invisible.

Après un long silence, j'entendis la jolie voix claire d'Alice:

« Je sais, je suis au courant ».

Pas vraiment surprise, je la fixais, assise en tailleur sur son lit et regardant ses pied. J'étais incapable de répliquer quoique ce soit, attendant la suite, une boule dans la gorge.

« J'ai de suite ressenti une forte attraction envers toi, dès que je t'ai connue, comme si je savais déjà que nous deviendrions de grandes amies. Tu es tellement, je sais pas, intelligente, fraîche, naturelle...et je t'aime pour ça, tellement. Mais parfois, je te déteste aussi pour les mêmes raisons, tu me ramènes à ma médiocrité. Tu...Je ne sais pas mais je ne veux pas que tu partes, jamais... Edward lui, c'est le contraire, pour lui on est déjà perdu, alors...Il veut que tu partes Bella, il déteste ce que tu es devenue et il me le reproche de plus en plus. Et moi, je ne veux pas perdre mon frère...je...Il faut que tu partes Bella... »


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE III**

Trois mois que j'étais dans le noir, total.

Trois mois qu'Alice m'avait lâché une bombe. Un rejet, un coup de poing, la menace de bannissement que je craignais tant.

Trois mois que je tentais de me convaincre que tout allait redevenir comme avant.

Cloitrée dans ma chambre à Forks, je devais me préparer pour le grand repas de Thanksgiving. Je pouvais déjà sentir le délicieux fumet de la dinde que la cuisinière des Cullen avait préparée. Un dîner de roi, comme toujours.

Installée devant la coiffeuse de ma chambre, je tentais de me maquiller.

Je l'adorais cette coiffeuse, elle était en bois noir, encombrée de produits de beauté divers qu'Alice m'avait aidée à choisir, un par un.

La nécessité d'avoir ma chambre à moi chez les Cullen s'était imposée, comme une évidence, dès qu'il avait été clair que Charlie ne m'ouvrirait plus sa porte.

Lorsque nous retournions à Forks, je dormais jusque là dans le lit d'Alice ou dans une chambre d'amis.

Après avoir choisi ma pièce préférée, Esmée l'avait décorée, attentive à ce que j'approuve le moindre de ses choix. Carlisle avait rajouté sa touche personnelle, suivi très vite par le reste de la famille. C'était une tradition chez les Cullen, chacun laissait une trace dans l'univers de l'autre pour montrer son attachement, sa présence, même à distance.

J'avais ainsi hérité de la chaise de bureau de Carlisle, en cuir souple, sur laquelle il m'avait appris avoir passé des nuits blanches à songer aux cas de ses patients à l'hôpital. Esmée m'avait donné le couvre-lit de sa grand-mère, Alice, un des nombreux colliers de nouilles qu'elle s'amusait à confectionner depuis ses 12 ans, Emmet, un de ses T-shirt préféré à l'effigie de l'équipe de football des Bulldogs où était accroché une photo de nous deux à un concert des Pixies et Edward...sa poubelle.

« Pour que tu n'oublies pas le grand ménage de printemps. » M'avait-il expliqué, très subtile.

On avait ensuite tous levé nos verres à mon arrivée dans la famille. Seul Edward avait refusé de trinquer, marmonnant des mots inintelligibles, et avait quitté la pièce. Sa famille n'avait pas du tout semblé étonnée par son geste. Comme s'ils s'y attendaient. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Après un bref silence, la conversation avait repris, joyeusement.

Observant mon teint blafard dans le miroir, je m'appliquais consciencieusement du mascara quand on toqua à ma porte.

Emmet.

Il s'avança jusqu'à moi, les épaules voutées, le regard éteint pour finalement choisir de s'effondrer sur mon lit.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Rose? » Me demanda t-il d'une voix triste.

Ah Rosalie! Emmet ne cessait de respirer Rosalie, de penser Rosalie, de rêver Rosalie depuis qu'elle l'avait quittée. Heureusement, après avoir validé sa dernière année à Brown, il avait choisi de se lancer dans un doctorat en physique nucléaire, l'empêchant de tourner en rond et lui permettant de penser à autre chose le temps de quelques heures par jour.

« Emmet! », le sermonnais-je, « reprends-toi s'il te plaît! Cette situation a trop duré. Soit tu décides de passer à autre chose une bonne fois pour toute, soit tu vas lui parler ».

En réponse, Emmet soupira bruyamment.

Je savais que Rosalie allait beaucoup mieux. Depuis Emmet, elle n'avait permis à personne de partager ses nuits. Elle reparlait régulièrement à sa mère qui s'était enfin décidée à demander le divorce. Rose était aux anges, sa mère avait toujours été écrasée par l'imposante silhouette de son mari, préférant laisser la situation s'envenimer entre lui et sa fille plutôt que d'intervenir.

Sa rupture avec Emmet lui avait permis de remettre pas mal de choses à plat et elle se sentait bien. Son moral d'acier avait été une bénédiction pour moi, elle avait été assez forte pour nous deux ces derniers mois, me permettant de me secouer.

Elle m'avait confié qu'Emmet lui avait envoyé de longues lettres très touchantes. Il couchait sur le papier ses peurs, ses doutes, ses secrets et ses tords.

Elle avait été très émue par ce geste, découvrant un Emmet trop longtemps enfermé dans le carcan familial, appliquant bêtement ce qu'il avait toujours appris, sans se poser de questions.

Le simple fait qu'il remette en cause son éducation avait ébranlé sa famille et m'avait révélé une Esmée terrifiante, elle pourtant si douce.

D'abord trop déprimé pour dire quoique ce soit, il avait, en effet, fini par envoyer balader ses parents et leur cracher à la figure qu'ils ne lui suffisaient plus, qu'il devait s'ouvrir aux autres, trouver l'amour.

« Emmet! » Avait alors répondu Esmée d'une voix tremblante de colère. « Tu es mon fils, je t'aime plus que tout et bien évidemment que je veux que tu trouves la femme de ta vie! Mais pas cette fille! Oh non! Elle ne te respecte pas, elle ne te rendra jamais heureux. Elle n'est absolument pas assez bien pour toi, pour qu'on l'accueille dans notre famille. Point. »

« Mais Bella! » Avait contré Emmet. « Vous l'avez bien acceptée, comme votre fille, alors qu'elle ne vient pas du même milieu que nous! »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas une question d'argent! Ta Rosalie vient d'une bonne famille en plus, non? Bella est différente, nous la protégeons. Elle ne ferait jamais de mal à notre famille! Elle respecte nos règles, elle! », avait conclu sa mère.

Après cette altercation, Emmet m'avait de suite appelée pour s'épancher. Cette situation nous avait encore plus rapprochés. Il savait que mes rapports avec Alice étaient très délicats depuis qu'elle m'avait révélé l'envie que je quitte sa vie. Avoir le soutien d'Emmet, qui semblait devenir, malgré sa souffrance, un homme en accord avec lui-même, m'avait soulagée.

J'étais toujours aussi éberluée quand je le voyais analyser chaque propos que je lui rapportais sur Alice, (il connaissait sa sœur mieux que lui-même), mais j'aimais encore plus le nouvel Emmet.

Alice et Edward n'étaient naturellement pas au courant de nos nouveaux rapports.

Ils continuaient à être présents pour leur frère, dès qu'ils le pouvaient, mettant sa rébellion sur le compte de son cœur brisé.

Emmet m'avait vivement conseillé de ne pas venir passer Thanksgiving avec eux, ajoutant que même si cela leur ferait vraiment bizarre, ses parents comprendraient très bien, étant au fait de la situation avec Alice.

Comme Rose, il pensait qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne un peu d'elle.

Tout en l'observant allongé sur mon lit tel un poids mort, je me disais que j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de l'écouter. Deux jours plus tôt, une fête avait été organisée dans notre loft et avait encore plus fragilisé ma relation avec Alice.

Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire, j'étais perdue, torturée entre l'idée d'être là pour ma meilleure amie et l'envie de m'échapper de cette ambiance merdique.

Dans toute cette histoire, un point d'ombre perdurait. Cela concernait Edward et son lien avec le rejet d'Alice. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit que lui et sa famille était déjà « perdus », entendait-il que je devais être sauvée? De quoi? Malgré leurs défauts, sa famille m'avait toujours aidée, gâtée, offert un toit.

Emmet m'avait assurée ne pas comprendre les explications qu'Alice m'avait données, se contentant de me répéter que j'étais la seule véritable amie d'Alice et que cela faisait ressortir son côté égocentrique et compétitif.

Mais, pour la première fois, j'avais senti qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

« Ma famille est vraiment cinglée Bella! » Avait-il rigolé.

Quoiqu'il se passe, quoi qu'il advienne, subsistait ce lien invisible, fort, entre les Cullen.

Je l'avais assez souvent observé. Emmet restait passionnément attaché à sa famille. S'il n'arrivait pas à faire une croix sur Rose, il y avait de fortes chances à parier qu'il devrait leur tourner le dos. Et ça, je ne savais pas s'il en était capable. J'étais persuadée que c'était secrètement ce qu'espérait Rosalie pour accepter le retour d'Emmet dans sa vie.

Elle avait fini par me lâcher récemment que les rares fois où elle avait rencontré Carlisle et Esmée, ils lui avaient immédiatement rappelé sa famille, par certains côtés, et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

**…..**

Je réajustais mon chignon, observant du coin de l'œil Emmet qui avait les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Ah Belli Belli! C'est tellement compliqué! », gémit-il soudain, « Je ne supporte pas l'idée que ma famille déteste Rose, je voudrais qu'Alice arrête de l'insulter dans sa barbe dès que je prononce son nom. Je voudrais...Ah, je sais plus! Je lui ai envoyé des lettres, tu sais, à Rosalie. Elle ne m'a jamais répondu ».

Il me lança un regard blessé, inspira longuement et poursuivit en s'extirpant de mon lit:

« Allez! Quand faut y aller...Je sens que cette soirée va être un enfer! ».

J'approuvais en silence.

Putain! Moi non plus, je ne sentais vraiment pas du tout cette soirée.

Je comptais d'ailleurs repartir, dès le lendemain matin, pour rejoindre Rose à New York et que l'on discute sérieusement de mon possible déménagement sur le campus. Elle me tannait avec cette idée depuis la rentrée, soutenant le fait que, si je restais plus longtemps chez Alice, cela allait atteindre un point de non retour.

Edward était venu accompagné de Jasper ce soir. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il faisait là, abandonné encore une fois par ses parents sans doute.

Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis notre désastreux séjour l'été dernier. Alice ne semblait pas plus au courant, elle avait jeté un regard noir à son frère qui lui avait répondu par un sourire victorieux.

Évidemment, Jasper était mal à l'aise, m'adressant un « Bonjour » distant pour s'enfermer ensuite dans la chambre d'Edward.

Carlisle et Esmée étaient tendus, ils semblaient s'être disputés. Carlisle passait son temps au téléphone criant après des collègues hospitaliers qui ne faisaient apparemment pas leur travail tandis qu'Esmée étudiait les plans d'un nouveau bâtiment. Ses gestes étaient brusques, ses mâchoires serrées.

J'avais rarement assisté à des tensions entre Esmée et Carlisle, ces derniers étant souvent absents. Mais celle-là semblait particulièrement mauvaise.

Je me demandais de plus en plus ce que je faisais là, un mauvais pressentiment me dictant de partir au plus vite.

Mais Alice avait tellement insisté pour que je vienne et j'étais tellement heureuse qu'elle veuille encore de moi, que, face à l'exécrable soirée qui se profilait, je m'étais contentée de soupirer et de rejoindre ma chambre pour choisir la robe que j'allais porter.

Notre dispute avait laissé des traces, plus même, elle avait troué mon cœur.

Je n'étais pas idiote, je savais bien qu'Alice avait une multitude de défauts l'a rendant invivable pour beaucoup. Elle avait notamment besoin d'écraser les autres pour se sentir exister. Notre relation pouvait avoir des aspects malsains et j'étais consciente de mon besoin de respirer, de m'évader de tout cela.

Pourtant, je savais que j'avais une place importante dans son cœur. J'étais sa seule amie, son trésor. Elle avait toujours répondu au moindre de mes désirs. Elle m'avait poussée à me dépasser, à être à la hauteur de mes ambitions, à m'affirmer aussi (enfin pas devant sa famille).

Malgré sa grossièreté apparente, son hystérie et son débit de parole intarissable, elle était très intuitive, douce, intelligente et dotée d'une aura hors du commun, elle me fascinait. Alors, j'avais accepté ses défauts, j'avais accepté de me fondre dans son mode de vie, de tout faire pour plaire à sa famille.

Pour être honnête, je n'avais jamais remis véritablement en cause une seule des paroles des Cullen, acceptant tout ce qui venait d'eux, le bon comme le mauvais. J'avais une famille, une sécurité, j'avais une place, j'avais de l'amour.

Même devant Edward, finalement, je m'aplatissais. Je souffrais en silence et me contentais de l'envoyer se faire voir. Je savais qu'il voulait me faire craquer, j'avais maintenant la preuve évidente qu'il voulait que je parte, mais je ne voulais pas lui donner ce plaisir. J'avais bien trop à perdre.

Mon désir de profiter de mon stage à l'étranger pour m'éloigner d'eux n'avait en aucun cas impliqué de ne plus les voir. Je n'aurais jamais pu les éliminer de ma vie.

Lorsqu'Alice m'avait balancé sa longue tirade hésitante, concluant à mon irrémédiable départ, je m'étais effondrée dans sa chambre, prise de violents sanglots.

« Ne m'abandonne pas! » Avais-je crié d'une voix remplie de terreur, « Pas toi! Tu m'avais promis! Ne me laisse pas! ».

Elle s'était alors jetée dans mes bras et m'avait bercée, pleurant dans mon cou.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée », me répétait-elle sans cesse.

On était resté longtemps comme cela. Très longtemps. Je commençais à avoir des courbatures et Alice m'avait conduite dans le salon.

Assises dans notre immense canapé blanc, c'était ensuivi une conversation longue, épuisante pour nos nerfs, souvent interrompue par des pleurs, des cris.

Alice m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait conscience de ses défauts qui devait me bouffer. Lucide, elle voyait bien que je m'écrasais face à elle et qu'elle en ressentait du plaisir. Elle se détestait pour ça, parce que j'étais une personne bien. Elle m'avouait qu'elle avait parfois le sentiment que si elle n'avait pas été riche, je ne serais jamais devenue son amie, d'autant plus que j'en avais déjà et depuis longtemps.

Elle avait ensuite ajouté qu'en y réfléchissant bien, elle s'en fichait. Sa richesse faisait partie d'elle, de ce qu'elle était.

Merde! Cet aveu m'avait tordu le ventre. Bien sûr que cela m'avait attirée, fait perdre pied parfois, mais j'avais évolué. J'étais sure que s'ils arrêtaient de me payer quoique ce soit ou s'ils devenaient pauvres du jour au lendemain, je serais toujours là pour les Cullen. C'était naturel, la question ne se posait même pas.

Alice avait poursuivi en reconnaissant que c'était Edward qui avait fini par la faire douter. Il voulait protéger sa famille. Il pouvait être un véritable connard avec les gens extérieurs à eux. Dans le fond, il n'avait rien contre moi, mais pour lui je n'étais pas faite pour leur monde.

Je grimaçais, il pensait vraiment que j'étais une sous-merde.

« Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit Bella. Mon frère t'aime bien, même s'il a une curieuse façon de le montrer! » Avait-elle ri nerveusement.

Tu m'étonnes! Il m'aimait bien mais de loin, de très loin même.

La conversation s'était achevée sur cette idée. Elle avait confirmé que c'était pour cette raison qu'Edward voulait que je renoue avec mon père.

« Tu me connais...J'ai voulu découvrir quels cadeaux il avait bien pu m'offrir pour Noël. Et je suis tombée sur cette commande dans son historique sur internet. J'ai pas bien compris pourquoi. Il m'a juste dit que Charlie finirait par venir te chercher, qu'il y veillerait. Ça m'a fait pété un plomb! On s'est disputé et il m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que tu retrouves ton père plutôt que tu deviennes définitivement une salope ».

Je n'avais jamais vu Edward et Alice se disputer. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ma petite personne pouvait tant les diviser. Je me demandais ce qu'il en était avec le reste de la famille Cullen.

Tout en parlant d'Edward, Alice cherchait plus ses mots, pesant la moindre parole. Elle s'excusait pour son comportement face aux saloperies de son frère, préférant éviter d'y faire face, faire comme si tout allait bien, mais que cela devenait insupportable. Elle avait été tellement heureuse que ses parents et Emmet m'acceptent et m'aiment, comme un membre à part entière de leur clan, qu'elle avait fermé les yeux sur cet obstacle à notre entente.

Je n'avais pas voulu parler de l'épisode Edward avec sa langue sur ma chatte, je me sentais déjà assez mal comme ça.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit tout cela? » Avais-je fini par demander.

« Pour ne pas te perdre. » M'avait-elle répondu d'une voix faible.

Je n'en demandais pas plus, si Edward faisait de plus en plus pression sur Alice, au point de lui faire dire tout cela, c'est que mes jours étaient comptés.

Je ne voulais qu'une chose dormir, dormir et puis partir. Je devais appeler Rose.

Alice m'avait observée me lever du canapé sans un mot.

Alors que j'allais sortir de la pièce, elle m'avait demandé d'une voix atone:

« Pourquoi as-tu couché avec Jasper? »

Je m'étais raidie et l'avais regardée, bien en face, son visage trahissait une grande fatigue.

« Peut-être parce que, moi aussi, je te déteste parfois ».

Elle avait encaissé le coup sans réagir. J'étais alors directement partie me coucher.

J'avais très vite sombré dans un sommeil lourd, sans rêve. J'avais la sensation qu'un petit corps chaud était collé au mien.

Lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux, j'avais pu constater qu'Alice dormait contre moi, son visage était détendu, paisible, faiblement éclairé par les premiers rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers mes stores.

En évitant de la réveiller, j'étais allée faire le petit-déjeuner. Incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit, je lui avais préparé un plateau avec un petit mot « Je reviens, je vais faire un tour ».

J'appelais ensuite Rosalie pour lui donner rendez-vous dans notre Starbucks

« Écoute Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans cette famille, peut-être qu'ils ont un cadavre enterré dans leur jardin, mais une chose est sure, ils ont un problème avec la tolérance et l'ouverture d'esprit.

Je comprends ce qui t'a plu chez Alice, mais si tu ne pars pas, rien ne risque de s'arranger ».

Serrée contre moi autour de notre petite table habituelle, Rose resplendissait. Elle semblait indestructible. Moi, à côté, je devais avoir l'air d'une fille sous prosac.

« Mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça Rose! » M'étais-je écriée. « Pas comme ça, d'un coup. C'est ...c'est juste impossible. Je ne sais pas quoi faire... »

Rosalie s'était penchée vers moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

« A moi de faire ma psy à deux balles Bells. Tu as eu un père qui s'est débrouillé comme il pouvait avec ses petits moyens, sa douleur et le peu de temps libre dont il disposait. Tu avais un super deuxième papa qui a un fils qui est comme ton frère. Mais personne ne semblait satisfait de sa vie, vraiment. Tu t'es laissée attirer par la lumière, très attractive, des Cullen, es devenue un peu salope-soumise, et maintenant, tu brûles tes ailes.

Crois-moi, ce genre de personnes, je connais, elles se croient trop importantes pour que quiconque puissent les égaler par lui-même, sans leur aide, s'ils acceptent de la donner. »

« Merci Rose », ronchonnais-je

Elle pouffa dans sa main. « Franchement Bella, c'est pas la mort, c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait t'arriver ».

« Vraiment? » Demandais-je, énervée.

« Oui », continua t-elle, pas du tout affectée par mon ton, « sur ce point Edward a raison, bien que je ne sois pas d'accord avec ses méthodes, mais bon, il semble un peu dérangé. Tu dois te détacher d'eux, sinon, crois-moi c'est eux qui le feront. Oh! Et inutile de te parler de ton père... »

Je soupirais et m'effondrais sur la table, ressassant ces dernières heures.

« Tu aimes Edward? », me demanda t-elle soudainement.

Je me redressais, choquée. « Quoi, mais non! Ça va pas! C'est un salop! Beau comme un dieu, d'accord, mais un pourri de la pire espèce et je ne suis pas adepte du syndrome de Stockholm! ».

« Ok! Ok! » Rose levait les mains devant elle, comme pour parer des coups imaginaires. « Assez parlé, j'ai faim, un muffin? ».

Les jours s'étaient enchainés sans que je m'en aperçoive véritablement.

Je me faisais l'impression d'être un robot. J'allais en cours, je trainais avec Rose sur le campus, je couchais avec un gars rencontré dans mon module de politique contemporaine, je rentrais chez moi et passais mon temps au téléphone avec Emmet, Jacob, Ben ou Angela. J'avais l'impression d'évoluer à travers un brouillard, je ne ressentais plus rien. Mes amis me conseillaient vivement de parler avec les parents d'Alice. Je savais qu'ils avaient sans doute raison, mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Je leur étais néanmoins reconnaissante de ne pas faire transparaître leur mésestime pour les Cullen, de simplement m'écouter et tentaient de trouver une solution pour apaiser la situation.

Alice avait refusé que je déménage. Elle s'était plantée devant mes placard, m'empêchant d'y accéder en criant que tout allait s'arranger, qu'il ne fallait pas agir sur un coup de tête.

J'en aurais presque ri si je n'avais pas été aussi mal, on aurait dit un couple qui se déchirait.

Bien qu'elle ait posé son veto sur mon déménagement, Alice me parlait peu et désertait souvent le loft pendant des jours et des nuits entières.

Un mois après notre dispute, les choses n'avaient pas évolué et je commençais à faire mes cartons, déterminée à partir cette fois.

J'astiquais le meuble de ma bibliothèque, à présent vide, quand la sonnette de la porte avait retenti. J'étais allée ouvrir, un chiffon à la main, couverte de poussière.

Carlisle et Esmée se tenaient devant moi, dans toute leur splendeur, posant sur moi un regard empreint de tendresse. Pour qu'ils se soient déplacés jusqu'à New York, c'est que l'heure était grave.

Je m'étais immédiatement effacée pour les faire entrer, leur spécifiant qu'Alice n'était pas là.

« Je sais Bella », avait répondu Carlisle, « c'est toi que nous sommes venus voir ».

Ils s'étaient attablés dans la cuisine.

« Aurais-tu du café ma chérie? » me demanda doucement Esmée.

J'avais acquiescé, leur en servant deux tasses, pour finalement m'asseoir face à eux.

Après en avoir bu une gorgée, Carlisle s'était raclé la gorge et m'avait parlé, d'une voix réconfortante.

« Ma fille est venue passée deux jours avec nous, elle était bouleversée. Elle nous a un peu expliqué ce qui s'était passé.

Tu sais Bella, Alice et Edward étaient toujours ensemble avant que tu n'arrives dans notre vie. Ils étaient jeunes. L'adolescence devait les séparer. Alors évidemment, cela ne s'est pas fait dans la douceur et tu en as fait les frais. Edward n'aime pas vraiment les gens, il est plutôt...asocial ». Carlisle avait eu alors un petit rire. « Oh, je sais ce que tu penses, il est toujours entouré de plein de monde. Mais pour être honnête, je crois que seul Jasper a un peu ouvert son cœur ».

« En parlant de Jasper », continua Esmée, « ce serait vraiment bête qu'Alice et toi vous éloigniez pour ce garçon, adorable, certes, mais dont ma fille n'est même pas amoureuse ».

« Il vous faudra peut-être du temps, mais je suis persuadé que tout s'arrangera avec Alice. Tu sais que tu es comme notre deuxième fille et nous serons là pour vous aider. J'espère te voir bientôt sur Forks, d'ailleurs ta voiture t'y attend. » Avait conclu Carlisle dans un sourire resplendissant.

Comme d'habitude, ils ne s'étaient pas plus étendus et avaient simplement dévié la conversation sur mes études.

Suite à leur visite, Alice et moi avons retrouvé, petit à petit, un semblant de complicité. Nous recommencions à sortir ensemble, à trainer dans les boutiques après les cours. Elle m'avait présenté Alec, un gars qu'elle se tapait régulièrement depuis quelques temps. Évidemment il était beau, mais à l'opposé de Jasper. Un visage froid, intimidant. L'œil perçant et le sourire mauvais. J'étais mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Thanksgiving approchait et Billy m'avait invitée à le passer avec lui et Jacob, m'assurant que mon père ne serait pas là. J'étais de plus en plus blessée que mon père ne veuille absolument pas me voir. Mais j'étais aussi têtue que lui, refusant de faire le premier pas.

Apprenant que je ne passerais pas Thanksgiving chez elle, Alice s'était renfrognée.

« Écoute Alice », avais-je expliqué, « je pense que ce serait mieux que je ne vienne pas. Et puis, ce ne sera pas plus mal qu'Edward ne voit pas ma tête avant encore quelques temps ».

Un éclair de tristesse avait traversé le regard d'Alice, mais elle avait fini par accepter.

Le temps filait, nous étions début novembre. J'étais confortablement pelotonnée dans mon lit en train de lire quand mon téléphone avait sonné.

Alice, en pleurs, réclamait que je vienne la chercher dans un bar pas très loin de l'appartement.

Paniquée, j'avais enfilé la première chose qui m'était tombée sous la main et couru jusqu'au bar indiqué. J'avais trouvé Alice recroquevillée devant l'entrée, un videur semblant tenter de la réconforter tandis qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. Son maquillage avait coulé et une trace de main était bien visible sur sa joue.

Je m'étais approchée d'elle, doucement, et elle s'était immédiatement détendue dès qu'elle m'avait reconnue. Je l'avais délicatement prise dans mes bras et, sans un mot, l'avait ramenée à la maison.

Elle m'avait alors avoué qu'Alec l'avait insultée juste avant de la gifler violemment.

J'avais essayé de la convaincre d'aller porter plainte, sans succès. Elle avait passé la nuit avec moi, remuant constamment dans son sommeil agité, murmurant à plusieurs reprises un « Jasper » implorant.

Après cela, il était hors de question que je la lâche d'une semelle. Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais je sentais bien que ça n'allait pas du tout.

J'avais accepté de passer Thanksgiving chez ses parents et elle avait décidé d'organiser une soirée pour fêter l'évènement.

Évidemment, il n'était pas question que Rosalie ou Edward soient invités.

La fête se passait plutôt bien. Je buvais peu, surveillant Alice en train de se donner en spectacle au son d'une musique rock, sous les rires de cette conne de Jessica.

Emmet restait avec moi, se foutant ouvertement de la gueule de Jess. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, cette fille avait toujours fait partie du cercle d'Alice. Elle avait couché avec Emmet, Edward et espérait en faire de même avec Mike. Pour moi, elle était comme une plante verte, toujours présente lors des soirées mais sans que l'on s'en aperçoive vraiment.

Alice, complètement ivre, avait fini par s'approcher de nous. Elle ne cessait de caresser le bras de son frère tout en répétant qu'il devait s'amuser, arrêter de penser à sa conne d'ex.

« Arrête ça tout de suite Alice! » Avait menacé Emmet, repoussant sa main.

Elle m'avait alors regardée et tripotée les cheveux, titubante. Elle n'arrêtait pas de rire dans mon cou, me faisant partager son haleine empestant l'alcool.

« Bella! Sainte Bella! Qui est toujours là pour moi, sans se poser de questions. Ma meilleure amie, la meilleure putain! Tellement extraordinaire qu'elle a voulu partager ce qui était à moi! MON MEC! ».

Des personnes non loin de nous avaient entendu les propos d'Alice et nous observaient, avides d'une dispute en bonne et due forme. J'étais pétrifiée. Alice se rendait compte de ses erreurs envers Jasper, me rappelant du même coup la mienne.

Emmet avait de suite chargé sa sœur sur son épaule pour l'emmener se coucher. Pendant ce temps là, j'avais vidé tout le monde, prétextant que les voisins s'étaient plaints du bruit.

Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage tandis que je débarrassais le gros des cadavres de bouteilles dans le salon.

Emmet m'avait rejoint. Chassant mes larmes de sa main, il m'avait ordonné d'aller me coucher, qu'il s'occupait de cela.

Dans la nuit, alors que je tentais de trouver le sommeil, Alice était entrée dans ma chambre. Elle paraissait si fragile dans son pyjama, les cheveux en bataille, la mine triste.

D'un coup, elle s'était jetée sur mon lit, m'avait embrassée sur les deux joues, me suppliant de l'excuser et d'absolument venir avec elle passer Thanksgiving à Forks.

« J'ai besoin de toi Bells! »

J'avais dit oui et elle m'avait fait un large sourire, avant de se coucher à mes côtés. Une douce chaleur m'avait envahie, j'étais rassurée qu'elle éprouve encore le besoin que je reste près d'elle. Moi aussi, j'en avais besoin.

Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'y aller, que rien n'était réglé et ne se réglerait peut-être jamais, mais j'avais besoin de m'en convaincre, d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Combien de fois j'avais rêvé de faire craquer Edward. Là, c'était toute la famille que je voulais voir craquer et lâcher une bonne foi pour tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.

Lorsque j'étais arrivée à Forks avec Alice, la maison était étonnamment silencieuse.

Edward était soudain apparu au détour d'un couloir, avait pris sa sœur dans ses bras et demandé quand Emmet arrivait.

Avant de monter me préparer, j'avais longuement observé Edward qui feuilletait des magazines, tout en prenant l'apéritif avec Alice. Sa sœur se plaignait à demi-mots de la présence de Jasper et moi, je ne le lâchais pas des yeux.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je l'observais réellement, sans pudeur, sans désir, sans haine. Il devait sentir mon regard mais ne le montrait pas, se contentant de faire la sourde oreille face aux reproches, à peine voilés, de sa sœur.

J'avais toujours eu tendance à me focaliser sur autre chose dès qu'il était près de moi. Quelques fois, j'arrivais même à oublier sa présence. Les seuls moments où je m'étais autorisée à le regarder sans retenue correspondaient aux rares fois où je savais qu'il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Lorsqu'il jouait du piano ou qu'il étudiait, Edward semblait apaisé, dans sa bulle. Le reste du temps il ne s'accrochait à rien, qu'il soit avec une fille ou avec ses potes, un geste, un son, détournait son attention. Il y avait aussi ces week end en famille où ils partaient tous camper. Sans moi. Je les imaginais, communiant ensemble, resserrant encore plus leurs liens. Parfois, quand les Cullen se regardaient dans les yeux, un échange secret traversait la pièce, mettant immédiatement les autres personnes présentes à l'écart.

Me détournant finalement d'Edward, j'avais posé mon regard sur son piano qui trônait dans le coin de la pièce. Cela faisait très longtemps, à ma connaissance, qu'il n'en avait pas joué. J'adorais lorsque ses longs doigts couraient sur les touches pour finir par les caresser. Il était extrêmement doué. Je ne l'avais jamais trouvé aussi beau qu'en ces instants, mon cœur me disait que je pouvais tomber amoureuse de cet homme là.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Edward s'était débarrassé de son magazine avant de se diriger vers son instrument. Il avait alors joué un morceau, faisant taire instantanément les plaintes d'Alice qui l'avait regardé, étonnée.

Un air éclatant s'était élevé dans la pièce, d'abord ostentatoire, puis vif, pour dériver vers un mélange de douceur joyeuse et s'achever sur une note de tristesse. C'était magnifique.

Après être resté longtemps immobile, assis devant son piano, Edward avait fini par tourner la tête et avait posé son regard sur moi. Il était pénétrant, profond, me remuant les tripes. Je ne pouvais plus m'en détacher. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de me faire passer un message, pas l'habituel « Casse-toi », non, autre chose. Les cris de Carlisle au téléphone, traitant un médecin d'abruti, avaient brutalement coupé notre échange.

**….**

Je lissais nerveusement ma robe avant de pénétrer dans le grand salon où avait été dressée une somptueuse table. Le lustre d'époque avait même été allumé pour l'occasion.

A côté de moi, le beau visage d'Emmet était anxieux.

Me donnant son bras, il m'avait accompagnée jusqu'à la table où j'étais allée m'asseoir à ma place habituelle, en face d'Alice. Jasper s'était installé à côté de moi. Emmet était à ma gauche, faisant face à Edward qui avait placé sa main sur celle de sa sœur sur la nappe blanche. Esmée s'était mise également aux côtés de sa fille, près de Carlisle qui présidait la table.

Après avoir prononcé le bénédicité, le dîner commença, dans un silence pesant, seulement interrompu par les supplications d'Emmet de voir chaque plat passer deux fois par son assiette.

« Emmet! » Le sermonna Esmée. « Arrête de te goinfrer comme un porc! C'est très impoli! Laisse-les autres se servir correctement s'il te plaît ».

« C'est pas grand chose par rapport à ce que vous pouvez me faire! » Répondit-il du tac au tac.

Et merde! Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

« Ah non! », cria Carlisle. « Pas ce soir! Nous sommes à table et nous profitons d'un Thanksgiving en famille ».

« Et quelle famille! Merci! De toute façon, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici! Je ne vous supporte plus putain! »

Emmet se leva brusquement, faisant trembler les verres, avant de quitter précipitamment le grand salon en claquant la porte.

Tout le temps de leur dispute, j'avais gardé le nez baissé dans mon assiette.

Assister à tout cela n'était pas une si bonne idée finalement.

Je devinais Carlisle se lever à son tour et partir d'un pas précipité, certainement pour tenter de rattraper son fils.

« Mais c'est pas vrai! » Râla Alice. « Cette conne va encore longtemps nous faire chier comme ça! Merci Bella de nous l'avoir présentée! »

Blessée, je redressais la tête pour croiser le regard d'Alice, froid comme la glace. A côté d'elle, son frère avait adopté exactement la même attitude. Je sentais mes joues chauffer, mais pas de honte, non, de colère.

« Alice! » La reprit Esmée qui s'était levée, nerveuse, pour se servir du vin. « Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à Bella, surtout dans un tel langage. Ce n'est absolument pas sa faute, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Rosalie avait si peu d'estime pour elle-même et pour les autres ».

S'en était trop et je vis rouge.

« Rosalie est mon amie Esmée et je te prierais de ne plus parler d'elle de cette façon. Vous devriez tous faire un effort pour modérer vos propos quand vous parlez d'elle, surtout devant Emmet ».

Mon ton était tranchant, net, je me sentais libérée. Je ne me reconnaissais pas.

Esmée non plus d'ailleurs, elle me regardait, interloquée. Alice et Edward ne bougeaient pas d'un poil, le visage impassible. Il régnait un silence de plomb, seulement perturbé par le bruit de la chaise de Jasper qui s'était tortillé, encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Carlisle fit irruption dans la pièce, qu'il traversa à grandes enjambées, pour s'arrêter face à Esmée.

« Il est parti », dit-il incrédule, « Emmet a pris sa voiture et il est parti. Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter ».

Esmée tomba dans les bras de son mari en pleurant.

« C'est de pire en pire, on va le perdre Carlisle! »

Ce dernier, qui s'était ressaisi, se mit à caresser les cheveux de sa femme en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Alice et Edward regardaient leurs parents, l'air perdu, ne se lâchant pas la main.

Jasper se pencha vers moi avant de murmurer « Je crois qu'il est temps de s'éclipser ».

J'étais plus que d'accord. Nous nous levâmes discrètement pour quitter la pièce et échouer dans la vaste cuisine où Marie apportait les dernières touches au dessert. Je l'informais qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant, « Mon dieu encore une dispute », avant de se retirer.

Jasper nous servit deux coupes de champagne avant de s'installer sur une des chaises hautes du comptoir du bar. Je l'imitais, lui faisant face. Il trinqua tout en s'écriant « A la tienne! » et vida sa coupe d'un trait.

« Quelle ambiance! » continua t-il. « On se croirait presque dans un soap opéra! »

Je me sentais étonnamment sereine, la soirée était horrible mais je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Demain, je déménageais de chez Alice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » Demandais-je à Jasper, un peu abruptement.

« Je suis là pour Alice », me répondit-il sans détour.

Tiens, tiens, peut-être une bonne chose allait sortir de cette soirée de merde.

« Ah oui? Et... » L'incitais-je.

« Et, et, ben, je vais tout faire pour la récupérer », murmura t-il.

« Oh et depuis quand as-tu cette idée en tête? », lui demandais-je, ravie.

« Depuis l'instant où je l'ai quittée. En fait, elle me manque tous les jours », lâcha t-il tristement dans un souffle.

« Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive...Je sais que ça va pas être facile, mais je sais pas...Je veux essayer. Dès fois, avec moi, je pouvais sentir qu'elle y croyait qu'elle...et moi aussi, enfin tu vois quoi ».

Il évitait mon regard, gêné et se resservit du champagne. Je souris.

« C'est une bonne idée. Je pense que vous aurez du mal à devenir un couple... euh ...stable, mais tu lui manques, vraiment ». Je grimaçais. « Elle m'a encore reproché nos petits moments il y a deux jours ».

« Hum, je sais, Edward me l'a dit », avoua t-il, « en fait c'est grâce à lui que je suis ici ».

« Et bien, tu as de la chance! » M'exclamais-je narquoise. « Edward sait enfin ce que veut dire le mot ami ».

Il rigola franchement. « Ouais, ça pas été facile, mais je suis un mec génial et j'inspire confiance ». Il se reprit. « Non, sérieux, je pense que mon petit Ed avait besoin de se confier, de sortir un peu toute sa merde. Enfin, je ne veux pas le trahir mais... »

« Comme l'été dernier? » Le coupais-je, sourcil levé.

Il me montra les dents. « Ouais, ouais, mais j'aimerais vraiment que les choses s'arrangent entre vous, déjà que c'est pas le pied avec Alice. D'ailleurs, chapeau pour ta petite tirade de tout à l'heure, tu leur as bien coupé le sifflet. J'ai toujours bien aimé Rosalie. Elle est parfaite pour ce gros con d' Emmet ».

Je secouais vivement la tête en signe d'approbation et buvais une gorgée de mon champagne.

« Bella, tu as des sentiments pour Edward? »

Décidément, Rose et lui étaient connectés pour me faire chier.

« De haine, oui », répondis-je d'une voix dure.

Il soupira. « Bella, même s'il crèverait plutôt que de l'avouer, je pense...et bien, oui, qu'il est amoureux de toi ».

Je m'étouffais dans mon verre.

Jasper s'esclaffa et poursuivit. « Je suis sérieux Bella. Après, c'est sûr, je ne te le conseille pas, il serait pire que moi comme copain. De toute façon, il est persuadé qu'il est incapable d'aimer quelqu'un. Ça l'a pas mal secoué de voir son frère succomber et maintenant Alice... ».

Je le regardais à présent, l'air sévère. « Je crois que tu te plantes Jasper ».

« Mais... »

D'un geste, je lui intimais le silence. Jasper obtempéra mais se mit à secouer la tête de gauche à droite, comme s'il condamnait déjà ce que j'allais lui dire.

« Laisse-moi finir au moins. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas ressenti un jour des sentiments qui pouvaient s'apparenter à de l'amour pour Edward. Je suis un peu maso comme fille. Mais à quoi bon. Merde! Il a toujours été horrible avec moi et en plus d'être méchant, c'est un pervers de la pire espèce. Tu sais, un soir il m'a embrassé et ... »

Je m'arrêtais, voyant que Jasper s'était redressé sur sa chaise et regardait sur le côté, l'air étonné.

Un bruit de verre brisée se fit alors entendre. Esmée se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, blême.

« Décidément », marmonna Jasper.

« Ah non, non, ce n'est pas possible! » s'écria t-elle. « CARLISLE! »

Ce dernier accourut, suivi par Alice et Edward. Ils nous dévisageaient, sans comprendre.

Mon mauvais pressentiment refaisait surface. Je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et je resserrais ma main autour de ma coupe de champagne, fixant Esmée qui avait la tête tournée vers son mari.

« Isabella est amoureuse de ton fils », cracha t-elle.

« Emmet? » Demanda Carlisle ahuri.

« Non, Edward! »

Je pus sentir que ce dernier s'était raidi. Je me sentis rougir et cherchais du regard de l'aide auprès de Jasper qui ne pipait mot, trop assommé par le comportement d'Esmée.

Bizarrement, cela ne m'étonnait absolument pas, ce que je craignais était en train de se produire. Mais j'allais lui faire entendre raison, je n'étais pas amoureuse d'Edward de toute façon. Je déglutis avant d'essayer de m'expliquer.

« Esmée, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, il n'est pas vraiment le petit-ami rêvé! » tentais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Comment oses-tu! » Répliqua t-elle. « Je te trouve bien insolente ce soir. Tu manques de respect à toute la famille! »

« Esmée », intervint Carlisle sur un ton apaisant.

« Ah non, toi je ne t'écoute plus! » Elle essaya d'imiter la voix de son mari tout en le toisant: « Emmet va oublier Rosalie, Edward va finir par ne plus faire une fixation sur Bella ». Elle tourna la tête vers moi avant de poursuivre. « Résultat des courses, on en est là ce soir, Emmet est parti et Isabella croit avoir des droits sur notre fils! ».

J'étais soufflée. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, la veine de son cou était gonflée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu envahie par une telle colère. J'avais l'impression que la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux ne pouvait être réelle. Je ne reconnaissais personne. Ni Esmée et son visage hargneux, ni Carlisle qui avait maintenant adopté un air dédaigneux et encore moins Alice qui arborait un air apeuré. Seul Edward semblait... comment dire, soulagé, presque heureux. Il avait reculé d'un pas, cassant la ligne que formait sa famille toujours positionnée dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Jasper sembla retrouver ses esprits et se leva pour se placer devant moi, protecteur.

« Je crois que tout le monde a besoin de se calmer », intervint-il d'un ton décontracté. « Il n'y a rien de grave là dedans et je pense... »

« Jasper », le coupa Esmée, « cela ne te concerne pas, laisse-nous s'il te plait ».

Jasper se tourna vers moi, guettant mon approbation. Je lui donnais, hochant nerveusement la tête, et il sortit de la cuisine en marmonnant un « je vais faire un tour » sec. Il effleura le bras d'Alice en partant qui ne réagissait pas, ses yeux emplie de peur toujours fixés sur moi.

« Isabella », reprit Esmée. « Nous t'avons pardonné ton comportement avec Alice car elle a besoin de toi et qu'elle n'est pas toujours facile. Mais Edward, ah non! Il est hors de question que tu espères quoique ce soit avec lui. Ça suffit les belles-filles de pacotille! » Elle se radoucit un instant, « tu es intelligente Bella, naturellement jolie et attendrissante mais... ». Elle déglutit, féroce, puis détacha chacun de ses mots. « IL .EST .HORS. DE .QUESTION .QUE .TU .DEVIENNES .PLUS .QUE .L'AMIE .D'ALICE .DANS .CETTE .MAISON, tu m'entends? », conclut-elle avec une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix.

Aucun son n'était capable de sortir de ma bouche, j'étais pétrifiée.

« Esmée », dit Carlisle d'un ton froid, « je crois que nous devrions parler en privé. MAINTENANT! ».

Sans un regard pour moi, il tourna le dos et s'éclipsa d'un pas rapide.

Esmée sursauta aux paroles de son mari, resta un instant sans réaction, les yeux vides, puis, dans un soupir, elle le suivit tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers les escaliers.

Dans le même temps, Alice gémit et courut jusqu'à sa mère en l'appelant d'une voix implorante, me laissant seule avec Edward.

Sans un mot, ce dernier disparut à son tour. Je restais assise là, la coupe de champagne, maintenant chaude, toujours à la main.

Mon cerveau était en ébullition, cherchant quoi faire, quoi dire.

Détachant ma main moite de mon verre, je me laissais finalement glisser le long de ma chaise et me dirigeais d'un pas d'automate vers le couloir. Sur ma gauche, les escaliers, sur ma droite le hall d'entrée.

Alors que j'hésitais toujours sur la direction à prendre, je sentis soudain la présence d'Edward à mes côtés. Il tenait mon manteau et mon sac. Sans vraiment réaliser ce que je faisais, j'enfilais mon caban. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de le fermer, Edward m'attira contre lui, nichant son nez dans mes cheveux tout en inspirant longuement. Toujours choquée, je restais inerte, les bras le long de mon corps.

Il finit par se détacher de moi et me conduit, sa main posée au bas de mon dos, jusqu'à l'entrée.

Me prenant par les épaules, il me força à me tourner vers lui. Il me fixa un moment, le regard sérieux, pour finir par me tendre mon sac qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

Je restais paralysée, pâle comme la mort, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste pour le récupérer.

« Mais rentre chez toi putain! ». Cria t-il soudain d'une voix désespérée. « Tu fous la merde! ».

Voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas, il me prit par le bras et me tira jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit d'un geste sec. Il me poussa doucement dehors et déposa mon sac à mes pieds avant de se poster à l'entrée, me faisant face, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

Je restais là, le fixant sans vraiment le voir, la bouche entre ouverte.

La douleur sourde que je commençais à ressentir semblait se refléter sur tout son visage. Il me lança un long regard rempli d'angoisse, de peine. Ses si beaux yeux semblaient brillants.

Puis, lentement, très lentement, il referma la porte en soufflant « Aurevoir Bella, Isabella Marie Swan ».

Je restais là, plantée devant l'immense porte en bois travaillé que j'avais tant de fois franchi, sans même m'annoncer.

C'était chez moi. Ils allaient revenir. Ils ne pouvaient pas me laisser là, seule, dans la nuit. Carlisle n'allait pas laisser son fils faire cela, lui toujours si raisonnable. Esmée allait regretter ses paroles et me prendre dans ses bras. Alice allait encore une fois revenir sur son attitude et me sauter dessus en m'assurant que je ne pouvais pas partir.

Les secondes défilaient, les minutes même, mais rien. Personne ne vint.

Je fus soudain frappée par l'évidence, c'était fini, ils ne seraient plus jamais là.

Prise de sanglots incontrôlables, je récupérais mon sac et me retourner pour dévaler les marches du perron.

Je m'arrêtais en apercevant la large grille de l'entrée.

Marcher le long de la route? Appeler Jacob qui était chez son père?

Je fixais l'horizon, à peine consciente du froid hivernale, entourant de mes bras mon sac collé contre mon ventre.

Alors, pour la première fois en plus de trois ans, je pris mon portable, d'une main tremblante, pour composer le numéro que je n'avais jamais oublié.

« Papa...Papa, je...viens me chercher s'il te plaît, je...je...suis devant chez les Cullen...Je suis toute seule. Je... ».

« Je sais », me coupa t-il d'une voix déterminée, « je suis sur la route, j'arrive Bella, j'arrive, je ne te laisse pas. »


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE IV**

J'étais beau, j'étais riche, j'étais intelligent, j'avais une grosse bite que je trempais dans n'importe quoi qui avait de beaux nichons et une tête potable, je m'étais même essayé une fois avec un homme, pas mon truc. J'étais cultivé, j'aimais la bonne cuisine, l'art classique et contemporain, j'aimais le théâtre, j'aimais les livres et le cinéma, j'aimais les sports individuels, j'aimais jouer du piano, j'étais doué de mes doigts et de ma langue, j'avais la tchatche, j'avais le charme, j'avais du charisme, j'avais de l'humour, j'étais arrogant, j'étais un connard, j'avais un cœur de pierre, j'étais une merde, je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour, la passion, l'amitié pour un autre.

Ils restaient tous des étrangers.

Je n'acceptais que l'amour de ma famille et leur rendais inconditionnellement, ils étaient semblables à moi, les mêmes, chacun avec leurs caractéristiques propres, mais identiques dans le fond. Ce qui nous unissait allait bien plus loin que les liens du sang. Nous étions un clan, indestructible de l'extérieur, gangréné de l'intérieur. Mais c'était nos failles, nos angoisses, nos saloperies.

Et puis Alice avait failli, avec Bella. Elle l'avait faite entrer dans notre maison, dans notre quotidien, dans nos cœurs et tout avait fini par exploser.

_Isabella Marie Swan. _

J'avais tellement répété son nom à haute voix ou dans ma tête, tout en scrutant attentivement sa photo sur l'album scolaire, comme pour me convaincre qu'elle était bien là, qu'elle existait. Sur le cliché, elle avait un grand sourire magnifique qui atteignait ses yeux malicieux. On devinait qu'il s'agissait d'une personne gentille, peut-être trop, intelligente et simple. Naïve, influençable et douce.

Pas du tout mon genre de fille.

L'image que renvoyait la photo pouvait sembler vraie, mais quand on connaissait Bella, la réalité était beaucoup plus complexe.

Bella avait des amis, une famille, un quotidien, doux et sécurisant. Elle avait grandi auprès de gens honnêtes avec des valeurs. Le type de personnes que j'avais toujours trouvé fade et sans envergure. Le type de personnes qui pouvait réussir sans jamais briller, sans jamais avoir le monde à leur pied.

_Sans intérêt. _

_Oui, mais ils paraissaient sain d'esprit eux..._

Je méprisais déjà mon univers à l'époque, mais c'était tout ce que je possédais. J'avais désespérément besoin de me gratifier de pouvoir faire partie du dernier échelon de cette putain d'échelle sociale. Surtout ne pas me focaliser sur tout ce que je n'aurais jamais.

En parlant de fric, il y avait aussi la mère de Bella. J'avais eu le plaisir de la rencontrer lors de la soirée qu'organisait sa fille à Beverly Hills. Alice m'avait trainé là-bas, m'assurant que j'allais finir par apprécier sa nouvelle amie.

Renée était une salope pathétique. Une femme vénale, aigrie par la vie, qui écrasait son beauf de mari qui ne savait pas lui tenir tête.

Quand j'avais vu Bella se tenir aux côtés de sa mère pour nous la présenter, ses traits angéliques s'étaient un instant tordus en un rictus suffisant.

Elle était fière de nous accueillir dans cette immense baraque, pompeusement décorée. Elle se gargarisait de nous offrir un show durant plusieurs jours, de nous étaler les richesses de ce Phil qui s'était d'ailleurs rapidement éclipsé pour taper la balle avec Emmet.

A cet instant, Bella était sa putain de mère.

J'étais immédiatement devenu soupçonneux, sentiment qui était allé grandissant durant le reste de l'été. Bella aimait l'argent, un peu trop.

Soudainement, j'avais ressenti une immense sympathie pour son père, ce Jacob, les indiens toujours collés à ses basques et le petit couple parfait qui me regardait de travers dès que je leur adressais la parole.

Je comprenais pourquoi tout le petit monde de Bella tiquait dès que cette dernière parlait de sa mère.

Renée ressemblait à beaucoup de connasses qui trainaient avec Esmée, à l'occasion de pseudo brunch, durant lesquelles elles balançaient, d'une voix haut perchée, les revenus de leurs quatrièmes maris.

Je n'étais pas complètement con, je savais bien que j'étais un petit branleur qui avait été élevé par des parents traumatisés et mégalos.

Mais paradoxalement, ils n'en avaient rien à foutre de la richesse des gens. Ils avaient toujours facilement lâché les billets, pour n'importe qui.

La seule limite était « Chacun sa place » comme me serinait ma mère.

Aider _oui_, ne pas prendre de haut_ oui_, mais s'ouvrir véritablement aux autres _non_, sauf s'ils s'en montraient dignes.

Ce mantra, répété par mes parents depuis mon enfance, nous avait façonné Emmet, Alice et moi. Résultat, nous étions trois jeunes connards prétentieux qui pensaient que tout était acquis, que tout était pardonnable.

La moindre de nos envies était immédiatement comblée par nos parents, sans questions, sans mérite.

Il faut dire que l'on réussissait brillamment nos études et que l'on était très lié, se soutenant l'un l'autre, se protégeant constamment.

Aucune véritable crise familiale n'avait été au goût du jour.

Emmet était imposant, drôle, sociable, c'était lui qui avait le plus d'amis. Mais contrairement aux apparences, il restait un trou du cul insensible, incapable de vraiment s'intéresser à ses potes, ne prenant véritablement soin que de sa famille.

Alice et moi nous contentions l'un de l'autre, seulement entourés de petits gosses de riches qui gravitaient autour de nous.

Lorsque Bella était apparue dans la vie de ma sœur, je n'y avais vu qu'un énième coup de foudre qui allait rapidement se dissiper.

Pourtant, durant l'année, leur relation s'était fortifiée au point que même mes parents avaient été amenés à la rencontrer. Elle leur avait immédiatement plu. Ses rougeurs timides, ses courbettes embarrassées, ses yeux admiratifs, avaient eu raison d'eux.

Mon frère avait également de suite aimé Bella. Pas bien compliqué, il appréciait tout le monde. Mais j'avais commencé à sentir un malaise lorsqu'il m'avait interrogé sur mon indifférence envers elle.

_Et merde, même Emmet s'y mettait!_

_Et Esmée et Carlisle n'avaient de cesse de lui adresser des sourires attendris, en répétant « On dirait un ange! »._

_Et Bella s'incrustait de plus en plus dans nos vies._

J'avais toujours été très fier de mes parents. Je les trouvais beaux, intelligents, brillants. Ils formaient pour moi un couple magnifique, indestructible, malgré leurs faiblesses.

A dire vrai, la ligne entre l'amour et la haine étant facilement franchie, j'avais préféré comprendre ce qu'ils étaient, l'accepter et m'y conformer plutôt que de les rejeter.

Ils n'étaient jamais là, se noyant dans le travail et passant dans nos vies aux moments où l'on s'y attendait le moins. Ils s'arrangeaient, malgré tout, pour être un maximum présents pour les évènements importants, les fêtes de famille, et nous concoctaient des petits week end camping afin que l'on se retrouve, tous les cinq.

Très tôt, ils m'avaient rappelé les histoires que nous racontait notre nounou sur les bonnes fées magiques qui apparaissaient une nuit, parées de lumières, pour exaucer tous nos vœux.

Cet émerveillement avait laissé place à un manque criant quand on avait commencé à être scolarisés. Pour la première fois, on s'était rendu compte que la vie que l'on menait n'était pas ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à la normalité.

A l'âge de sept ans, j'avais compris que quelque chose merdait vraiment lorsque, n'arrivant pas à dormir, je m'étais glissé hors de mon lit, pour trouver mes parents qui étaient dans leur chambre.

En m'approchant de leur immense double porte, j'avais entendu des hurlements, c'était ma mère.

Effrayé, j'avais entrouvert doucement la porte pour l'apercevoir, en pleine crise d'hystérie, allongée sur son lit, tandis que mon père, assis à côté d'elle, lui caressait gentiment le bras tout en lui faisant une piqûre.

Sentant une présence, Carlisle avait tourné la tête vers moi, s'était levé pour venir me prendre dans ses grands bras et m'avait porté jusqu'à mon lit en me murmurant « Maman est fatiguée, il faut être gentil avec maman, comme papa. Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, tout va bien ».

Cette scène était restée gravée dans ma mémoire. Je n'en avais jamais parlé à Emmet ou Alice et j'avais décidé d'être le plus protecteur possible avec Esmée.

Je n'étais jamais retourné dans le lit de mes parents.

J'avais convaincu ma sœur et mon frère que, même si nos parents n'étaient pas souvent là, notre situation était bien meilleure que celle des autres car ils avaient tout à nous envier. Notre famille était unie, forte, merveilleuse.

Au fond de moi, j'avais surtout réalisé que mes parents étaient faillibles, fragiles, peut-être même fous et cela me faisait peur.

C'est à ce moment, je crois, que j'ai tout misé sur les apparences. Montrer que l'on avait tout plutôt que montrer que l'on avait rien.

Mon frère et ma sœur m'ont très vite suivi dans cette voie, grandement aidés par l'attitude de nos parents qui avaient commencé à nous confier un peu plus leurs vies.

Suite à une question d'Emmet, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on n'avait ni grand-père, ni grand-mère, Carlisle avait répondu que lui et Esmée s'étaient toujours suffis à eux-mêmes, s'aimant depuis leurs quinze ans, ajoutant que seuls leurs enfants pouvaient rendre leur bonheur complet et _personne d'autre_.

Plus tard, nous avions compris que nos parents avaient vécu une enfance atroce, parsemées de beaucoup de zones d'ombre et qu'ils s'en étaient miraculeusement sortis grâce à leur impressionnante ténacité, leur amour inconditionnel l'un envers l'autre et très certainement quelques actions pas très nettes.

Nous n'avions jamais creusé, par peur de découvrir une vérité peu glorieuse, et avons comblé leur absence par la promesse indéfectible de ne jamais nous laisser tomber, pour qui que ce soit.

Notre famille avait traversé de nombreuses villes, Los Angeles, Minneapolis, Miami, Denali, plus ou moins longtemps.

Je venais de fêter mes seize ans avec Alice lorsque Carlisle nous avait annoncé notre déménagement, imminent, pour la petite ville de Forks, Washington.

J'étais convaincu que mon père voulait offrir à ma mère un environnement plus calme, ses sautes d'humeur étant de plus en plus fréquentes.

A l'époque, je sortais avec une petite blonde aux gros seins, Jane, qui avait connement pleuré quand je lui avais annoncé mon départ.

Assis dans mon cadeau d'anniversaire, une volvo rutilante, elle m'avait longuement observé avec ses yeux larmoyants avant de sortir de la voiture précipitamment. Elle avait couru jusqu'à la porte de sa maison où l'attendait sa mère, les bras grands ouverts, déjà prêts à l'accueillir. Cette dernière l'avait ensuite longuement étreinte et j'avais bizarrement senti mon cœur se broyer.

Merde, j'enviais cette fille!

Mes parents n'auraient jamais réagi comme cela, préférant souligner que l'amour était très difficile à trouver, voir impossible, que tous les deux avaient eu beaucoup de chance. Pour eux, l'amour faisait mal, rendait les gens faibles et peu de personnes pouvaient, de toute façon, être dignes de nous.

Notre arrivée à Forks avaient été accompagnée d'une soirée bien arrosée avec mon frère et ma sœur pour fêter notre nouvelle vie dans ce coin pourri.

Attablés dans un bar miteux de la ville, on avait souvent levé le coude avec Emmet tandis qu'Alice gueulait qu'elle ne voulait pas nous voir complètement bourrés.

Ça n'avait pas loupé et ma voiture était, en plus, tombée en panne. Alice avait trouvé un téléphone, une nouvelle proie, Jacob, et une fille trop jolie, Bella...

J'avais compris que je plaisais à cette fille à l'instant où Alice me l'avait présentée. J'avais assez de fois observé l'effet pupille dilatée, l'air interdit et en plus celle-là avait des rougeurs sur tout le visage qui trahissaient son trouble.

Elle était effectivement très jolie, y'avait pas à chier. Mais elle avait tout l'air de la pucelle coincée et romantique avec son petit visage enfantin, presque pur. En plus, ma sœur semblait bien l'aimer et je n'avais pas envie de foutre la merde en brisant le petit cœur fragile de Bella.

J'avais donc préféré garder mes distances, lui faire comprendre que l'on ne deviendrait rien et certainement pas amis. Je ne savais même pas ce que cela voulait dire.

Vu qu'elle partageait notre quotidien, j'avais tout de même appris à la connaître, un peu. Elle délaissait ses amis de toujours, qui me semblaient pourtant dignes de confiance, et bloquait sur ce Mike depuis déjà plus d'un an.

Mike Newton, un débile, qui avait fini par se retrouver à Princeton avec moi.

On s'était de suite évité, lui et moi, et il avait fini par me lâcher, lors d'une soirée au lycée chez sa cousine Lauren, qu'il ne pouvait pas me blairer. Il ne supportait pas la manière dont je traitais sa copine. Je lui avais alors balancé qu'il n'était qu'une pauvre merde et qu'il n'avait pas plus de respect pour elle en n'espérant qu'une seule chose, lui prendre sa virginité.

J'avais sorti cette phrase d'un coup, sans même réfléchir. Ce con avait haussé les épaules, vidé son verre et était allé retrouver Bella.

Moi, j'étais resté stupide.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait putain! Depuis quand je me souciais des autres et surtout d'_elle_? Pourquoi je n'avais pas simplement répondu qu'il avait une petite bite et que ça le tuait d'avoir moins de succès que moi?

Alice s'était alors pointée, agitant ses mains sous mon nez, pour m'apprendre que sa petite Bella allait enfin voir le loup puisqu'elle venait de rentrer avec Mike dans une chambre.

J'avais grogné un « Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'foutre » et était parti chercher Lauren que je tripotais déjà depuis assez de temps pour espérer la baiser.

Je n'avais pas vraiment pris de plaisir. J'étais hargneux, en colère contre moi, martelant Lauren contre la porte coulissante de son placard. Elle s'accrochait comme elle pouvait à ses putains de portiques en acier dont elle était si fière, me saoulant souvent avec sa capacité à exécuter plus d'une dizaine de tractions.

Tout le temps où je pénétrais son vagin, que je sentais très large malgré mon gros calibre, je pensais à Bella en train de perdre son innocence avec ce trou du cul.

Je l'imaginais douce, serrée, chaude...

J'étais persuadé que si nous ne l'avions pas rencontrée, elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, se rendant compte que Mike n'en valait pas la peine.

Après ce soir, Bella avait perdu une part de sa fraîcheur, de son naturel qui, je m'en rendais compte maintenant, me plaisaient vraiment. Elle roulait ridiculement des hanches et prenait l'air blasé quand quelqu'un évoquait le mot sexe.

Un aspect de Bella avait définitivement disparu et moi je me renfermais un peu plus dans mon mutisme face à elle, ne voulant pas affronter ces sentiments nouveaux qu'elle m'avait fait éprouvés.

Après cette putain de fête chez sa mère, Bella m'était apparue sous un autre jour. Jusque là, j'avais simplement vu son embarras prédominer face à notre richesse et la générosité de mes parents et de ma sœur. Elle semblait excitée par les cadeaux qu'ils pouvaient lui faire, mais je pouvais sentir que, dans le fond, elle était mal à l'aise.

Elle supportait d'ailleurs très mal les reproches que pouvait lui faire son père sur cette situation.

Lors d'un repas organisé chez nous pour fêter l'acceptation d'Emmet à Brown, Charlie avait fini par s'y rendre, vaincu par l'insistance de mes parents, et j'avais bien vu que Bella culpabilisait de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Cela avait été d'autant plus flagrant lorsque mon père avait annoncé que Bella se donnait du mal pour pouvoir entrer dans une université de l'Ivy League, tout comme Alice et moi. Le père de Bella lui avait alors lancé un regard de tueur.

Ignorant l'attitude de Charlie, Carlisle avait affirmé qu'il était prêt à aider, Bella étant une étudiante prometteuse.

Mes parents étaient tellement ravis que leur fille ait trouvé une telle amie, si gentille, si servile et admirative de leur mode de vie, qu'ils se foutaient complètement des conséquences de leurs actes.

Je m'étais senti vraiment pas bien.

Être confronté au dirigisme et à l'égoïsme surdimensionné de mes parents, envers des personnes extérieures à nous, était une première. Cela ne me plaisait pas du tout, notre mode de fonctionnement devant être connu de nous seuls. Comme un secret honteux.

Mais mon con de frère avait approuvé en beuglant et Alice m'avait écorché les oreilles en poussant des cris suraigus.

Moi, je tirais la tronche, j'aurais voulu être un simple invité, pouvoir rentrer chez moi et quitter les suites merdiques de l'histoire qui semblait se dessiner.

Le lendemain, juste avant le cours de Biologie, j'avais surpris une conversation entre Bella et le petit couple, Ben et Angela, qui commentaient la soirée de la veille.

Angela lui avait dit que c'était bien qu'elle envisage de grandes études, qu'elle en était tout à fait capable, mais qu'elle devait se méfier, qu'elle pouvait très bien y arriver par elle-même, sans quoi, elle risquait de se perdre. Ben avait préféré rester silencieux.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Bella nous présentait sa mère. Elle avait ensuite squatté avec nous tout l'été, dormant de moins en moins chez son père et s'engueulant au téléphone avec un certain Billy qui, j'avais cru comprendre, était le père de Jacob.

La dernière année au lycée s'annonçait et Bella avait assez pris d'assurance pour m'envoyer chier.

Mes parents commençaient à me prendre la tête avec mon attitude envers elle. Je leur balançais que leur chère fille adoptive était en train de virer sale conne et qu'elle se servait d'eux pour réussir.

J'avais la haine, je la détestais et lui faisais bien savoir.

Alice et moi nous étions engueulés, méchamment, pour la première fois. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui me dérangeait, m'assurant que Bella était quelqu'un digne de confiance.

Aveugles, ils étaient tous aveugles. Même Emmet, qui rentrait un week end de Brown, m'avait emmerdé.

« Et ben Edward, après l'indifférence, la haine. Je ne comprends pas, elle est adorable. Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Faut pas te prendre la tête! »

« Mais Emmet », avais-je crié, « Tu ne comprends pas, elle n'est pas à sa place ici, elle ne fait pas partie de notre famille, elle en a déjà une. »

« Je te savais exclusif mais je pensais que tu serais plus sensible au bonheur d'Alice. Regarde là, putain, elle rayonne! Moi aussi, en plus, j'aime beaucoup Bella ».

« Arrête tes conneries Emmet », avais-je grogné, « tu sais que je tuerais pour Alice, mais elle est en train de la pourrir. Bella devient un clone de sa mère, comme si c'était inscrit dans ses gènes et qu'on faisait tout pour le révéler. Tout ça, c'est vraiment de la merde et tu le sais ».

Emmet avait longtemps gardé le silence, me regardant de haut en bas, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Bella est une grande fille », avait-il fini par rétorquer, « et puis je ne te pensais pas capable de protéger quelqu'un contre notre famille. Ça a toujours été l'inverse...Dois-je te balancer deux trois vannes sur ton petit cœur de salopard qui serait en train de saigner?... »

Il était ensuite parti dans un grand rire grave et m'avait planté là, me rappelant seulement qu'on devait se faire un match de basket avec des potes dans l'après-midi.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un créait une telle dissension entre nous. Les autres n'avaient jamais été assez importants.

Je me sentais seul, incompris, presque abandonné. Ils croyaient tous l'aimer, vraiment! Putain de merde! Comme si c'était possible!

Ils la modelaient seulement à leur image, créant par la même occasion une Bella qui deviendrait très vite aussi perdue que nous et certainement seule.

Sans réfléchir, j'avais pris ma voiture et roulé jusqu'à chez elle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais besoin de voir, de mes propres yeux, ce qu'elle était en train de perdre.

J'avais sonné à la porte de leur minuscule maison et un homme grand, brun, typé indien, m'avait ouvert.

C'est à ce moment là que je réalisais vraiment où j'étais. Je me demandais ce je que j'allais bien pouvoir raconter.

L'homme me sourit, dans l'attente que je m'explique.

Putain je devais avoir l'air con!

« Euh, bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen, je suis bien chez Bella? »

« Edward Cullen! » Balança une voix hostile qui provenait de l'entrée.

Jacob Black apparut sur le pas de la porte, se postant à côté de l'homme qui m'avait ouvert. La même taille, les mêmes yeux, ok, l'autre devait être Billy, son père.

Jacob me toisa de toute sa hauteur, l'œil mauvais.

Et merde, il était aussi baraqué que mon frère, fallait la jouer serré, je n'avais aucune envie de me prendre une branlée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? » Cracha t-il « Bella est avec ta sœur, _chez toi_, et je ne pense pas que tu voudrais la voir de toute façon. »

J'avais toujours apprécié ce con, Alice n'en avait bien évidemment fait qu'une bouchée, mais j'aimais bien la relation qu'il avait avec Bella, elle me rappelait celle que j'avais avec mon frère et ma sœur.

« Jacob », le reprit son père sans me quitter des yeux, « sois poli tu veux! Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire pour toi Edward? »

Et voilà, on y était, improvisation...

« Euh, Monsieur Swan est-il ici? »

« Oui, dans son bureau, premier étage ».

Jacob ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa sous le regard courroucé de son père.

Ils me laissèrent entrer et je balayais rapidement la pièce des yeux pour trouver comment aller dans le fameux bureau.

La maison était rustique, on devinait les meubles bon marché et ceux faits main, mais l'ensemble était chaleureux.

Je m'embarquais dans l'escalier, Jacob collé à moi, me murmurant d'une voix menaçante « Si tu fous la merde, je te tue ».

En réponse je lui lançais un regard noir accompagné de mon sourire d'enculé, « Tu peux disposer, merci, je trouverai le chemin ».

Jacob grogna mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant.

Arrivé à l'étage, je vis Charlie, à travers une porte restée ouverte, penchait sur son ordinateur. C'était un dinosaure putain! Je ne savais même pas comment il pouvait encore fonctionner. Jacob toujours sur les talons, je toquais légèrement à la porte pour annoncer ma présence. Charlie redressa la tête et eut l'air surpris. Normal!

« Edward! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Il est arrivé quelque chose à ma fille? »

« Non Monsieur Swan », le tranquillisais-je, « je suis juste venu lui prendre quelques livres pour le weekend, vous savez qu'elle ne peut pas vivre sans un de ses vieux bouquins, elle déteste les livres neufs de la bibliothèque de mes parents ».

A cet instant, je ne mentais pas, je savais ce que je disais, je savais que c'était possible, sauf la partie où c'était moi qui faisait le coursier. _Je connaissais Bella._

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Charlie.

« Bien sûr, vas-y je t'en prie! Ah ces filles! Elles ont dû avoir la flemme de venir jusqu'ici et t'ont envoyé! »

Il eut un petit rire triste. Il tentait de se comporter comme si tout était normal, comme s'il connaissait très bien Alice, ma famille, comme s'il pouvait être content que sa fille ne soit pas là ce week end, encore.

Je rentrais dans la pièce que Jacob me désignait sans un mot. Les murs étaient bleu pâle et de nombreuses photos s'y étalaient. Le lit était parfaitement fait, une fenêtre donnait sur la forêt.

Tout était petit dans la chambre de Bella, excepté une large bibliothèque où étaient entassés en désordre une tripotée de livres et de cd.

J'en prenais trois, un peu au hasard, et me retournais pour apercevoir Jacob et Billy qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Tu lui passeras le bonjour », me dit Billy, « et tu lui diras qu'on l'attend mardi pour venir manger »

« Euh, ok, mais en fait, c'est un peu sans son accord que je suis venu, c'est Alice qui m'a poussé à y aller pour lui faire une petite surprise. »

« Bien sûr », railla Jacob, « ça m'aurait étonné que tu te bouges pour elle. T'inquiète, je voudrais pas que Bella te croit sympa! »

Billy soupira fortement et je quittais la pièce. Passant rapidement devant le bureau, je saluais Charlie et dévalais l'escalier sur un « Aurevoir tout le monde! » pour rejoindre rapidement ma voiture, balançant les livres sur la banquette arrière.

Je frottais mes mains sur mon visage et laissais ma tête aller se cogner sur mon volant.

Après avoir inspiré longuement, je finis par démarrer le contact et m'éloignais de la maison dans un crissement de pneus.

Malgré la colère de Jacob, la tristesse de Charlie et Billy, je ne m'étais jamais senti autant..._apaisé _dans un univers qui ne m'était pas familier.

Apparemment, ils ne répétèrent jamais à Bella que j'étais venu.

De retour chez moi, j'avais fourré les livres dans les bras d'Alice en lui disant qu'ils venaient de chez Bella. Elle ne m'avait pas interrogé, voyant bien que je ne voulais pas en parler. Je savais qu'elle ne le dirait jamais à Bella, inventant une excuse bidon.

Quoiqu'il arrive, on ne se trahissait jamais. Nos disputes, nos désaccords, nos peurs, nos saloperies, restaient entre nous, entre Cullen.

Notre dernière année de lycée avait filé à une vitesse incroyable, marquant la rupture définitive entre Bella et son père et son inévitable prise en charge par ma famille.

J'avais tenté un dernier coup, durant un de nos week end camping, profitant que nous soyons tous réunis.

Je savais que cela ne servait à rien de sortir l'argument de Charlie et le « mêlons-nous de nos affaires ». Ma famille estimait que c'était de son devoir de donner toutes ses chances à Bella, peu importe le prix à payer, tant que cette dernière l'acceptait.

J'avais donc choisi de mettre en avant son côté arriviste et peu fiable.

J'avais pataugé, beaucoup, mais essayais de tenir bon.

Plus je parlais et plus je me demandais ce que je défendais, ce que je cherchais vraiment, ce que je ressentais pour _elle_.

Pris de panique, j'avais stoppé mon plaidoyer en plein milieu d'une phrase, et, bien sûr, personne n'avait cédé.

Alice s'était approchée de moi et m'avait glissé à l'oreille:

« Tu es comme moi, tu as été attiré par elle, avoue-le, je l'ai sentie, dès le début. Je n'en parlerai pas à papa et maman ».

Je décidais alors de garder le silence et comptais les jours jusqu'à la remise des diplômes du lycée.

Ce jour là, Charlie était venu, saluant sèchement ma famille et enlaçant maladroitement Bella qui semblait agacé par son père, le repoussant, plusieurs fois.

Une sensation désagréable au fond de mon ventre avait pris place face à son attitude cruelle.

J'avais mal pour lui, putain. Il tentait de garder la tête haute mais il souffrait terriblement.

Je m'étais alors approché de lui et lui avait gentiment souri. A ma grande surprise, il avait répondu par un sourire similaire, se tournant complètement vers moi.

« Bonjour mon garçon, félicitation pour ton diplôme et Princeton, Bella me l'a dit ». Son ton était chaleureux, sincère.

« Merci Monsieur Swan » répondis-je, un peu surpris.

« Oh non, pas de Monsieur, moi c'est Charlie », me dit-il. « Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais pas très correct avec ma fille, mais...enfin, j'ai bien vu que tu étais peiné par tout ça et que tu voulais plus lui ouvrir les yeux qu'autre chose ».

Ses traits s'étaient ensuite crispés dans une grimace de douleur. « J'ai toujours voulu que Bella réussisse, même si je ne pensais pas avoir un jour les moyens de lui garantir cela, je...Je crois que j'ai toujours eu peur qu'elle devienne comme sa mère, qu'elle m'abandonne, elle aussi... ».

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je n'avais jamais réconforté un inconnu.

Mais j'avais besoin de le voir gai, je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Je me suis alors lancé dans quelques blagues douteuses et Charlie, après avoir ouvert de grands yeux, était parti dans un grand éclat de rire.

Mon entrée à Princeton m'avait permis de m'éloigner de Bella. Je savais par ma sœur qu'elles étaient devenues deux siamoises, croquant cette putain de grosse pomme à pleines dents.

Alice faisait comme si de rien n'était et je gardais mes remarques pour moi.

Je pensais sincèrement que le fait de moins voir Bella me ferait du bien.

Mais les rêves étaient arrivés, de plus en plus nets, de plus en plus fréquents.

J'avais peur de dormir. Je blindais mes journées, m'investissant dans de nombreuses activités, m'enfermant dans mes études et dans l'antre chaud de nombreuses filles d'un soir, raccourcissant au maximum mes nuits.

J'avais traversé les fêtes familiales comme un fantôme, refusant de m'attarder sur le regard pétillant et chocolaté que je croyais deviner se ternir, petit à petit.

Les quelques fois où je retrouvais ma sœur dans l'année, je me focalisais sur elle, ne m'adressant à Bella que lorsque c'était nécessaire, évitant de trop penser au garçon qui parfois l'accompagnait.

Mais les rêves étaient toujours là...dès que je fermais les yeux.

Les longs cheveux soyeux de Bella, le magnifique sourire plein de vie de Bella, la sublime silhouette fine de Bella, rehaussée par ses courbes généreuses. L'odeur envoûtante de Bella, mélange de freesia et de douceur. Le désir dans les yeux de Bella de parcourir le monde, de se sentir utile, vivante. Les joues de Bella, parsemées de ses délicieuses rougeurs dès qu'elle était émue ou gênée.

Mes rêves n'étaient jamais érotiques, juste contemplatifs, je me sentais planer dans un univers magique.

_Putain d'Isabella Marie Swan!_

Plusieurs week end, j'étais rentré à Forks à l'improviste. Mes doigts me démangeaient, il me fallait mon piano.

Depuis la fin du lycée, je jouais peu pour moi, faisant surtout des sortes de petits récitals privés pour ma famille. Uniquement pour leur faire plaisir.

Un jour que je me perdais dans une mélodie qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, mes parents étaient entrés dans la pièce, alertés de ma présence par le son de la musique.

C'était la fin du printemps, les rayons du soleil me caressaient le visage à travers l'immense fenêtre entre ouverte. Je me sentais bien, mes doigts courant sur les touches.

A la fin de mon morceau, ma mère avait pleuré. Je savais par mon père qu'elle avait fait une nouvelle crise, il y a peu.

Il essayait de la convaincre de lever le pied, de moins travailler, avançant qu'il en ferait de même et qu'ils s'offriraient un beau voyage, à l'autre bout du monde.

Il avait mis tous ses enfants à contribution pour convaincre ma mère.

« C'était magnifique Edward », avait apprécié mon père, « cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas composé de nouveaux morceaux. J'en suis très content, que nous vaut ce changement? »

« Je ne sais pas, le beau temps peut-être... », avais-je répondu d'un ton mystérieux et amusé.

Mon père m'avait souri tandis qu'Esmée fronçait les sourcils.

Carlisle aurait été heureux de mon...euh... intérêt pour Bella, mais pour ma mère, cela serait plus difficile. Elle avait tellement peur qu'on l'abandonne, elle qui était pourtant toujours partie aux quatre coins du pays.

Elle se cachait derrières des valeurs inexistantes, des règles risibles et je savais que mon père soutiendrait Esmée dans ses angoisses, quoiqu'il en coûte.

Je m'étais depuis longtemps résolu à leur présenter une fille, un peu fade, et surtout discrète, soumise, avec qui je ferais deux enfants maximum et divorcerais au bout de quelques années.

Cela ne me posait pas problème jusque là, tout comme Alice et Emmet, je savais que je ne tomberais jamais vraiment amoureux. Les névroses de mes parents faisaient parties de nous, c'était ainsi et on l'acceptait.

_Mais tout semblait foutre le camp ces derniers temps..._

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'avais à peine réalisé que ma mère m'informait que les filles n'allaient pas tarder pour passer un week end tranquille avant leurs examens.

Revoir Bella avait été un électrochoc, me renvoyant mes putains de rêves en flash.

J'avais été odieux avec elle, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de la suivre, de la déranger, de l'emmerder.

Lorsque j'avais fini par débarquer dans sa chambre, prenant comme excuse l'impatience de mes parents de l'attendre pour l'emmener au spa, je l'avais trouvée en pleurs. Mon cœur s'était immédiatement fendillé.

Je n'en avais rien montré, préférant le rôle du salopard de service.

Dieu sait que j'étais maître en la matière!

J'étais troublé, trop. J'avais retrouvé la Bella tiraillée, innocente, simple et touchante.

_Ma Bella_.

Putain! Elle pouvait aller se faire foutre, après tout elle avait choisi d'en arriver là!

Pourtant, dès qu'elle était partie, j'étais retourné dans sa chambre et avais fouillé ses cartons. Ils étaient plein de souvenirs, de photos de ses amis, de son père, d'objets que je pensais au mille significations, de petits mots d'écoliers et de textes relatant diverses histoires farfelues.

Sans que je m'y attende, j'avais prié pour qu'elle retrouve les siens, le plus vite possible.

Réalisant mon attitude, je m'étais enfui de sa chambre, comme une merde, et avais réservé un retour pour Princeton aussi sec.

Impossible que mes parents n'aient pas remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus avec Bella. Je savais aussi qu'ils ne m'interrogeraient pas tant que je ne leur en parlerais pas.

Le moment où je pris la ferme décision de tout faire pour que Bella quitte nos vies, intervint après la fête chez ce cher Démétri.

J'avais bu, beaucoup trop, comme toujours dès qu'elle était là en soirée.

Démétri avait les yeux qui s'étaient ouverts comme des soucoupes dès qu'il l'avait vue. Il ne faisait même plus attention à ma sœur.

Ça me saoulait, énormément.

J'avais alors eu le besoin de l'éloigner de lui, par tous les moyens. J'étais donc allé lécher le cou de Victoria, qui semblait parler à Bella, tout en ignorant cette dernière.

Bien sûr, elle s'était vite barrée pendant que Victoria me prenait la tête avec cet été. Madame voulait absolument qu'on parte ensemble sous le soleil étranger depuis que je lui avais dit que je voulais bouger.

Merde!, je ne savais pas si j'allais la supporter deux mois.

En plus, elle bloquait sur la Thaïlande et cette destination me rappelait trop Bella, je ne voulais pas y aller.

Pour arranger les choses, je m'étais ensuite rapidement engrené avec ma sœur qui voulait absolument que je sois là pour fêter notre anniversaire et que je fasse l'effort de venir à la soirée de Bella.

« Edward, je te le demande, arrête de faire le con, arrête de nier les sentiments que tu ressens pour Bella. Tu es horrible avec elle et moi j'en peux plus, tu nous reproches d'alimenter son côté salope et c'est toi qui l'a fait le plus souffrir! Merde, être amoureux c'est pas une tare! Sur ce coup là, on se plante! Tu sais, au fond de moi, j'espère toujours trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime vraiment, même si je ne suis qu'une pauvre emmerdeuse! ».

« Tu veux te faire Démétri? » demandais-je sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre.

« Quoi? » Répondit Alice, complètement décontenancée par ma question.

« Alors fais-le, je ne veux pas que ce connard abuse de Bella, elle serait capable d'en tomber amoureuse. »

« Mais Edward... »

Je la plantais là, je savais que ma sœur était capable de tenir tête à n'importe qui, de protéger Bella de beaucoup de choses, mais pas pour les mecs, ah non. Alice avait besoin de se sentir la meilleure sur ce terrain là, il fallait donc que je lui demande pour qu'elle fasse rempart.

Je retrouvais Bella devant la scène improvisée. Démétri lui faisait un putain de rentre dedans très subtile en beuglant une de ses chansons de merde.

Je m'approchais d'elle et ne pus m'empêcher de me la jouer charmeur tout en l'asticotant sur Dém. Je la sentis frissonner. Attiré comme un aimant, je me collais à côté d'elle, tout en faisant semblant d'apprécier la musique. Je ne savais pas si je plaisais à Bella, si je lui faisais toujours de l'effet. J'espérais, comme un con, que malgré mon attitude de salopard, je l'attirais, au moins un peu.

Ma sœur coupa ce moment en me sautant dessus et en balançant qu'elle se barrait avec un mec, demandant à Bella de s'éterniser un peu.

Et merde! Elle l'avait fait exprès! Le message était clair, démerde-toi!

Je partais dans un rire faux, sortant je ne sais quelle connerie et me cassais pour me souler la gueule.

Impossible de réfléchir correctement. Et si Bella voulait vraiment sortir avec Démétri? Et si Bella trouvait quelqu'un d'autre?

Sans que je ne sache comment, je me retrouvais sur un canapé en train de tripoter Victoria comme un puceau en manque. Un mec s'était plaint et je me levais d'un coup, imité par Vic, pour me retrouver face à Bella, complètement bourrée, avec un Démétri agrippé à sa taille.

Touché! J'avais envie de gerber.

Je m'éloignais vers le couloir, à peine conscient de Victoria, à la recherche de la salle de bain.

Tandis que cette dernière essayait de me tirer dans une chambre, je lui demandais durement d'attendre, prétextant que j'avais besoin de pisser.

Elle finit par abandonner et alla s'étendre sur le lit, essayant d'être sexy malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dans le sang.

Les jambes écartées et la robe relevée jusqu'à la poitrine, elle me murmura un « Je t'attends... » plein de promesses.

Mais pas une seule réaction. Ma bite restait molle dans mon calbute.

Je m'aventurais dans le couloir et entendis Dém gueulait contre un mec qui avait foutu le bordel dans sa chambre. Je vis alors Bella, blanche, adossée comme elle pouvait contre le mur. Mes pieds me portèrent immédiatement vers elle. Je l'attrapais, l'emmenais dans la salle de bain, essayais de la soulager en lui faisant couler de l'eau sur le visage, en lui en faisant avaler un grand verre. Elle était complètement amorphe, un pantin entre mes bras.

Je tirais mon portable de ma poche tout en lui disant qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir reconnu, vexé, je lui répondais sèchement avant d'appeler la compagnie de taxis.

Tout en essayant de la relever, son odeur me frappa de plein fouet.

Merde, son visage était tellement proche du mien.

Et si je me lançais? Et si j'embrassais ses lèvres roses?...

Putain, j'avais maintenant une trique d'enfer!

Il fallait que je me casse d'ici. Je m'assurais qu'elle tienne bien sur ses jambes et m'éclipsais comme je pouvais, la démarche titubante, balançant une excuse bidon tout en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas vu mon problème. Elle était encore plus faite que moi, je doutais qu'elle se soit rendue compte de quoi que ce soit.

Je me dirigeais à travers le couloir, soudain bruyant de monde, vers la chambre où Victoria devait m'attendre quand une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Et si Démétri la trouvait?

Je fis rapidement demi-tour et aperçus Bella en train de s'engouffrer dans une pièce, comme si elle avait le diable au corps. Je regardais qui elle semblait fuir et vis Démétri en train de sortir de sa chambre.

« Eh mec! » l'interpelais-je, « Bella s'est barrée, dans la cuisine je crois, elle avait besoin de manger quelque chose. »

Il me remercia d'un mouvement de tête et me demanda de m'assurer que personne ne refoute les pieds dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit revenu.

Je me retrouvais là, dans ce putain de couloir, entouré de quelques couples qui se tripotaient sans pudeur avec une Bella planquée dans une des chambres.

Ma respiration devint lourde et ma bite, qui avait un peu perdu de sa vigueur, se redressa d'un coup.

J'étais un animal. Ma seule idée, trouver Bella.

J'entrais dans la chambre, dont la porte était restée ouverte, et je me jetais sur elle.

J'avais besoin de sentir son corps contre le mien, de découvrir la moindre de ses formes. Je pesais de tout mon poids sur elle, la piégeant contre le mur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'échappe, qu'elle me repousse. Elle tenta pourtant de s'écarter de moi pour s'arrêter brutalement et relever la tête vers moi.

A cet instant, je sus qu'elle savait très bien qui j'étais, qu'elle me voulait autant que je la voulais.

J'avais du mal à respirer, son souffle erratique balayait mon visage et j'imaginais déjà la douceur de ses lèvres.

Aucune pensée cohérente n'atteignait mon cerveau. Je ne songeais qu'à mon érection douloureuse et au plaisir que j'aurais à la pénétrer, à voir les traits de son visage se contracter de plaisir à mon intrusion.

_Rien que moi. _

Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, ses yeux m'invitèrent à faire tout ce dont je rêvais et je ne me fis pas prier. Je lui caressais l'entre jambe, que je sentais brûlante et trempée à travers son jean, mon autre main s'accrochant à sa hanche pour la marquer comme ma propriété.

_Ma Bella._

Elle gémit et je me jetais sur ses lèvres, cherchant directement l'entrée de sa bouche.

Je la baisais carrément avec ma langue. Je voulais qu'elle cède, qu'elle me supplie de la prendre, qu'elle s'abandonne dans mes bras.

_Qu'elle me fasse confiance._

Elle finit par me caresser les fesses et je frottais contre elle ma bite tendue à bloc.

_Comprends Bella, aime-moi putain!_

Je ne pus réfréner un grognement et je la sentis se détendre complètement dans mes bras.

J'embrassais tout ce que je pouvais, sa mâchoire, son cou, son décolleté.

Sa peau était aussi douce que je l'imaginais et je sortis ma langue pour mieux la goûter.

Je m'attardais dans le creux de ses seins, remontais à leur naissance et déboutonnais son pantalon.

Je voulais absolument goûter ses autres lèvres. Je tirais sur son pantalon et sa culotte tout en m'agenouillant devant elle.

Putain! Elles étaient là, devant moi, complètement offertes.

Sans plus réfléchir, je passais un coup de langue sur son sexe. Le goût de son excitation se répercuta directement dans mon pantalon et elle poussa un cri de plaisir.

Le sang pulsait dans mes veines. Je revenais un instant sur terre, appréciant le moment. J'étais conscient de tout, le son de la musique tech depuis le salon que des connards avaient dû monter, le raie de lumière qui passait à travers la porte que j'avais mal fermée, les halètements de Bella en attente de plus, les bruits provenant du couloir où des personnes étaient en train de discuter...

« T'as pas vu Bella? »

Merde c'était Démétri!

Je relevais soudain la tête vers mon enfer personnel qui semblait se raccrocher au mur, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Des images, de la douleur de Charlie, des angoisses de ma mère, de Victoria allongée sur le lit, de Démétri enlaçant Bella par la taille, affluèrent à mon cerveau.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel!

Je me laissais alors tomber en arrière et un rire nerveux, amère, sortit de ma gorge.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Edward, elle pouvait à peine te reconnaître tout à l'heure, tu crois qu'elle voudrait vraiment de toi, tu crois que tu pourrais bien t'occuper d'elle, tu rêves connard!_

Mes pensées arrêtèrent un instant les battements de mon cœur et je repris le rôle que je connaissais le mieux.

Je lui crachais une horreur à la gueule sur elle et Démétri et repartis dans un rire angoissé, incontrôlable, tout pour cacher mon envie de chialer.

Je finis par me redresser, la regardais sans vraiment la voir, lui rappelais mon envie de baiser une autre, son taxi et sortais de la chambre, incapable de vraiment me confronter à elle.

Je trouvais très vite Démétri, que je choppais par le bras pour l'éloigner. Je lui balançais que Bella était partie, trop malade, mais qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de le revoir.

J'espérais qu'elle ne le rappellerait jamais et partais me perdre dans Victoria. Elle était à deux doigts de s'endormir et moi je me dégoûtais.

Au petit matin, après avoir appelé ma sœur, je joignais Emmet pour passer quelques jours avec lui avant de faire mes bagages pour la Thaïlande.

J'avais finalement cédé à Victoria, de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça changerait? J'étais déjà une loque.

J'avais décidé de ne plus fêter mon anniversaire avec Alice, comme une punission envers ma famille, envers moi et j'étais parti tout l'été.

J'avais bien senti que ma sœur était blessée au son de sa voix. Mais il n'y avait besoin d'aucun mot entre nous, elle savait pourquoi je faisais ça.

Dès mon retour de Thaïlande, j'étais allé voir Charlie. Il m'avait accueilli simplement, comme si la situation était normal.

Installé sous sa véranda, une bière à la main, on avait longtemps parlé de Bella, de sa famille, de la mienne, de moi.

Il était têtu, en colère, honteux, perdu, malheureux mais incapable de prendre les devants.

Je m'étais alors promis que d'ici un an, Bella l'aurait retrouvé. Je devais au moins faire ça pour lui, pour elle. J'étais incapable de lui donner quoique ce soit d'autre.

Ma décision était prise et elle me servait de moteur.

Ma deuxième année à Princeton avait amené Jasper dans ma vie. Un beau mec, brillant, le cœur meurtri par le désintérêt de ses parents mais qui restait, malgré tout, ouvert à l'amitié, à l'amour. Une aura apaisante, une envie continuelle de faire la fête. C'était un queutard invétéré, comme moi.

Pour la première fois, je m'étais senti assez en confiance pour parler. Je le considérais presque comme un ami. Je lui avais tout lâché sur ma famille, Bella, sa mère, son père. J'avais bien sûr passé sous silence les délires mégalomaniaques de mes parents et les sentiments troublants que je ressentais pour Bella.

Il m'avait alors lancé un regard lourd de sens. « Ouais, ouais, petit Ed n'est pas amoureux...et il a peur de vivre sa vie ».

Je l'avais ramené à Forks pour les fêtes de fin d'année et il avait immédiatement eu le coup de cœur pour ma sœur.

Mais je sentais qu'il y avait autre chose.

« Alors c'est elle, la fameuse Bella que tu veux expulser de vos vies » me dit-il dans un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jasper? »

« Mmmhmm, rien si ce n'est qu'elle est vraiment belle, je ne dirais pas non ».

L'air se bloqua dans ma gorge et je tentais de retrouver un air impassible.

« Je croyais que ma sœur te plaisait? », demandais-je calmement.

« C'est vrai », admit-il, « mais sans vouloir t'offenser elle semble plus intéressée par ma bite qu'autre chose. Avec Bella, ça pourrait être différent ».

Putain, j'avais envie de le tuer!

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Jasper », éructais-je, « mais ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir présenté à ma famille. Je te demande de ne pas parler comme ça de ma sœur et quant à Bella... fais ce que tu veux et bon courage! »

« Ce que je veux? », m'interrogea t-il de plus en plus amusé.

« Ce que tu veux! » répondis-je menaçant.

Très vite, les choses s'étaient enchaînées.

J'avais décidé d'envoyer des cadeaux à Bella pour Noël, me souvenant du souhait de son père, espérant vainement que ça la ferait réagir. Je n'avais évidemment pas pu m'empêcher de lui acheter des livres de collection, ultra chers. Ce choix condamnait mon initiative, mais j'étais bizarrement euphorique à l'idée de lui offrir quelque chose qui lui plairait.

Je savais qu'elle avait renoué avec ses amis d'enfance et Alice se sentait exclue.

Ma sœur avait d'ailleurs découvert que j'étais à l'origine du colis et je lui avais clairement annoncé mes intentions, la faisant hurler. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre, mais je savais qu'elle finirait par se rendre compte que c'était un mal pour un bien.

De retour à Princeton, comme un con, j'avais choisi de me trimballer avec la même fille, Bree, pour donner le change à Jasper.

A peine quelques semaines plus tard, Emmet rencontrait Rosalie, une amie de Bella, et se trouvait changé à vie.

Mon frère était amoureux, complètement, irrémédiablement.

_J'étais perdu, choqué, incrédule, putain, Emmet!_

J'avais mis du temps à réaliser. J'étais heureux pour lui, vraiment, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'envier. Tout paraissait couler de source avec Emmet. De son côté insensible jusqu'à son trop plein de gestes tendres, tout paraissait naturel, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre.

Je voyais bien que mes parents tentaient de faire bonne figure, mais ma mère ne pouvait pas voir Rosalie. Trop belle, trop de caractère, elle lui volait son fils.

Du coup, quand elle était partie, Esmée avait été soulagée. Alice aussi d'ailleurs, elle ne supportait pas que l'un de nous souffre et devenait la pire chienne pour nous défendre. Mon père, comme toujours, apaisait les tensions et moi je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Rose. J'étais bien placé pour comprendre ses doutes, ses peurs, son indécision face au caractère d'Emmet, elle qui avait tourné le dos à sa famille qui pêchait par prétention et par égoïsme.

Cet été avait de toute façon été un putain d'enfer.

Alice et moi nous étions encore disputés à propos de Bella et elle le faisait payer à Jasper, en se défoulant sur lui.

Un truc s'était d'ailleurs passé entre Bella et Jazz, je le savais. Je n'en avais pas la preuve mais j'avais un pressentiment, je les trouvais bien trop proches.

Alors quand Bella avait disparu de la fête d'anniversaire d'Alice, j'avais pété un plomb.

J'avais sniffé pas mal de coke ce soir là avec Jasper et Alice. J'étais sur les nerfs, irritable à défaut d'être excité.

Alice me tannait pour trouver Bella et moi je me rendais compte que d'une seule chose, Jazz aussi avait disparu.

Putain, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à ma sœur.

_Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça à moi._

Je sentais bien qu'Alice était différente avec lui. Malgré son côté despotique, elle regardait Jasper avec des yeux qui ne trompaient pas. Elle n'était même pas allée voir ailleurs.

« Alice », gueulais-je par-dessus la musique, « je crois que ça merde, Bella et Jasper, y'a un truc ».

Les traits de ma sœur se fermèrent.

« Stop, trouve-là moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande ».

J'avais fini par atterrir sur la terrasse avec Emmet et Bella était arrivée, ballotée sur l'épaule de cette petite bite de Mike.

Je l'avais ramenée à ma sœur, ne pouvant m'empêcher de tripoter ses belles fesses pour la faire chier.

_Stop Edward, trop dangereux!_

Jasper était réapparu de je ne sais où et Alice avait été particulièrement agressive avec Bella, trop comateuse pour réagir.

Quand j'avais vu cette dernière partir avec Jazz, j'avais immédiatement adressé un non énergique de la tête à Alice pendant qu'Emmet nous rejoignait déjà, les sourcils froncés.

Les minutes s'égrenaient et ils ne revenaient toujours pas. Jessica me collait désespérément, agitant ses seins sous mon nez et je commençais à paniquer.

Je me barrais dans le hall d'entrée, hésitant sur la direction à prendre pour me diriger, à tout hasard, vers la cuisine. Je reconnus de suite la voix de Jazz.

_« Je connaissais ton existence avant même de te rencontrer Bella, dès que j'ai mis un pied dans l'appart d'Edward, j'ai entendu parler de toi »._

Putain l'enculé! J'allais les exploser!

Je n'écoutais plus la suite et coupais leur conversation. Je virais Jasper qui, malgré son air nonchalant, n'osa pas me regarder dans les yeux en quittant la cuisine.

Je m'occuperais de lui plus tard.

J'allais faire face à Bella, lui cracher ses quatre vérités, la virer en deux secondes.

Mais elle me déstabilisa avec l'histoire des cadeaux et je ne pus contenir ma rage. Je me perdais.

_Comprends Bella, merde._

Je m'enfuyais, trop bouleversé, et elle, elle rigolait, elle se foutait de ma gueule.

La colère m'aveuglait. J'allais directement chopper Jasper et le plaquer dans un coin. Emmet se mit directement à côté de moi.

« Calme-toi Edward ».

Sa voix m'apaisa et je relâchais Jazz qui se laissait faire, ne cherchant pas à se défendre.

Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi, Alice et Rosalie dansaient comme des folles et ne voyaient rien.

« Écoute-moi bien Jasper, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Bella, mais tu oublies, direct, et tu le dis à ma sœur, sinon c'est moi qui le ferai, ok? ».

Il acquiesça piteusement, on aurait dit une merde.

« Je suis désolé mec, j'ai pété un câble, Alice et moi on n'arrêtait pas de s'engueuler, elle me menaçait d'aller voir ailleurs. J'étais malheureux et Bella aussi, je ne sais pas, on s'est consolé. J'ai eu peur...j'ai peur de souffrir ».

Putain, Alice pouvait avoir parfois un tel cœur de pierre que je pouvais difficilement lui en vouloir.

Emmet lui sourit et lui tapota l'épaule, « T'inquiète mon pote, on en est tous là...Mais il faut que tu foutes la paix à Bella et que tu te comportes comme un gentleman avec ma sœur, si elle veut encore de toi, sinon je te casse les dents! »

Sans attendre sa réponse, mon frère partit aussi sec emmerder Alice et Rose qui se faisaient tourner sur une chanson d'Elvis.

« Edward », la voix implorante de Jazz me fendit le cœur.

« C'est bon Jasper », le coupais-je, « je comprends ». Je lui adressais un pauvre sourire. « Alice ne sait pas trop ce que c'est que respecter son copain et je n'ai aucun droit sur Bella...Alors, sois juste honnête avec ma sœur ».

« Je comptais l'être. Mais même si ça peut paraître gonflé, je voudrais aussi que les choses s'arrangent entre Bella et toi... »

Mon envie de le tuer me reprit mais je pouvais voir qu'il était sincère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elles vont s'arranger. Va t'amuser, oublie, occupe-toi d'Alice », lui dis-je.

Sur ces paroles, je trouvais Jessica et l'embarquais à l'étage pour la baiser toute la nuit.

Le jour du départ de Bella, je lui avouais que les cadeaux étaient, en quelque sorte, de son père. Elle ne s'y attendait bien évidemment pas et moi, je me sentais libéré d'un poids.

La fin de l'été fut marqué par la dépression d'Emmet, le départ de Jasper et le clash entre Alice et Bella.

Emmet se perdait dans la contemplation du plafond, mes parents dans le travail, Alice dans les garçons et Jasper dans ses études.

Je savais que Bella n'était pas seule, ses amis étaient là.

Je savais aussi que c'était le début de la fin. Je ne pensais pas qu'Emmet ferait parti du lot.

Jazz faisait peine à voir, j'avais presque l'impression de retrouver mon frère. Ce dernier me faisait d'ailleurs vraiment flipper. Comme ma sœur, je sentais qu'il allait finir par exploser.

Alice prétextait que tout allait bien et mes parents avaient fini par aller voir Bella.

Thanksgiving approchait et je savais qu'elle avait déjà plusieurs fois fait ses cartons. J'espérais qu'elle serait avec son père ce jour là.

J'avais convaincu Jasper de m'accompagner, sûr qu'Alice serait secrètement ravie. Mais ma sœur avait bien sûr insisté pour que Bella vienne.

Putain!

L'ambiance était tendue, Jazz était mal à l'aise, ma sœur vérifiait qu'il ne matte pas trop Bella, mes parents s'étaient pris la tête à propos d'Emmet et ce dernier errait comme un zombie dans la maison.

Je le sentais mal, Alice avait commis une erreur. Bella n'aurait jamais dû être là.

Assis à côté de ma sœur à la grande table de fête, je sentis qu'elle éprouvait exactement la même chose. Je lui prenais alors la main pour l'apaiser.

Elle savait que j'avais joué ce soir pour Bella, pour lui dire adieu.

_Ce morceau c'était Bella, c'était tout ce que j'éprouvais pour elle._

Elle savait aussi que son ressentiment envers son amie ne s'effacerait pas comme cela et qu'elle devait partir, retrouver les siens, arrêter de nous considérer comme sa famille de substitution.

_Les Cullen._

Nous qui avons tout fait pour qu'elle se retrouve là aujourd'hui, à vouloir absolument nous plaire, à tenter de se faire complètement accepter en oubliant les autres personnes de sa vie et qui commençait à nous détester pour ça.

Le repas commença dans un silence envahissant et sans que je ne comprenne vraiment comment, tout partit en couille.

Emmet se cassa, furieux, Alice lâcha une sale remarque à Bella et cette dernière se rebiffa contre ma mère. Je connaissais assez Esmée pour savoir qu'une crise se profilait.

Bella paraissait très en colère mais maîtresse d'elle-même, contrairement à ma mère.

J'avais peur, peur de ce qu'elle allait dire, mais mon père nous avait interrompu, nous apprenant qu'Emmet était parti en voiture. Esmée avait craqué et Carlisle fit de son mieux pour l'apaiser.

J'avais l'esprit vide, complètement.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que Jasper et Bella étaient partis lorsque ma mère, après avoir un peu repris ses esprits, décréta qu'elle allait dans la cuisine pour dire à Marie de rentrer chez elle. Elle buvait verre de vin sur verre de vin sous le regard désapprobateur de mon père. Mais comme à son habitude, il ne voulut pas la contrarier et se contenta de la précéder pour lui ouvrir la porte du grand salon.

Il se tourna soudainement vers nous tandis que ma mère pénétrait dans le couloir.

« Je veux que vous retrouviez Emmet, j'ai peur pour lui au vu de l'état dans lequel il était. Je crois qu'il a pris son portable, il ne nous répondra certainement pas mais vous allez prendre une voiture et chercher l'endroit où il peut bien se cacher ».

« CARLISLE! »

La voix de ma mère, tremblante de colère, nous empêcha de lui répondre.

On s'était de suite précipité rejoindre Esmée, et là, l'horreur avait commencé.

Ma mère vira hystérique, signant le départ définitif de Bella.

Je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle subisse cela, aucune, mais si c'était le seul moyen...

J'étais à peine conscient de Jasper qui avait tenté de défendre Bella, juste avant de sortir de la cuisine. Je m'étais à peine rendu compte de l'air apeuré de ma sœur qui semblait absolument ne pas savoir quoi faire, attendant certainement l'intervention de mon père qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ma mère.

Je m'étais juste reculé, attendant lâchement que l'orage passe.

Des idées se bousculaient dans ma tête.

_Elle voyait enfin les monstres que nous étions..._

_Elle réalisait enfin la personne qu'elle était en train de devenir..._

_Elle avait des sentiments pour moi...Quoi? Non, elle ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible. _

Je réalisais soudain que plus personne ne parlait et me retrouvais seul, face à Bella qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle était sous le choc.

Je devinais déjà mon père en train de faire une piqûre de calmant à ma mère, Alice pleurant à chaudes larmes contre elle...

Putain, reprends-toi Edward! Je devais bouger, appeler Charlie et retrouver Emmet.

Je courus prendre les affaires de Bella et passais un rapide coup de fil à son père, l'informant qu'elle s'était disputée avec ma famille et qu'il devait venir la chercher. Il ne posa aucune question et raccrocha rapidement.

_Éviter de réfléchir, surtout éviter de réfléchir!_

Je retrouvais Bella, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, en train de regarder alternativement les escaliers et la porte d'entrée. Je lui tendis son manteau et ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras. Son incompréhension me faisait mal, je voulais prendre sa douleur, la rassurer.

Mais c'était un autre qui le ferait.

Après l'avoir respiré une dernière fois, je lui tendais son sac. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas et je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Mais rentre chez toi putain! Tu fous la merde! » Criais-je désespéré.

_Bella vas t-en, s'il te plait._

_Je t'en prie, vas t-en._

A deux doigts de craquer, je la mis dehors. Une fois qu'elle fut enfin à l'extérieur de la maison, je sentis tous mes muscles lâcher.

Lentement, je refermais la porte en lui faisant mes adieux.

Je me retrouvais dans le hall d'entrée, tremblant nerveusement. Il fallait que j'aille dans la chambre de mes parents voir ma mère et les prévenir que j'allais trouver Emmet.

_Tu as des choses importantes à faire, tiens le coup, vas-y, bouge!_

Mais mes jambes ne me portaient plus.

_Elle était partie. _

_Emmet était parti._

_Ma mère allait de plus en plus mal._

Je m'effondrais sur les dalles glacées et pleurais comme un gosse.

* * *

Décembre, janvier, février, mars, avril...

Les mois défilaient et la donne avait changé...complètement.

Le clan Cullen n'était plus, du moins comme avant. Ça s'était fait dans la douleur, mais c'était le mieux finalement.

Mon père avait enfin imposé à ma mère la nécessité d'une maison de repos sur une île exotique. Ils avaient tous deux pris une année sabbatique.

Thanksgiving avait bien évidemment été l'élément déclencheur.

C'était un Jazz perdu qui m'avait retrouvé en larmes, incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

Mon père avait fini par redescendre afin de trouver Bella et je lui avais tout expliqué, _tout._

Tandis qu'Alice et Jasper étaient partis à la recherche d'Emmet, qui avait échoué dans un bar du coin, ma mère avait longuement pleuré dans mes bras, n'arrêtant pas de s'excuser d'être ce qu'elle était, de nous empêcher de vivre...Je ne pouvais plus l'arrêter.

Mes parents avaient écrit une longue lettre d'excuse à Bella qui avait coupé son téléphone. Mais le mal était fait.

Ils avaient tenu à garder sa chambre intacte au cas où elle reviendrait, un jour...

Emmet n'avait réapparu qu'au petit matin pour expliquer à mes parents, à ma mère, que c'était Rose, un point c'est tout.

Il nous en avait énormément voulu pour Bella, mais s'était contenu devant le désespoir d'Esmée.

Mes parents étaient partis, Emmet avait retrouvé Rosalie et Alice avait ouvert son cœur à Jasper, petit à petit.

Tout le monde commençait une nouvelle vie et j'étais sur la touche.

_Elle est partie, c'est ce que tu voulais connard, alors assume!_

Mes parents allaient mieux, Emmet était sur son petit nuage, Alice apprenait à aimer...mais ils me manquaient.

_Elle me manquait..._

Mon frère et Rosalie filaient le parfait amour, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si, quelques mois plus tôt, ils n'étaient pas en train de se déchirer.

Ils me donnaient des nouvelles de Bella de loin en loin.

Elle allait bien, avait retrouvé son père et se préparait pour son stage à l'étranger.

Charlie m'avait d'ailleurs envoyé un petit mot de remerciement touchant, m'invitant à venir le voir quand je voulais.

J'avais fini par tout raconter à Rose qui n'arrêtait pas de m'interroger sur mes comportements lunatiques. Elle m'avait traité de tous les noms, m'avait collé une grosse baffe, puis m'avait souri en soupirant.

« Quelle famille de tarés! Pire que la mienne... » s'était-elle esclaffée.

Alice et Rose avaient fini par se reparler. Alice avait fait l'effort, pour Emmet, d'autant que Jasper se rapprochait de mon frère.

L'entente des filles était fragile mais je sentais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Depuis que Bella était partie, Alice refusait de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre mais avait du mal avec sa nouvelle solitude. Jasper était venu passer des week end avec elle, de plus en plus souvent, et je préférais les laisser seuls tous les deux, pour se découvrir.

Ma sœur et Bella se croisaient régulièrement sur le campus, échangeant quelques paroles, rigolant parfois. J'avais vu dans l'ordinateur d'Alice qu'elles s'étaient envoyés quelques mails dans lesquels elles se parlaient plus franchement, se promettant, malgré tout, de garder le contact.

Depuis Janvier, je me produisais quelques soirs par semaine dans un bar jazz du New Jersey.

Jouer pour les autres me faisaient du bien, m'apaisait.

Le trou béant dans ma poitrine se comblait un peu à ces moments là.

Je ne sortais avec aucune fille, incapable de me donner à autre chose que mes études et ma musique.

Alice et Emmet venaient parfois me voir jouer, accompagnés de leur moitié.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'espérais toujours qu'elle vienne, au moins une fois, une seule fois.

J'avais même cru l'apercevoir un soir, dans la pénombre de la salle. Je devenais fou...

Un samedi d'avril, après avoir joué plusieurs heures, je buvais un dernier verre avec le barman tandis que le patron beuglait que le bar fermait. Mon portable vibra dans ma poche, un numéro inconnu.

Je décrochais, intrigué.

« Edward? Edward Cullen? » Me demanda une voix hystérique. « C'est Renée Dwyer, la mère de Bella ».

« Oui, bonsoir Renée, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Répondis-je soudain inquiet.

« Je suis désolée de te déranger mais je ne sais plus quoi faire...Je...J'ai essayé d'appeler chez tes parents, sur le portable d'Alice, chez son père mais personne ne répond...Je ne savais même pas que j'avais ton numéro dans mon carnet...Je...excuse-moi encore...mais Bella a disparu! ».

« Quoi! »

Je me redressais sur ma chaise, tendu.

« Oui, je suis sur le campus de Columbia, je devais la voir, elle n'est pas dans sa chambre, je n'ai nulle part ou aller, je...elle ne répond pas au téléphone, je m'inquiète...Elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé comme cela...Il est très tard. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ».

Des picotements désagréables parcoururent ma nuque mais j'essayais de garder mon calme.

« Renée, y'a t-il un endroit où vous pourriez m'attendre? Je suis dans le New Jersey, j'arrive. Je vais essayer de joindre des amis de Bella, appelez-moi si vous avez la moindre nouvelle ».

J'entendis la mère de Bella se détendre en lâchant un long soupir.

« Oui, merci, merci, Edward. Je vais faire un tour sur le campus pour voir si je ne la trouve pas. Je te retrouve devant sa chambre ».

Je sautais de ma chaise, balançais un « Je dois y aller! » sous l'œil médusé du barman et courais jusqu'à ma voiture tout en tentant de joindre Emmet. Je savais que Jazz et ma sœur étaient partis dans le Vermont et avaient coupé leur téléphone.

_Non, non, non, Bella, pas toi!_

Je fonçais sur la route comme un taré alors que mon frère finit par décrocher son putain de téléphone.

« Edward? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me demanda Emmet d'une voix endormie.

« Bella a disparu, elle devait retrouver sa mère sur Columbia mais elle n'est pas dans sa chambre, elle ne répond pas à son téléphone et il est deux heures du matin. Je ne veux pas faire peur à Charlie. Mais j'ai besoin que tu demandes à Rose de tenter de joindre Jacob, Angela...la totalité des gens qui peuvent savoir où elle est. Je suis en train d'aller là-bas »

« Ok, ok, faut pas s'inquiéter », tenta Emmet d'une voix tendue, « Rosalie était avec elle au téléphone cet après-midi et apparemment Bella ne voulait pas voir sa mère ».

J'entendais déjà Rose s'agiter en arrière fond et commencer à laisser un message sur le portable de Jacob.

« Putain Emmet, tu crois qu'elle aurait laissé sa mère en plan, en pleine nuit? »

« Ouais, ok, ok, tu veux qu'on vienne? »

« De Providence? Non, fais ce que je te demande et on se tient au courant ».

Je raccrochais aussi sec et appuyais sur l'accélérateur.

Je ne voyais pas les kilomètres défiler, essayant de me répéter qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

Une fois sur le campus, je tentais de joindre la mère de Bella, en vain.

Putain de merde!

J'appelais alors Rosalie qui m'indiqua le bâtiment et le numéro de chambre de Bella. Elle avait réussi à joindre Angela qui était sur Forks et qui partait chez Charlie et Billy pour voir si elle n'était pas là-bas.

Je fonçais dans l'entrée du bâtiment indiqué, échappant de justesse au connard de l'accueil qui avait tenté de me retenir.

Je montais les étages quatre à quatre, à bout de souffle, et me retrouvais dans son couloir. Je cherchais frénétiquement sa putain de porte, poussant des étudiants qui discutaient, agglutinés, me barrant le passage.

23B... 23B... 23B, où c'était putain?

J'y arrivais enfin, nerveux et aucun signe de sa mère.

Je frappais énergiquement à la porte.

« Dégage maman! Je ne veux plus te voir! » cria alors la voix qui m'avait tant manqué.

J'eus un coup au cœur.

_Bella! Ma Bella! Elle était bien là!_

Je pouvais enfin respirer. J'avais un besoin urgent de la voir, de la sentir. Je continuais à cogner sa porte comme un perdu.

« Bella, Bella! C'est Edward, ouvre la porte! »

Les étudiants que j'avais bousculé me regardaient comme si j'étais fou, mais je n'en avais rien à foutre.

Bella était là, à quelques mètres de moi, j'allais la revoir!

Et d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur elle, aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs et l'air totalement abasourdi.

Sans réfléchir, je la tirais dans mes bras, nichais ma tête dans son cou, caressais ses cheveux.

« Bella! Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs! Tu es folle! Tu n'as pas regardé ton portable? Tout le monde te cherche! ».

Je la sentais se tendre dans mes bras mais je m'en foutais, resserrant ma prise.

_Elle était là! Dans mes bras!_

Elle finit par se dégager violemment de moi et se précipita sur son portable qu'elle ralluma.

Elle commença ensuite à passer plusieurs coups de fil, à Rosalie, Angela, son père et je crus vaguement comprendre qu'elle s'était disputée avec sa mère mais que tout allait bien.

Elle rigolait au téléphone, ne cessait de plaisanter.

Je l'observais sans rien dire, toujours sur le pas de sa porte, complètement ébloui.

Elle paraissait aller bien, elle s'était légèrement affinée, son sourire était toujours aussi resplendissant, ses yeux toujours aussi lumineux, même plus. Elle était vêtue d'un bas de jogging et d'un débardeur. Son bureau était encombré de livres ouverts et son ordinateur était allumé sur une page word. Elle devait simplement travailler, mais où était partie Renée?

« Ma mère s'est faite plantée par Phil et depuis elle me harcèle ».

La voix de Bella me sortit immédiatement de mes pensées. Elle se tenait en face de moi, une main sur la porte.

« Ça ne se passe pas très bien entre elle et moi, j'étais partie faire un tour et j'avais coupé mon portable pour qu'elle arrête de m'emmerder. Désolée qu'elle t'ait embêté, elle devait vouloir une épaule pour pleurer, me faire honte ou je ne sais quoi...Elle a dû partir maintenant. Merci de t'être déplacé, même si c'est pour rien...Tu peux y aller Edward ».

Sa voix était froide, distante. Je pouvais voir ses phalanges blanchies à force de serrer la porte.

_Normal, tu as été un tel connard!_

Voyant qu'elle allait la refermer sans ajouter un mot, je tentais ma chance.

« Attends, euh...tu n'as pas cinq minutes pour...euh...parler? »

_Bravo, très original pauvre con! Avec ça elle va te sauter dans les bras, c'est sûr!_

« Parler de quoi Edward? Nous n'avons rien à nous dire. Je veux que tu partes maintenant ».

Malgré son ton calme je pouvais sentir la colère sous-jacente.

Sans que je ne le contrôle, les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent. Ses mots me faisaient mal, me rappelant combien je l'avais faite souffrir. J'allais à nouveau la perdre, pour toujours, encore.

Le trou dans ma poitrine se fit sentir. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, j'avais les mains moites, les jambes lourdes, je sentais mes yeux se remplir d'eau.

« Tu me manques » dis-je dans un souffle.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux durant quelques secondes, puis partit dans un rire incrédule, presque cruel.

« Tu plaisantes! » Me balança t-elle d'une voix amère. « Tu n'es qu'un salopard! La seule chose pour laquelle je peux te remercier c'est de m'avoir fait voir à quel point j'étais en train de devenir une vraie serpillère futile et profiteuse qui tuait son père à petit feu ».

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, tout son corps tremblait de rage. Elle s'était penchée en avant. Je pouvais presque sentir son souffle sur moi.

Son attitude me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard mais tout ce qu'elle disait était la stricte vérité.

Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, ça ne pouvait pas être pire de toute façon.

Il fallait que je lui dise, qu'elle le sache, c'était tout ce que je voulais.

« Bella, » commençais-je d'une voix implorante, « juste, écoute-moi s'il te plaît, juste cinq minutes. »

Après avoir hésité un moment, elle obtempéra de mauvaise grâce, se redressant et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je la remerciais du regard et continuais, ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

« Je suis désolé, pour tout. Je n'ai jamais voulu vraiment te faire de mal...Je voulais juste te protéger, te...éviter que tu t'enfermes dans ma famille qui ne ...enfin, qui n'était pas capable de t'apprécier à ta juste valeur, qui allait te rendre comme nous, pas vraiment humains. Je ne peux pas te dire que je ne t'ai pas détesté pour la place que tu prenais chez nous, pour ce que tu faisais à ton père, pour... »

Je m'arrêtais en soupirant, cherchant mes mots, pour finir par avancer d'un pas vers elle, les mains en avant, paumes vers le ciel.

Elle ne bougea pas mais je vis un éclair d'inquiétude traverser ses jolis traits tandis qu'elle levait légèrement la tête pour pouvoir continuer à me regarder dans les yeux.

Je la dominais de toute ma hauteur, je pouvais même presque la toucher du bout de mes doigts, mais je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, je voulais juste qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle m'entende.

Je repris d'une voix douce, empreinte d'émotion, sentiment qui, je l'espérais, se reflétait sur mon visage.

« Bella, je...par dessus-tout, je crois que je te détestais pour les sentiments que tu faisais naître en moi et que je croyais...impossibles. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner ou...quoique ce soit...je ne le mérite pas. Mais, j'ai besoin...je voudrais...enfin j'en crèverais, si tu ne me laissais pas... j'ai besoin que tu me laisses, juste une nuit ».

Elle sursauta à mes propos et sa bouche se tordit de douleur. Ses yeux étaient habités par l'incompréhension, la crainte, la peine. Je croyais y déceler également une pointe d'incertitude.

Mais j'étais lancé maintenant et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

« Bella, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de te sentir, de t'avoir, juste une fois, juste, tu me détestes, tu as le droit, je ne te mérite pas...Mais, tu me fais sentir tellement...Je me sens humain quand je suis avec toi. Si tu me pardonnes, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, accorde-moi ce moment, juste avec toi, juste t'avoir dans mes bras, c'est tout, juste te dire aurevoir ».

Tout le corps de Bella tremblait à présent et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Instinctivement, mes doigts allèrent les essuyer tendrement et elle ne me repoussa pas.

Il fallait qu'elle réalise à quel point elle m'avait transformé, marqué, à vie.

Je le savais maintenant. Aucune autre ne pourrait me faire sentir comme ça. Aucune.

Je voulais m'améliorer, devenir quelqu'un d'autre, juste grâce à elle, pour elle.

Mais Bella finit par reculer en secouant la tête, laissant mes mains privées de sa présence.

« Je ne peux pas Edward, j'ai eu trop mal, ta famille m'a fait trop mal...Va t-en » murmura t-elle.

_Non, non, non, non!_

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je rentrais dans sa chambre et refermais la porte derrière moi. Bella sanglotait violemment, les bras toujours croisés sous sa poitrine.

Je sentais que mes joues aussi étaient parsemées de larmes. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

Jamais, putain, je ne pleurais jamais avant elle.

« S'il te plaît Bella, je t'en prie! S'il te plaît Bella...».

Ma voix était désespérée, douloureuse, j'écartais légèrement mes bras, mes mains tournées vers elle.

Je me donnais entièrement, je me mettais à nu. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi, tout.

Je lui lançais un dernier regard implorant et elle lâcha prise.

* * *

_TRÈS BONNES FÊTES! ET A L'ANNÉE PROCHAINE_!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE V**

La haine, ce sentiment puissant qui vous fait soulever des montagnes, vous fait détruire tout sur votre passage et avant tout vous-même.

Ce sentiment qui avait étranglé ma gorge durant des semaines et qui venait de réapparaître depuis le mois dernier.

Je vivais mes derniers moments à Columbia avant mon départ pour Londres, le soir même.

J'avais obtenu un stage chez « Independent Times », un grand hebdomadaire politique britannique, dirigé par Aro et Marcus Volturi. Je serais l'assistante de l'assistante d'un journaliste que j'admirais beaucoup, Caïs Volturi, leur frère. Il avait su se distinguer, lors des prémisses du conflit en Irak, par des papiers très accessibles, démontrant une fine analyse politique, une grande connaissance du sujet et un génie de l'écriture. J'appréhendais de le rencontrer même si j'étais très excitée par l'opportunité qui m'était offerte.

Je voulais arriver tôt à Londres, profiter de l'été pour m'installer correctement et découvrir la ville.

Jacob et Léa me rejoindraient en juillet pour deux semaines de vacances et Angela m'accompagnait pour m'aider dans mon emménagement dans un petit appartement pas trop cher qui était à deux pas du journal .

Je réorganisais dans ma tête les dernières choses à faire avant de quitter le sol américain.

Mes sacs étaient bouclés, mon papier de sortie signé. Mes deux derniers examens, dont je venais de récupérer les résultats, n'avaient été qu'une simple formalité. J'avais déjà obtenu une excellente note à mon mémoire de fin d'année.

Mon père devait me faire parvenir les deux trois papiers de l'état civil en attente et toutes les corvées administratives entre Columbia et mon lieu de stage avaient été réglées.

Rien ne semblait avoir été oublié.

La petite soirée à Forks de l'avant-veille, pour fêter mon départ, m'avait permis de serrer Charlie et Billy, une dernière fois, dans mes bras.

Ils avaient encore essayé de me dissuader de partir si vite, mais je m'étais contentée de les embrasser en m'imprégnant de leur odeur et de leur force. Mes deux papas...

Nous étions fin mai. Je fixais l'immense érable dont les branches pointaient jusqu'à la fenêtre de ma chambre universitaire tandis qu'Heidi, qui logeait dans le couloir voisin au mien, me bassinait avec les beautés de Londres et les avantages de la vie en Europe.

Elle était assise sur le bord de mon lit, exactement au même endroit qu'Edward, un mois plus tôt.

Je n'arrivais pas à écouter le babillage de ma camarade, préférant tourner la tête vers ma fenêtre dès que je m'étais aperçue de la place qu'elle occupait.

_Son regard poignant, ses yeux d'un vert liquide, rempli de larmes, ses grandes mains douces sur moi, partout, la force de ses coups de reins, son dos musclé et luisant de sueur, ses mots, longtemps chuchotés à mon oreille, son odeur enivrante et si particulière qui s'était insinuée par tous les pores de ma peau._

STOP!

Je me reconcentrais sur Heidi et sa jolie frimousse excitée qui me rappelait un peu Alice.

Alice. J'étais contente qu'elle et moi ayons réussi à garder des rapports cordiaux. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, parvenir à discuter agréablement avec elle, à la regarder avec tendresse, était inespéré.

Pourtant, l'envie de ne plus jamais les revoir, TOUS, avait longtemps été mon leitmotiv.

Je les détestais autant que je me détestais. Ils étaient des monstres, des sans cœur, des salopards, qui m'avaient jetée sans état d'âme.

Et moi, comme une conne, qui avait continué à y croire, à m'accrocher, pourquoi, pour qui?

J'étais pathétique. J'étais stupide, j'étais un monstre d'égoïsme, comme eux. Pour ce que ça m'avait rapporté, rien, que de la peine et de la honte. A force d'éviter de trop réfléchir, de ne pas écouter les autres, je m'étais retrouvée dans cette situation merdique.

Bien fait pour ma gueule. Qu'est-ce que je croyais? Les enfants des Cullen passeraient toujours avant moi, Esmée et Carlisle ne seraient jamais mes parents, leur famille était aussi perdue que moi et aussi cruelle.

Mais je leur en voulais, de manière presque irrationnelle. Ils m'avaient soutenue, poussée dans mon comportement ignoble avec mon père, tout ça pour me laisser tomber!

Étais-je si pourrie pour qu'Esmée ne veuille pas de moi pour son cher fils? Pour que Carlisle ne prenne même pas ma défense face aux réactions de cette sorcière! Alice m'avait complètement lâchée, Edward m'avait foutue dehors. Il pouvait avoir l'air peiné l'enculé! Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de me fermer la porte au nez. Comme si je n'étais qu'un simple parasite. Désolé Bella, ce n'est pas correct mais tu nous encombres trop, merci et aurevoir!

Je pouvais remercier le ciel d'avoir encore mes amis à mes côtés. Ils étaient géniaux et je n'étais qu'une merde.

Je pouvais également m'estimer heureuse que mon père ait eu l'envie de me revoir après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir.

Lorsque Charlie était venu me chercher devant chez les Cullen, il s'était contenté de me prendre dans ses bras et de me ramener vers sa voiture.

L'odeur du vieux cuir de ses sièges m'avait manqué, la force de ses bras m'avait manqué, son odeur m'avait manqué, ses yeux m'avait manqué, sa moustache épaisse m'avait manqué, ses gestes empruntés m'avaient manqué.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait!

Tout le temps du trajet, il était resté silencieux, se contentant de caresser ma joue de temps à autre. J'étais trop hébétée, trop écœurée pour pleurer. Mes larmes avaient depuis longtemps séché jusqu'à rendre leur trace douloureuse sur ma peau.

Une fois arrivée chez mon père, la chaleur de la maison m'avait enveloppée, bienveillante, comme si je n'étais jamais partie. J'avais pu remarquer que la table était encore mise, des restes de nourriture trainaient dans les assiettes, mais j'étais épuisée, impossible pour moi de faire le moindre commentaire, de prononcer le moindre mot.

Mon père m'avait conduite dans ma chambre, m'avait déshabillée, comme lorsque j'étais petite fille, et m'avait aidée à m'allonger dans mon lit, après s'être assuré que j'avais enfilé un de mes vieux pyjamas. Il avait ensuite tiré la chaise de mon bureau et était resté assis là, près de mon lit.

« Dors Bella », m'avait-il dit d'une voix rauque.

Et je l'avais écouté, toute volonté, toute idée rationnelle, ayant désertés mon corps et mon cerveau.

Les jours suivants, j'avais oscillé entre état léthargique et colère extrême.

Mon père avait prévenu l'université de mon absence pour raison familiale. L'administration était très pointilleuse sur ce point, j'avais obtenu une bourse importante, couvrant pratiquement l'ensemble de mes frais de scolarité.

Il allait falloir que je me trouve un petit boulot, n'importe quoi, et que je vois si Rose pouvait toujours me pistonner pour récupérer une chambre.

Le fait d'avoir ma tête remplie de ces considérations purement matérielles me rassurait. Je ne me laisserais pas aller. Ah non!

J'avais rallumé mon portable dès le lendemain de Thanksgiving et des centaines d'appels et de sms saturaient ma messagerie. Je l'avais immédiatement recoupé.

Angela, Ben et Rosalie avaient fini par appeler chez mon père, je leur parlais peu mais avais besoin d'entendre leurs voix.

Ma mère aussi avait appelé, je refusais de la prendre. Je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter, je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait me dire. Elle me soulait depuis la rentrée pour me présenter un couple d'amis charmant qui habitait New York et qui avait un fils célibataire.

Jacob avait prolongé son séjour chez son père, laissant Léa gérer leurs affaires. Il me forçait à prendre l'air dans mon jardin, ne cessant de déblatérer des conneries qui me faisaient rire.

Billy et Sue passaient souvent à la maison. Je pouvais voir que cette dernière souriait souvent à mon père. Mais pas des sourires tendres, non, des sourires coquins.

Nom de dieu! C'était déjà consommé entre eux? Mon père et Sue, dans un lit?

Jacob avait ri en apprenant ma stupeur concernant la vie sexuelle de mon père qui reprenait du service.

« Tu croyais qu'ils allaient se conter fleurette encore longtemps? Ils sont adultes Bella, si tu n'étais pas là, je pense qu'ils s'en donneraient à cœur joie! ».

Un soir que je m'étais installée dans la véranda donnant sur le jardin, Sue m'avait rejointe, un plaid à la main.

Je la remerciais et décidais de me lancer.

« Sue, dis-moi, c'était toi qui passais Thanksgiving avec mon père, parce que j'ai vu que la table était mise et...euh...enfin, je suis désolée pour avoir écourté quoique ce soit ».

Je n'osais pas la regarder dans les yeux mais je remarquais de jolies rougeurs sur ses joues.

« Mais enfin Bella, que tu sois revenue était le plus cadeau pour ton père. Il était trop borné pour faire quoique ce soit. Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille? » Me répondit-elle vivement.

« Et euh...avec mon père tu...enfin, tu vois quoi », bredouillais-je.

« Ah...euh...oui, oui, je vois et bien oui. Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère? » me demanda t-elle nerveuse.

« Pas le moins du monde », répondis-je dans un sourire, « au contraire, je suis très heureuse pour vous ».

Sue était une femme géniale et une mère exemplaire pour Léa et Seth. Elle avait assumé l'absence de son ex-mari, qui vivait à l'autre bout du monde et voyait peu ses enfants, avec beaucoup de courage. Je l'adorais.

J'avais soudainement envie d'asticoter mon père sur son idylle naissante, je le voyais déjà m'envoyer me faire voir d'un ton bourru.

« Je ne voulais pas laisser ton père seul pour Thanksgiving ».

Les paroles de Sue me transpercèrent le cœur. Je me recroquevillais dans mon fauteuil, me sentant vraiment comme une merde.

« Seth et Léa voulaient rester chez Billy, ils espéraient vraiment que tu viennes, même si tu avais dit le contraire ».

Je reniflais, amère.

« Je me demande comment tout le monde pouvait encore attendre après moi, comment je pouvais continuer à être importante pour eux ».

Sue me lança un regard dur.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien Bella, n'en doute jamais. Tu as toujours été là pour tes amis. Tu t'es bien occupée de ton père. Tu as été forte pour vous deux, très longtemps. Même si Charlie faisait son maximum, c'était toi la maîtresse de la maison. Tu étais très jeune et tu avais besoin de penser à toi, tu t'es juste un peu perdue en route ».

Elle hésita un instant avant de rajouter.

« Renée y est aussi un peu pour quelque chose non? Tu ne l'as jamais autant vue ou appelée depuis que tu as rencontré les Cullen ».

Je tressaillis à l'entente de leur nom et resserrais la couverture autour de moi.

Mon regard se perdait dans le jardin.

« Je ne sais pas, je...j'espérais qu'elle soit fière de moi pour une fois, qu'elle m'aime un peu... ».

Je rigolais nerveusement pour tenter de dissiper le malaise qui m'envahissait. « Je suis définitivement comme mon père, atteinte du syndrome de l'abandon ».

Sue m'offrit un large sourire. « Je crois que nous t'avons largement prouvé que ce ne sera jamais le cas. Allez rentre ma chérie, tu vas attraper froid. »

Le lendemain, je décidais qu'il était temps de retourner à Columbia. Rose avait réussi à me trouver une chambre. Je n'avais voulu reprendre aucune de mes affaires restées chez les Cullen et Emmet s'était contenté de récupérer le strict minimum dans le loft d'Alice pour l'installer dans ma nouvelle chambre.

Rosalie et lui s'étaient retrouvés et, après avoir établi de nombreuses règles, ne se lâchaient plus. Emmet avait enfin imposé son choix à ses parents après un bon bourrage de gueule le soir de Thanksgiving. Il ne regarda plus jamais en arrière après ça.

Si Rose n'allait pas à Brown, c'était Emmet qui venait à Columbia. J'étais donc amenée à le revoir souvent. Cette idée me rebutait, je savais qu'Emmet n'était même pas présent lors de mon lynchage cauchemardesque, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Le voir me rappelait les Cullen, mon comportement avec mon père, le leur.

Carlisle et Esmée avait envoyé une longue lettre chez Charlie dans laquelle ils nous présentaient leurs excuses, espérant qu'un jour on trouverait la force de leur pardonner. Ils semblaient sous-entendre que la réaction d'Esmée était plus le fait de ses nerfs malades qu'autre chose.

C'était trop tard.

J'étais à deux doigts de déchirer la lettre lorsque mon père me l'arracha des mains.

« Non Bella, c'est trop facile! Tout le monde est fautif dans cette histoire! Si tu ne veux pas leur répondre, je le ferai! ».

Je rallumais alors mon portable et ouvrais le premier sms. C'était Jasper me demandant si tout allait bien et que je le rappelle au plus vite. Le second était d'Alice, je ne pris même pas la peine de le lire et commençais à tous les effacer. Je fis de même avec les messages sur mon répondeur.

Mon portable était maintenant vierge de tous leurs appels. Jasper continua pourtant à m'envoyer des sms réguliers auxquels je ne répondais jamais.

Le jour de mon départ pour New York, j'avais du mal à quitter la maison. Je venais à peine de retrouver mon père, j'avais encore l'impression de l'abandonner.

Nous avions beaucoup parlé lui et moi. Des heures entières. Ça nous changeait. Le lendemain matin de Thanksgiving, je m'étais réveillée en sursaut, en proie à un cauchemar, complètement déroutée de me trouver dans mon petit lit.

Chancelante, j'étais descendue dans la cuisine et avais trouvé Charlie, une tasse de café fumant à la main.

« Papa... », avais-je dit d'une petite voix.

« Pas maintenant Bella, tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte ».

Il s'était longtemps fustigé pour avoir eu ce comportement égoïste. Dès que j'essayais de répliquer, il me coupait en avançant que c'était lui l'adulte et que je n'étais qu'une gamine.

Pas une seule fois il n'avait eu une mauvaise parole envers les Cullen.

Il avait même fini par m'apprendre la visite d'Edward. Je lui avais alors parlé de son colis pour Noël et Charlie avait brièvement souri, les larmes aux yeux.

Je me sentais en colère, j'étais exclue de ce lien secret qu'ils semblaient entretenir alors qu'Edward n'avait jamais été gentil avec moi, pas une seule fois. Je pris néanmoins sur moi et me contentais d'embrasser mon père sur la joue.

Une fois sur le campus, je travaillais comme une dingue, rattrapant mon retard avant les fêtes de Noël qui approchaient. J'avais eu quelques entretiens avec le responsable de mon département pour mettre au point mon stage de l'année prochaine, plusieurs journaux britanniques semblaient intéressés par ma candidature.

J'avais dit à Rose que je ne voulais pas voir Emmet et elle s'était pliée à ma demande, sans un mot.

Mais un après-midi juste avant le réveillon, alors que nous prenions un chocolat chaud sur New York, Rose avait explosé.

Elle m'avait tout balancé. Le fait qu'elle avait revu Alice, Jasper et Edward, qu'elle en avait marre d'inventer des excuses bidons pour qu'Emmet ne vienne pas défoncer ma porte, et surtout qu'Edward lui avait confié beaucoup de choses sur son comportement et le fonctionnement de sa famille.

Mes oreilles me brûlaient. Je peinais à croire ce que j'étais en train d'entendre. Esmée était malade, Carlisle était trop faible face à elle, Edward était désespérément amoureux de moi et n'avait jamais su comment faire face à ses sentiments, coincé entre sa piètre opinion de lui-même et sa famille mégalo.

« Mais les choses vont aller mieux, tu sais. Les Cullen avancent, ils prennent conscience, petit à petit, de leurs problèmes », avait-elle conclu dans un petit rire.

Un nouveau sentiment de rejet, puissant, me coupa le souffle. J'avais la haine, j'étais hors de moi. Je partais du café en claquant la porte.

Ils m'emmerdaient tous!

Jasper et ses putains de messages sympathiques alors qu'il continuait à se taper Alice sans problème après l'avoir trompée avec moi!

Alice qui m'avait fait chier avec son Jazz et notre trahison pour finalement lui retomber dans les bras!

Les parents Cullen qui m'avaient jetée comme une merde parce qu'ils avaient peur que leur fiston me tombe dans les bras et qui partaient se ressourcer, tranquillement, au soleil!

Et surtout, toute la petite famille se protégeant, planquant les réactions de ce connard alors qu'ils savaient très bien que ça finirait par me retomber sur la gueule!

Ah oui! Je revoyais bien les regards gênés d'Emmet et d'Alice, ils le savaient, ils disaient tenir à moi et ils le savaient!

Mais tout le monde s'en sortait bien finalement! Tout le monde se tombaient dans les bras, toute cette bande de cons se faisait des petites soirées!

Mais oui, maintenant la petite famille s'ouvraient aux autres, ils aimaient tout le monde! Papa et maman Cullen, une fois de retour, pourraient même organiser une putain de grande fête!

Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, je récupérais un de mes albums photos et m'appliquais à déchirer chaque photo où figuraient Rose, Jasper ou les Cullen.

Connards!

L'arrivée de Noël ne m'avait pas calmée. Je n'en montrais rien à mon père, ne voulant pas lui causer le moindre soucis, mais je fulminais.

Rose et moi ne nous parlions presque plus. Je prenais vraiment sur moi pour ne pas l'envoyer chier par téléphone.

J'avais revu Mike, mettant un terme définitif à notre pseudo-relation. Il m'avait longuement prise dans ses bras en me demandant qu'on reste en contact. J'avais presque essuyé une petite larme, il allait me manquer cet idiot!

Il m'avait ensuite appris qu'il sortait plus ou moins avec Jessica et que ça allait. J'avais beaucoup ri. Jess avait finalement réussi à l'avoir, je me demandais ce qu'en pensait la chère maman de Mike.

La veille du Nouvel An, je m'étais retrouvée emmitouflée, tel un bibendum, sur la plage de la Push, entourée de mes amis de la réserve et bien sûr, de Jacob, Seth, Léa, Ben et Angela.

On avait passé la nuit à picoler, rire et danser autour du feu.

Au petit matin, Ben m'avait entrainée à l'écart pour me demander comment je me sentais.

C'était notre petit rituel, faire le point sur l'année écoulée. Il m'avoua qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de devenir papa mais qu'Angela trouvait que c'était bien trop tôt et moi, je lui avais raconté mon ressentiment.

« Tu sais Bella, même si toute cette histoire n'est pas très gaie, il ne faut pas que tu restes comme ça. Partir ne changera rien, tu finiras bien par revenir. Il faut savoir pardonner, toi aussi tu as commis des erreurs. Ce serait dommage que tu perdes Rose ».

De retour chez moi, mon père m'avait conduite à l'arrière de la maison pour me montrer une vieille chevrolet.

« Elle est à toi Bella », m'apprit-il d'une voix gênée, « elle n'est plus toute neuve mais elle a une excellente tenue de route. Elle survivra même à ton année sur Londres. Jacob et Billy m'ont aidé à la retaper. Tu m'as dit que tu avais mis des sous de côté pour t'en payer une, alors voilà. Il vaut mieux que tu gardes cet argent pour parer à tes dépenses sur New York et que tu évites de t'épuiser avec un petit boulot. Oh, je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas très belle mais j'ai un peu d'argent, on t'en achètera une neuve quand tu seras de retour ».

Il haussa les épaules, me regarda avec appréhension et je me jetais sur lui, les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci papa ».

« De rien ma fille ».

On était resté longtemps comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il avait fallu que Sue nous hurle que le dîner était prêt pour que l'on se dépêche de rentrer à l'intérieur.

A peine avais-je mis un pied à Columbia que Rose débarquait dans ma chambre en me balançant à la figure un prospectus que je regardais sans comprendre. C'était une publicité, assez moche, pour un bar jazz du New Jersey.

« Ecoute Bells, j'en peux plus de cette situation! J'aime Emmet et lui aussi il t'aime! Il est malheureux comme les pierres. Alors oui, je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi de le revoir mais tu pars dans quelques mois Bella! Tu sais bien qu'il continuera à voir sa famille, tu sais bien que je suis amenée à voir Alice, Jasper et Edward! Ce n'est pas une trahison, je le fais pour lui! J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Jasper, comme toi il me semble, et quoique tu en penses, Alice et Edward sont très malheureux!

Je ne te demande pas de tout oublier, je te demande de faire seulement un effort et de parler avec Emmet! ».

Rose était sublime quand elle était en colère! J'en restais bouche bée. Elle sortit de ma chambre, la démarche fière, pour y revenir quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ah oui, et le bar, c'est l'endroit où se produit Edward quelques jours par semaine depuis le début du mois. Tu verras, les soirs où il joue sont indiqués. Tu as raison, il est très doué! ». Elle me fit un clin d'œil et me laissa seule. Putain!

Bien sûr, je ne tenais plus très longtemps et finis par revoir Emmet qui me fit longtemps tourner dans ses bras, rigolant comme un fou et s'excusant inlassablement.

Je m'étais montrée injuste et j'étais indéniablement heureuse de le retrouver.

Prise dans mon élan, je commençais à envoyer des mails réguliers à Jasper qui me répondit immédiatement. J'avais ainsi quelques nouvelles d'Alice et de ses parents. J'étais incapable de lui en demander d'Edward.

Alice et moi avions fini par nous recroiser sur le campus, et à force de sourires gênés, on avait réussi à se reparler simplement. Elle m'avait appris que Jasper passait pratiquement tous ses week end avec elle. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de penser qu'Edward devait se retrouver bien seul.

Très rapidement, nous nous étions envoyés des mails où nous nous parlions plus franchement. Quoique j'en dise, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la supprimer de ma vie.

Le samedi soir, j'avais pris pour habitude de trainer dans un bar d'étudiants avec mes amis de la fac. De temps en temps, Rose et Emmet nous rejoignaient.

« Isabella Belli Swan », me dit un soir Emmet, complètement bourré, « il faut absolument que tu reparles à mon frère! Même pour lui en coller une, mais il le faut! Ça peut paraître fou, mais c'est lui qui s'est le plus préoccupé de toi, dès le début. Il est pas bien, pas bien du tout du tout et il a trop peur de venir te voir. S'te plaît Bells, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît... »

Rose avait fini par grogner un beau « ta gueule mon cœur » et je vidais mon verre cul-sec, de plus en plus indécise.

« Mais quoi Rosie? Elle non plus elle n'a plus personne depuis longtemps, elle a même jeté cette baltringue de Mickey! »

« Arrête de m'appeler Rosie! »

« Mais bébé... »

« Ou bébé! »

Je bus un autre verre cul sec sous le coup de l'information, Edward Anthony Cullen célibataire. Putain! Il devait vraiment aller mal...

Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont je pouvais réagir face à lui, ce trop plein d'informations me laissait complètement perdue.

Mais un soir que je rigolais au téléphone avec Jacob, tout en farfouillant les tiroirs de mon bureau, la pub de son bar vint me narguer avec sa couleur d'un jaune pisseux.

Soudain, je n'écoutais plus Jacob, me contentant de « mmhm » ou de « oh » bien placés et tapais sur google l'adresse indiquée.

Une heure de route, c'était faisable. Je récupérais les clés de ma vieille Chevrolet et sortais de ma chambre.

J'étais irrémédiablement attirée par ce bar et ce qu'il y avait dedans, inutile de me le cacher plus longtemps. Je n'avais même pas été capable de jeter le prospectus.

Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose, le voir jouer et effacer de ma mémoire le dernier souvenir que j'avais de lui. Une tête de mort vivant désespéré me fermant la porte de chez lui..

Les diverses conversations avec Rose et mon père ne m'enlevaient pas de l'esprit qu'il était un malade mental qui me ferait toucher le fond plutôt que de m'envoyer dans les étoiles. Une part de moi ne cesserait jamais de le détester mais...Il fallait que je le revois. Pathétique Bella...

« Quoi? »

La voix de Jacob me rappela que je n'avais toujours pas raccroché et que j'avais vraisemblablement parlé à voix haute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous? J'entends des bruits de rue, tu n'es plus dans ta chambre? ».

« Euh non je vais vers ma voiture là... ».

« Ah bon, je croyais que tu voulais rester tranquille ce soir. Et pourquoi tu dis que tu es pathétique? Depuis combien de temps je parle dans le vide comme un con Bells? ».

« Mais non je t'écoute mais... »

« Ah ouais et je disais quoi? », me coupa t-il.

« Euh Léa », tentais-je au hasard.

« Oui... » me dit-il d'un ton qui laissait sous-entendre que j'étais une sale gamine inattentive.

« Ben je sais pas, euh... »

« Ok, je vois que je t'intéresse, bonsoir Bella ».

Et il me raccrocha au nez. Bon sang! Il avait ses règles en ce moment ou quoi!

Je m'installais dans ma voiture et envoyais un sms d'excuse à mon meilleur ami.

Je regardais une dernière fois le plan que j'avais imprimé, mettais Pink à fond pour donner une apparence festive à mon périple suicidaire pour mon petit cœur et démarrais le contact.

Une fois arrivée à proximité du bar, et après m'être arrêtée trois fois pour demander ma route, je garais ma voiture juste en face. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas ma Chevrolet et je pourrais plus facilement m'enfuir si cela tournait mal.

Le voir était ma seule obsession, même quelques secondes. Je devais me confronter à celui qui soi-disant m'aimait, mal, certes, mais qui était tout de même allé voir mon père, qui s'intéressait à ma vie. Le seul des Cullen qui ait trouvé insupportable que je laisse tomber Charlie.

A l'instant où je rentrais dans l'établissement, je reconnus le son du piano. C'était lui. Il était accompagné par une batterie, un saxo et une contrebasse. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers une petite table au fond de la salle et regardais enfin la scène. Son visage était concentré sur son clavier. Son profil était toujours aussi parfait. Son nez droit, sa bouche sensuelle, sa mâchoire carrée. Ses cheveux en bataille brillaient sous les spots, renvoyant leur couleur cuivrée. Il était habillé simplement. Un T-shirt noir et un jean sombre, élimé. Ses pieds, habillés de converses vert clair, marqués le rythme de la musique, son pied gauche allant de temps en temps titiller la pédale de son piano.

Je ne prenais même pas la peine de détailler les autres, il n'y avait que lui et la musique. Une impro de jazz m'informaient mes pauvres oreilles qui devaient être rouges sous le coup de l'émotion.

Une serveuse vint prendre ma commande sans même me demander mon âge.

Je pus alors m'apercevoir que le bar était petit mais que toutes les tables étaient prises. Beaucoup de gens étaient installés au bar. De nombreux canapés et fauteuils épais faisaient office de chaises. Je regrettais un instant mon tabouret pas très confortable.

La salle était plongée dans le noir, seules quelques petites lampes disposées d'ici et là permettaient d'entre apercevoir les visages des clients.

Et puis il y avait la lumière de la scène, bien sûr, où se tenait un Edward qui me transportait par le simple mouvement de ses doigts.

Ma bière arriva sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte et je la bus pratiquement d'un trait, hypnotisée.

J'étais bien, j'avais devant moi celui que j'aimais, celui qui n'était pas froid, celui qui ne me rappelait pas combien j'avais pu m'écraser devant sa famille tout en les utilisant.

Il était majestueux, sensible, talentueux, magnifique. Des sensations agréables envahirent mon ventre. J'imaginais que j'étais sa copine, attendant patiemment la fermeture pour l'emmener manger un hot dog tardif avant de finir par faire l'amour avec lui dans l'entrée de son appartement.

Pas bon Bella! Il fallait que je me reprenne.

Le morceau prit fin et Edward regarda en direction de la salle qui applaudissait généreusement. Des pétasses se levaient même de leurs sièges et criaient son nom. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas y prêter attention, non, il était bloqué sur un point au fond de la salle. Mais merde, c'était vers moi qu'il regardait! Je ne bougeais plus, le souffle court. Il fallait que je parte d'ici. Je fixais ma bière, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde, et me levais rapidement dès qu'un nouveau morceau débuta.

J'étais à peine consciente du trajet de retour. Une fois dans ma chambre, j'envoyais un mail à Jacob où je lui racontais tout, trop lâche pour lui en parler de vive-voix.

Il m'appela dès le lendemain, la voix empreinte de sa moquerie habituelle, m'avouant qu'il l'aimait bien ce garçon, qu'il n'était pas méchant. QUOI?

« Tu comprends, il a toujours été gentil avec Charlie, il est même venu chez toi une fois, quand on était au lycée, soi-disant chercher des livres pour toi. Ça se voyait qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là, et je n'étais pas trop accueillant non plus, mais il avait envie de bien faire, je ne sais pas, d'apaiser les tensions », m'apprit-il rigolard. « Tu sais, si Rosalie, Jasper et même Alice et Emmet t'ont dit qu'il t'aimait bien et que ça te perturbe à ce point, c'est que tu dois régler les choses. Alors fais-le, au lieu de te planquer dans un bar en l'espionnant de loin comme la perverse que tu es! ».

Je n'étais même plus surprise par cette nouvelle information.

Putain! Mais oui, Edward était un martyr!

Tout le monde semblait vouloir lui faire la haie d'honneur et moi je me morfondais.

Lui parler! C'était bien jolie tout ça mais je faisais comment moi!

Mon envie de le faire souffrir était encore bien trop présente. Je lui en voulais, je leur en voulais. J'étais incapable d'avoir une discussion constructive avec lui.

Les jours défilaient, nous étions déjà en avril.

Je bossais comme une tarée sur la présentation de mon mémoire. Ma mère me harcelait de plus en plus et je me contentais de lui envoyer quelques mails.

Mais cette situation me pesait, je n'avais pas envie de commettre encore une erreur, j'allais bientôt partir. J'avais donc fini par décrocher.

En un instant, l'univers nauséabond de Renée m'enveloppa. Elle n'était bien évidemment pas au courant pour les Cullen, mon père s'était contenté de lui dire que j'avais un peu pris de distance. Elle me demanda immédiatement des nouvelles de Mike pour finir par m'apprendre abruptement que Phil voulait la quitter.

« Ma chérie, il faut que je te vois! J'ai besoin de toi. Je suis en Floride chez des amis, je pense que je vais me trouver une maison là-bas. Tu pourras venir y passer tes vacances! »

« Je pars à Londres maman, pour un an. »

« Ah oui! Mon dieu, j'avais oublié, il faut que je vienne te voir maintenant alors. Que dis-tu de ce week-end ? »

« Je ne préfère pas, non ».

« Mais enfin Bella, je ne te comprends pas, pourquoi? » Me dit-elle offusquée. « Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que je n'étais pas là pour tes petits problèmes avec les Cullen. J'avais d'autres choses à faire figure-toi, Phil me foutait dehors! »

« Mais tu n'es jamais là maman, tu n'as jamais été là! » M'écriais-je. « Tu sais quoi? Laisse tomber, je ne veux pas te voir, je t'appellerai avant de partir sur Londres ».

Bien sûr, ma mère s'était quand même pointée, dès le week-end suivant, après m'avoir envoyé un simple sms. Cela s'était très mal passé. J'avais fini par la virer avant de partir d'un pas rageur m'aérer l'esprit. De retour dans ma chambre, j'amenais les dernières corrections à mon mémoire quand on avait rudement frappé à la porte. Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau!

« Dégage maman! Je ne veux plus te voir! »

« Bella, Bella! C'est Edward, ouvre la porte! »

Edward!

Il était bien là, m'entraînant dans ses bras comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, me caressant les cheveux, me collant contre lui. Il semblait sincèrement soulagé de me voir dans ma chambre.

Je me tendais à son contact et assimilais les informations qu'il me donnait.

Tout le monde me cherchait!

Je me dégageais violemment de lui, son toucher m'avait brûlé la peau. Je rallumais mon portable et rappelais mon père, Rose, Ange, pour les rassurer. Je tentais de paraître sereine, à l'aise, me lançant même dans quelques petites blagues pourries sur Renée, mais mon cœur battait la chamade. Je sentais qu'il m'observait, me jugeait, et moi qui était habillée d'un jogging pourri!

Lorsque je revins vers lui pour lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé avec ma mère, il avait les sourcils froncés. J'eus l'impression de le sortir de la contemplation de ma chambre.

Un sentiment de colère m'envahit soudain et j'avais enfin ma réponse. Lui reparler me donnait envie de lui en coller une.

J'essayais de garder mon calme, m'agrippant à ma porte, tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait partir.

Sa réaction me prit au dépourvu. Il voulait parler? Mon calme était en train de foutre le camp. Il fallait qu'il dégage, tout de suite!

Je vis alors le visage d'Edward se métamorphoser. Je retrouvais les traits de celui qui m'avait foutu dehors.

« Tu me manques » dit-il dans un souffle.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles et laissais échapper un rire incrédule. Les autres me l'avaient pourtant bien répété, mais l'entendre de sa bouche me rappelait combien il avait été horrible avec moi, toujours. Il ne méritait pas que je l'écoute et je le lui crachais en pleine figure.

Pourtant, il se mit à me supplier, d'une voix que je ne lui avais encore jamais entendu et je sentis ma carapace se craqueler. J'étais touchée, plus même, je ne pouvais plus refuser.

Je croisais mes bras sous ma poitrine en signe de défense. En réalité, je sentais mes mains trembler nerveusement et je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il s'en rende compte.

Son discours me cloua au sol, je n'arrivais même pas à bouger quand il s'avança vers moi. Jamais il ne s'était adressé à moi de cette manière. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien. Il ne jouait plus, il était d'une sincérité troublante, il souffrait véritablement à cause de moi, de ses sentiments. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre et il me donnait tout. Mon cœur se fissura.

« J'ai besoin que tu me laisses, juste une nuit ».

Mon cœur se déchira. Une douleur lancinante envahissait tout mon corps tandis qu'il continuait à tout sortir, sans me laisser le temps de vraiment assimiler ses paroles.

Tout mon être tremblait à présent, des larmes traitresses s'échappèrent sur mes joues. Il les essuya tendrement et son contact m'électrisa.

J'avais envie d'y croire, envie de le laisser me convaincre. Mais, bien vite, mon esprit me rappela combien il m'avait faite souffrir, alors même qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi.

Il ne serait jamais capable de me donner ce que j'avais toujours espéré et moi je ne serais jamais capable d'oublier. Je m'éloignais de lui, il fallait que je me protège, qu'il parte.

« Je ne peux pas Edward, j'ai eu trop mal, ta famille m'a fait trop mal...Va t-en ».

Mais il insista, refermant la porte de ma chambre derrière lui. J'étais prise au piège. Je pleurais franchement à présent et m'aperçus que lui aussi.

Son désespoir, sa douleur, son corps qui semblait me dire « je suis tout à toi », finirent de m'achever.

J'avais besoin que ces gestes accompagnent ses paroles, j'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi, besoin de réaliser que tout cela était réel.

Je voulais qu'il efface la peine, toute la peine. Je prenais la pleine mesure du pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi. Même lorsqu'il était le pire des salopards, j'avais du mal à résister.

Je relevais la tête vers son visage déformée par la souffrance et décroisais lentement les bras.

Je m'avançais d'un pas vers lui, hésitante.

« Alors dis-moi aurevoir Edward » soufflais-je.

Il se jeta sur moi et enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux.

« Pardon, pardon, pardon, Bella, ma Bella, pardonne-moi », me murmura t-il dans l'oreille. Je sentais ses larmes contre ma peau.

Il commença par m'embrasser frénétiquement le cou, puis les joues, effaçant mes pleurs, pour finir par mes paupières, mon front, tout en tenant l'arrière de ma tête de ses deux mains.

La réaction dans mon bas-ventre fut immédiate et je cherchais ses lèvres.

Je l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait et il répondait avec la même ardeur.

Nos langues se trouvèrent rapidement et je ne pouvais plus me décoller de sa bouche. Me plaquant contre lui, mes mains crochèrent sa nuque et j'approfondis encore plus le baiser. Chaque parcelle de mon corps étaient aimantée au sien. Je voulais garder sa chaleur, sa douceur, je ne voulais pas qu'il se dégage de moi.

Au bout d'un moment, nous fûmes contraints de nous séparer, à bout de souffle, et il prit mon visage en coupe.

« Le soir où je t'ai vu avec Démétri, j'étais jaloux, comme jamais. J'ai été ignoble avec toi, mais si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé que cette nuit se passe autrement ».

Sa voix était douce, hypnotisante. Je ne voyais que ses belles lèvres qui bougeaient sensuellement pour me dire toutes ces choses que je n'espérais plus.

Je sentis qu'il attrapait les bords de mon débardeur et le regardais dans les yeux.

Son regard était sauvage, habité par un désir puissant, presque intimidant.

Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, je me contentais de lever les bras et me retrouvais, en une seconde, la poitrine découverte.

Une lueur animale traversa ses yeux et je sentis mes pointes durcir.

Il sembla prendre sur lui et m'embrassa chastement les lèvres, encerclant ma taille de ses bras.

« Tu es si belle », susurra t-il.

Il fit courir ses lèvres sur le haut de mes seins.

« Si douce ».

Il embrassa chacun de mes mamelons.

« Si sensuelle ».

Il prit un de mes seins en bouche, le tétant, le léchant, suçant la pointe, tout en remontant ses mains dans mon dos doucement, pour me ramener encore plus vers lui.

Mon dos s'arqua de lui même à ce contact. J'avais le souffle court, la tête penchée en arrière.

Je retenais le gémissement qui menaçait de sortir de mes lèvres. J'avais peur de me laisser aller. Mes bras flottaient dans l'espace. Je ne me sentais pas capable de le toucher.

Edward s'attaqua à mon autre sein avec la même langueur. Je me décidais à jeter un coup d'œil et le voir avec un de mes seins dans sa bouche humidifia instantanément ma culotte.

Il traça ensuite une ligne imaginaire avec sa langue jusqu'à mon nombril, s'y attarda longuement pour finir par suivre la démarcation de mon jogging.

Mes jambes se mirent à trembler d'anticipation. Il les stabilisa avec ses bras et releva la tête vers moi.

Ses yeux étaient doux, patients.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Bella, je veux que tu en aies envie, je veux effacer toute la douleur que j'ai pu t'infliger ».

Je gémis en réponse et il tira doucement sur mon pantalon. Je relevais mes jambes l'une après l'autre pour l'aider à le retirer et il le balança derrière lui. Il commença alors à embrasser mes jambes, tout en administrant de douces caresses à l'arrière de mes genoux.

Sa langue finit par atterrir sur la peau sensible de mes cuisses puis il embrassa gentiment mon sexe à travers le tissus de ma culotte. Il se releva, plaça mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et m'en mordilla le lobe tout en caressant mes fesses.

« Tu sens divinement bon. J'ai hâte de pouvoir vraiment te goûter cette fois » me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus, j'étais littéralement en feu. Mes mains se plaquèrent dans son dos, sous son T-shirt, en suivant la courbe, tandis que ma bouche s'attaquait à son cou, affamée.

Je le sentis surpris par mon soudain retour à la vie mais il laissa très vite échapper un grognement et m'aida à retirer son T-shirt.

Mes mains ouvrirent les boutons de son jean et je m'agenouillais pour lui défaire les lacets de ses chaussures. Il les balança rapidement et je lui retirais ses chaussettes. Pendant que je me redressais, il fit tomber son pantalon à ses pieds, haletant, et me choppa sauvagement par la nuque pour me rouler une pelle magistrale.

Ses mains se mirent ensuite à me pétrir les fesses et je sentis sa magnifique érection contre mon ventre. Un éclair d'excitation traversa mon ventre et je me mis à mordre gentiment ses lèvres tout en me frottant contre lui.

Il m'empoigna les fesses, me souleva et mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

Je triturais ses cheveux tout en léchant ses lèvres alors qu'il m'amenait, en quelques pas, jusqu'à mon lit.

Il m'y déposa doucement, comme s'il avait peur de me casser. Je m'installais bien au centre et il abaissa son boxer, me laissant contempler son sexe tendu vers moi. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Je m'étais bien doutée qu'Edward était bien pourvu mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Il était magnifique, son gland rosé était bien visible, on ne discernait pratiquement pas de veines et il semblait très doux au toucher.

Le gémissement rauque d'Edward m'arracha à ma contemplation et il rampa dans ma direction, tel un prédateur, pour s'agenouiller près de moi, ses mains agrippant mes chevilles.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça Bella ou je ne me contrôlerais pas » me dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Je n'en pouvais plus et ma main alla caresser sa bite, dans un mouvement de va et vient, appréciant la texture douce et chaude.

Il pencha sa tête en arrière et se mit à haleter, les yeux clos. Il était magnifique. Je me redressais pour embrasser son visage, le haut de son torse et ses bras s'écartèrent pour m'en laisser l'accès.

Après avoir suivi le tracé de ses pectoraux avec ma langue, je m'attaquais à ses abdominaux pour finir par lécher son gland, mes doigts s'attardant sur son frein, mon autre main caressant ses testicules. Il gémit bruyamment et je le sentis se tendre. Il m'écarta brusquement de lui et me plaqua sur le lit.

Ses yeux étaient fous, leur vert semblait liquide. J'avais l'impression de me noyer dedans.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas très bavarde Bella, mais tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'explose. Laisse-moi plutôt m'occuper de toi ».

Il m'embrassa rapidement les lèvres et m'enleva ma culotte.

Sans que je n'aie le temps de réaliser, il caressa l'intérieur de mes cuisses et ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur mon sexe. J'écartais mes jambes au maximum, agrippant ses cheveux. Ses mains bloquaient mon bassin tandis qu'il me léchait et m'aspirait goulûment. Il s'attarda longuement sur le pourtour de mon clitoris pour finir par le lécher lentement, d'un rythme régulier.

Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes cris de plaisir. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle, je voulais que mon plaisir éclate, je voulais qu'il se fonde en moi, je voulais que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Mon orgasme explosa, puissant, et je mis un long moment à réaliser qu'Edward était en train de lécher doucement les lèvres de ma bouche entre ouverte.

« J'ai envie d'être en toi, tu as des préservatifs », me murmura t-il.

Reprenant mon souffle, je hochais la tête et en prenais un dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Je lui tendais d'une main tremblante avant de me rétracter.

« Attends, je n'ai pas envie d'en utiliser, mon dernier test est clean et je n'ai eu personne depuis. J'ai envie de te sentir, juste toi. Je peux te faire confiance? »

Ma voix était enrouée mais sûre.

Il me regarda un instant, touchée par mes propos, et m'embrassa doucement avant de coller son front au mien.

« Oui, tu peux me faire confiance, je n'ai eu personne depuis l'été dernier et mon médecin m'a assuré que j'étais propre comme un bébé ».

« Depuis l'été dernier? » M'écriais-je.

« Oui Bella, je n'y arrivais plus, Jessica a été la dernière. Tu sais ce morceau de piano que j'ai joué à Thanksgiving, c'est toi qui me l'as inspiré, il n'y a plus que toi qui m'inspire maintenant » avoua t-il précipitamment.

C'était comme s'il cherchait à se libérer d'un poids, comme si ses phrases étaient préparées à l'avance.

Cette révélation me troubla.

Sans même me laisser répliquer, Edward m'embrassa sauvagement avant de repartir à la découverte de mon corps, me privant de toute pensée cohérente. Il se positionna ensuite à mon entrée et, son pénis en main, se mit à caresser le pourtour de mon vagin.

Je lâchais une longue plainte et il me pénétra profondément en un mouvement lent.

Il me remplissait complètement, me coupant le souffle. Cette sensation était une première, je peinais presque à m'ajuster à lui.

Edward se retenait de bouger, les mâchoires serrées. Le voir au dessus de moi me fit réaliser que c'était bien lui qui me faisait l'amour, lui qui me faisait sentir entière, complète. Cette idée m'enflamma encore plus et je me mis à bouger mes hanches, gémissante. Il se retira de moi pour s'y replonger immédiatement, toujours aussi lentement.

« Putain Bella, tu es comme je l'imaginais, tu es le paradis » haleta t-il.

Il finit par alterner ses mouvements lents avec des pénétrations plus rapides et plus superficielles, me faisant me contracter de bonheur, rechercher avec mes hanches le plus de contact possible.

Nos yeux étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre. Nos lèvres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se rencontrer, mélangeant nos souffles courts.

J'évoluais dans un monde de volupté. Les vagues de plaisir étaient de plus en plus fortes. La sueur perlait sur nos corps.

Prise d'une impulsion, je léchais l'épaule d'Edward où une goutte s'écoulait lentement.

Il me suça le cou en retour.

« Parfaite, tu es parfaite pour moi putain! », lâcha t-il dans un souffle.

Mes gémissements étaient devenus des cris et il releva une de mes jambes sur son épaule, me pénétrant plus profondément. Il finit par faire des mouvements de rotation à l'intérieur de moi. Et je lâchais complètement prise.

« Edward, plus, s'il te plaît! » criais-je.

Mes mains folles parcouraient son dos, trituraient ses fesses et il accéléra le rythme, perdant pied, lui aussi.

« Bella, mon ange, il faut que tu viennes, pour moi ma puce » gémit-il.

Ces simples mots suffirent et je me laissais aller dans la jouissance. Je partais dans un autre univers, mon corps entier secoué de spasmes. J'entendais à peine le grondement sourd d'Edward qui se déversait en moi tout en criant mon prénom.

On avait recouché ensemble deux fois cette nuit là. Il m'avait sauvagement prise par derrière avant de me faire l'amour tendrement, assis à même le sol.

Lorsque je m'étais endormie dans ses bras, il me fredonnait son morceau de musique, encore et encore, tout en me caressant les cheveux.

**..….**

Heidi se mit soudainement à s'agiter devant moi avant de se lever d'un bond. Sous mes yeux ahuris, elle exécuta une petite chorégraphie typique pom-pom girl pour me souhaiter du courage et du bonheur à Londres.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire devant sa danse ridicule.

Soudain, elle se mit à scander des B.E.L.L.A. en s'accompagnant des gestes adéquates de toutes bonnes meneuses de claques. Elle finit sa chorégraphie sautillante, en répétant d'une voix chantante. « Bonne chance Bella, Bonne chance Bella, j'espère que l'on restera amies dans ta nouvelle vie! »

Ses phrases me frappèrent violemment, me ramenant à ce matin-là.

J'avais ouvert les yeux, un instant perdue, pour sentir un corps collé au mien. Un bras lourd me barrait le ventre et une jambe poilue s'était glissée entre les miennes.

La nuit dernière me revint alors à la vitesse de la lumière et je tournais lentement la tête. A quelques centimètres, le visage d'Edward endormi. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui, il semblait tellement calme, apaisé.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi beau en dormant ? Une envie irrépressible me fit me tourner vers lui et embrasser légèrement ses joues, son menton, ses lèvres. Il remua dans son sommeil et se tourna sur le dos, me dégageant de son bras et de sa jambe dans le processus.

Putain! Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire?

Il fallait que je m'éloigne, que je réfléchisse. J'étais prête à sauter du lit quand deux bras entourèrent ma taille, me ramenant vers un torse chaud.

« Où est-ce que tu vas? » me demanda une voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.

Je me dégageais un peu sèchement, me tenant sur le côté du lit, et lui lançais un regard gêné.

« J'ai besoin d'aller dans la salle de bain ».

Putain! J'avais une voix à faire peur, on aurait dit un vieux camionneur accro aux gitanes sans filtre!

Il s'était redressé, ses yeux semblaient fixer la couverture. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, se gratta la nuque et me murmura un « Ok » avant de planter son regard dans le mien. Je pouvais y lire de l'appréhension, de la peur même. Mes maigres défenses tombèrent d'un coup, j'étais à deux doigts de me jeter sur lui et d'effacer toute trace de peine de son visage.

Mais alors que j'allais lever mon bras en direction de son visage, une autre envie me prit, plus forte que la précédente, celle de lui administrer une claque magistrale.

J'arrêtais mon geste dans un soupir agacé et baissais les yeux vers ma poitrine, vaguement consciente qu'Edward semblait complètement à poil sous ma couette.

Ouf! J'avais un T-shirt.

Merde, c'était son T-shirt!

Je me levais d'un bond et attrapais deux trois affaires à la hâte sans lui jeter un regard.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je m'asseyais à même le sol, la tête entre mes genoux.

Il fallait que je me calme.

On s'était juste sauté dessus! On n'avait pas du tout parlé, pas du tout! Et je n'avais aucune envie de le faire, j'allais partir, j'allais avancer. Tout ça c'était du passé.

Consciente des minutes qui s'écoulaient, je me nettoyais le visage et me brossais énergiquement les dents. J'enfilais des dessous et la robe que j'avais récupéré et sortais de la salle de bain, son T-shirt à la main.

Il était assis sur le bord de mon lit qu'il avait recouvert. Ses coudes étaient appuyés sur ses cuisses, ses mains jointes pendant dans le vide. Il s'était rhabillé, mais restait torse nu, évidemment.

Sans plus m'attarder sur son corps musclé, je lui tendais son T-shirt.

Il se leva et l'enfila prestement pendant que je prenais conscience de son odeur qui planait dans la pièce mélangée à celle de la plus formidable partie de jambes en l'air de ma vie.

Putain! J'aurais dû me couvrir de déodorant!

Je le fixais sans rien dire, ayant croisé mes bras sous ma poitrine pour cacher mon trouble.

Il fit un pas vers moi, sembla vouloir me toucher, mais, sans que je ne le commande, mes pas reculèrent.

On se retrouvait au point de départ. Rien n'avait changé.

Il soupira fortement et mit les mains dans ses poches. Après avoir dégluti, il s'adressa à moi d'une voix douce.

« Je ne suis pas con Bella, je sais que rien n'est possible entre nous, mais j'aimerais vraiment que l'on essaie de devenir amis. Je ne supporterais pas de ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie. Je... »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Son teint était terne. Il paraissait brisé, pathétique.

Et pourtant une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux, et pourtant il était toujours aussi beau.

Putain!

Je la tenais ma vengeance, elle était sous mes yeux. J'avais peut-être cédé cette nuit mais le matin était bien présent et les incertitudes avec.

Edward avait choisi de rester, d'espérer. Je me sentais soudainement puissante.

Il était là, face à moi, vulnérable, fragile, transparent comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Je pouvais presque lire ses pensées qui me criaient « Ne me ferme pas la porte Bella! Je ne le supporterais pas, ne me laisse pas! ».

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Tout ça parce que Monsieur était perturbé, par ses soi-disant sentiments pour moi, il fallait que j'accepte tout ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer. D'accord, il avait essayé de me protéger, mais il n'aurait pas pu agir comme toute personne normale et me parler franchement.

Je laissais échapper un rire amère tandis qu'il continuait à me scruter, d'un air meurtri.

Ah ah! La normalité, un mot qui n'avait certainement jamais fait parti du vocabulaire des Cullen et qu'ils commençaient à peine à effleurer du doigt.

Je mettais de côté les révélations de mon père, les discours de Rosalie, les supplications d'Emmet, la nuit que l'on avait passé ensemble qui me marquerait certainement à vie, et je l'observais sans un mot.

Je savais que j'aurais mal, je savais que si je ne devais pas partir pendant un an, je n'aurais pas tenu bien longtemps, mais j'avais besoin d'une rupture nette, sans fioriture.

Je ne lui faisais pas confiance, je n'arrivais pas à concevoir un Edward incapable de me faire souffrir, je n'arrivais pas à voir quoique ce soit entre nous.

M'arrachant à son regard, je le contournais pour ouvrir ma porte.

« C'est trop tard Edward », dis-je d'une voix plate, « je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi. Pars maintenant ».

Il se retourna et me regarda d'un air incrédule, blessé, durant quelques secondes. Puis ses traits se figèrent en un masque impénétrable.

Il sortit de ma chambre en murmurant « Je comprends ».

Une fois dans le couloir, il me lança un regard froid, hautain. J'en étais presque soulagée, je retrouvais celui que j'avais toujours connu.

« Bonne chance Bella ».

Je me contentais d'un vague hochement de tête et il partit sans demander son reste.

Je fus un instant tentée de le suivre du regard mais me repris, refermant la porte de ma chambre doucement. Les mains tremblantes, j'allais sortir les draps de mon lit. Je les pliais consciencieusement pour les mettre dans un sac poubelle puis tentais de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma chambre.

En me penchant pour ramasser mes habits éparpillés au sol, je tombais sur le préservatif que nous n'avions pas utilisé. Mon cœur s'emballa et je poussais un cri de dépit.

De rage, je balançais le sachet dans le sac poubelle, ouvrais ma porte violemment et jetais le sac dans le couloir.

Aérer, j'avais besoin d'aérer la pièce encore intoxiquée par son odeur. J'ouvrais la fenêtre en grand et partais me doucher. Une fois sous le filet d'eau chaude, je me frottais énergiquement pour faire disparaître toute trace de lui. J'y passais une heure entière, m'arrachant presque la peau.

J'avais fini de m'habiller quand on toqua à ma porte. Rosalie, qui venait juste de débarquer de Providence, me suppliait de l'accompagner prendre un café pour lire le dernier chapitre de sa thèse. Elle tenait mon sac poubelle à la main et je me sentis pâlir.

Elle ne sembla rien remarquer et me tira, suppliante, par le bras.

Tout en balançant le sac dans le gros conteneur à ordures, elle m'assomma avec son charabia psycho-sociologique, me conduisant dans un petit café à l'entrée du campus.

Une fois assise, je m'excusais pour aller aux toilettes. Je me regardais longtemps dans la glace, attendant la crise de larmes. Elle ne vint pas.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois le soir venu, allongée dans mon lit, qu'elle fit enfin son apparition pour ne plus me quitter pendant deux jours.

**...**

Les cris d'Heidi, ponctuant la fin de son message d'adieu, me rappelèrent où j'étais.

J'applaudissais, essayant d'avoir l'air enthousiaste.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rosalie et des potes de l'université débarquaient dans ma chambre avec des bouteilles de champagne. Ce petit pot de départ me redonna un instant le sourire.

Mais lorsque Paul, mon voisin en cours de déontologie, me prit dans ses bras, son parfum me rappela immédiatement Edward.

_Son nez dans mon cou, sa langue sur mes seins, ses cheveux chatouillant mon ventre, la douceur de son sexe, la force de ses bras lorsqu'il m'avait soulevée..._

Il fallait vraiment que je dégage d'ici!

Rosalie me ramena sur terre en claquant des doigts sous mon nez. L'heure tournait, je devais partir. Je rigolais avec mes amis en mimant des adieux tragiques à ma chambre et Rose m'indiqua qu' Emmet nous attendait en bas.

Après avoir pris une dernière fois dans mes bras mes camarades universitaires, j'allais rejoindre Rosalie qui embrassait déjà Emmet à pleine bouche. Ils me conduisaient à l'aéroport.

Ils avaient insisté, je ne voulais personne mais rien à faire.

Ils avaient soutenu qu'ils me fallait absolument quelqu'un pour m'aider à transporter mes sacs et j'avais capitulé, sous l'insistance de mon père et de Jacob. C'était vrai que l'excédent de bagages que j'allais me taper était impressionnant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'Alice m'en aurait fait prendre le double.

Installée à l'arrière de la jeep d'Emmet, je ne cessais de triturer mes mains. Rose, qui avait tenu à s'asseoir à côté de moi, me caressait les cheveux tout en me répétant que j'allais vivre une expérience fantastique et qu'une année passait à la vitesse de l'éclair. J'avais peur de craquer, de faire demi-tour, peur de tourner définitivement la page avec ma vie d'étudiante.

Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner d'eux, de ma famille, même si je savais que j'en avais besoin.

Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, Emmet m'aida à enregistrer mes bagages tandis que Rose parlait avec Angela qui venait d'atterrir du Connecticut.

On allait devoir bientôt embarquer, je prenais Rose dans mes bras. Elle pleura doucement dans mon cou et moi je tentais tant bien que mal de retenir mes larmes.

« Le temps passera vite jusqu'à Noël et je le passerai avec toi. De toute façon, Emmet et moi on s'arrangera pour venir avant sur Londres. Tu m'appelles dès que tu es arrivée hein? ».

Je savais que leur début d'année allait être chargé, ils cherchaient tous deux à rejoindre l'équipe de leurs directeurs de thèse afin d'obtenir une place de choix dans l'accompagnement de leurs travaux respectifs.

Sans vraiment comprendre comment, je passais de la douceur des bras de Rosalie à la poigne de fer d'Emmet.

« Belli Belli! Merci d'être mon amie! Tu vas me manquer petite chose, tu sais que toute ma famille pense à toi, même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre... ».

Il me relâcha et tourna vivement la tête, me cachant son regard. Mon gros bêta d'Emmet était en train de pleurer! Pas possible!

Remarque, je n'étais pas mieux. J'avais fini par craquer. Heureusement que les autres n'étaient pas là, je me serais accrochée désespérément à eux comme une gamine de 5 ans.

Angela se mit à rigoler et détendit l'atmosphère.

« Allez vous deux, filez! Je ne veux pas vous voir rester plantés là, comme deux pleureuses! Elle ne va pas à l'abattoir, elle va à Londres! Allez allez, du vent! »

Ils obtempérèrent et je les regardais s'éloigner, main dans la main. Ils étaient si beaux ensemble. Mon cœur était douloureux, une boule obstruait ma gorge.

Angela me tira gentiment le bras et je la suivis.

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers les escalators qui menaient à notre salle d'embarquement, quelqu'un m'appela.

Je me retournais vers un Jasper rouge et essoufflé qui tenait un sac à la main.

Cela me faisait bizarre de le revoir en chair et en os, mais j'étais réellement contente, il était d'ailleurs toujours aussi charmant.

« Tu croyais tout de même pas que tu pouvais t'échapper sans que je vienne te dire aurevoir. Ton simple mail était loin d'être suffisant. », me dit-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Il embrassa Angela et me tendit son sac.

« C'est de la part d'Alice, elle pensait que cela te ferait plaisir ».

Je l'ouvris et tombais sur des affaires que j'avais laissé chez les Cullen. Certains de mes livres, mon pull préféré, mon parfum, ma peluche fétiche et le collier de nouilles d'Alice.

Angela me prit le sac des mains tout en se reculant.

« Houla houla, ce sac il part avec moi, Bells n'a plus l'ombre d'une place! »

Mes yeux s'embuèrent derechef. « Merci Jazz », croassais-je.

J'étais une véritable fontaine putain!

Jasper me prit par les épaules.

« Alice t'embrasse tu sais. Rappelle-toi que tu m'as promis de donner des nouvelles, alors ne nous oublie pas! ».

« Bella! » M'appela Angela, « faut-y aller, l'embarquement a commencé ».

Je m'engageais avec elle sur l'escalator tandis que Jasper nous faisait des signes de la main, souriant.

Je lui offris à mon tour un grand sourire et lui soufflais un « promis ».

C'était la fin. Aurevoir New York et à très bientôt!

Tandis que les escaliers mécaniques nous menaient lentement à l'étage, mes yeux se posèrent un instant sur Jasper, puis sur les gens pressés qui couraient en tous sens, sur une grosse dame qui semblait gronder son fils, encore sur Jasper, sur une jeune femme qui criait au téléphone bousculant un homme qui se dirigeait vers Jazz à grandes enjambées... J'eus alors un coup au cœur.

C'était Edward qui venait de rejoindre Jasper et qui se tenait maintenant à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches, la tête relevée dans ma direction, le regard incandescent.

Angela ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et m'expliquait que Ben avait réussi à se débrouiller et devait nous rejoindre dans deux jours.

« Ange, regarde », la coupais-je d'une voix atone.

Elle suivit mon regard.

« Ah ben ça alors, on va de surprise en surprise! »

J'acquiesçais silencieusement alors que le plafond de l'étage supérieur me cachait soudainement à la vue d'Edward et Jasper.

Aurevoir Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE VI**

Bella

Installée confortablement sur le canapé de chez Rosalie et Emmet, je zappais sur toutes les chaînes sans grande conviction_, _essayant d'oublier la _situation_.

Je peinais à garder mes yeux ouverts. Malgré mon retour sur New York depuis une semaine, je ne m'étais toujours pas remise du décalage horaire.

Un véritable zombie, un légume, impossible de faire preuve de la moindre énergie. Je ne réalisais toujours pas que j'étais rentrée et que, d'ici la fin de l'été, je démarrais un emploi de pigiste dans un petit journal local new-yorkais.

Mon premier boulot.

Les frères Volturi m'avaient proposé de rester, mais après ce qui s'était passé, il en était hors de question.

Je devais retourner aux Etats-Unis. Forks restait assez loin de New York, mais mieux valait que je sois dans le même pays que mon père. Je comptais d'ailleurs trouver un autre emploi sur la côte ouest, dès que ce serait possible.

Je m'étais longtemps demander si le fait de m'installer à Londres aurait pu m'amener un meilleur poste. La réponse était non.

Je serais restée très longtemps l'assistante de l'assistante de Caïus ou un autre. Dans un grand hebdomadaire, certes, mais sans réel statut.

En plus, je me serais cassée la gueule sur Peter tous les jours que Dieu fait et je ne l'aurais pas supporté longtemps. Plus une question d'égo sans doute...

Là, j'allais avoir un bureau, enfin, un coin de table à moi, et mes articles, même si les sujets traités serait d'un certain ennui...

Caïus avait fait jouer ses relations pour moi et je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez.

Par ce geste, il m'avait montré qu'il était convaincu de mes aptitudes. J'étais déterminée à me surpasser afin de rapidement sauter la case « faits divers » ou « fait maison ».

Marcus m'avait suggéré la presse télévisuelle, arguant qu'il me voyait très bien finir devant une caméra, mon visage étant très télégénique. Impossible. Mon plaisir restait d'écrire, me perdre dans mes mots, mes pages blanches.

Mon petit bonheur qui me faisait espérer, mes articles que je gardais précieusement dans un classeur. Trois articles pour lesquels Caïus n'avait apporté que quelques corrections superficielles, complétés par son point de vue et signés en y ajoutant mon nom.

Mon nom!

Je revois les sourires satisfaits d'Aro et de Marcus et la tronche verdâtre de Peter, tandis que je caressais mon premier article publié du bout des doigts.

Juste après, ce connard m'avait gentiment fait comprendre que, comme nous étions en compétition, aucune histoire entre nous n'était possible.

Cette gentille sortie de mon cher et tendre avait terni quelque peu mon séjour sur Londres. L'attitude de Peter m'avait ramenée à une cruelle réalité, j'avais des goûts de chiottes pour choisir les hommes.

Tout avait bien commencé pourtant entre lui et moi, enfin presque.

Londres et son ambiance, ses façades bariolées de Portobello Road**,** ses antiquaires, son canal, ses marchés, ses concerts de rue improvisés, l' « Independent Times » et ses longs couloirs labyrinthiques, calfeutrés par une moquette épaisse.

J'aimais l'odeur de citron qui embaumait chaque pièce (les Volturi se droguait à cette odeur) et mon cœur avait raté quelques battements lorsque m'avait été présenté l'autre stagiaire, déjà présent depuis deux mois, Peter. Il était anglais, pas bien épais, des cheveux bruns, la peau pâle traversée par un regard d'un bleu presque translucide et une barbe de trois jours qui chatouillait ses joues creuses. Il me dépassait de quelques centimètres et m'avait adressé un sourire sympathique pour me souhaiter la bienvenue.

J'avais un peu ramé pour l'avoir. Pas que j'en avais vraiment envie au début. J'étais un peu perdue, je voulais profiter de mon célibat.

J'avoue surtout que je voulais garder encore un peu la trace d'Edward.

Je n'avais couché avec personne d'autre depuis lui. C'était la seule preuve tangible que j'avais compté. Ses paroles restaient floues, presque un rêve. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Mais son corps se mélangeant au mien était bien réel.

Alors oui, c'était un con , mais un con qui s'était ouvert à moi. J'étais la première.

Même si tout cela restait peu de choses et surtout était bien trop tardif, j'en retirais une certaine fierté et un certain espoir. Un jour, peut-être...

Peter s'était vite aperçu que mon cœur avait été malmené. Sans s'attarder sur les détails, il m'avait gentiment secoué en me faisant découvrir la beauté de Londres et son indiscutable romantisme. Je trouvais ça ridicule. Ce côté gnangnan « regarde comme la ville est propice aux amours ». Mais pour dire vrai, j'avais été flattée qu'il me sorte sa carte de séducteur. Cet homme était un véritable guide touristique.

« La ville regorge de lieux prodigieux pour les amoureux, le bar à huîtres et champagne de Harrods, le London Eye pour monter au ciel, un pique-nique dans Hyde Park ou une ballade main dans la main le long de la Tamise » m'expliquait-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Après qu'il m'ait fait découvrir la ville, jour après jour, je m'étais finalement allégrement jetée sur lui. Il s'était d'abord montrait étrangement réticent pour finalement se laisser aller à mon étreinte un peu désespérée. On se cherchait dans les recoins du journal, on se rendait visite à l'improviste dans nos appartements respectifs, on finissait par faire l'amour dans des coins insolites et je m'amusais. Je trouvais mes marques, j'étais bien.

Jake, Ange et les autres me manquaient, mais j'avais trouvé une place dans cette ville ainsi qu'au journal.

Caïus avait fini par m'adresser directement la parole et ses frères m'avaient enfin reçu dans leur bureau pour me souhaiter la bienvenue.

Seul ombre au tableau, mon père. Je le sentais fatigué au téléphone, parfois éteint. Sue me rassurait comme elle pouvait mais elle semblait nerveuse. Seul Billy restait impassible, m'assurant que tout roulait.

Cette situation me pesait et, dès la fin de chaque appel, je cherchais à m'échapper de ce sentiment désagréable en me plongeant dans mon quotidien anglais.

Mon installation sur Londres avait connu l'évolution classique.

D'abord la phase pleureuse, celle où je m'accrochais désespérément à Angela et Ben avant qu'ils ne repartent, puis à Jacob et Léa et enfin à mon téléphone.

Tout me paraissait gris et froid, les rues de Londres, mon appartement, le journal. Je me sentais invisible, mal aimée. Tout le monde me manquait, même les Cullen.

Alice et Jasper m'envoyaient des mails communs. Cela permettait à Alice d'être plus à l'aise et plus ouverte pour me confier sa nouvelle vie de couple avec Jazz.

J'étais contente pour eux. Le fait d'évoluer dans une autre vie et de me sentir un peu seule m'éloignait de ma rancœur.

Il y avait eu ensuite la phase d'adaptation. Rose était venue à ce moment là. Je connaissais quelques endroits pour sortir, je maîtrisais bien mon quartier et j'avais embrassé Peter.

L'absence d'Emmet et les sous-entendus de Rosalie, m'avait fait comprendre qu'il était resté avec Edward. Elle m'avait finalement appris qu'il aidait ce dernier dans son installation sur New York. Edward avait trouvé un emploi.

Je savais que Ben et Angela cherchaient également du boulot là-bas, grandement motivés par Rose, et une impression désagréable m'avait envahie. Tout mon petit monde se retrouvait et semblait se côtoyer.

Je ne le sentais pas du tout! La simple idée de ces nouveaux liens accélérait dangereusement les battements de mon cœur.

Je chassais néanmoins très vite cette idée de mon esprit et profitais de Rose.

La dernière phase avait été la meilleure, celle où je me sentais chez moi, celle où je n'avais plus envie de repartir.

Les fêtes de fin d'année étaient proches. Personne ne pouvait venir et je ne pouvais pas retourner chez moi.

J'étais débordée, au journal, dans ma vie... J'avais sympathisé avec une journaliste, Carmen. Elle et son mari, Eleazar, m'avaient fait découvrir un Londres plus adulte qui me permettait de souffler face au côté fêtard post-adolescent de Peter et de ses amis.

Ils étaient espagnols et me faisaient réaliser ce qu'impliquait le communautarisme anglo-saxon. Ils ne traînaient qu'avec des européens et des chinois. Pratiquement aucun anglais n'avait rejoint leur cercle d'amis après cinq ans de vie en Grande Bretagne.

Jusque-là, je m'étais uniquement attachée aux conséquences de la condition sociale, clivages que j'avais bien connu à Forks.

J'avais l'impression de grandir, de m'aguerrir à leur contact. Comme disait Bridget Jones, j'étais une femme forte et indépendante.

Ils m'avaient invitée à passer Noël avec eux et Carmen m'avait aidé à trouver des cadeaux originaux pour mes amis et ma famille. Son côté protecteur me rappelait Sue.

Ma mère me contactait peu, comblée par sa nouvelle existence à Miami. Phil lui versait une généreuse pension et Renée s'était crée un nouveau réseau social floridien qu'elle jugeait à sa hauteur.

Malgré leur divorce, mon ex beau-père prenait des nouvelles de moi et j'avais été touchée par cette attention. De vagues cartes laconiques de lui traînaient sur mon bureau et elles étaient plus fréquentes que les appels de ma mère. Un jour, j'avais fini par le contacter directement et nous avions vraiment parlé, pour la première fois. Il m'avait assuré que sa porte serait toujours ouverte et avait renfloué mon compte en banque, sans que je ne le sache, comme cadeau de Noël.

Ce geste m'avait collé le blues. Il s'intéresserait toujours plus à moi que ma propre mère qui ne s'inquiétait même pas de mon existence loin d'elle.

Ces idées noires me ramenaient à mon père et à la peine de ne pouvoir le voir. Je m'étais arrangée avec les Volturi pour avoir deux semaines en Janvier afin de retourner à Forks. Le sentiment de retrouver Charlie se faisait plus pressant et, avant même que la nouvelle année soit entamée, il avait eu une crise cardiaque.

« Oh, une de celle dont on se remet normalement, une de celle qui nécessite simplement un pacemaker et un aménagement du temps de travail, bon il risque peut-être de ne pas s'en sortir mais c'est rare mademoiselle », m'avait assuré le cardiologue au téléphone.

Connard de médecin!

En apprenant la nouvelle, j'avais cru mourir. L'appel de Billy m'avait rendue hystérique. J'avais dû prendre un calmant pour supporter les interminables heures de vols et leurs correspondances. Arrivée chez moi, Sue avait récupéré ma valise, m'avait serrée très fort dans ses bras et installée dans la voiture de Billy qui chauffait le moteur. J'étais muette, choquée, ne cessant de me répéter la même prière silencieuse, « Épargnez mon père s'il vous plaît, épargnez mon père s'il vous plaît ».

J'aurais tout donné, tout, je voulais juste qu'il aille bien.

Mes yeux étaient deux globes douloureux à force de rester grands ouverts.

Les odeurs de l'hôpital avaient assailli agressivement mes narines. Le même docteur mou et je m'en foutiste que Billy m'avait passé au téléphone tenta de me tranquilliser quelques minutes avant que je ne me précipite dans la chambre de mon père.

Charlie était allongé, pâle, ses muscles semblaient flasques sur le drap blanc. Le voir à ce point diminué me donna une furieuse envie de pleurer. Je m'étais avancée, tremblante, afin de signaler ma présence en agrippant sa main. A ce contact, ses yeux avaient papillonné.

« Bella, tu n'aurais pas dû venir » murmura t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Je m'apprêtais à protester lorsqu'il ajouta: « Vérifie que Sue ait bien payé toutes les factures ce mois-ci, elle oublie tu sais ».

Un rire nerveux m'avait échappé.

« Papa, repose-toi. C'est tout ce qu'on te demande. Le reste on s'en occupe ».

Je m'étais mise ensuite à lui raconter tout et n'importe quoi, toujours accrochée à sa main. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher.

Les jours défilaient et mon unique but était de profiter de mon père. Sue restait digne, forte. Elle ne me laissait jamais seule, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde et j'étouffais. Heureusement Billy la forçait à s'aérer dans les sentiers forestiers aux alentours de la ville. Seth m'amenait tous les jours à l'hôpital. J'étais incapable de conduire.

Tout le monde restait optimiste, Charlie le premier.

Mon père allait s'en remettre, respire et remercie le ciel Bella!

Toute la semaine, mes amis étaient là, chacun leur tour, assurant une chaîne de relais magique et réconfortante. Ils étaient géniaux, me rassuraient comme ils pouvaient et m'aidaient à ramener des couleurs sur les joues de mon papa. Seul Emmet manquait à l'appel, je ne l'avais eu qu'au téléphone.

Il avait fini par apparaître, la semaine suivante, tirant énergiquement Alice par son pull qui restait obstinément la tête baissée. Elle semblait perdue. Je m'étais alors jetée dans ses bras et nous avions fini dans un restaurant, proche de l'hôpital, à picoler. Jasper et Emmet nous avaient rejointes un peu plus tard et j'avais passé une soirée sublime.

J'avais tout oublié pour un instant et même si je sentais Alice gênée et malhabile, je la remerciais d'être là.

Jacob et Léa, Ange et Ben, Rosalie et Emmet, Alice et Jasper, ils me tenaient tous chaud par intermittence et l'opération de mon père approchait.

J'avais presque piqué une crise lorsque j'avais appris que le médecin que je détestais tant allait s'occuper de lui. Je peinais à me contenir devant les mines catastrophées de Sue et de Billy face à mon accès de colère. Carlisle avait alors sauvé la mise.

Il venait de revenir sur Forks avec Esmée et avait directement repris en main le personnel hospitalier qui s'occupait de Charlie. En tant que cardiologue réputé, il tenait à l'opérer. Abasourdie par ce retournement de situation, je n'en étais pas moins soulagée, j'avais une confiance absolue en lui. Je savais qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que cela se passe bien.

Esmée, sans rien demander, était venue chez moi soutenir Sue qui, à force de tout prendre sur elle, s'était effondrée nerveusement.

Par leurs initiatives, « Papa et maman Cullen » m'avaient simplement et élégamment demandé pardon, sans attendre plus, et s'étaient ensuite activés pour rendre notre vie meilleure.

Un Carlisle, toujours aussi raisonnable, nous avait expliqué très calmement les détails de l'opération, n'omettant pas les risques tout en se montrant optimiste.

Une Esmée reposée, vivante, domestique, m'était soudainement apparue, pourvue de véritables élans maternelles. Elle écoutait patiemment les babillages incessants de Sue, conversait avec Billy sur tous ses sujets de prédilection pour finir par caresser affectueusement les cheveux de Seth.

Deux jours avant l'opération de mon père, j'étais assise dans les escaliers de ma maison, épuisée, observant Esmée expliquer à Seth comment réussir une bonne sauce bolognaise. Je ne me serais jamais doutée qu'elle sache faire autre chose de ses mains qu'élaborer les plans et les maquettes de magnifiques immeubles. Je m'étouffais presque avec ma propre salive lorsque j'avais entendu que c'était Carlisle qui lui avait appris.

Après tout, je ne connaissais pas grand chose de leur vie.

Au vue de l'heure avancée, elle avait fini par récupérer son manteau dans l'entrée et m'avait aperçue. Elle s'était alors figée dans un sourire d'excuse.

Avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, la sonnette avait retenti, c'était Carlisle et son air rassurant.

On avait discuté quelques minutes, mes bras crochetés autour de la taille de Seth, mon menton appuyé sur son épaule.

« L'opération du cœur est toujours délicate mais tout va bien se passer Bella, j'y veillerai. » m'avait assuré Carlisle.

« Merci, pour tout. Vraiment » avais-je répondu d'une voix embarrassée, le rouge aux joues.

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Charlie est confiant, il a un moral d'acier. On y arrivera ».

Le ton de Carlisle me donnait espoir. Je lui offrais un sourire sincère qu'il me renvoya avant de disparaître dans la nuit noire.

Seth était retourné surveiller la sauce et Esmée s'était plantée devant moi, hésitante.

« Je suis désolée Bella, pour tout. Je ne demande pas à me racheter, juste que tu le saches ».

Elle m'avait soufflé un baiser, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, et était partie rejoindre son mari.

« Ils sont vachement sympas quand même, je les aime bien » m'avait crié Seth de la cuisine.

Je n'avais rien su répondre, me contentant de le rejoindre. Tout en se chamaillant, nous avions fini de préparer le repas. J'aimais le chambrer sur ses poils et ses muscles, de plus en plus apparents, mais je me rendais surtout compte qu'il devenait un vrai jeune homme et qu'il assurait, vraiment.

Sue, Seth et moi avions passé cette nuit là dans le salon, à parler de Charlie tout en buvant des chocolats chauds.

Le lendemain, je m'étais levée aux aurores pour passer la journée et la nuit suivante avec mon père.

La peur de le perdre me laissait sans voix, ou, au contraire, avide de lui raconter le moindre détails de nos souvenirs.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque Carlisle m'avait prise à part. Son ton chaud et déterminé m'avait apaisée.

« Je ferais de mon mieux Bella. Ton père ne veut pas mourir alors il ne mourra pas ».

Il m'embrassa doucement sur la joue et je me laissais glisser dans ses bras réconfortants.

Je réalisais alors à quelle point j'avais pu être dépendante des Cullen, sans aucune raison valable.

Et alors que je n'aurais jamais pensé à eux, ils étaient là.

Je rejoignais la salle d'attente où tout mon petit monde était présent. Je tentais de détendre Sue tandis que Billy et Rose s'étaient lancés dans une grande discussion sur la dette américaine. Emmet faisait rire Seth et Jasper et Alice se chamaillaient gentiment avec Ben et Angela sur qui allait chercher les cafés à la cafétéria.

Le temps s'étirait lentement et Carlisle était venu nous annoncer que l'on emmenait mon père en salle d'opération. Je commençais à me sentir vraiment faible et pensais aux dernières paroles échangées avec lui, vingt minutes plus tôt.

« Je t'aime plus que tout papa ».

« Moi aussi ma Bella, à tout à l'heure ».

Submergée par mes émotions, je sentais les larmes monter. Ne voulant pas inquiéter les autres, je préférais sortir de l'hôpital respirer un bon coup le froid hivernal.

Une fois dehors, je pensais brièvement à ma mère. Elle avait été choquée par la nouvelle et avait fait l'effort d'appeler Charlie régulièrement. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dit et je m'en fichais. J'étais seulement contente qu'elle s'intéresse toujours assez à mon père et à son bien être. Quoiqu'elle dise, Renée avait aimé Charlie. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait eu tant de mal à l'oublier.

Sur cette réflexion, je m'avançais vers le muret qui bordait le petit parc de l'hôpital lorsqu'une cigarette rougeoyant dans la nuit attira mon regard.

Il était là, nonchalamment adossé au mur. Une main farfouillant ses cheveux décoiffés.

« Bonsoir Bella ». Sa voix était toujours aussi veloutée, dénuée de toute aspérité, envoûtante.

Je m'arrêtais net.

Putain de merde c'est pas vrai!

« Edward? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Ces simples mots étaient presque restés coincés dans ma gorge. Ils m'avaient brulé la trachée.

« Tu n'as pas croisé ma mère. Elle vient d'arriver, je l'ai accompagnée.» m'apprit-il avant de rejeter gracieusement des volutes de fumée.

Il s'était ensuite redressé, avait balancé son mégot, observant un point imaginaire devant lui, et enfourné ses mains dans les poches de son caban.

Sans réaliser ce que je faisais, j'étais venue m'installer à ses côtés. Je me collais au mur un peu trop violemment, me faisant mal au passage. Il n'esquissa aucun geste envers moi. Ma présence semblait plutôt le déranger.

Je serrais les dents. C'était trop. Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il soit là, à éviter mon regard, à agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Si je le soûlais il n'avait qu'à partir, merde. Je ne lui avais rien demandé!

Une image incongrue de lui me pénétrant traversa mon esprit et se répercuta désagréablement dans mon corps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Edward, tu ne travailles pas? Les congès sont passés non? »

Ma voix était sèche, accusatrice. Ma tête s'était entièrement tournée vers lui.

Il se contenta de soupirer longuement, le regard toujours fuyant.

Il commençait à m'énerver et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Je l'observais avidement, en attente d'une réponse et, devant son silence persistant, une envie de le frapper m'envahit.

Il se recula légèrement vers le mur, son bras effleurant le mien au passage. Sa proximité me troublait. Son odeur m'intoxiquait malgré l'air glacial de la nuit. Un sentiment de gêne, de désir, de haine, se mêlaient à ma colère et ma tristesse.

Il était toujours scandaleusement beau et scandaleusement froid.

Putain!

Je voulais qu'il parte.

« Indépendamment de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je veux savoir pour Charlie. Ma famille m'a dit, alors je suis venu. Je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse, c'est quelqu'un de bien ».

Ses mots avaient cinglé dans l'espace. Il avait parlé presque durement, regardant toujours droit devant lui, rigide.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Je cherchais toujours son regard mais il s'obstinait à garder la tête légèrement tournée dans la direction opposée.

Je le détestais à cet instant. De quel droit il s'intéressait à mon père, de quel droit il osait se soucier de sa santé! Il s'imposait, toujours aussi exécrable, se pointait à l'hôpital et venait encore m'emmerder.

« Je croyais que tu voulais que l'on essaie d'être amis », attaquais-je, amère, « en n'ayant même pas la délicatesse de me regarder, tu n'en prends pas le chemin tu sais ».

Pour toute réponse il haussa les épaules et commença à farfouiller dans ses poches, certainement à la recherche d'une cigarette, le coup rentré dans ses épaules.

« Tu es froid parce que je t'ai jeté ou quoi! Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te sauter dans les bras. Tu vas continuer longtemps là, à éviter de me regarder ». Il stoppa sa recherche et se raidit.

« Putain Edward mais réagis! »

Je savais qu'il fallait que je le laisse là, que je me contente de retourner voir les autres. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais bloquée sur place. Edward s'écarta de moi, augmentant l'espace entre nous, prêt à partir, sans même daigner me regarder.

Putain!

Je n'y tenais plus et me jetais sur lui. Mes bras frappant tout ce que je pouvais atteindre. Ses épaules, ses jambes, puis son torse, lorsque, surpris par mon attaque, il s'était enfin retourné vers moi.

« Espèce de connard! », criais-je, hystérique, « fous le camp! Je ne te veux pas ici. Tu ne connais pas mon père, je t'emmerde, fous le camp putain! »

Habitée d'une haine sans pareille, mes insultes rendaient mes coups plus précis, plus violents. Edward ne ripostait pas, encaissant le choc en reculant de quelques pas. Il se tenait légèrement recroquevillé, les yeux fermés.

Il finit par emprisonner mes poignets dans l'étau puissant de ses mains avant de me tirer vers lui et de me piéger dans son étreinte. Mon nez collé soudainement à sa poitrine, je tentais de m'échapper tout en lui balançant une série d'injures étouffée par son pull.

« Bella, calme-toi, merde! », m'intima t-il, « je te relâche que si tu te calmes ».

Je secouais la tête énergiquement alors qu'il renforçait sa prise, m'empêchant de respirer. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux et colla son nez dans mon cou alors que mes bras, collés à mon corps, essayaient désespérément de le repousser.

Putain, il était fort!

« Je ne sais pas faire Bella. Je voulais juste être là. Voir comment Charlie allait, comment tu allais... » murmura t-il dans mon cou.

Son souffle chaud contrastait avec le froid ambiant et me rappelais nos étreintes. Un éclair de désir traversa mon ventre et je me détendis aussitôt dans ses bras.

« Si tu veux, je m'en vais. Je ne veux pas t'embêter. Tu as déjà assez à penser ».

Sa main continuait à caresser doucement mes cheveux, l'autre maintenait ma taille contre lui.

Je me sentais con pour mon accès de rage mais j'étais bien, là, dans ses bras. J'avais soudainement envie qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me console. J'aimais tellement quand il était comme ça, rien que pour moi...

Je le sentis sourire dans mon cou et je me fustigeais aussitôt pour mes pensées, me sentant ridicule. Je devais me reprendre.

Ce n'était qu'Edward, je n'avais pas à me mettre dans cet état, à le laisser me contrôler. Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne. Je profitais encore quelques instants de sa chaleur avant de relever la tête vers lui, calmement.

« Je suis désolée », chuchotais-je, « tu as été un peu mon punching ball...C'est...euh... sympa d'être là. »

Ses yeux semblèrent se réchauffer à mes paroles.

Connaissant Edward, il avait vraiment dû prendre sur lui pour venir. Je devais au moins le reconnaître. Mais je ne voulais plus de cette proximité entre nous. Je détestais le pouvoir de sa présence sur moi.

Je me dégageais un peu maladroitement de lui et il me laissa m'éloigner, sa main glissant sur ma hanche.

« Bon, ben j'y retourne, euh...et...tu restes là? »

Ma voix était anormalement aiguë et je sentais mes joues se colorer. Il m'offrit un sourire timide.

« Je te vois un peu plus tard » me dit-il.

Je hochais la tête et m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour lorsque je me sentis attrapée par le coude. Une seconde plus tard, je me retrouvais encore une fois dans son étreinte, entourée de son odeur.

« Il va s'en sortir Bella. Même si tu t'en fous, je suis là tu sais. Que tu sois ici ou à Londres, je suis là, enfin, je pense à toi. Tu peux m'appeler ou...ce que tu veux ».

Sa voix était douce, émue. Sa sincérité était troublante. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se laissait aller avec moi et qu'il me laissait...désarmée.

Il me faisait indéniablement du bien. Mon cœur battait la chamade, des sensations agréables traversaient mon ventre. J'avais envie de plus. Je serrais mes bras autour de lui et me collais encore plus à son corps.

Je finis par tendre le cou pour l'embrasser sur la joue et je le sentis frissonner. Les mots sortirent sans que je ne réfléchisse.

« Je le ferai Edward, je le ferai ».

Je me dégageais rapidement de ses bras pour m'engouffrer dans l'hôpital, sans me retourner.

Quelques heures plus tard, un Carlisle fatigué mais souriant avait pénétré dans la salle d'attente.

L'opération de mon père s'était bien passée. Il allait pouvoir revivre presque normalement, malgré la présence d'un corps étranger dont le son résonnait encore désagréablement à ses oreilles.

Merci seigneur!

Emmet avait poussé des cris de malade, réveillant les autres en sursaut tandis que je serrais Sue dans mes bras.

Esmée nous avait offert le petit-déjeuner dans le snack de la ville. Dans un soulagement général, chacun mangeait avec entrain. Jacob m'avait forcée à commander autre chose qu'un café.

Je peinais à avaler mes pancakes lorsque j'avais surpris, à travers la vitre sale de l'établissement, Alice et Edward discutant vivement à l'extérieur. Le rire gras d'Emmet, qui avait renversé son café sur Rose, me ramena dans la conversation.

Dès son réveil, Charlie m'avait presque ordonné de retourner sur Londres et j'avais fini par céder, peu après qu'il soit retourné à la maison.

« Je ne suis pas seul et tu as un stage à achever, je serai là à ton retour », ne cessait-il de me répéter.

Le lendemain de son opération, nous nous étions tous retrouvés chez les Swan avant que chacun ne reparte dans son quotidien. Charlie avait ronchonné en apprenant la nouvelle, déçu de ne pouvoir être là. Je lui assurais en riant que nous ferions plein d'autres repas en son honneur et surtout en sa présence.

Ce soir là, j'avais tenu à préparer un repas de fête pour remercier tout le monde. On avait beaucoup ri.

Les Cullen s'étaient directement mélangés aux invités.

Si cette attitude ne m'étonnait pas venant d'Emmet, j'étais scotchée par le comportement des autres.

Alice faisait l'effort de s'intéresser à la vie de Jacob et Carlisle discutait en toute simplicité avec Billy et Sue des meilleurs moyens d'aider Charlie dans sa nouvelle vie. Esmée et Edward parlaient études avec Seth et je ne cessais de rire avec Emmet, Jasper et Léa. Sam et Paul avaient eu la bonne idée d'allumer un feu dans notre vieille cheminée, tandis que le reste de la réserve et quelques habitants de Forks s'affairaient à disposer le maximum de chaises et de coussins pour que tout le monde puissent s'asseoir. Mike, en week end chez ses parents, avait même fait une petite apparition, accompagné d'un somptueux bouquet de fleurs.

Munie de mon appareil, je m'acharnais à prendre des photos pour mon père tandis que Rose et Ben faisaient passer les divers plats que j'avais préparé, aidée de Sue.

Malgré moi, mon objectif se portait souvent sur Edward. C'était la première fois que je le voyais si souriant, si détendu, presque...à sa place. La lumière du feu éclairait son visage de manière féerique et lorsque son regard émeraude rencontrait le mien, j'avais l'impression qu'un lien à part, magique, nous unissait.

Pathétique ma fille, mais c'était plus fort que moi...

Il était parti tôt, ses lèvres s'attardant sur ma joue pour prendre congés.

Une sensation de manque m'avait envahie dès l'instant où il s'était éloigné de moi et j'avais passé le reste de la nuit à papouiller et emmerder Jacob, excitée comme une adolescente pré pubère.

Mon retour sur Londres avait été abrupte. Après les marques inattendues d'affection et de soulagement de Caïus, ce dernier m'avait fait apporté un énorme paquet de coupures presse et d'archives à éplucher, accompagnés de nombreuses recherches.

Mon quotidien anglais avait repris ses droits, sans me laisser le temps de souffler, et m'avait apporté ses meilleures moments et de moins bons. Mon travail avait été reconnu et Peter m'avait tourné le dos.

Mon départ de Londres, en juin, avait été précédé d'un cocktail au journal où j'avais eu l'occasion de faire venir mes quelques nouveaux amis anglais. Aro avait profité de mon pot d'adieu pour célébrer l'arrivée d'une nouvelle rédactrice adjointe et je m'étais vite sentie dépassée par le nombre d'invités qui se bousculaient pour quémander un peu de champagne, dont j'avais le malheur de gérer le service avec les traiteurs engagés pour l'occasion.

Accompagnée de Carmen, j'avais fini la soirée en me baladant dans les endroits que j'aimais le plus de la ville. Je lui promettais de revenir.

Après avoir stupidement embrassé tous les murs de mon petit appartement, j'avais rendu les clés au propriétaire, au petit matin, les larmes aux yeux.

Arrivée sur New York, courbatue par le poids mortel de mes bagages, j'avais été étouffée par un Emmet surexcité et conduite en quatrième vitesse dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Rose.

C'est ce soir là que j'avais pris la pleine mesure de la _situation_ comme disait Emmet.

J'avais passé la nuit à me retourner dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

**...**

Je regardais l'heure et fus prise d'un réel trac qui secoua quelque peu mon état léthargique.

Dans une heure, j'allais revoir Edward.

Un petit repas de retrouvailles. Un simple repas pour célébrer la nouvelle _situation._

Parce que oui, une nouvelle petite bande s'était formée. Une bande sur laquelle je n'aurais pas misé un dollar. Les évènements de l'année avaient néanmoins grandement aidé.

Comme prévu, Ben et Angela étaient installés définitivement sur New York depuis plusieurs mois. Ben avait été embauché dans une banque importante et Angela dans l'agro alimentaire. Le domaine de l'exportation, de l'étude global des secteurs et des nouvelles technologies étaient devenus leur quotidien. Ils voyaient assez souvent Em et Rose.

Rosalie avait toujours adoré mes amis d'enfance. Je savais qu'elle avait régulièrement Jacob et Léa au téléphone qui, du coup, profitaient de voir Ben et Angela sur New York pour faire un saut chez Rosalie et Emmet.

Mais qui disait Rose et Em, disait Alice et Jasper et...Edward.

Pire, des liens plus solides s'étaient tissés avec le temps. Ben et Angela m'avaient appris qu'ils avaient parlé à Edward d'un poste à pourvoir dans une grosse boîte d'import-export et il l'avait obtenu.

Pour couronner le tout, Jacob, Seth, mon père...tous avaient leurs petites anecdotes, sur Forks, impliquant Edward.

Tous ces rapprochements avaient commencé bien avant la crise cardiaque de Charlie.

Le contexte qui m'avait fait les revoir tous ensemble avait complètement occulté toute discussion possible à ce sujet.

Putain! C'est vrai qu'ils semblaient particulièrement à l'aise d'être ensemble!

J'aurais du mal à accepter ce changement. Il s'était passé sans moi, petit à petit, sans que personne ne le commande vraiment et surtout sans que personne ne me dise rien...

Bien sûr que Emmet et Rose étaient liés aux Cullen mais Ben et Ange...Pitié!

Seul Jacob avait joué franc jeu. J'évitais néanmoins de développer sur ses nouvelles amitiés, je n'avais pas envie que mon ami me parle d'Edward.

Je me retrouvais donc devant le fait accompli, c'était comme ça et il fallait que je l'accepte...

D'accord, j'avais eu plaisir à revoir Alice et Jasper sur Forks, mais les circonstances m'avaient fait mettre de côté tous les non-dits, les gênes.

Putain! Quelle merde!

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment sur une Rose survoltée qui s'affala sur le canapé à côté de moi.

« Une téquila, ça te dit? » s'exclama t-elle.

J'acceptais vivement. Je pensais qu'il m'en faudrait plus d'une en fait.

« Ben et Angela sont en chemin et Emmet est allé chercher Alice et Jasper. Edward vient avec Tanya au fait ». La voix enjouée de Rose semblait fausse.

Je savais qu'elle espérait, tout comme les autres, que je fasse l'effort d'accepter la _situation._

Mais la vérité était que la fameuse _situation _était emmerdante. C'était une chose de se donner des nouvelles de loin en loin mais recréer une amitié!

Cette réalité m'avait frappée de plein fouet lorsqu'Alice et Jasper étaient venus me voir le lendemain de mon arrivée sur New York.

Agglutinés dans les fauteuils de chez Rose et Emmet dans un silence récurrent, j'avais pris conscience qu'il faudrait plus de temps. Emmet tentait de détendre l'atmosphère, Alice était toujours l'ombre d'elle même face à moi et Rose accaparait Jasper qui semblait tendu après qu'Em ait fait une blague très malvenue sur son impressionnant palmarès avant qu'il ne se case avec sa sœur.

Et maintenant, il fallait que je fasse face à Edward...

Sans compter qu'il y avait Tanya.

C'était Angela la première qui m'avait parlé d'elle. Elle était la copine d'Edward, la même depuis plusieurs mois.

Putain, j'avais eu un choc en apprenant la nouvelle. Je m'étais sentie indéniablement jalouse.

Ange semblait bien l'aimer, contrairement à Ben, qui la trouvait fausse.

Cette formidable information s'était néanmoins un peu perdue parmi toutes celles que j'avais dû imprimer dès le soir de mon arrivée.

Rose et Emmet avaient préparé un immense apéritif avec Ben et Ange pour fêter mon retour. L'alcool aidant, les langues s'étaient rapidement déliées, surtout la mienne. La fatigue sûrement.

« Bon Bells, il faut que l'on parle de la _situation_ actuelle » avait annoncé soudainement Emmet.

Je m'étais tendue et tout le monde s'était lancé, sans que je réalise vraiment comment.

Ben aimait bien Alice, Rose m'assurait qu'elle avait mûri, Angela vantait la solidité inattendue de leur couple, Emmet défendait vivement sa famille et l'existence de Tanya avait fini par venir sur le tapis, témoignage du nouveau Edward.

Hum! Je ne sais pas si cette partie là me plaisait vraiment...

Plus je les écoutais et plus je commençais à m'énerver, finissant tous mes verres pratiquement d'une traite.

Ils en rajoutaient des caisses, lourdement, on allait pas tous vivre ensemble non plus...

« Mais vous cherchez quoi à la fin! » Explosais-je. « Vous les aimez bien, tant mieux pour vous! Vous auriez pu me le dire avant putain, plutôt que tout me balancer comme ça... Je comprends pour Rose mais vous », je désignais Ben et Ange du doigt, « vous avez TOUJOURS détesté les Cullen et maintenant vous voulez qu'on soit tous proche! ».

« Tu es injuste Bells », répondit calmement Angela, « on avait du mal avec leur attitude, tout comme avec la tienne d'ailleurs. Mais les choses changent. Beaucoup de choses ont changé! On ne t'oblige à rien. Simplement tu as continué à prendre des nouvelles d'Alice, tu as même été adorable avec Edward sur Forks. Et ce n'était pas juste à cause de Charlie. Les choses se feront petit à petit. Ce sont pas mes meilleurs amis non plus, mais on sera amené à se voir. Ce serait sympa que cela se passe bien non? »

« Mais pourquoi faire des trucs TOUS ensemble! Et eux ils en ont envie au moins? Vous avez peur de choisir ou quoi?» Ripostais-je. « Merde, laissez-moi gérer seule mes affaires! »

Rose me lança un regard soupçonneux.

« Dis-moi Bella, tu ne serais pas stupidement jalouse ou blessée parce que tes amis s'entendent bien avec deux personnes avec lesquelles tu es incapable de mettre au clair tes sentiments.

Tu as bien pris des nouvelles d'Alice, t'étais contente qu'elle soit là pour ton père et ton attitude est loin d'être nette avec Edward... »

« Rose... » intervint Emmet sur le ton de l'avertissement.

Je sentis mon sang quitter mon visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Rose? » dis-je d'une voix que je voulais sûre.

« Rien, rien », se reprit-elle, « je pensais simplement au fait que tu les aies invités chez toi à Forks ».

Ok, elle me cachait quelque chose. Encore une merde de plus.

« Bella, c'est juste histoire que tout le monde puisse bien s'entendre. Eux aussi ils ont vraiment envie que ça se passe bien. On se voit pas tous les week end non plus. Tu sais qu'on est tes amis », intervint Ben d'une voix apaisante, « On aurait dû t'en parler plus tôt. C'était un peu gênant, et puis avec Charlie...On est vraiment désolé ».

Son ton me fit sentir comme une gamine capricieuse qui faisait une crise devant sa famille. J'étais fatiguée d'être l'ennemi de la soirée, la méchante fille à convaincre. Il fallait que je me la ferme si je ne voulais pas les perdre.

Sois mature Bella!

« Bon, ok, on arrête tout. Je suis contente d'être là. Alors on se détend et je ferai des efforts, ça vous va? ».

Tout le monde poussa le cri de la victoire en levant son verre. Je peinais à les imiter, certaine que les soi-disant rencontres occasionnelles deviendraient bien plus.

Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils fassent ça derrière mon dos.

« Merci Bella, c'est parfait », sourit Rose, « parce que tu vois Alice et Jazz demain! »

Je vidais mon verre, me sentant prise au piège.

**…...**

Rose s'était relevée pour aller chercher la téquila dans sa petite cuisine américaine dont le comptoir faisait face au canapé du salon.

« T'as eu Jacob au téléphone? Il risque de venir plus tôt avec Léa la semaine prochaine » dit-elle tout en farfouillant dans les placards pour sortir deux verres.

« Pourquoi? », tiquais-je, « tu veux organiser un autre repas de retrouvailles? »

Rose s'arrêta net et se retourna vers moi, un air désolée sur le visage.

« Bella, ça te dérange tellement le repas de ce soir? Tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi. La vérité c'est qu'on a préféré jouer carte sur table ».

La tristesse dans sa voix me fit de la peine. je décidais de me lancer, les yeux ostensiblement baissés sur mes doigts noués entre eux.

« Je suis mal à l'aise. Alice aussi. Jasper n'en parlons pas. Une année loin d'eux m'a fait relativiser mais bon... J'ai couché avec son copain Rose, on est passé elle et moi d'une relation étouffante à quelques mails et en plus...ben...enfin...j'ai aussi couché avec Edward ».

« Hum, je sais ça. Tout le monde s'en doute en fait ».

Je redressais la tête, surprise, vers une Rose qui arborait un air amusé, la bouteille de téquila à la main.

« Oh, Bella! Toi et Edward! Le mec qui se précipite chez toi en pleine nuit pour s'assurer que tu vas bien et toi qui a l'air d'un zombi le lendemain et m'évite ensuite pendant deux jours! Tu me prends pour une conne ou quoi! En plus, tu ne parles plus jamais de lui! Écoute, que tu n'aies voulu le dire à personne, je comprends, que tu n'assumes pas, je comprends. Mais Bella, cette histoire il faut la régler non. Tout comme celle avec Alice et Jasper. Tu le sais qu'ils s'en veulent et toi aussi tu t'en veux ».

Elle se rapprocha du canapé en me tendant un verre de téquila. « Et si après tout ça si tu ne veux plus les voir, alors ok, tu ne les verras plus. ».

Elle sirotait son verre debout, face à moi, tandis que j'observais le liquide tournoyer dans mon verre.

« C'est sérieux avec cette Tanya? », grommelais-je.

Rose pouffa.

« Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il veut avancer. Dès que tu es partie sur Londres, il n'a plus jamais parlé de toi. Je crois qu'il a bien compris que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques ».

Son ton se voulait détaché, mais je sentais bien que Rose crevait d'envie d'en savoir plus.

« Je sais pas Rose », avouais-je, « je n'arrive pas à nous voir en couple. En plus maintenant qu'il est pris ».

Avant que Rosalie ne puisse répondre, la porte d'entrée claqua et Emmet déboula bruyamment dans l'appartement, suivi de Ben, Angela, Jasper et Alice.

« Youhou les filles! On est là! Sortez la bouffe et l'alcool! »

Je soupirais et me levais pour embrasser tout le monde.

Alice me pressa brièvement dans ses bras. Jasper semblait encore plus tendu que la dernière fois. Il me lançait des coups d'œil nerveux, semblant vouloir me faire passer un message.

Allons-bon, son attitude n'allait vraiment pas m'aider.

Fuyant son regard, j'allais rapidement me changer dans la chambre d'Em et Rose.

Tout le monde s'affairait à mettre la table dans un brouhaha festif lorsque la sonnette avait retenti.

Emmet s'était précipité pour ouvrir la porte.

Je restais obstinément de dos face au couloir de l'entrée, m'activant à finir de disposer les couverts. J'entendis alors une voix que je ne connaissais pas et celle d'Edward.

J'eus l'habituel coup au ventre.

Reste naturelle Bella! Il est soi-disant prêt à faire des efforts lui aussi...

J'étais pourtant repartie sur Londres sans un mot. Je ne lui avais jamais envoyé de mail. Je ne l'avais jamais appelé. J'avais eu peur en fait.

Edward, l'homme au cœur de pierre, avait tout laissé tomber pour moi et pour mon père.

Il n'avait été que douceur, protection, gentillesse, comme si j'étais un membre de sa famille.

J'avais vraiment voulu que nos rapports changent. Mais la vague d'excitation suite à nos retrouvailles avait laissé place au doute.

J'avais été dépassée, apeurée, perdue.J'étais incapable d'être son amie.

J'avais peur de me tromper, peur de lui pardonner trop vite, peur de l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour lui. Je voulais qu'il rampe à mes pieds et en même temps que l'on vive une histoire extraordinaire.

Ce mec était-il seulement capable de vraiment s'engager?

Notre couple, s'il y avait, risquait de devenir comme tant d'autres: ordinaire, voir sale, séparé par une dispute atroce. Jamais je ne le supporterais.

Alors je m'étais tue. Pas un mot à Edward Cullen.

Je me retournais, un couteau à la main, et me retrouvais encore là, à l'observer.

Il n'était plus seul cependant. Il était accompagné par la voix inconnue, sa copine. La fameuse Tanya.

Mes yeux balayaient la silhouette d'Edward, toujours le même me semblait-il, alors qu'il disait bonjour à tout le monde. Il finit par arriver à mon niveau, accompagnée de sa moitié. Son regard me brûlait. Je bloquais sur son menton, incapable de me confronter à ses yeux.

« Bonsoir Bella ».

Sa voix était chaleureuse, sans plus. Pas une once de gêne, de froideur, de rancœur, rien que le plaisir de retrouver une vieille amie.

Décontenancée, j'osais enfin croiser son regard. Il était simplement empli d'une sympathie sincère.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, une autre voix attira mon attention.

« Bonjour Bella! Ravie de te rencontrer, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi! ».

Je m'intéressais alors à la nouvelle venue. Elle était très belle, amicale, blonde, grande et lui tenait la main. Je lui retournais un sourire poli agrémenté d'un « Bonsoir » un peu rude.

« Tanya, la copine d'Edward », se crut-elle obligé de préciser.

Une lumière étrange s'alluma alors dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

Je me dégageais rapidement de l'emprise de son regard et m'attardais sur leur couple.

Ils ne s'étaient pas lâché la main durant le temps de notre échange.

Edward la regardait tendrement et ne semblait pas du tout perturbé par la situation.

Je les observais, sans un mot.

Enfin j'étais face à celle que j'avais toujours redouté, celle qui compterait vraiment pour lui. Et ce n'était pas moi.

Étrangement, cette pensée me soulagea.

La douleur pouvait attendre. Je savais que si je ne voulais pas tout perdre, j'allais devoir essayer d'être amie avec lui.

A cet instant, pour la première fois, je pensais que c'était enfin possible.

* * *

Edward

Je jetais rapidement un coup d'œil au réveil, il nous restait encore un peu de temps avant le fameux dîner.

_Ok Cullen, elle est revenue..._

_Reste zen..._

Des mains chatouillant mes joues me ramenèrent à la réalité.

Je souris et approchais ma bouche des somptueux seins qui me faisaient face et ma langue taquina rapidement le contour des mamelons de Tanya.

Elle gloussa exagérément à la sensation.

Je détestais ce son. Je fermais mon esprit à cette intrusion désagréable et m'appliquais consciencieusement à lui donner du plaisir.

Tanya était ma première vraie relation solide.

5 mois maintenant.

Mon frère et ma sœur étaient ravis que je me lance enfin.

Même s'ils n'en avaient jamais rien dit, ils s'inquiétaient sincèrement de mon traumatisme _Isabella Marie Swan. _

Je les remerciais de leur silence sur cet état de fait tout en les maudissant d'avoir trouvé leur moitié, me poussant à essayer d'avancer, seul.

Jasper était pourtant mon ami et Rose le devenait, petit à petit.

Leur présence m'était presque indispensable mais je leur en voulais. Ils me prenaient mon frère et ma sœur. Ils comblaient le cœur d'Emmet et d'Alice mais pas le mien. L'absence de mes parents m'avait beaucoup pesé, celle de Bella encore plus.

J'avais vraiment été seul. Pour la première fois.

Je m'étais plusieurs fois surpris à penser au couple qu'aurait pu former Jasper et Bella. Auraient-ils été plus heureux sans nous?

Et puis je voyais Jazz embrasser ma sœur...

Quelques semaines avant que je ne me perde dans le corps de Bella, j'avais passé une nuit à traîner dans les bars de Manhattan avec Jasper, le cœur battant dès que j'apercevais une tête châtain aux longs cheveux ondulés. C'était la première fois que je sortais sur New York depuis longtemps.

Avalant une énième vodka, je souriais bêtement en observant le regard vitreux de mon ami.

« Hé connard tu aimes vraiment ma sœur? » lui avais-je lancé soudainement tout en me penchant sur la table branlante d'un des bars où l'on avait échoué.

Un éclat d'inquiétude avait traversé ses yeux.

« Ed arrête putain, t'es aussi bourré que moi » m'avait-il calmement répondu.

Mon cerveau embrumé me criait d'arrêter cette conversation mais il fallait que je sache.

« Toi aussi, t'as des nouvelles de Bella malgré tout non? »

Le simple fait de prononcer son prénom à voix haute m'avait donné envie de prendre un autre verre, encore et encore.

Est-ce qu'ils avaient pris du plaisir tous les deux, est-ce qu'ils avaient parlé de moi quelques fois? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient contentés de s'échanger un peu de salive?

Putain, connaissant Jazz, ça m'étonnerait...

Je n'avais jamais voulu savoir. Enfin pas vraiment. Mais depuis que Bella avait disparu de notre quotidien, ce que m'avait dit Jazz, durant l'anniversaire d'Alice, ne cessait de me revenir en boucle... _« J'étais malheureux et Bella aussi, je ne sais pas, on s'est consolé. » _

Jasper m'avait alors lancé un regard étrange. Tout son corps était tendu. Il s'était reculé un maximum dans sa chaise, s'éloignant le plus possible de moi.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? Tu sais que j'ai des nouvelles d'elle et après? »

Tout en parlant, il avait lentement croisé ses putains de bras et adopté un visage dur.

« T'as couché avec elle non? Donc tu as pu avoir des sentiments, encore maintenant, malgré ma sœur, tu cherches bien à continuer à avoir des contacts avec elle, Alice me l'a dit. »

Putain, ma voix avait sonné plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu!

Pour toute réponse, Jasper avait poussé un long soupir, les bras toujours collés contre lui, la tête baissée.

Il m'avait longuement regardé à travers ses cils. C'est ce que j'aimais chez lui, il fuyait rarement le regard des gens.

« J'ai merdé, elle aussi. Point. Tu sais que je l'ai toujours bien aimé. C'est tout. Alice n'en a jamais douté dans le fond si c'est pour ta sœur que tu t'inquiètes. Mais si tu veux l'entendre encore, alors oui je m'en veux, par rapport à toi aussi. Tu le sais. Mais tu as bien eu ce que tu voulais non? Alors passe à autre chose Edward ».

Son ton était tranchant, pas une pointe de remord_. _Une envie de lui casser la gueule m'avait pris pour s'évaporer rapidement.

_Assume connard!_

J'observais quelques secondes sa putain de belle gueule.

Soudain, l'idée que Jasper jouisse entre les cuisses de Bella m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing et je commandais un autre verre. Je m'étais pris une saloperie de gueule de bois cette nuit là.

Renée m'avait fait la peur de ma vie quelques semaines plus tard _et_ je l'avais revue _et_ j'avais fait l'amour avec _elle_.

_Vas-te faire foutre Jasper! Bella avait joui plusieurs fois et rien que pour moi !_

Notre nuit avait été l'espoir de lui faire comprendre et j'avais échoué, complètement écrasé par mon envie d'elle.

Son regard vide de toute émotion, dès le lendemain matin, me bouffait régulièrement le cerveau.

J'avais cru avoir un peu de ce que je voulais d'elle, espérant que cela me suffirait.

Mais lorsqu'elle m'avait foutu dehors sans même un dernier regard, j'étais mort.

Alors que je me trainais dans le couloir de sa résidence, me retournant pathétiquement pour apercevoir son visage une dernière fois, j'avais compris ce que signifiait perdre toute fierté pour quelqu'un. J'avais failli faire plusieurs fois faire demi-tour, la supplier...

Je m'en étais abstenu. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de me lancer ce denier regard que j'attendais tant, elle avait juste fermé sa putain de porte. Elle ne voulait pas que je revienne, elle était déjà partie. C'était trop tard.

Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. La seule solution, attendre que ça passe.

Je la détestais pour m'avoir mis dans cet état là.

Les nuits s'était enchaînées. Je me réveillais en sursaut avec le souvenir tenace de son odeur, de sa peau, de ses putains de cris de plaisir, de sa chatte si serrée, de ses mains qui s'agrippaient à moi comme si elle ne voulait pas que je la laisse, jamais...

Elle avait été à moi putain! Complètement. Isabella Swan s'était donnée à moi, j'avais réussi à la convaincre et elle n'avait même pas daigné me regarder une dernière fois pour me dire aurevoir.

Elle ne m'avait rien dit cette nuit là. Même lorsque je lui murmurais des mots tendres, mes mains accrochées à ses hanches que je faisais lentement coulisser sur mon sexe.

Elle avait seulement refusé le préservatif, soi-disant pour mieux me sentir. J'avais vainement espéré que ce soit une preuve de sa confiance envers moi. Son envie de marquer son territoire, de décréter que je lui appartenais, même si c'était déjà le cas et depuis longtemps.

Je savais, je savais maintenant quand j'avais été à elle. A la seconde près.

Ce souvenir était clair, limpide, ses longs cheveux balayés par le vent de Forks, ses joues rosies par le froid et ses yeux brillants à force de rire. Elle était dans mon jardin, se moquant ouvertement de Jacob qui semblait lui compter ses mésaventures avec Alice. Ce dernier grognait aux paroles de Bella et lui tapait régulièrement l'épaule en signe de protestation, faisant alors redoubler ses rires.

Je les avais longuement observé, planqué derrière les arbres comme un con, tendant l'oreille pour capter la moindre connerie qu'elle pouvait bien débiter.

Je m'étais d'abord senti ridicule d'agir ainsi, puis j'avais décidé de nier l'évidence, avançant d'un pas décidé vers eux pour couper court à leur conversation.

Cependant, au plus profond de moi elle m'avait, je voulais avoir ce genre d'intimité avec elle et même plus. Elle si douce, si innocente, si pleine d'esprit...elle qui se retrouvait coincée avec nous à espérer se donner à Mike-je suis un véritable connard- Newton.

_Cela aurait dû être moi, j'aurais dû être son premier putain, le seul!_

Je voulais lui dire tout ça ce matin là, je voulais qu'elle le sache mais rien, juste un « dégage » qui m'avait cloué sur place.

Rien d'étonnant à son attitude pourtant, elle devait tourner la page et moi aussi...

C'était pour cette raison que j'avais accompagné Jasper à l'aéroport. Sagement, ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs fait aucun commentaire.

Il fallait que je vois Bella partir pour me convaincre que ce n'était pas possible. Je n'aurais jamais pu être avec celle qui s'accrochait à notre famille. Elle était trop malheureuse...et moi aussi.

Collée à Angela sur l'escalator, elle s'était figée en m'apercevant. J'avais alors eu droit à mon dernier regard, elle me faisait enfin ses adieux.

Ma vie pouvait recommencer.

J'avais planté Jasper à l'aéroport pour errer à travers les rues, sans but précis. Un soulagement immense m'avait envahi tandis que je pénétrais dans un café bondé de monde. Enfin je n'aurais plus l'impression de pouvoir la croiser à chaque coin de rue.

Elle était partie... Je pouvais commencer à l'oublier.

J'avais passé un été formidable avec Alice et Emmet. Nous étions allés voir nos parents, qui avaient migré aux Antilles, et fêté dignement l'obtention de nos diplômes à ma sœur et moi.

Tandis que les rayons du soleil de la Martinique me brûlaient le visage, j'observais ma famille avec bonheur. Le douloureux constat de mes sentiments à sens unique semblait peu de choses face au plaisir de nous retrouver, de voir ma mère sereine avec un Carlisle qui ne lâchait jamais son bras.

Ma rentrée new yorkaise m'avait amené un boulot dans une grosse boîte de fonds d'investissement où je m'emmerdais royalement. Je m'étais donc remis à baiser. Un passe temps salvateur au milieu de tous ces couples. Jasper s'était installé chez Alice et commençait un stage en communication pendant que ma sœur tentait de se faire une place dans le monde de la mode à coup de chroniques durement gagnées durant la fashion week.

Emmet avait réussi à faire transférer son dossier à Columbia, s'abîmant les yeux sur des articles scientifiques incompréhensibles, et partageait un appartement avec Rose, non loin de chez Alice.

Ben et Angela s'étaient eux aussi installés sur New York. Rose les voyait régulièrement, Emmet les adorait, Alice avait eu un coup de foudre amical pour Ben et Jacob et Léa passaient par là, de temps en temps. Le spectre de Bella planait au-dessus de ma tête, mais j'acceptais d'être celui devant lequel son nom restait chuchoté, comme un secret.

Les fêtes de fin d'année avaient fini par arriver et le cœur de Charlie avait lâché.

Le mien aussi.

Commencer la nouvelle année en tenant Bella dans mes bras, en la consolant, sentir qu'elle se laissait aller, qu'elle me faisait confiance...putain, quel aphrodisiaque puissant!

Toute ma résignation, toutes mes résolutions avaient été balayés d'un coup, juste parce qu'elle était là, avec moi, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Je me sentais en vie, heureux. Elle se pressait contre moi, prête à me laisser partager sa douleur, cherchant mon odeur tandis que je m'imprégnais de la sienne. La puissance et la force de mes émotions m'avaient fait vraiment flipper. Mais je n'avais pas fui, non. J'avais pris sur moi.

Un putain d'espoir m'avait réchauffé les tripes lorsqu'un éclat de reconnaissance avait traversé son regard. J'avais cru bêtement que j'occupais la même place que ma sœur, mes parents et même mon frère.

Alice avait essayé de me remettre les idées en place dans le froid du petit matin, alors que les autres avalaient leur petit déjeuner en l'honneur de Charlie à l'intérieur d'un snack pourri.

" Ne t'excite pas comme ça" me disait-elle. "Tu crois que tout est gagné ou quoi? Elle ne va même pas rester. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois déçu Edward. Ce serait bien que tu passes à autre chose. Je..."

"Alice! Occupe-toi de TA relation avec Bella, merci" la coupais-je, nerveux.

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je pense à toi, c'est tout. N'oublie pas que là, c'est l'effervescence. Je suis heureuse pour Charlie mais je ne sais pas si Bella sera contente qu'on traîne tous ensemble ni qu'elle oublie tout si facilement, surtout avec toi".

"Putain Alice, tu ne sais rien!" criais-je, exaspéré.

"Si mon cher frère, plus que tu ne le crois."

"C'est bon, madame réussit à former un couple avec Jasper et elle connaît tout de la vie. Je ne te parle pas de Bella alors fais de même et abstiens-toi de me donner des conseils!"

Alice m'avait lancé un regard blessé mais je ne voulais pas bloquer dessus. Je voulais juste oublier tout le négatif.

Lors du repas de fête que Bella avait organisé chez elle, j'étais moi, je ne voulais pas être ailleurs. Elle n'était jamais loin, me prenait en photo, me souriait et j'acceptais tout, me sentant vraiment bien sous son regard. J'avais une nouvelle fois perdu mes couilles et je m'en foutais...

Tout cela s'était soldé par la promesse de me contacter, l'espoir qu'elle ait l'envie de garder un lien avec moi et puis plus rien...Elle ne m'avait pas dit aurevoir, encore, et m'avait juste offert un putain de silence!

J'avais alors eu envie de crever, une nouvelle fois. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Elle avait été très proche d'Alice, considéré mes parents comme les siens, c'était naturel qu'elle accepte de leur ré ouvrir un peu son cœur.

Mais moi, je n'avais jamais rien été pour elle, à part un parasite dérangeant, odieux.

Charlie aurait pu y rester et j'avais simplement été là, dans sa détresse...

_Putain de merde Cullen, tu te prends la tête comme une gonzesse!_

L'idée même de perdre Charlie avait étrangement creuser un trou dans mon estomac. Heureusement, il s'était accroché.

Je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde à venir sur Forks à l'instant où j'avais appris la nouvelle. Par contre, j'avais hésité à me montrer. Emmet tentait de nous forcer, Alice et moi. Ma sœur avait cédé la première.

Après le départ de Bella pour Londres, je n'avais jamais cessé de prendre des nouvelles de Charlie.

Après sa crise cardiaque, j'étais plus souvent revenu sur Forks, profitant au maximum de mes parents...et de lui.

De temps en temps, je me cassais la gueule sur Jacob et l'impensable s'était produit, il m'avait offert son amitié...

Billy et Charlie m'apprenaient la pêche et Seth me prenait pour son grand frère. J'étais mal à l'aise, parfois froid mais j'essayais. Je les aimais bien.

Jacob se confiait sur ses sentiments envers la volcanique Léa et les difficultés à construire un couple. Il me parlait de Ben et d'Angela, de Rosalie et de Bella. Je n'avais pas envie de tout entendre, mais je le laissais dire. Il me faisait sentir un peu plus compatissant, à l'écoute, un peu plus intéressant en somme. Il me permettait surtout de croire qu'un lien existait entre _elle_ et moi.

Dire que je n'attendais pas son retour de pied ferme serait mentir. Mais je savais qu'il ne m'apporterait pas ce que j'espérais d'elle.

Il faudrait nous accepter. Ses amis et sa famille étaient aussi un peu les miens. Ma famille était aussi un peu la sienne. C'était comme ça. Et je ne devais plus rien attendre d'elle.

Lorsque Ben et Angela s'étaient installés définitivement sur New York, ils m'avaient gentiment parlé d'un poste qui se libérait dans une nouvelle boîte. J'avais été pris.

Alors que je fêtais mon embauche avec ces derniers, Tanya et ses fesses parfaites m'avaient refait bander. C'était durant un vernissage de peintures insipides auquel ma sœur devait se rendre.

Tanya avait ouvertement dragué Jazz devant une Alice hilare. La tête tendue vers le creux de son cou, elle semblait lui susurrer des mots osés. Jazz se raclait inconfortablement la gorge, sans amorcer le moindre geste à son encontre, ne semblant pas vouloir la vexer. Elle avait fini par s'éloigner légèrement pour me fixer avec envie, tout en continuant à allumer Jasper. Alice était finalement intervenue et nous avions tous atterri dans un petit restaurant chinois, rapidement rejoints par Emmet et Rose.

Tanya était assise en face de moi, mordillant sa baguette chinoise tout en me lançant des œillades incendiaires et je m'étais dit « pourquoi pas? ».

Nous nous étions souvent revus par la suite. Elle m'avait avoué qu'elle espérait attirer mon attention ce soir là et je lui avais dit n'avoir jamais vraiment été en couple.

« Très bien », avait-elle alors souri, « en tant qu'agent immobilier je ne rate aucune de mes ventes, je suis ouverte à toutes négociations ».

Nous avions tenté de construire une histoire et elle était devenue ma copine.

Elle était très appréciée par Jasper et Angela. Les autres la toléraient. Elle avait même rencontré mes parents, ils avaient été très accueillants. Il faut dire que j'avais tout fait pour que ça marche.

Ma mère avait toujours du mal mais n'en montrait rien. Depuis le coup d'éclat d'Emmet, elle avait toujours peur de nous perdre...Elle avait appris à mieux gérer ses émotions.

Cette année loin de tout l'avait transformée en une mère calme, presque apaisée et présente, sincèrement présente. Elle avait choisi de délaisser son travail, elle conseillait ses associés à distance et avait même monter un site de décoration d'intérieur qui prenait de l'ampleur. Mon père était radieux, il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait plus que tout. L'amour de sa vie allait mieux. Cela lui suffisait. Tout comme le fait de me voir sourire en caressant la main de Tanya.

Il faut dire qu'elle était une putain de beauté. Je m'en étais presque décroché la mâchoire quand je l'avais vu. Elle était juste un peu capricieuse et superficielle. Mais elle savait me laisser mon espace. Elle pouvait se montrer fine, ouverte d'esprit et cultivée. Elle me chauffait le lit, les pieds et mon cœur, un peu.

C'était difficile pour moi de partager mon quotidien avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas ma famille ou Jasper. Mais il fallait que j'avance. J'apprenais avec elle.

**..….**

Je m'enfonçais durement dans l'antre chaud de Tanya. J'aimais coucher avec elle. Elle pouvait être douce, aimante, brutale. Elle ne m'ennuyait jamais.

Notre étreinte allait être rapide, nous étions déjà en retard.

_Elle était revenue._

Alice et Jasper avait passé une soirée avec elle. Pas vraiment tranquille apparemment. Ma sœur était toujours stressée par ces retrouvailles. Il faudrait encore du temps, mais elle semblait contente. Jazz par contre...

Jacob m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'il viendrait sur New York pour voir Bella et qu'on pourrait se faire une petite soirée entre mecs avec Emmet. Il aimait bien mon frère, enfin, comme tout le monde...Je regrettais presque qu'il ne soit pas là ce soir. Il m'aurait aidé avec Bella qui devait vraiment me détester.

_Pas un mot, pas un signe, putain!_

Je titillais un peu brutalement le clitoris de Tanya tandis qu'elle se laissait aller à l'orgasme. Je m'enfonçais encore quelques fois en elle avant de la rejoindre et de m'affaler sur sa poitrine. Mon nez enfoui dans son cou, j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration. Elle me caressa les cheveux doucement.

« C'est la première fois que tu te laisses aller dans mes bras après l'amour » murmura t-elle doucement.

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une claque et je me redressais brutalement. Je ne voulais pas m'abandonner comme ça à son odeur. Je ne le ferais plus.

Gêné, je filais sous la douche tout en lui criant de nous dépêcher.

Je me séchais avec vigueur tout en assimilant que la situation que j'appréhendais tant été enfin arrivée.

Heureusement, le reflet de ma glace me renvoyait l'image d'un homme tranquille presque détaché.

_Ok Cullen, c'est donc l'homme que tu seras ce soir. Tu as l'habitude._

Tanya entra dans la salle de bain, un sourire un peu forcé aux lèvres et je réalisais alors que je ne saurais jamais vraiment lui donner le change mais qu'elle s'en contenterait.

Elle connaissait l'existence de Bella. Elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin et n'avait jamais insisté pour en savoir plus, se contentant du statut d'amie chère de notre microcosme.

Le trajet en voiture fut rapide et c'est sur un dernier baiser que nous pénétrions dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble de mon frère et de Rose.

_Calme Edward, tu vas y arriver..._

Je serrais la main de Tanya qui me regarda bizarrement tandis que les portes s'ouvraient sur le palier du sixième étage.

J'étais baisé. J'avais toujours merdé avec elle. Je ne savais même pas si j'avais pu vraiment lui plaire. Elle n'avait pas voulu garder contact avec moi. Elle subissait cette situation. Il fallait la rendre plus facile.

Emmet, Alice, Rose, Jasper et même Ben et Angela attendaient beaucoup de cette soirée.

Alice et Jasper avait déjà passé le premier cap. Il ne restait que moi, l'ennemi juré, le point noir, celui qui, malgré tous les évènements, restait le paria.

J'allais devoir réapprendre à la voir souvent. Peut-être essayer d'être son ami. Le temps serait avec moi cette fois-ci.

_De qui tu te moques Cullen? Je t'emmerde!_

Oui j'allais essayer. J'avais quelqu'un qui partageait ma vie. Je pouvais vivre sans elle, aller bien. J'allais essayer d'être son ami. C'était la meilleure solution. J'aurais au moins ça. J'étais prêt à l'accepter.

Et puis qu'elle aille se faire foutre après tout! Je n'allais pas arrêter de vivre pour elle.

Putain!

La situation était simple en vérité.

Je n'aimerais qu'elle et elle, elle ne m'aimerait jamais.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE VII**

« Tu as couché avec lui! Avoue! ».

Je me redressais vivement dans mon lit, les cheveux hirsutes, l'œil hagard. Un point douloureux dans mon crâne m'annonçait un futur mal de tête carabiné.

Houla ! J'en avais pris une bonne hier soir!

La chaleur étouffante d'août se rappela immédiatement à mon bon souvenir, expliquant la fine pellicule de sueur qui collait déjà à ma peau dès... neuf heures du matin m'apprenait mon réveil.

9 heures! Mais putain, qui me réveillait si tôt?

Je clignais plusieurs fois les paupières afin de m'habituer à la clarté du jour. Une silhouette fine, traversée d'un parfum capiteux, me surplombait. Des yeux accusateurs me fixaient.

Je balayais rapidement du regard la personne au-dessus de moi, mon cerveau encore endormi.

Des lèvres tentatrices pincées par la colère, de magnifiques cheveux blond cendré retenues en un chignon lâche, une petite robe estivale vaporeuse couvrant à peine des formes voluptueuses, dont un décolleté généreux qui semblait me narguer...

Je devais encore rêver, tout cela ne semblait pas plausible. Un fantasme lesbien? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans mes habitudes...En plus cette fille me semblait familière...

Merde! Tanya!

La réalité me frappa violemment. J'étais dans la merde...

Les yeux maintenant grand ouverts, j'essayais de retrouver une contenance. Mes mains tentèrent de dompter ma tignasse avant de lisser le t-shirt que je portais pour la nuit à l'effigie de Killing Joke. Pas très sexy tout ça.

Je toussais franchement dans l'espoir d'adopter une voix claire.

« Hum, bonjour Tanya, un café ça te dit? »

Elle s'écarta du lit, sous le coup de la surprise, « Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi? »

« Je ne me permettrais pas voyons », tentais-je, « Juste un petit café, j'en ai besoin pour répondre correctement à ton attaque matinale. Si tu pouvais m'attendre dans la cuisine...j'arrive et je te sers un petit-déjeuner? »

Ma voix calme et autoritaire avait dû faire son effet car Tanya se figea quelques secondes avant de perdre de sa superbe, sa colère flamboyante se transformant en incrédulité.

« Euh...d'accord. Je t'attends dans la cuisine ».

Je lui offris un sourire de remerciement et elle s'éclipsa rapidement.

Après avoir soufflé quelques secondes tout en m'extirpant du lit de camp grinçant de Ben et Ange, je tentais de construire une stratégie de défense un peu plus délicate que « mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde connasse »!

D'autant que oui, ça la concernait et pas qu'un peu!

Hier soir, Edward avait préféré écourter la soirée, sciemment, attendant clairement après moi.

Je savais qu'il fallait que j'agisse, que je me mouille... Sauf que la venue de Tanya n'était absolument pas prévue. Edward ne pouvait évidemment pas avoir eu le temps de lui parler.

Mais quelle merde!

J'envoyais un texto rapide à ce dernier. Je savais qu'il viendrait.

Un sentiment rassurant m'enveloppa, je pouvais compter sur lui. Je souriais comme une idiote à cette pensée avant de rapidement sentir une sensation de panique attaquer mon ventre.

Comment avais-je pu en arriver là, en à peine plus de deux mois?

Essayant de me calmer, je tournais en rond dans ma chambre, me remémorant ces dernières semaines.

Si j'avais sincèrement pensé, dans un premier temps, que l'existence de Tanya me permettrait de devenir amie avec Edward, ma jalousie lancinante avait vite pris le dessus.

L'extrême amabilité de celle qui était devenue dans mon esprit « la pétasse blonde » m'emmerdait. Ajouté à cela, la sympathie constante d'Edward.

Il m'exaspérait à force de bienveillance et d'intérêt poli.

Ce sentiment désagréable s'était discrètement installé dès le fameux repas célébrant nos retrouvailles.

Il faut dire que Tanya avait attaqué fort. Elle avait été gentille, trop gentille, me gratifiant de sourires éblouissants, accompagnés de multiples questions sur ma vie, limite Gestapo.

Edward restait souriant, détendu, complètement à vingt mille lieux de l'attitude intrusive de sa copine.

Cette situation avait au moins eu l'avantage de recréer un semblant de complicité avec Alice. Elle n'avait eu de cesse d'observer Tanya avec des yeux ronds chaque fois que cette dernière s'adressait à moi.

On avait fini le repas planquées dans la cuisine, prises d'un fou rire incontrôlable suite aux critiques dithyrambiques de Tanya sur mon gâteau « extraordinairement fondant en bouche Bella, c'est tellement surréaliste! ».

J'avais compris à ce moment là qu'Alice tolérait tout juste sa présence, pour son frère sans nul doute. J'espérais pourtant que ce soit également un peu par fidélité envers moi.

Le regard entendu, qu'elle m'avait finalement lancé avant que l'on ne se décide à rejoindre les autres, m'avait confirmé qu'elle était presque...rassurée que l'existence de Tanya me fasse chier autant qu'elle.

« Putain de _situation »_ avais-je marmonné à un Emmet ravi qui refermait la porte sur les derniers invités.

« Ah Belli Belli, je t'accorde que Tanya en fait trop mais je n'ai jamais vu mon frère comme ça! Et tu t'es marrée avec Alice, comme une folle, j'en suis témoin! ». Il m'avait souri largement, ses yeux rieurs ancrés dans les miens. « Merci, merci, Bells! C'était cool que tu sois là ».

Sans me laisser le temps de comprendre, il m'avait faite tourner dans ses bras d'acier en rigolant bruyamment. Je l'avais vite rejoint dans son euphorie avant qu'il ne me laisse glisser à terre.

Cette nuit là, je m'efforçais de chasser ma mauvaise humeur me persuadant que c'était simplement l'effet premier contact...Tu parles.

Dès l'arrivée de Jacob et Léa, quelques jours plus tard, je m'étais retrouvée passablement énervée, prise en sandwich entre Jasper et Emmet sur un canapé en cuir inconfortable d'un des bars lounge de Manhattan. Une musique New Age assez forte m'écorchait les oreilles. Mike aurait été content d'être là.

Tanya me faisait face, tentant lourdement de m'incruster dans la conversation qu'elle partageait avec Jazz. Edward était retenu à son boulot, Alice aussi. Rose, Ben et Angela ne pouvaient pas venir, bref je me sentais mal.

Lorsque Tanya s'était levée pour aller aux toilettes, elle m'avait proposé de l'accompagner.

Il en était hors de question!

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui répondre, Léa, complètement cachée à ma vue par Emmet, me sauva en décrétant qu'elle était prise d'une envie pressante. Tanya n'avait trouvé rien à redire et je secouais énergiquement la tête lorsqu'elle réitéra sa demande de venir avec elle.

Une fois que les filles furent hors de notre portée, je me retournais vers Jasper.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il te prend? »

Il se déplaça sur le canapé, embarrassé, avant de tourner la tête vers moi et répliquer d'un ton surpris: « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux... »

« Oh, ça suffit Jasper! » Le coupais-je. « Depuis que je suis revenue tu m'évites ou tu me regardes bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? C'est à cause d'Alice? »

Son regard s'assombrit et il se détourna de moi.

Les oreilles rougies, il sembla un instant en proie à un grand doute, puis, il saisit son verre pour le porter à ses lèvres. Avant d'avaler son contenu d'une traite, il me lâcha dans un souffle:

« Est-ce que tu éprouves de l'attirance envers moi? »

QUOI ?

Je restais con, ne sachant comment réagir.

J'observais désespérément les autres clients du bar, cherchant la réponse adéquate. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait?

« Ah...ok, c'est...mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça...je... », bredouillais-je, les yeux fixés sur une jeune femme en train de caresser la cuisse d'un homme d'âge mûr à l'air hautain et au crâne dégarni.

Bravo Bella, très convaincante...

« Bella, réponds, c'est tout... » commanda t-il.

Je reportais automatiquement mon attention sur lui et il planta son beau regard noisette dans le mien. Traversée par les souvenirs de nos ébats clandestins, je retrouvais son charme ravageur.

C'était toujours bizarre de se retrouver face à quelqu'un avec qui l'on avait couché et faire comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Connaître une certaine intimité avec quelqu'un et puis...plus rien. Il était loin d'être égoïste au lit en plus. Il m'avait fait du bien, je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir avant lui.

Bon, après il y avait eu Edward...et...oh mon dieu!

Mon cœur s'était comprimé dans ma poitrine. J'avais vaguement noté que la jeune fille venait de quitter le bar, le vieux à ses trousses. Est-ce que j'allais finir comme ça un jour?

Jasper m'avait saisi le bras, attendant ma réponse.

Je n'avais jamais été vraiment gênée face à lui. Lorsque je l'avais revu lors du Thanksgiving de l'horreur, cela m'avait fait sincèrement plaisir. A la vérité, j'étais surtout mal pour Alice.

Il n'y avait plus aucune ambiguïté avec Jasper. Je pensais que c'était clair pour lui et puisqu'Alice semblait lui avoir largement pardonné...

« Pourquoi Jazz? Pourquoi maintenant? Je ne comprends pas. Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Tu semblais à l'aise avec tout ça, tu as été le seul à tout avouer à Alice...alors, quoi? » murmurais-je.

« Edward » répondit-il simplement.

J'encaissais en silence. A l'entente de son nom, j'éprouvais une furieuse envie qu'il soit enfin là. Juste pour me voir, pas pour Tanya.

Un serveur se posta devant notre table, me coupant dans mes délires. Il offrit un sourire professionnel à Jacob qui, survolté, commandait une bouteille de champagne pour la table.

« Pour fêter dignement notre mirobolant chiffre d'affaires! » s'exclama t-il.

Emmet et lui se lancèrent ensuite dans un concours de cris viriles ridicules.

J'applaudissais sans grande conviction et me retrouvais face au sourire goguenard de Jazz.

« Quoi? » Lançais-je sur la défensive

« Oh rien, juste ton air quand je prononce son prénom ».

Étais-je si transparente? Apparemment oui.

Jazz retrouva rapidement son sérieux avant de poursuivre dans un chuchotement presque inaudible, m'obligeant à me pencher vers lui.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il souffrirait autant pour toi et ...Je sais qu'il vit mal notre petit rapprochement. Je crois qu'il a vraiment peur que tu sois toujours attirée par moi. Alice ne lui a même pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous et ça, c'est une première...Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, une fois en fait, mais bon...Vu les regards qu'il m'a lancé quand il a appris que tu étais repartie sur Londres sans qu'il ne le sache, ou même quand il a appris que tu étais embauchée sur New York. Je n'avais pas réalisé, à ce point...Je l'ai vu Bella, quelques heures avant la bouffe chez Em et Rose. Il fumait clope sur clope, il avait l'air...Je sais pas, quand il est avec Tanya ce n'est pas comme ça ».

Malgré moi, une lueur d'espoir avait caressé mon égo.

« Tu cherches à me faire pleurer ou quoi? »

J'avais essayé d'adopter un ton désinvolte, mais mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. « Il t'a demandé quoi sur nous? », m'empressais-je de rajouter.

Il rigola franchement. « Si j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Je lui ai bien sûr répondu que non, à part de l'amitié bien sûr ».

« C'est tout? » m'assurais-je.

Il acquiesça. Je fus instantanément soulagée. Je n'aurais vraiment pas aimé que Jazz lui confirme que l'on avait couché ensemble, Alice non plus d'ailleurs. Si elle s'était abstenue, c'est que l'heure était grave, elle ne cachait rien à ses frères.

J'étais vaguement consciente qu'Emmet cherchait à attirer mon attention en me pinçant légèrement, mais je lui tournais ostensiblement le dos. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper », repris-je, « je sais contrôler mes hormones. Je n'ai plus envie de me jeter sur toi depuis bien longtemps ».

Il prit un faux air offensé. Alléluia! Je le retrouvais enfin.

Des tonnes de questions me brûlaient les lèvres, je scrutais alternativement l'entrée des toilettes et le couloir qui menait à l'entrée du bar.

« Je m'en veux moi aussi Jazz, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je ne sais pas si je me fais assez confiance, si je lui fais assez confiance... Et puis il y a Tanya ».

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment un obstacle », m'assura t-il.

« Je croyais que tu étais un pro-Tanya », dis-je, moqueuse.

Il adopta un ton exagérément enthousiaste « Oh oui, à fond! ».

A ce moment, j'aperçus les filles revenir des toilettes et Jazz se colla à mon oreille pour me murmurer « Cette fille me touche parce qu'elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas. Et c'est ce que j'ai longtemps ressenti avec Alice ».

Le serveur revint avec la bouteille et les coupes, contournant habilement Tanya qui m'offrait déjà un large sourire tout en se rasseyant.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? »

« Oh rien de bien passionnant » répondis-je, évitant son regard.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que je sympathise avec elle.

C'était un canon sincèrement amoureuse d'Edward et sincèrement gentille dans le fond. J'étais presque capable de l'apprécier par moment et qui dit l'apprécier, dit culpabilité...

Mon cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure tandis que j'aidais Jacob à distribuer les coupes.

Si j'étais si dangereuse pour elle, j'avais vraiment mes chances...

_Mais est-ce que c'était ce que je voulais? Est-ce qu'il ne m'en voulait pas? Je devrais absolument m'excuser...Lui parler...Et risquer de voir son petit sourire en coin arrogant me faire comprendre que c'était trop tard... Peut-être qu'il voulait juste être mon ami en fait, peut-être..._

Argh! J'avais envie de me foutre des baffes tellement j'étais énervante...

Putain! J'avais beau être partie, retour au point de départ...Edward Cullen empoisonnait toujours autant mon esprit.

Décide-toi Bella!

Léa avait eu la bonne idée de rejoindre notre coin de table, créant un rempart supplémentaire entre Tanya et moi, tandis que Jake et Em s'occupaient de servir le champagne.

Alice avait débarqué peu de temps après. Tanya avait alors échangé sa place avec Jasper pour les laisser roucouler en paix.

Elle se retrouvait donc à côté de moi et entamait une conversation enjouée sur la vie new-yorkaise.

Oh mon dieu!

Ne supportant plus ce nouveau plan de table, je m'étais éclipsée avec Léa dès ma coupe de champagne terminée.

Jacob avait prévu de finir la soirée avec les mecs pour un poker.

« Tu crois qu'Alice va choisir de finir la soirée avec Tanya? » gloussa Léa tout en récupérant nos manteaux aux vestiaires.

Ma réponse mourut dans ma gorge. Edward venait de passer la porte d'entrée en verre.

Après avoir marqué un temps d'hésitation, il s'était avancé vers nous.

« Bonsoir les filles, vous partez déjà? ».

Sa voix grave m'enveloppa. Je surpris son regard s'attardant sur ma silhouette. Le soleil couchant l'auréolait d'un éclat lumineux.

Il portait un costume gris anthracite, coupe italienne, et avait réussi à discipliner ses cheveux. C'était la première fois que je le voyais en tenue de travail.

En un quart de seconde j'étais partie...

Il paraissait tellement compétent, professionnel, quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait s'appuyer ou même plus...

Inconsciemment, je me léchais les lèvres.

Mmmhmmm...

Il était inutile de le nier, sa simple apparition me rendait plus qu'heureuse.

A quoi bon me focaliser sur le négatif?

Mon attirance était bien réelle, ma jalousie aussi.

Je voulais revenir en arrière, juste au moment où il était parti de chez moi à Forks. Je l'aurais rattrapé, lui aurais sauté dessus pour l'embrasser tout en caressant ses belles fesses...

Un coup de coude me ramena à la réalité. Une grande bringue brune venait de me bousculer sans même s'excuser. Je surpris Edward la suivre du regard.

Un poids s'abattit sur ma poitrine. Je me sentis immédiatement blessée.

Putain, qui me disait qu'il ne trompait pas Tanya? Qui me disait que j'étais si spéciale?

La vérité me frappa une fois de plus, je ne lui faisais absolument pas confiance. Quelque chose s'était cassée en moi avec l'épisode Edward Cullen and co.

Il fallait que je sorte d'ici.

_Tu as été horrible avec lui, c'est fait, tu t'es bien vengée, c'est fait, et il est maintenant avec Tanya, il est avec Tanya, il est avec Tanya..._

« Bella et moi on se fait un ciné ». La voix claire de Léa me rappela qu'Edward était toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse. Je cherchais son regard. Il avait l'air troublé. Ses magnifiques yeux verts paraissaient s'être agrandis à force de vouloir me sonder.

Il fallait que je sorte d'ici tout de suite.

« Euh oui, on y va, on est pressé, bonne soirée à vous! Tu vas t'éclater, Emmet et Jacob sont déjà bien excités! » dis-je d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

Merde! Je rougissais.

Tirant Léa par le bras, je nous dirigeais précipitamment vers la sortie, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

« C'était quoi ça? » me demanda Léa une fois dans la rue.

« Quoi? » répondis-je tout en accélérant le pas.

« Oh ne me la fais pas tu veux », m'invectiva Léa tout en se pressant pour revenir à ma hauteur, « tu étais complètement ailleurs, excitée à mort, incapable de sortir un mot et puis d'un coup, tu as l'air froide, puis nerveuse et tu décampes... »

« Léa, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si un gars comme Edward voulait recommencer à zéro avec toi ? »

Elle m'adressa un sourire moqueur. « Ben, si je continuais à réagir comme toi plus d'un an après votre petite nuit sulfureuse, je me jetterais sur lui. Il te trouble tellement que c'est inscrit sur ton front! Quand on ressent ça pour quelqu'un, on accepte ses excuses et on accepte de discuter avec lui de son comportement passé.

Tu sais Jacob était froid comme la glace avec moi pendant des années, limite désagréable, tu te souviens? Toujours à la recherche de la fille parfaite pour lui. Mais quand on s'est embrassé, j'étais convaincu que je devais essayer, qu'il en valait la peine ».

Je réprimais un sourire en pensant que Jacob avait surtout à l'époque une peur bleue de Léa et qu'il le cachait comme il pouvait.

« Et s'il est pris, tu tentes quand même? » continuais-je.

« Oui, tu dois parler avec lui. L'autre on s'en fiche, elle n'existe que depuis quelques mois. Il n'est même pas démonstratif avec elle, à peine un baiser sur les lèvres, je l'ai vu plus proche avec ses coups d'un soir sur Forks ».

« Hum, je ne vois pas Edward comme quelqu'un de très attentionné en public ».

Léa me stoppa en me tirant par le bras, m'obligeant à lui faire face.

« J'ai vu combien il t'avait fait mal, mais il s'en est passé des choses depuis. Beaucoup de choses! De toute façon, tu es complètement accro. Alors...PARLE LUI! »

**…..**

Pour lui parler, ça je lui avais parlé! J' avais même sauté quelques étapes...

Et maintenant Tanya était en ce moment même à quelques mètres de moi, à m'attendre,

ô joie!

Je me décidais enfin à sortir de ma chambre après avoir enfilé un pantalon à la va-vite. Je fis un saut dans la salle de bain pour m'asperger d'eau et vérifier que mon haleine était supportable.

Essayant d'arrêter de trop réfléchir, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine de Ben et Angela pour trouver une Tanya à l'air triste, désemparé. Malgré moi, j'eus un pincement au cœur.

Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune femme que j'avais rencontré.

Il faut dire que je ne l'avais plus revue après cette soirée dans le bar lounge. Elle était partie trois semaines en vacances et moi, pour Forks.

J'avais bien profité de soirées à la réserve pour me changer les idées et puis, bien sûr, de mon père. Il allait bien mieux et avait repris du service à mi-temps. Le voir, le rouge aux joues caresser timidement les épaules de Sue, me remplissait de joie. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse qu'il ait retrouvé l'amour.

J'étais même passée saluer Esmée et Carlisle qui m'avaient offert l'apéritif dans leur jardin. Seth nous avait rejoint pour emprunter les bouquins d'économie d'Edward. Il voulait suivre le même cursus que lui.

Ce jour là, il faisait extraordinairement beau. J'avais plaisir à sentir le vent chaud caresser mon visage tout en écoutant Carlisle d'une oreille distraite. Mes yeux se perdaient dans la verdure luxuriante qui m'entourait. Je revoyais Edward évoluer au milieu des arbres. Il aimait se balader dans le jardin, perdu dans ses pensées, dès qu'un rare rayon de soleil apparaissait. Je m'étais souvent demandée à quoi il pouvait bien réfléchir.

Et puis son regard se posait sur moi, dur, intransigeant « Dégage! ».

A mon retour sur New York, j'avais emménagé chez Ben et Angela, en attendant de trouver mon bonheur, puisqu'ils disposaient d'une petite chambre supplémentaire.

Le soir même, Ange et moi avions fêté l'évènement au restaurant.

Enfermées dans l'ambiance romantique des murs en briques et des bougies colorées, mon sujet de prédilection était vite venu sur le tapis.

« C'était évident que tu allais recommencer à faire une fixation sur lui », m'affirma Angela, « Après tout on t'a un peu forcé à le revoir ».

Je la sentais irritée par la tournure de la conversation, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de poursuivre.

« Tu aimes bien Tanya? Tu trouves qu'elle est bien pour lui? ».

Angela sembla hésiter avant de prendre un air déterminé. « Oui, je l'aime bien. Elle reste discrète, elle ne m'a jamais posé aucune question sur toi. Je la trouve gentille et avec Edward, ils construisent quelque chose de solide. Ils ont l'air bien tous les deux ».

« Et alors, on en serait pas capable lui et moi. C'est ça que tu veux dire? »

Elle soupira, franchement agacée. « Bella! Tu lui en veux encore, le mal qu'il t'a fait est bien réel, tu as couché avec lui pour le jeter ensuite, tu veux qu'il se traîne à tes pieds et en même temps qu'il disparaisse...Je suis au courant de tout ce que tu me répètes depuis des semaines et tu es...fatigante. Alors tu fais ce que tu veux, mais _fais-le_ au lieu d'en parler avec tout le monde! ». Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour avaler une gorgée de vin, le regard las.

« J'ai vu la tristesse d'Edward. C'est quelqu'un de secret et distant mais ça crevait les yeux. Il regrette et il a voulu se faire pardonner. A toi de voir si tu es capable d'accepter ses excuses ou si tu t'excites simplement parce qu'il semble avoir abandonné l'idée d'essayer d'en parler avec toi.

Maintenant, on passe à moi et à MON problème avec Ben et sa pression-bébé à tout prix- merci! »

Mon dieu, je m'en voulais d'être si soûlante mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Je m'étais même servie de l'aversion de Ben pour Tanya pour me défouler méchamment.

Médiocre petite Bella!

Tanya s'était en effet permis de faire une remarque désobligeante à Ben à propos de la pression quasi quotidienne qu'il mettait à Ange. Ce dernier était devenu fou, redoublant de propos dégueulasses envers elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

Cette petite sortie d'Angela m'avait fait réaliser à quel point elle souffrait de la situation. Seule Tanya l'avait vraiment écoutée, sans parti pris. Tous les autres semblaient excuser et comprendre l'attitude de Ben, Alice en tête.

Putain! Elle était sympa, avait réconforté mon amie, restait correcte avec Ben malgré tout, aimait sincèrement Edward, semblait l'avoir apaisé...

Au moins, elle aurait pu être moche...Et non!

**…...**

« Alors Bella, combien de fois tu l'as vu quand je n'étais pas là? » me demanda Tanya d'une voix blanche.

Pour toute réponse, je m'activais à préparer le café et sortir les viennoiseries que Ben avait dû acheté avant de partir pour son footing du samedi matin. Ange devait encore dormir.

Tout en disposant les croissants dans une coupelle, une question me frappa.

« Comment es-tu rentrée Tanya? »

« Ce n'est pas le problème ». Répondit-elle sèchement, « mais il faudrait que vous pensiez à fermer votre porte à clés ».

Les mains campées sur ses hanches, elle me lança un regard assassin. « Alors, ma réponse ».

J'attrapais un croissant par automatisme, sans même avoir envie de mordre dedans.

Ma main tremblait nerveusement. Je le reposais rapidement à côté de ma tasse vide.

Seul le bruit de la cafetière au travail résonnait dans l'espace clos de la pièce.

Nous étions toutes les deux debout, face à face, la table de la cuisine pour seul rempart.

Je soupirais en me laissant tomber sur une chaise. Tanya m'imita sans me lâcher du regard, les sourcils levés.

« Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois Tanya. Hier après-midi » dis-je d'une voix morne.

Et c'était vrai. Complètement par hasard en plus.

Je sortais d'une petite visite dans les locaux de mes nouveaux employeurs. L'ambiance m'avait paru bonne. J'avais découvert qu'ils avaient déjà préparé mon petit coin à moi, à l'intérieur de l'immense open space.

J'étais sortie ravie, profitant de la baisse de température soudaine pour flâner dans les rues animées. Mais un connard avait décidé de me gâcher mon plaisir en venant grossièrement me coller. Ses yeux globuleux étaient allumés par l'envie, laissant peu de doutes sur ses intentions.

Je ne savais plus comment m'en dépêtrer. Il ne me lâchait plus, malgré mes refus polis.

« Mais tu vas me foutre la paix à la fin! » Explosais-je, m'arrêtant pour lui faire face alors que je m'apprêtais à m'engager sur un passage piéton.

« Bella, ca va? » intervint une voix veloutée derrière-moi.

Une main apaisante s'était posée sur mon épaule. La présence dans mon dos dégageait une odeur enivrante...Edward.

Le gros lourd leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vit exactement mais il s'écarta immédiatement de moi.

« Euh...vraiment désolé mademoiselle...Je...je vous laisse ». Il fit maladroitement demi-tour et partit sans demander son reste.

Je me retournais vers Edward, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci! Tu me sauves! »

Il parut surpris par mon attitude, il est vrai, inhabituelle. Mais j'en avais envie, j'étais contente qu'il soit là. Il venait de redonner des couleurs à ma journée.

« Tu ne travailles pas? » poursuivis-je.

« Non, une réunion a été annulée. Alors j'en profite. Il y a un nouvel artiste à SoHo que je voulais aller voir ».

Je constatais qu'il était habillé d'un simple jean noir et d'un T-shirt bleu clair.

« Toi par contre », dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas, « tu sembles habillée pour conquérir le monde. Tu as déjà commencé à travailler? »

Je fis claquer le talon de mes Stilettos sur le bitume, accentuant mon côté femme d'affaires.

« En effet mon cher! » Répondis-je d'un ton joueur, « je voulais leur en mettre plein la vue pour qu'ils ne me confondent pas avec une simple stagiaire! Mais j'étais juste aller faire un petit tour dans les locaux du journal pour me présenter et voir un peu comment ils fonctionnent. J'en suis contente. Ils vont même lancer un Fanzine! ».

Edward sembla encore plus désarmé par mon attitude. Sa main triturait nerveusement ses cheveux et il m'offrit un sourire contrit.

« Alors je suis content pour toi ». Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens tout en se balançant nerveusement sur ses pieds.

« Bon, je vais te laisser sauf...euh, si tu es libre...tu, enfin, tu voudrais peut-être m'accompagner. C'est chouette tu sais cette exposition. Ce sont des pastels figuratifs, je sais que tu aimes bien...mais, c'est comme tu veux... ».

Je fondais face à sa nervosité. Son regard fuyant, ses mains agitées, il s'excusait presque de me faire cette proposition ...

Accompagner Edward? Cela supposait passer un vrai moment avec lui, une autre première.

Le soleil éclairait les reflets roux de ses cheveux et de sa barbe naissante et je me sentais aussi excitée qu'une adolescente prépubère devant Justin Bieber.

Je ne sais pas si c'était ma visite au journal, l'ambiance estivale de la ville, la possibilité de passer du temps avec lui sans Tanya, l'envie de connaître quelques heures agréables avec lui (hum sans sexe), mais j'acquiesçais immédiatement.

Et l'impensable s'était produit.

La conversation la plus normale que je n'ai jamais eu avec Edward Cullen s'était naturellement installée tandis que l'on s'enfonçaient dans les rues surpeuplées.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu rentrée de Forks? »

« Deux semaines ».

« Charlie et les autres vont bien? »

« Oui, très bien. Je suis même allée voir tes parents, Seth était là aussi, je ne savais pas qu'il voulait entrer à Princeton ».

Edward ne fit aucun commentaire mais j'aperçus son sourire tandis qu'il fourrait ses mains dans ses poches.

« Et toi, pas de vacances? » Continuais-je « Tu n'es pas allé rejoindre Tanya? »

« Non, je prendrai plutôt quelques jours à Noël ». La contrariété traversa son visage mais son ton restait agréable. « Tanya était en vacances chez ses parents, elle avait besoin de profiter d'eux, tranquille ».

« Oh et elle est rentrée? » demandais-je poliment.

Dis-moi non, dis-moi non, je ne veux pas qu'elle nous rejoigne!

« Oui, la semaine dernière ».

Et merde!

J'observais le profil d'Edward, il ne semblait pas extrêmement ravi par la tournure de la conversation.

Mon cœur fit des loopings dans ma poitrine. Peut-être que je ne la verrais pas aujourd'hui après tout.

Je pensais mon euphorie discrète mais Edward pencha la tête vers moi, souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as? »

« Rien, pourquoi? ». Foutues rougeurs, je les sentais venir.

« Non, c'est juste que tu as l'air particulièrement guillerette » sourit-il.

« Plus que tout à l'heure? » gloussais-je.

« Je ne sais pas, je suis simplement heureux de te voir comme ça. » Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir pour se diriger vers l'entrée d'une galerie. Il tourna la tête vers moi, ses yeux étaient joueurs. « J'espère que j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose ».

Il tira sur la poignée de la porte et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. Je le remerciais gauchement, plus rouge que jamais.

J'avais passé une des meilleures demi-heure de ma vie. Perdus dans les pastels aux couleurs chaudes, nous nous séparions pour mieux nous retrouver devant les œuvres qui nous plaisaient le plus.

Des corps de femmes nues, des superpositions de visages, des fonds aux accents féeriques s'étalaient sur les murs. J'étais soufflée par tant de beauté.

Figée devant la représentation d'un homme prostrée devant une femme languissante aux seins nus, je sentis Edward se poster derrière moi, son souffle chaud caressait ma nuque.

« Je t'avais dit que cela te plairait » murmura t-il.

Nous avions fini dans un petit café pratiquement vide, à commenter le talent de l'artiste.

Je touchais à peine à mon coca, profitant de la moindre parole d'Edward, de ses moindres mimiques. Il me fascinait.

Le temps paraissait suspendu, mais la beauté qui me faisait face finit par consulter sa montre avant de s'agiter sur sa chaise, un peu gêné.

« Il ne va pas falloir que je tarde...Je dois rejoindre Alice et Jasper ce soir ».

« Ah pardon », répondis-je instantanément. « Je ne voulais pas te retarder ou... »

Il me coupa en levant la main. « Au contraire, je t'ai dit que j'étais ravi d'avoir pu passer l'après-midi avec toi ». Mes joues me chauffaient.

« Et même plus que ravi » ajouta t-il dans un souffle. Mes joues me brûlaient.

Nous nous étions levés d'un seul homme, certainement pour mettre un terme à l'embarras naissant.

Hésitante, je me dirigeais vers la sortie tandis qu'Edward payait au comptoir.

Je n'étais pas satisfaite. Encore une fois, nous n'avions pas vraiment parlé du plus important. Et je savais que c'était à moi de le faire.

Je ne pouvais plus me défiler. C'était l'occasion.

Allez Bella, courage !

Je fis abruptement demi-tour pour attraper Edward par le bras et le forcer à rejoindre la table que l'on venait de quitter.

Il reprit place en face de moi, l'air interrogateur et sans attendre une seconde je me lançais.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça à la fête de Démétri? »

C'était la première question qui me venait à l'esprit. Pour ne pas dire la seule.

Cette nuit avait été mon enfer, me blessant au plus profond de ma chaire. Je m'étais laissée gagner par mes sentiments ce soir là, sans me poser de questions, et j'avais été rejetée de la pire manière qui soit, la plus humiliante.

Pour le reste je savais. Ma dépendance au Cullen était mauvaise et réciproquement. Edward m'avait juste fait comprendre à sa manière que je n'avais rien à foutre là.

Ce dernier me regardait d'ailleurs intensément. Les mains bien à plat sur la table, le dos droit, comme s'il enregistrait ma question. Il finit par s'affaisser légèrement, une main farfouillant ses cheveux. Une ébauche de sourire traversa son visage et semblait me dire « Enfin! »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé personne à part ma famille Bella », commença t-il d'une voix douce, « Je ne savais pas comment faire. J'étais un monstre d'égoïsme, pire que les autres même. Quand tu es arrivée, ça a changé, tu le sais. Et...ce soir là... je me suis laissé aller à ce que je voulais vraiment et puis...et bien j'ai pris peur. Alors j'ai fait le salop, ma meilleure carapace, et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer à quel point j'allais m'en vouloir ». Il se redressa sur son siège, entortillant ses longs doigts.

« J'ai évolué aujourd'hui, » ajouta t-il dans un petit rire, « même si ce n'est pas encore parfait ».

Je savais déjà tout ça, un peu par lui, beaucoup par les autres, mais l'entendre de sa bouche, pouvoir en discuter calmement avec lui...oui j'en avais vraiment besoin.

Une chaleur familière se diffusa dans mon ventre. Encore une fois il était d'une honnêteté désarmante.

« Tu as l'impression que je me contentais de t'humilier mais, à ma manière, j'apprenais aussi à te connaître, je te connais bien tu sais. La nuit où je suis venu te voir à Columbia, je voulais essayer de t'expliquer tout ça, mais j'ai perdu le contrôle », poursuivit-il.

Des images de cette soirée me revinrent immédiatement en mémoire. Sa souffrance, la mienne. Je ne m'étais jamais remise de la vision d'Edward désemparé, suppliant, malheureux. Ce souvenir venait souvent me hanter quand je pensais à lui.

J'avalais précipitamment quelques gorgées de mon coca dans l'espoir de cacher mon trouble.

Il soupira longuement, les mains toujours jointes, sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se ressaisit, préférant m'adresser un regard pénétrant. Il tentait encore de sonder mon esprit.

Le vert de ses yeux était lumineux. Les pulsations de mon cœur redoublèrent, mon ventre se tordit de plaisir.

Je me sentais prisonnière de mes émotions, complètement à sa merci. Il fallait absolument que je me maîtrise.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis contente de t'avoir foutu dehors ce matin là » réussis-je à sortir d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

La tristesse déforma immédiatement ses traits et sa peine me fendit le cœur.

Je m'exhortais silencieusement à ne pas me laisser attendrir.

« Tu le méritais Edward, quelque soit l'explication, tu n'avais pas à me traiter comme ça. Et puis j'avais besoin de temps ».

Il acquiesça, l'air sombre, et je ne tenais pas plus.

« Mais, je...je veux essayer Edward. Je veux être ton amie, repartir à zéro...enfin quoique ce soit » dis-je maladroitement.

Je tendis ma main en gage de ma bonne foi. Je devais être cramoisie.

Une lueur étrange passa dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne me prenne la main. Mais au lieu de se contenter de la serrer, il y déposa ses lèvres. Son regard chaud ancré dans le mien, il murmura « Merci ».

Je dégageais gauchement ma main de son emprise et lui souris.

Cette situation me semblait surréaliste. J'avais en face de moi celui qui m'avait toujours plu. Rieur, doux, attentif. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours été avec les siens. Tout ce qu'il était aujourd'hui avec moi.

Je me sentais extraordinairement bien. J'avais envie d'en dire plus, toujours plus.

« Je suis contente que ta mère aille mieux, je suis contente pour Alice et Jasper, je suis contente que tu t'entendes bien avec mon père et mes amis et je suis contente d'être avec toi aujourd'hui ».

J'avais fait exprès de soulever la problématique Jasper. Je voulais qu'il réalise que je ne regrettais absolument pas de ne pas être avec ce dernier.

Pour mon père par contre, les mots étaient sortis sans réfléchir. Mon subconscient avait parlé. Même si une partie de moi s'était sentie blessée et trahie, j'aimais qu'il s'intéresse à moi, à ma vie, mes amis, j'aimais l'idée qu'il aime Charlie.

Edward eut l'air soulagé et sincèrement touché par mes paroles. Ses yeux toujours plantés dans les miens, un échange silencieux passait entre nous.

Nous nous étions sensiblement rapprochés l'un de l'autre, nos coudes posés sur la table.

Mais le barman éclata notre bulle en nous demandant sèchement si nous allions recommander.

Après qu'Edward ait déposé un autre verre de coca devant moi, d'autres questions avaient fusé, presque malgré moi. Je voulais tout aborder, tout décortiquer.

J'étais une fille après tout...

Poser les moments les plus douloureux sur la table me permettait d'exorciser ma peine.

Il avait patiemment répondu à chacune de mes questions, toujours aussi doux, toujours aussi désireux d'être le plus honnête possible.

La sonnerie de son portable avait fini par couper court à notre échange.

C'était un texto de sa sœur.

« Tu veux venir avec moi? ».

J'étais incapable de rentrer chez moi, j'étais incapable de le laisser.

« D'accord ».

Le cœur battant, je le suivais hors du café.

Me retrouver face à Alice et Jasper, avec un Edward qui n'arrêtait pas de me taquiner face à ma faible résistance à l'alcool, était un moment d'anthologie. Ils nous observaient, les yeux ronds, incapables de sortir plus d'une seule phrase d'affilée.

Nous étions confortablement installés dans le carré VIP d'un nouvel établissement à la mode.

Nul doute qu'Alice avait ses entrées vu que le videur n'avait émis aucune protestation face à la tenue d'Edward qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer.

Des plats divers de tapas et une bouteille de vin blanc mexicain ornaient la table. Je peinais à avaler quoique ce soit, exceptées de larges gorgées de ce vin délicieux, légèrement fruité. Les plats s'enchainèrent et une conversation enjouée finit pas s'installer.

Alice blablatait sur la qualité de la bouffe et Edward me regardait tout sourire tandis que je me trémoussais frénétiquement sur les différentes musiques qui passaient.

« Fix Up, Look Sharp » de Dizzee Rascal retentit soudain à travers les basses. Alice me lança immédiatement un regard complice suivi d'un petit cri surexcité. C'était l'une de nos chansons.

Sans un mot, nous nous levâmes pour rejoindre la piste de danse principale. Je descendais les marches, mes mains posées sur les épaules d'Alice qui levaient les bras en rythme.

Complètement déchaînées, on se déhanchait sauvagement sur la piste.

Putain que j'étais bien!

Alice m'agrippa soudain le cou pour crier par dessus la musique « Je suis si contente que tu sois là, surtout avec mon frère! C'est un miracle! »

Je lui répondais un sincère « Moi aussi, je suis contente! » d'une voix cassée par l'excitation avant de la faire tourner sur elle-même.

Bon dieu, que sa joie de vivre m'avait manqué!

Trois heures plus tard, notre petit groupe avait descendu quatre bouteilles et je me dirigeais titubante vers les toilettes.

Il fallait que je mange!

Enfermée dans les WC, j'envoyais péniblement un sms à Ange pour la prévenir que je rentrerais tard.

Même si ma présence détendait l'atmosphère morose de leur petit couple, je savais qu'il fallait que je décampe au plus vite afin de leur laisser l'intimité nécessaire pour régler leurs problèmes.

A l'instant où je sortis des toilettes, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Edward.

Sans un mot, il m'attira dans un recoin, sa main douce et chaude accrochée à la mienne.

Mon dieu qu'il était beau!

Je croyais reconnaître le beat de la dernière chanson de Jennifer Lopez, « On the floor », traversait les enceintes accrochées au-dessus de nos têtes.

Edward me gratifia de son sourire en coin.

« Danse avec moi ».

Les vibrations de sa voix enjôleuse se répercutèrent dans mon bas-ventre.

Comment résister à une telle demande?

Mon attitude avait dû parler pour moi car je me retrouvais directement emprisonner dans ses bras.

Son corps marquait un rythme lent, complètement à contre-temps du tempo de la musique. On se balançait doucement, de droite à gauche, perdus dans un coin sombre.

Mon oreille collée à sa torse, j'écoutais les battements erratiques de son cœur.

J'aimais lui faire cet effet, j'aimais être là, encerclée par son odeur.

Je me collais un peu plus contre lui, me perdant dans sa chaleur, ressentant le besoin de lui demander pardon.

Je passais doucement ma main autour de sa nuque, exerçant une légère pression pour qu'il se penche vers moi.

Ma bouche collée à son oreille, je lui confessais enfin mes remords.

« Je suis désolée Edward, j'ai été horrible avec toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû être si méchante. Merci d'être resté sincère avec moi et merci de ne pas m'en vouloir ».

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi et son nez se balada dans mon cou. Son étreinte était si puissante que mes pieds décollaient presque du sol.

La fin de la chanson de J-Lo, et ses accents de lambada, résonnait dans ma tête. Je savais déjà que cette musique allait trouver une place de choix dans mon iPod.

« Je te ramène? Jasper et Alice veulent rentrer ».

La voix d'Edward était rauque. Je reconnaissais assez cette intonation qui signifiait qu'il était excité.

Oh mon dieu!

Je me détachais tant bien que mal de lui pour aller rejoindre les autres.

Il fallait absolument que son histoire avec Tanya se termine!

Après avoir serré dans mes bras Alice et embrassais Jasper, je suivis Edward qui se dirigeait d'un pas sûr vers chez Ben et Ange.

L'idée d'arrêter un taxi nous ne avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

Je me perdais dans des considérations foireuses sur l'amitié et Edward n'avait de cesse de rire à chacune de mes paroles, son bras vissé à ma taille pour maintenir mon équilibre.

Je devais être ridicule!

Une fois arrivés en bas de l'immeuble, j'appuyais directement mon dos sur la porte d'entrée, signifiant que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte tout de suite.

On se souriait bêtement. Je tendis mon bras vers lui et il se rapprocha. Ses mains, plaquées contre la porte, encadraient mon visage. Tout le haut de son corps était penché vers moi, prêt à m'engloutir.

Ma respiration devint lourde. Mes yeux bloquaient sur ses lèvres pleines. Aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de ma gorge.

« Tu es saoule Bella, il faut que tu ailles dormir », me dit soudain Edward sur le ton de la réprimande.

Il ne bougeait pourtant pas d'un pouce.

L'air de la nuit me fit frissonner et, sans que je ne le commande vraiment, ma langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure.

En réponse, le corps d'Edward se redressa brusquement et j'eus à peine le temps de le retenir par son T-Shirt.

« Attends! ».

Je tirais un peu plus le tissus vers moi, étirant mon cou pour mieux atteindre son visage. Il se laissa faire, son front s'appuyant sur le mien et mes lèvres réussirent à accrocher les siennes.

Ma langue chercha l'entrée de sa bouche qu'il me céda immédiatement. Ses mains atterrirent sur ma nuque, appuyant sur cette dernière afin d'approfondir le baiser.

Je retrouvais avec bonheur la sensation de brûlure que m'avait causée chacun de nos contacts. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'il monte avec moi.

Mes mains se laissèrent glisser jusqu'à ses fesses. Je le sentis alors tressaillir contre moi avant de rompre notre échange.

Il recula de quelques pas, m'obligeant à lâcher son T-Shirt. Je me laissais retomber sur la porte d'entrée, le souffle court.

« Bella, tu es sûre de toi? » haleta Edward.

QUOI?

Je restais interdite face à sa question.

« Bella », reprit-il sur un ton presque suppliant, « moi je sais ce que je veux. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« Je suis vraiment pas en étant de discuter là » murmurais-je.

Son ton se fit dur: « C'est justement ça le problème. Je veux que tu sois clair ».

« Dis donc, t'es gonflé! » M'emportais-je. « Tu es avec Tanya non? Qui me dit ce que tu veux toi? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris Bella! » s'énerva t-il « Tu sais très bien que ce que je veux c'est être avec toi! »

Mon cœur s'emballa. Il se rapprocha de moi et ses mains se posèrent sur mes joues, ses pouces caressant mes tempes.

« Tanya n'est pas un problème. J'aurais déjà dû la quitter. Je veux que tu sois sûre Bella. Je veux t'entendre le dire ». Ses yeux accompagnaient ses paroles. Ils étaient brillants de détermination, d'espoir aussi.

Être sûre. Comment être sûre alors que je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser qu'Edward était là, avec moi? _Amoureux_ comme me disaient les autres. Lui ne me l'avait jamais dit.

Perdues dans mes pensées, j'avais dû garder le silence trop longtemps car Edward retira ses mains de mon visage, déçu.

Il s'éloigna à reculons, lentement.

« Appelle-moi demain Bella. Ce n'est vraiment pas le meilleur moment pour avoir cette discussion. Mais...appelle-moi...s'il te plait ».

**…..**

« Je crois que tu devrais plutôt parler avec Edward, Tanya. Mais je peux te promettre que je n'ai pas couché avec lui ».

Hum, enfin c'était plutôt grâce à lui ça...

Tanya me toisa, méfiante.

« Oh mais j'ai essayé figure-toi! Sauf que Monsieur m'évite depuis que je suis revenue de chez mes parents, c'est insupportable. Je l'ai harcelé hier soir pour le rejoindre. Il devait voir Alice. Mais pas un coup de fil. Juste son répondeur! »

Ok, il me fallait du café, maintenant!

Je me levais pour aller chercher la cafetière. Je nous servais rapidement avant de me rasseoir.

« J'étais avec eux hier soir, il y avait Jasper aussi ».

Une lueur de colère traversa les yeux bleus de Tanya et je me dépêchais d'avaler une gorgée chaude de pure caféine.

Avant que je ne repose ma tasse, la main de Tanya s'abattit bruyamment sur la table, me faisant sursauter.

« Je le savais! » cria t-elle « C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas rappelée. Mais c'est pas vrai! Depuis que tu es là, c'est de plus en plus tendu entre nous. Et toi, tu n'as rien fait pour aider! Bien au contraire! »

« Hé » protestais-je « Calme-toi tu veux! Je n'y suis pour rien si Edward ne te parle pas! »

« Et pour me dire quoi je te prie ? »

Je restais silencieuse. Ce n'était pas à moi de lui dire.

Mais qu'est-ce que foutait Edward bon sang!

Devant mon silence buté, Tanya tapa un nouveau coup sur la table avant de se lever brusquement.

« Je le savais! » Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, arpentant rageusement le faible espace de la cuisine.

« Mais c'est pas vrai! Il a fallu que tu reviennes, que tu lui lances deux trois regards brûlants et c'est reparti! » Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers moi. « Et ne nie pas tu veux. Je t'ai bien vu au repas.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella! Tu ne veux pas être avec lui mais tu ne veux pas qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça? »

J'essayais d'ouvrir la bouche mais elle me coupa d'un geste. « J'ai bien compris que c'était toi qui n'avait pas voulu de lui et évidemment il a fallu que tu sois son premier amour! » Elle s'arrêta net en face de moi, son visage rempli d'amertume.

« Le premier chagrin d'amour, tout un symbole! » ajouta t-elle d'une voix sarcastique.

Sa main vint se plaquer sur sa poitrine, ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes.

« Mais c'est avec moi qu'il s'est engagé, avec moi qu'il s'est mis en couple, avec moi...j'étais la première, juste moi... ». Sa voix avait déraillé pour mourir dans un sanglot étouffé. Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues.

Sa détresse me faisait mal. Elle semblait attendre que je la sauve de son cauchemar en la rassurant, en niant tout en bloc même.

Moi, l'insignifiante Bella, assise sur ma petite chaise de cuisine, complètement bouleversée par sa douleur. Moi qui ne méritait certainement pas de lui prendre Edward. Moi qui ne pouvait décemment pas souffrir la comparaison avec elle.

Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne pouvais plus cacher mes sentiments.

La porte d'entrée claqua violemment

« Bella! Tanya! » appela une voix inquiète.

Il était enfin là! Je relâchais tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons.

« Edward! », la voix déchirante de Tanya me broya le cœur.

La silhouette de ce dernier eut d'ailleurs à peine le temps d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision, que, déjà, je voyais Tanya s'effondrer dans ses bras.

Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots bruyants, son visage enfoui dans le torse d'Edward. En retour, il lui caressait le dos dans un geste apaisant.

« Je suis désolé Tanya » ne cessait-il de répéter doucement.

Je n'avais rien à faire là, j'étais de trop. Il fallait que je les laisse.

J'en voulais à Edward de m'avoir mise dans cette situation. Si c'était tellement chaotique entre eux, il aurait dû lui parler bien avant.

Ça te va bien Bella de faire des reproches!

Les yeux d'Edward finirent par chercher les miens, Tanya toujours agrippée à lui. Il semblait désolé. Sa mine était encore chiffonnée par le sommeil et ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais.

Je lui adressais un bref hochement de tête et me levais discrètement pour leur laisser leur l'intimité.

Je me dirigeais immédiatement vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche.

Calmée par le jet puissant d'eau chaude, je prenais mon temps. J'avais cru entendre des cris et des portes claquer mais je n'avais aucune envie d'aller vérifier ce qui se passait.

Ma tête était lourde, le point douloureux dans mon crâne se rappelait à mon bon souvenir.

Je me brossais énergiquement les dents quand la tête d'Angela apparut à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

Mon dieu je l'avais complètement oubliée! Elle avait dû être réveillée en fanfare!

« Bella, il y a Edward qui t'attend au salon »

« Oh Ange, je suis désolée! On t'a réveillé? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Pas grave! On parlera après. Je vais rejoindre Tanya en bas pour qu'on prenne un peu l'air. Dépêche-toi d'aller parler avec lui ».

Et sur un faible sourire, elle referma la porte.

Je prenais quelques secondes pour inspirer lentement.

Mon mal de tête était maintenant diffus. Une boule de nerf obstruait ma gorge, l'appréhension faisait danser mon estomac.

Edward était assis sur le canapé, son genou tressautant nerveusement. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ma présence, il semblait perdu.

Je toussais légèrement et Edward sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds pour aller attraper mes poignets.

« Bella, je suis tellement désolé...Je voulais lui parler aujourd'hui. Je ne pensais pas une seconde qu'elle viendrait te voir, je... »

« C'est bon Edward », le coupais-je d'une voix morne, « c'est fait maintenant ».

Il relâcha immédiatement mes poignets.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella? »

« Je...rien...va plutôt régler les choses avec... elle, tu...tu n'as rien à faire ici », bredouillais-je.

Son visage se figea.

« Tu ne veux pas. » dit-il d'un ton incrédule.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça! » protestais-je « Mais je...je ne sais pas, je...ce n'est pas le moment, va voir Tanya » suppliais-je.

« Ah non! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a, et tout de suite! »

Ma tête me faisait de plus en plus mal, je sentais mon cœur pulsait dans mes tempes.

Je me focalisais sur la fenêtre entre ouverte du salon, incapable d'affronter plus longtemps son regard inquisiteur. Une légère brise faisait danser les rideaux.

« Elle avait tellement mal Edward. » gémis-je. « Et après tout, toi et moi on s'entend vraiment bien depuis... _hier!_ C'est ridicule. ».

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire et je le ferai ».

Je tournais immédiatement la tête vers lui, le ton déterminé d'Edward m'avait surprise.

« Pardon? »

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour te convaincre et je le ferai, ou alors, regarde moi bien en face et dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envie! »

Envie? Bien sûr que j'en avais envie!

Il fallait que je lui dise, je ne pouvais plus reculer.

« Ça me fait peur Edward », admis-je, « je ne nous reconnais pas du tout. Tant d'année à s'éviter et puis...Comment tu sais que c'est moi d'abord! »

« Je le sais, c'est tout ». Me dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Ses yeux se firent suppliant « Pas toi? ».

« Si » soufflais-je instantanément.

Il se rapprocha de moi sans pour autant me toucher.

« Alors laisse-nous une chance! On va y aller doucement, je te le promets. Putain, Bella! Tu sais que c'est toi, ça a toujours été toi! »

Sa tête était légèrement penchée vers moi. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, légères comme une plume. Ses yeux étaient remplis de fascination, d'espoir, de tendresse, de douleur...

Je ne cherchais pas plus et me dressais sur la pointe des pieds afin de capturer ses lèvres.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Des obligations professionnelles m'ont fait disparaître deux mois et j'en suis désolée._

_Du coup la publication, qui se faisait chaque semaine, risque d'être plus chaotique. Je vais néanmoins essayer de publier toutes les deux semaines._

_Cette fiction est courte, entre 10 et 15 chapitres, la fin est déjà écrite._

_En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, merci pour celles qui me donnent leur avis et pour celles qui me suivent..._

_Excellente soirée à vous!_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE VIII**

Ma main caressait amoureusement la plus belle paire de fesses au monde, sublimée par la douce lumière matinale filtrant à travers les persiennes.

_Les siennes_. _Rien qu'à moi._

Bella restait impassible, allongée sur le ventre, obstinée à prolonger son sommeil.

_On va voir si tu vas dormir longtemps._

Je tirais un peu plus sur sa nuisette afin d'atteindre le creux de ses reins. Avec mon index, je suivais lentement le contour du tatouage au henné qu'elle s'était fait au bas du dos, deux jours plus tôt, chez un tatoueur de Manhattan.

J'étais venu la chercher à la sortie de son boulot. On avait traîné dans les rues et elle s'était arrêtée d'un coup, prise d'une impulsion, devant la devanture.

Belle, si belle Isabella qui de ses yeux rieurs et de sa bouche tentatrice avait illuminé la boutique. Elle avait choisi une rosace et j'avais observé, fasciné, la seringue marquer sa peau si délicate.

J'étais pris d'une putain d'envie de m'en faire un. Mais un vrai, un éternel, juste son prénom, sur mon cœur. Et je le ferais. J'attendrais juste pour lui dire.

Elle allait me prendre pour un malade. Mais c'était la vérité.

J'étais complètement obsédé, possédé par elle. Parfois, je la sentais se tendre face à mes réactions. J'avais peur de la faire flipper, alors je me restreignais, comme je pouvais.

Sept mois, sept magnifiques mois que nous étions ensemble et une seule idée me bouffait, ne jamais la perdre.

J'avais complètement et définitivement enterré mes couilles pour elle.

_Rien à branler..._

Je n'arrivais pratiquement jamais à lui dire non. Je voulais juste la voir sourire. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'ennuie avec moi, qu'elle me trouve trop possessif. Exclusif. Associal.

Je la laissais dans ses sorties, je me forçais à connaître ses collègues de boulot. J'ouvrais ma porte aux squattages intempestifs de Jacob, Rose et les autres.

C'était avec joie que je lui avais offert des tiroirs et un coin de ma penderie. C'était avec bonheur que je l'avais entendue me dire de laisser des affaires de rechange chez elle.

Je ne supportais pas nos disputes, ses froncements de sourcils, ses yeux traversés par la colère, ses airs exaspérés.

Je ne voulais que ses rires.

Je voulais surtout qu'elle oublie le connard que j'avais été, le mal que je lui avais fait. Je voulais qu'elle réalise à quel point j'avais changé juste pour elle, par pour une autre.

Elle était tout ce que j'avais toujours su. Douce, forte, intelligente, humble, drôle, altruiste. Et elle était à moi.

Le spectre de sa mère s'était envolée depuis longtemps. Sa culpabilité aussi.

Les quelques nuits où elle avait pleuré dans mes bras, elle m'avait tout dit, ses doutes, ses craintes, sa honte, son amour pour ma famille, sa haine, Jasper et ce qu'ils avaient partagé.

J'avais tenté de contenir la sensation désagréable qui se logeait dans ma gorge à l'entente de son nom.

« Je sais Bella ».

Sa bouche s'était ouverte sous le coup de la surprise.

« Il te l'a dit! »

« Pas directement, mais j'ai compris...Il n'a jamais nié ».

Son regard s'était voilé.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer je l'avais embrassée. Elle s'était laissée faire.

Ma langue avait à peine caressé la sienne que la peine assaillant mon ventre s'était évanouie. Nous nous étions perdus l'un dans l'autre.

Forks était devenue notre destination première dès que notre emploi du temps le permettait.

Bella avait besoin de voir son père. Le téléphone ne lui suffisait pas.

J'en profitais pour voir mes parents, embarquant Sue et Seth pour quelques heures, laissant à Charlie et Bella leur intimité. Parfois, nous nous retrouvions tous à la réserve pour finir attablés sur les grandes tables en bois de la grande maison de Sam et de sa femme Emilie.

Dans ces moments là, Bella finissait toujours la soirée appuyée sur moi, le regard endormie, sa petite main accrochée à mon pull.

J'étais heureux.

Mon père ne dirigeait plus l'hôpital et avait allégé son emploi du temps. Il organisait avec ma mère des petites escapades de plus en plus fréquentes, les éloignant de Forks.

Ces fois là, j'errais à travers les nombreuses pièces de la grande maison abandonnée, attendant que Bella arrive.

Je me sentais terriblement seul.

Mon frère, ma sœur, mes parents...tous plongés dans leur relation...et Bella, traînant dans le jardin de son père quelques heures avant de repartir pour New York. Elle ne m'appelait jamais pour que je la rejoigne.

J'étais souvent en train de taquiner mon piano quand le klaxon de Charlie retentissait, annonçant notre départ pour l'aéroport.

Dès que l'avion quittait la piste, les yeux mouillés de ma belle me donnaient un coup au cœur.

Charlie fatiguait vite. Il avait dû se mettre en retraite anticipée. Bella supportait de moins en moins la distance qui la séparait de lui, et moi, c'était sa tristesse qui m'était insupportable.

On avait plusieurs fois parlé de l'idée de se rapprocher de Forks. Bizarrement, Bella semblait réticente.

« Je ne veux pas que tu plaques tout ici, sans te poser une seule question, juste parce que j'aimerais revenir sur la côte est! » s'était-elle un jour écriée.

« Mais Bella putain! C'est normal que je sois là pour toi, que je te soutienne, que...merde...que je te suive...que...tu ne veux pas c'est ça? ».

La panique avait gagné mon cœur.

« Si bien sûr mais...Edward, pense à toi... » avait-elle soufflé.

Je l'avais regardée, incertain. Mes sourcils s'étaient froncés à la vue de son air distant, presque exaspéré.

_Putain, Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as?_

Je ne comprenais pas comment nous pouvions partager tant de goûts, tant de rires, tant de délicieux moments, et qu'elle se braque lorsque je lui affirmais que je laisserais tout tomber pour elle.

La seule idée qu'elle me largue me faisait tellement mal que je n'arrivais plus à respirer, alors je redoublais d'effort.

A peine avais-je l'impression de retrouver mon souffle que je faisais face à une Bella triste qui m'observait sans rien dire.

_Évidemment trou du cul, elle ne va pas tout oublier si facilement..._

Alors l'avoir là, si près de moi, dans mon lit, souriant dans son sommeil, c'était bon, si bon...

Ma main s'attardait maintenant sur son dos. Sa peau était si douce.

Ma trique était à son maximum.

« Mmmmh » gémit Bella.

Elle se retourna sur le côté, de dos à moi, cherchant à se rapprocher de mon torse. Elle replia légèrement ses jambes vers l'avant et je l'imitais, ma main pétrissant son épaule.

Parfait.

Je fis glisser la bretelle gauche de sa nuisette et partis à la découverte de son sein. Je l'empoignais gentiment, en appréciant la forme, la texture, pour finir par titiller son téton déjà dur.

Je me collais à elle, mon érection frottant ses fesses. En réponse, elle ondula lentement son bassin.

Mon nez s'attardait dans son cou, appréciant son odeur. Mes lèvres trouvèrent son oreille, aspirant son lobe. Ma main délaissa son sein pour venir caresser son ventre, son pubis, ses lèvres.

Bella haleta alors bruyamment. Elle était enfin réveillée. Je lui offrais un léger coup de rein et son bras se posa sur ma hanche. Sa main se faufila sous l'élastique de mon bas de pyjama, agrippant ma fesse, me réclamant plus de contact.

Mes doigts vinrent à la rencontre de sa chaleur. Putain! Elle était trempée. Mon sourire satisfait se perdit dans ses boucles brunes.

S'il y avait bien un domaine où j'étais sûr que Bella me voulait autant que moi, c'était bien celui-là.

Son corps criait son besoin, son désir, son appartenance. J'aimais le pouvoir que j'avais sur elle. Je retrouvais confiance dans ces moments là. Ses pensées me devenaient claires, son abandon totale.

J'aimais être le seul à la faire sentir comme ça. Je perdais pied quand elle me le criait, encore et encore, d'une voix désespérée.

_A moi putain!_

Moi qui étais prêt à n'importe quoi pour vivre nos étreintes. Le plaisir que je ressentais était puissant, presque effrayant. Une drogue, ma drogue.

Du moindre effleurement, de la moindre caresse, du moindre gémissement, à l'intense bonheur de me plonger en elle et de savoir qu'elle serait toujours là, après...

Disparue la peur atroce de m'être perdu dans mes émotions jusqu'à l'épuisement pour la voir m'échapper quelques heures plus tard.

Plus de nuit comme la première que l'on avait connu. Plus jamais.

Faire l'amour à Bella était une des choses indispensables à ma vie. J'avais aisément pu tourner le dos à toutes les autres, pas à elle.

Tout en aspirant la fine peau de son cou, je la pénétrais lentement, ma main caressant son clitoris.

Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa et elle se figea.

Je me contentais alors d'onduler légèrement mes hanches tout en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille. Elle se laissait faire, sans amorcer le moindre mouvement.

J'adorais lorsqu'elle se laissait dominer, son corps passif absorbant le plaisir.

L'une de mes mains dégagea ses cheveux pour les empoigner durement, ramenant son visage près de ma bouche. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies, ses lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle court, ses yeux obstinément fermés.

Mon autre main délaissa son clitoris pour venir se loger contre son ventre.

Je la serrais contre moi.

« Ouvre les yeux » murmurais-je d'une voix rauque.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de se poser sur moi.

Le désir que j'y vis me fit perdre pied et j'amorçais un premier mouvement de va et vient.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit largement en un cri silencieux.

Putain c'était tellement profond comme ça!

J'imposais un rythme lent et son corps suivit le mien.

Ma main resserra sa prise sur son ventre, l'autre sur ses cheveux. Mes dents mordaient son cou, sa mâchoire, son épaule.

« Edward! » cria t-elle d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil.

« Oui ma puce, je veux t'entendre ».

« Edward je...Plus vite...je... » articula t-elle difficilement.

« Non, mon ange » murmurais-je tout buttant au fond de son ventre d'un coup sec.

Bella arqua son dos avant d'émettre une longue plainte. Je gémis bruyamment en réponse et repris mon rythme langoureux.

La pression sur ma fesse s'accentua. Ses ongles griffaient ma peau.

« S'il te plaît Edward » pleurnicha t-elle.

Le son de sa voix était désespérée. Son centre chaud commençait à se resserrer autour de moi.

Merde c'était bon!

Je maintenais la cadence, implacable.

« Tu aimes Bella », soufflais-je, « tu aimes me sentir en toi? ».

Une simple plainte me répondit

Je tirais légèrement sur ses cheveux. « Réponds-moi Bella » ordonnais-je.

« Oui...oui...mais plus...plus...s'il te plaît » me supplia t-elle.

Je me stoppais alors en elle et me redressais légèrement, changeant d'angle, avant de frapper à nouveau au fond de son vagin.

Le cri de plaisir qui échappa des lèvres de Bella me donna envie d'exploser.

Je serrais les dents et laissais échapper un sifflement avant de me rapprocher de son oreille.

« Moi... c'est le seul endroit où je me sens bien...à ma place » haletais-je.

Ma langue traça la ligne de sa carotide et je la pénétrais plus rapidement .

Sa main se déplaça pour atteindre son clitoris. Je l'arrêtais et entrelaçais nos doigts pour les ramener contre son ventre.

Ses parois se contractèrent autour de moi et mon rythme devint effréné. Mes boules claquait contre ses fesses, nos mains serrées l'une dans l'autre. Elle était proche.

« Bella...mon cœur...viens...maintenant! » commandais-je.

Je me retrouvais alors prisonnier de ses chairs et elle convulsa autour de moi dans un dernier cri.

Seigneur Dieu!

Ses spasmes se répercutèrent sur ma bite et j'explosais en elle, perdant tout sens des réalités, accroché désespérément à son corps, le son de mon plaisir étouffé dans son cou.

Un temps indéfini passa avant que mes lèvres ne partent à la recherche de sa peau.

Le souffle court, j'embrassais ses joues, son nez, son épaule, ses cheveux...

_Ma Bella! Je t'aime tellement._

Je ne lui avais jamais dit. Elle non plus.

Je n'avais pas peur de lui dire, j'avais peur qu'elle trouve que c'était trop.

Alors j'attendais, pour elle j'attendais.

Elle se retourna dans mes bras, les yeux brillants, un air joueur illuminant ses traits.

« J'adore quand tu me réveilles le matin » murmura t-elle.

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire en coin.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi » fanfaronnais-je.

Elle me frappa l'épaule tout en gloussant « Tu es con! »

Je l'agrippais par le poignet et la tirais au plus près de moi, noyant mon nez dans son cou.

Son odeur, mélange de sueur, de sexe et de Bella, me rendais fou. Je sentais déjà ma queue frétiller.

Bella passa sa jambe au dessus de ma hanche dans un geste possessif et me caressa tendrement la joue.

« N'oublie pas qu'on va chez Ben ce soir » me rappela t-elle tout en grattant légèrement ma barbe naissante.

Je me mis à ronronner comme un con et elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Edward, arrête », sourit-elle. « Je viens te chercher à la sortie du boulot et on ira ensemble? »

Je me redressais et l'embrassais gentiment. « Non ma puce, j'ai une réunion en fin d'après-midi et ça risque d'être long. Il faut mieux que l'on se rejoigne là-bas ».

« Ok », soupira t-elle, « j'irai avec Félix ».

Je me raidis immédiatement.

_Non!_

Bella s'éloigna de moi en grognant.

« Combien de fois je devrais te le répéter...C'est juste un de mes collègues de boulot et un bon copain », gémit-elle, « Merde! Ça sert à quoi que tu acceptes que je traîne avec eux si c'est pour tirer la gueule dès qu'ils ont le malheur d'arriver sur le tapis! »

« James est pris, Laurent aussi, pas Félix! » m'énervais-je tout en me levant.

Merde! Encore une fois je n'avais pas pu me retenir!

Mais Félix voulait Bella. Je le voyais à ses regards, à ses gestes et j'en étais malade. J'avais beau la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait, cela me rendait dingue qu'elle ne voit pas ses airs énamourés de bel enculé et surtout qu'elle rejette cette vérité en bloc, sans aucune discussion possible.

En plus, ce connard était loin d'être moche et surtout loin d'être con...

J'enfilais mon boxer d'un geste rageur. Je ne voulais absolument pas voir sa gueule ce soir.

La voix sèche de Bella claqua dans l'air. « Arrête ça tout de suite! Tu m'emmerdes Edward! Tu sais très bien que Ben sera content de voir Félix! Il le fait rire et il en a bien besoin depuis qu'Ange est partie. Et puis il y a normalement Irina qui vient. T'es content? Je n'irai certainement pas seule avec lui à la fête! »

Génial! Irina! Il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

Cette femme me mettait mal à l'aise. Elle me rappelait vaguement Tanya physiquement, bien qu'elle soit moins belle.

Son air vaguement hautain et, il faut bien le dire, de grosse salope, me donnaient envie de vomir. J'avais bien remarqué ses pauvres tentatives pour attirer mon attention. Ses petites mimiques, ses regards langoureux...Pétasse!

Bella avait toujours soutenu que j'exagérais et ça m'avait fait mal.

Pas une once de jalousie dans ses propos, RIEN, alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, frapper la gueule de Félix jusqu'au sang dès qu'il partageait ses rires avec ma puce, la regardant comme si elle était la septième merveille du monde.

_Ouvre les yeux Bella!_

Je rassemblais quelques affaires avant de lui faire face. Moi aussi, cette conversation m'épuisait.

« Je fais des efforts, non? » énonçais-je d'un ton doucereux. « Tu les vois quand tu veux tes chers amis de bureau. Si tu ne veux pas m'entendre, si tu ne vois pas les efforts que je fais pour toi, alors laisse tomber...et fais ce que tu veux, je te verrai ce soir ».

Bella était toujours étendue sur le lit, le drap couvrant son corps nu, les yeux grands ouverts. Je crus discerner de la douleur dans son regard.

Je fis demi-tour aussi sec et partis dans la salle de bain.

La cascade d'eau chaude m'engloba comme un cocon protecteur.

_Calme-toi Edward._

Très vite, deux petits bras encerclèrent mon torse et une joue se pressa contre mon dos.

La voix douce et désolée de ma belle résonna dans la cabine de douche.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute. Je déteste ça. Mais tu ne fais pratiquement rien en dehors de ton boulot, à part me voir. J'ai tellement peur que tu te coupes de tout le monde. Tu étais toujours entouré avant Edward. Maintenant tu...Où..où sont-ils? Je... »

« Ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne sont plus là », la coupais-je. Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire que reprendre contact avec certains potes signifiait revoir la quasi-totalité des femmes que j'avais baisé.

« Tu sais que c'était superficiel puce. Il n'y a que toi et ma famille et...tes amis », hésitais-je, « ils sont aussi un peu les miens maintenant ».

Je la sentis sourire contre ma peau « Beaucoup les tiens ».

« Beaucoup » répétais-je avec ferveur.

Une envie me prit soudain.

« Ça te dit un petit week-end prolongé dans la maison de mes parents à San Diego? » demandais-je tout en agrippant ses mains. « On n'y est pas retourné depuis l'anniversaire catastrophe d'Alice ».

L'emprise de Bella se resserra autour de moi.

« Tu vas le fêter cette année j'espère », me demanda t-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir, « et puis ton frère m'a dit que vous l'aviez fêté en famille il y a deux ans, aux Antilles ».

Je me retournais pour la prendre dans mes bras et enfouissais ma tête dans son cou.

« Bien sûr, si tu es là ».

Je plaquais mon nez dans le creux de son épaule et inspirais profondément. Bella se laissa aller à notre étreinte, me berçant lentement. Seul le son de l'eau accompagnait notre étreinte.

Dieu que je l'aimais!

« Alors? Ce week-end » repris-je finalement.

Je la sentis hésitante. « Je ne sais pas. Je comptais aller voir Charlie dans deux semaines et puis tu ne devais pas te faire un petit week-end en famille? »

Je me redressais pour prendre son visage en coupe.

« Tu ne veux pas que l'on passe un peu de temps tous les deux? ».

Ses yeux se voilèrent et elle se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle semblait en proie à un lourd dilemme.

Mon cœur se mit à frapper lourdement dans ma poitrine. Une peur irrationnelle m'envahit. J'attendais...

Elle ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche avant de se décider.

« Bien sûr que si » admit-elle finalement, « mais...ça fait plusieurs fois que tu annules ce fameux week-end. J'aimerais que tu fasses des choses pour toi Edward.

Tu ne traînes pratiquement plus avec Jasper. Et c'est à peine si tu vois Alice et Emmet en dehors de la bande. Tu n'essaies même pas de revoir tes potes de l'université, ou d'aller prendre des coups avec tes collègues, ou encore de reprendre le piano ».

Elle avait débité ses phrases pratiquement d'une seule traite pour finir par m'observer, anxieuse, ses mains pressées l'une contre l'autre.

Je sentis mes épaules se tendre, mes mains glissèrent de ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire? » demandais-je d'une voix dure.

Elle sembla hésiter avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de plonger un regard déterminé dans le mien.

« J'ai du mal à te reconnaître parfois. C'est comme si tu mettais toutes tes envies de côté, que...que tu ne vivais que pour moi et même si ça me touche c'est...c'est beaucoup trop. Je m'inquiète, j'ai peur qu'à force de t'oublier comme ça, tu ne sois pas heureux. Et moi... je ne suis pas heureuse de te voir comme ça et puis...Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose tu sais, mais je n'ose même pas. Je sais déjà comment tu vas réagir et ça ne me plaît pas ».

Sa voix partit soudainement dans les aiguës, ses traits prirent un air presque incrédule. « Tu te rends comptes que tu refuses de me laisser un seul week-end à Forks alors que Jacob te demande depuis des lustres de venir le voir à Boston. Je comprendrais si c'était pour voir tes parents mais même quand ils sont là, tu as l'air de n'attendre qu'après moi. Tu ne profites même pas de Seth ou de Charlie, tu...Et le sport? Tu ne fais plus rien. Même avant, avec...euh...avec Tanya, tu allais régulièrement nager ou tu jouais au tennis mais là...J'adore passer du temps avec toi Edward, j'ai besoin de nos moments à nous...mais là... ».

Sa voix mourut dans un souffle. Elle baissa la tête, semblant soudainement se passionner pour ses doigts qu'elle triturait nerveusement.

Ses paroles firent lentement leur chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau et une douleur sourde se logea au creux de mes reins.

Je me redressais de toute ma hauteur, sentant la colère pulser dans mes veines.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça Bella », dis-je d'une voix calme. « Mais je vois que tu as une belle image de moi. Je te parais pathétique peut-être? Je t'étouffe? ».

Elle recula d'un pas, sans pour autant croiser mon regard.

L'angoisse s'infiltra par tous les pores de ma peau. « Je t'étouffe? » répétais-je d'un ton inquiet.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

Le sang quitta mon visage.

_Putain! Bravo Cullen!_

Je manquais d'air. Je voulais qu'elle me laisse seul, qu'elle me laisse digérer l'information. Et je savais exactement comment faire.

Mon corps se pencha vers elle et j'attrapais enfin son regard légèrement paniqué. Je tentais alors de lui faire passer toute ma peine, ma frustration et surtout, toute ma colère.

« Ton collègue de boulot veut te sauter, ta collègue veut me sauter, et ça, tu ne veux pas le croire. Alors je me tais et j'accepte de les voir » affirmais-je d'un ton sévère. « Ton père te manque, ta mère aussi, même si tu ne veux pas te l'avouer, alors j'essaie de faire au mieux ».

J'inspirais bruyamment. « Merde! C'est si mal de faire tout pour que ça marche? Tu es MA copine, tu es à MOI. J'organise donc ma vie en fonction de TOI. C'est comme ça que je suis et tu le sais depuis le temps. Alors si ça te dérange tant, tu n'as qu'à foutre le camp! ».

Elle sursauta à la fin de ma phrase, encaissant le coup.

J'avais mal de la voir ainsi, blessée, vulnérable, mais ma colère était bien trop grande pour que je tente quoique ce soit.

J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir son dos se voûter que je me retournais pour attraper mon gel douche.

Je ressentis immédiatement un vide et la porte de la salle de bain claqua bruyamment.

Après avoir enfilé mon costume et arrangé maladroitement mes cheveux, je débarquais dans la cuisine pour la voir se réfugier dans la chambre.

Je finis comme un con, la tête appuyée contre la porte de la salle de bain, soufflant des « Je t'aime » désespérés auxquels ne me répondait que le bruit étouffé du jet d'eau.

Ma journée au boulot fut un enfer.

Pas un appel de Bella. Rien.

J'étais exécrable. Je m'énervais contre tout le monde.

En fin d'après-midi, mon chef finit par me calmer.

« Edward Cullen, mon bureau, maintenant! » cingla t-il.

Monsieur Banner, alias « le pisse-froid », était un personnage dur mais compétent, passionné.

Je le respectais vraiment, il m'avait fait aimer mon boulot.

« Monsieur Cullen, je me fous de ce qui se passe dans votre vie privée, mis à part si c'est grave. Est-ce que ça l'est? Avez-vous besoin de prendre quelques jours? »

_Euh grave? Ça dépend des points de vue..._

Son regard intransigeant balaya ma silhouette et je me sentis ridicule.

« Bien, je prends votre silence pour un non. Dans ce cas, je vous prierais de vous adresser correctement à vos collègues. Le respect de l'autre est une règle d'or ici, vous le savez n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui Monsieur ».

« Parfait Monsieur Cullen, il serait dommage que je ne sois plus en mesure d'appuyer votre candidature pour nos bureaux de Seattle si vous décidiez finalement de vous installer là-bas ».

_Merde!_

Je quittais son bureau rapidement et me dépêchais de trouver mon BlackBerry.

Un sms de Bella emplit rapidement mon écran.

« J'ai hâte de te voir ce soir.

Je veux juste te parler, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Tu dors chez moi? »

Immédiatement le soulagement envahit tout mon être et je me sentis fondre. Mes doigts pianotèrent rapidement une réponse.

« Bien sûr.

Moi aussi j'ai besoin de te voir, de te parler.

Pardonne-moi.

A ce soir ».

J'appelais ensuite Emmet et Alice avant de filer en réunion. Je devais en discuter avec eux.

Il était 8 heures du soir lorsque nous nous attablions dans un bar cossu non loin de chez Ben.

Je savais que ma sœur venait de quitter Angela. J'avais d'abord été étonné qu'elle garde des contacts personnels avec elle, pensant qu'elle le faisait surtout pour soulager Bella, mais j'avais vite compris qu'elle s'en voulait, tout simplement.

Alice avait toujours affiché, avec une ferveur plus qu'indélicate, son amitié pour Ben, le soutenant jusqu'à la pression de trop, celle qui avait amené Angela à débarquer chez Bella en pleurs, à trois heures du matin.

Je ne comprenais pas comment Ben avait pu tout gâcher pour un simple désir d'enfant. Il pouvait simplement attendre.

Aujourd'hui, tout se mettait en perspective. Les réticences de sa compagne l'avait simplement fait douter de son attachement envers lui. Dieu sait ce qu'il était ressorti de leurs nombreuses disputes.

Angela était restée plusieurs semaines chez Bella avant de migrer chez Tanya. Elles s'entendaient bien toutes les deux. Et je ne remercierais jamais assez Ange de s'être occupée d'elle après notre rupture.

La séparation de Ben et Angela avait été un vrai choc. Il représentait pour tout le monde le couple parfait.

Malgré tout, ils s'arrangeaient pour ne nous faire ressentir aucune gêne. On les voyait séparément et c'était tout. Aucun chantage, aucun reproche.

Je me sentais particulièrement médiocre avec mes prises de tête ridicules mais j'avais besoin de ma jumelle, j'avais besoin de mon frère.

Bella avait raison, c'était moi qui les avait un peu dénigré, pas eux.

« Alors, Belli ne te supporte déjà plus! » claironna mon frère d'une voix bourrue avant de vider sa bouteille de bière. « Remarque c'est normal, dans la famille, on a légèrement tendance à se montrer insupportable bien qu' irrésistible! »

Il porta plusieurs olives à sa bouche avant de me foudroyer de son regard bleu nuit.

« Il faut que tu lâches prise Ed, que tu arrêtes de la surveiller comme si elle allait s'évaporer dans la seconde, crois-moi, Rose m'a bien fait comprendre que plus j'essayais de la contrôler, plus elle avait envie de fuir. Tu devrais lui expliquer ce que tu ressens, lui dire que tu l'aimes aussi. Sois honnête ».

Alice me prit la main et la serra très fort de longues secondes avant d'affirmer d'une voix douce: « Jasper et moi, on s'est beaucoup disputé au début. Et regarde, on est encore là aujourd'hui. Vous y arriverez, je le sens ».

« Quoiqu'il en soit », poursuivit mon frère, « elle a raison Bells, tu ne fais plus rien et tu t'empâtes. Faire l'amour à tout va ne dessine pas les muscles frangin et tu commences à avoir du gras au bide. Je t'attends la semaine prochaine pour un petit basket ou un tennis et pas de discussion! Et quant à ce Félix de mes deux, avant de lui défoncer la gueule, assure-toi que Bella ait bien compris qu'elle ne devrait pas lui laisser tant de terrain. »

Il me lança un regard amusé, engloutit deux autres olives et conclut la bouche pleine:

« S'il est trop costaud pour toi, au vue de ta condition physique de merde, tu pourras toujours m'appeler à la rescousse. Je ne te ferais rien payer, c'est cadeau ».

Je grommelais une réponse inaudible, le majeur levé et Emmet me gratifia d'un sourire pervers.

« Au fait, dans deux semaines, on se fait le petit week-end en famille, comme prévu. Ça te fera du bien! »

Il partit alors dans un gros rire démoniaque et Alice frappa des mains tout en poussant des petits cris excités.

_Merde! T'es piégé Cullen!_

Tandis que nous nous dirigions chez Ben, mon portable s'agita dans ma poche.

C'était ma mère.

« Mon chéri! Emmet vient de m'envoyer un message. C'est formidable! On peut enfin se retrouver tous ensemble. Je réserve pour dans deux semaines alors? »

Je lançais un regard courroucé à mon frère qui me renvoya un sourire resplendissant.

« Edward? » Le ton plein d'espoir de ma mère me donna un coup au cœur.

Emmet avait raison. J'avais besoin de les voir, tous les quatre.

« Bien sûr maman, aucun problème ».

« Carlisle, c'est bon! », cria soudainement ma mère, m'obligeant à m'éloigner de mon téléphone dans une grimace.

« Maman! Si tu veux crier éloigne-toi du combiné! »

« Pardon mon chéri mais je suis tellement contente...ton père aussi d'ailleurs. Il est en train de se précipiter sur internet. Je te le passe? »

Emmet s'était mis à marcher devant moi, tout en gueulant des « Maman » d'une voix de fausset. Alice était perchée sur son dos et se tournait vers moi pour envoyer des baisers de sa main.

« Non c'est bon maman, je l'appellerai demain, tu l'embrasses. Mon débile de frère et ma stupide sœur vous embrassent aussi ».

Le doux rire de ma mère me répondit. Je souriais. L'entendre si détendue faisait partie de mon petit bonheur personnel.

« Très bien. Je te laisse alors. Passez une bonne soirée ».

Sans que je ne le commande, la tristesse obscurcit ma réponse. « Aurevoir maman ».

« Edward? » S'alarma t-elle aussitôt, « ça va? C'est Bella? Tout va bien? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais Edward ».

_Respire maman!_

Impossible de lui cacher quoique ce soit.

Impossible de _nous_ cacher quoique ce soit.

Ce lien tenace m'avait toujours rassuré, surtout avec les changements de ces deux dernières années, mais là...Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie d'en parler.

Je finis cependant par ralentir le pas et soupirais bruyamment.

« Toujours la même chose. Sauf que cette fois elle m'a dit que je l'étouffais » murmurais-je d'un ton amer.

Un long silence se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

« Maman? »

« Oui, je suis là, je...Edward, tu sais que j'ai toujours un peu de mal à vous savoir en couple. J'ai tellement peur de vous voir souffrir. Mais... Alice et Emmet paraissent tellement heureux et toi...Toi par contre, votre relation semble tellement compliquée! ».

« Maman » répétais-je sur le ton de l'avertissement.

« Ne te méprends pas mon chéri! Tu sais combien j'aime Bella...Mais... enfin...vous devriez peut-être prendre un peu de distance tous les deux ».

« Quoi? » M'écriais-je.

J'entendis soudain des sons étouffés et mon père se manifesta dans l'appareil.

« Edward, ce que ta mère essaie de te dire c'est que tu sembles un peu trop sur-réagir aux évènements. Il faut la laisser respirer et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Garder aussi ton monde à toi. Vous ne vous êtes même pas encore dit que vous vous aimiez » me dit-il d'un ton apaisant.

Je frottais nerveusement ma main contre mon front.

Putain! Je n'aurais jamais dû leur en parler!

_Et oui Cullen, même tes parents pensent que tu n'as plus de vie!_

« Ok, ok. J'y penserai. » concédais-je finalement d'un ton précipité, « Bon je dois y aller. Je vous embrasse ».

« Nous aussi » me murmura la voix chaude de mon père.

Je raccrochais précipitamment mon portable et courrais rattraper mon frère et ma sœur qui se chamaillaient sur la route.

Je tirais Alice dans mes bras et m'amusais à lui faire des baisers mouillés dans le cou. Elle lâcha un cri outré et je partis dans un grand éclat de rire, très vite suivi par Emmet.

Il fallait absolument que je m'amuse ce soir, que je profite de Bella, que je lui parle franchement, et surtout, que je lui fasse l'amour.

Le petit appartement de Ben était blindé. Je crus reconnaître certains de ses collègues de boulot parmi toutes ces têtes inconnues. Les amis de Ben et d'Angela.

L'impression soudaine de faire partie d'une comédie grossière m'envahit et je me sentis mal.

Tout le monde s'amusait, se déchirait la gueule au son de la musique, comme si de rien n'était.

Mais rien n'était normal, Angela n'était pas là.

Je devais trouver Bella, j'avais besoin de voir Bella et tout de suite.

« Edward! ». Ben se jeta sur moi, me faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Sa main claqua dans mon dos. Il était complètement bourré. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Ses yeux bruns semblaient fous.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pris?

« C'est cool que tu sois là! » beugla t-il par dessus la musique.

« C'est normal mon vieux! » répliquais-je tout en tapotant sa joue.

Il se contenta de rigoler comme un con.

Et merde! Il était complètement parti.

« Dis-moi, t'as pas vu Bella? ».

« Si elle est avec Félix et Rose, vers la cuisine! »

Génial!

Je n'eus même pas le temps de le remercier qu'il se jetait déjà sur une fille en criant.

Quelle merde!

Je me faufilais à travers la masse compact de personnes tandis que Birdy Nam Nam faisait trembler les basses.

Je sentis soudain une main frôler mes fesses et me retournais, plein d'espoir.

_Putain, quelle salope!_

Irina, souriante, était perchée sur un tabouret, une queue de cheval retenant sa longue chevelure blonde. Ses tâches de rousseur semblaient bouffer son visage à la lumière de la lampe qui trônait à côté d'elle. Une petite brune se tenait à sa gauche, me détaillant d'un regard plein d'envie.

Sans laisser le temps à Irina d'ouvrir la bouche, j'attrapais son poignet, le tordant légèrement. Elle perdit immédiatement son sourire.

« Si tu te permets ne serait-ce que de m'effleurer une nouvelle fois, je ferais bien plus que ça, compris? » éructais-je.

Elle acquiesça vivement et je la relâchais immédiatement, continuant mon périple jusqu'à la cuisine.

_Connasse!_

A peine arrivé à destination, Jasper me sauta dessus.

« Edward! » s'exclama t-il tout en me pinçant le nez.

Je le repoussais vivement.

« Putain! Jazz! Vous êtes tous bourrés ou quoi? »

« Mais non trou du cul! Je suis content que tu sois là! » rigola t-il.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de lui répondre, Jasper fut tiré en arrière et se retrouvait, en quelques secondes, pratiquement violé par ma sœur.

Je me détournais d'eux pour tomber sur Rosalie et Emmet, en pleine conversation près du réfrigérateur.

Rose m'embrassa tandis qu'Emmet extirpait une bière du frigo avant de me la tendre.

« Où est Bella? » criais-je à l'oreille de Rose.

« Va voir dans la chambre! »

Je lui adressais un regard surpris auquel elle me répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

Quelques secondes plus tard je poussais la porte menant à l'étroit couloir desservant les deux chambres et la salle de bain. L'endroit était étonnamment désert. Seul un couple semblait s'engueuler dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre que Bella avait squatté plusieurs semaines.

Je m'approchais de la chambre de Ben et Angela. La porte était entre ouverte.

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de Bella.

« Je ne sais pas comment lui dire, Portland, c'est loin! Je ne sais pas s'il acceptera de rester ici, tu sais la relation à distance... Mais j'ai tellement envie d'y aller! ».

« Bella » lui répondit une voix grave, « cette opportunité ne se refuse pas. Ton boulot est important, te rapprocher de ton père aussi. Il comprendra s'il t'aime vraiment. Et puis tu verras, on va tout défoncer là-bas toi et moi. On va être deux correspondants de première main! »

La colère envahit tous mes sens et j'envoyais valdinguer la porte d'un geste rageur rageur.

Je me figeais face au spectacle sous mes yeux.

Bella et Félix, assis sur le lit. La main de Félix posée sur la cuisse de _ma_ Bella.

Putain, j'allais le défoncer!

Bella se redressa rapidement et je ne pus qu'admirer sa beauté. Un pull noir à col roulé épousait parfaitement ses formes.

Sa petite jupe plissée grise que j'aimais tant dévoilait ses longues jambes magnifiées par la paire de Louboutin que lui avait offert Alice pour l'anniversaire de ses vingt ans.

« Edward », me dit-elle d'une voix affolée, « attends, ne t'énerve pas, il faut juste que je te parle ».

Félix se plaça aux côtés de Bella, affichant un air satisfait.

Putain, j'allais me le faire!

Je lâchais ma bière et m'avançais vers lui, menaçant. Ce connard sembla perdre instantanément de sa superbe. Parfait!

Mais sans que je ne le vois venir, Bella s'interposa entre nous, les mains levées.

« Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à lui, il n'y est pour rien! C'est entre toi et moi! » s'énerva t-elle.

QUOI?

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'un coup de poing.

Nous nous défiâmes du regard, quelques secondes. Elle ne flancha pas et je finis par baisser la tête, blessé.

Elle le défendait,_ lui._ Ce salopard qui avait osé la toucher! Elle osait m'humilier comme ça devant lui! Elle osait lui donner raison!

Il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Il fallait que je respire. Il fallait que je me calme.

Sans même leur adresser un dernier regard, je traçais hors de la chambre, hors de cet appartement, hors de cette merde.

Je fus vaguement conscient des mains et des paroles tentant de me retenir mais je me libérais de leur emprise sans aucune difficulté.

L'air froid de la nuit fut une bénédiction et je pus enfin reprendre mon souffle avant de me perdre dans la foule nocturne.

Portland! Putain!

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle soit en train d'en parler à ce trou du cul!

Elle se confiait à lui! Elle lui parlait de MOI à _lui_, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas l'encadrer!

Comment pouvait-elle accepter qu'il la touche! Comment pouvait-elle accepter de partir avec lui! Merde!

Une sueur acide me piqua les aisselles, mon dos était trempé. La fraîcheur nocturne ne semblait pas m'atteindre. J'étouffais.

Plaquant ma veste sur mon épaule, je décidais de m'engouffrer dans le métro.

La rame était bondée malgré l'heure avancée et je me retrouvais collé à un jeune homme noir qui commença à me faire de l'œil.

_Dégage trou du cul!_

Mon regard dût parler pour moi car il s'écarta autant que le groupe de gens autour de nous le permettait.

Tout le temps du trajet, mon cerveau marchait à cent à l'heure. Je me repassais les derniers évènements en boucle, cherchant une réponse.

Je choisis finalement de descendre à la station de Bella. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi. Il fallait absolument qu'on parle. Putain, elle n'avait pas intérêt à rester chez Ben!

Arrivé dans sa rue, je vérifiais si j'avais son double des clés. Rien.

Merde! J'avais dû les laisser chez elle!

Des flopées de jeunes cons sortait du Pixel, un bar qui faisait l'angle.

J'adorais cet endroit. Lorsque le temps le permettait, nous nous retrouvions souvent en terrasse le soir, rien que tous les deux, bavassant tranquillement avant de finir par nous chamailler sur le choix du restaurant où nous allions atterrir.

_Bella!_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon portable, 10 appels en absence. Ben, Jasper, Emmet, Alice et 6 appels de Bella.

J'ouvrais mes sms, encore Bella:

« Où es-tu? »

« Edward, réponds-moi! »

« Dis-moi au moins si tu es chez toi et j'arrive ».

Mes yeux s'embuèrent. Elle allait partir! Sans moi! Ce n'était pas possible.

Je tapais le numéro que je connaissais par cœur et son visage apparut à l'écran.

Elle décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« Edward! »

J'entendais la musique en arrière fond, elle était toujours là-bas. Mes mâchoires se crispèrent. J'adoptais mon ton le plus cassant.

« J'arrive chez toi. Je t'attends. Fais-moi plaisir et parle à Félix avant de partir. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'il ait ce genre d'attitude envers toi. »

« Edward » m'implora t-elle.

« Non! » Hurlais-je, « je veux que tu mettes les choses au clair avec lui maintenant!

Emmet te ramènera jusqu'à chez toi, il a sa voiture ».

« J'ai ma chevrolet Edward. » me répondit-elle d'une voix morne.

« Bien, alors je t'attends ».

Je raccrochais aussi sec avant de crier un élégant « Fait chier! » faisant hurler de rire un groupe de mecs qui se tenait sur le trottoir d'en face.

Je leur lançais un regard meurtrier.

_Bande de connards!_

« Edward? » m'appela une voix familière.

_Quoi encore? _

Je soupirais avant de me retourner sur une Angela à l'air ébahi.

Tanya se tenait quelques mètres derrière elle, appuyée sur une voiture. Elle semblait saoule.

_Merde! Il ne manquait plus qu'elle!_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'es pas chez Ben? » s'étonna Angela.

« Euh, Je suis parti. Bella et moi on s'est disputé. Je l'attends là en fait ».

Elle rigola doucement. « Ça j'avais cru deviner, vu comme tu gueulais au téléphone ».

« Euh ouais » marmonnais-je, peu désireux de continuer sur cette voie. Ma main se logea dans mes cheveux, en triturant les extrémités.

« Et alors vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous faites là? ».

Je sentais le regard brûlant de Tanya me scruter de la tête au pied mais je m'obstinais à garder mes yeux fixés sur Ange.

Cela faisait au moins deux mois que je ne l'avais pas vu.

Je prenais un café avec Rose et Angela. Elle était rapidement passée donner les clés de son appartement à cette dernière. Elle ne m'avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole et était partie avant que Bella ne nous rejoigne.

Il faut dire que notre dernière discussion avait viré au cauchemar. Elle balançait mes affaires dans son salon, hystérique, tandis que je tentais de convaincre ses voisins de ne pas appeler les flics.

La voix d'Angela me ramena à la réalité.

« On était chez des amis de Tanya, pas loin d'ici. J'en ai profité pour passer récupérer un bouquin que j'avais laissé chez Bells ».

Elle farfouilla son sac et en sortit un jeu de clés. « Tiens, j'en profite pour te les rendre ».

« Ah merci, bon...je vais vous laisser alors... » balbutiais-je, mal à l'aise.

Angela m'agrippa par le bras.

« Attends deux secondes, tu as vraiment une mine horrible Edward. Je t'offre un verre, tu as bien cinq minutes? »

C'est à ce moment que j'aperçus ses yeux légèrement rougis, embrumés.

Elle avait bu, elle avait pleuré aussi .

Ma main caressa tendrement sa joue. « Tu m'offres quelque chose de fort alors? »

Elle rigola franchement. Il est vrai que je la taquinais depuis quelques semaines face à son nouveau penchant en soirée pour le whisky, elle qui ne buvait habituellement que des alcools de fille.

« Bien sûr » sourit-elle.

Son visage tenta d'adopter un masque d'indifférence « C'était comment chez Ben, je veux dire, c'était sympa? Hormis ta dispute avec Bella bien sûr... ».

Je lui pris le bras et me penchais vers elle. « C'était à chier. Sans toi, c'était à chier, et pour _tout _le monde ».

Elle m'offrit un regard empli de gratitude.

_Et oui Edward, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir passé une journée de merde!_

Un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je te retrouve à l'appartement Angela? ».

L'air blessé de Tanya ne nous échappa pas et Angela me lança un regard gêné.

« Enfin, même si je suis capable de prendre un verre avec toi Edward. Je ne vais pas te manger quand même! » railla Tanya, impassible.

_Reste poli avec elle Cullen! C'est la moindre des choses!_

« Évidemment! » M'exclamais-je rapidement. « Tu es la bienvenue, si tu veux ».

Angela s'approcha timidement d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Mais quelle merde!

Je regardais rapidement mon portable, vierge de tout appel, avant de rejoindre les filles qui pénétraient dans le Pixel.

Installé au bar, je me retrouvais assis entre Tanya et Angela, trois verres de whisky nous faisant face.

La fatigue de la journée commençait à se faire sentir et le décor se floutait lentement autour de moi. Ma peine par contre était tenace, elle rendait chaque gorgée d'alcool douloureuse.

J'avais discrètement expliqué l'offre de boulot de Bella à Angela, profitant de l'apparition d'un grand brun typé qui accaparait Tanya.

« Je ne pense pas que Bella parte à l'autre bout du pays sans toi et avec ce Félix de surcroît! Attends ses explications avant de t'emballer.

De toute façon, vouloir privilégier son boulot ne veut pas dire ne pas aimer l'autre. Nom de Dieu Edward! Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça! » me sermonna Angela.

Bien sûr ses propos faisait écho à sa propre histoire. Je lui offrais un air penaud avant d'engloutir la fin de mon verre. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de Félix et de son attitude ambiguë.

Tanya rompit notre échange en partant dans un long rire sonore.

« C'est drôle quand même! Tu ne peux pas te séparer d'elle et ça l'exaspère alors que moi je désespérais que tu prennes plus de temps pour moi! »

Merde elle nous avait entendu!

L'air embarrassé d'Angela devait refléter le mien.

Je me tournais alors vers Tanya, l'air sévère. Elle suçotais son glaçon, le regard flou. D'un geste séducteur, elle le retira de sa bouche avant de le balancer dans son verre.

« Oh! Relax Edward! C'est fini, affaire classée! ». Elle se redressa sur sa chaise haute et fit signe au barman.

Un verre de rhum coco fit rapidement son apparition sur le comptoir.

Elle y trempa avidement ses lèvres avant que sa langue ne lèche le bord du verre.

Putain! Qu'est-ce que je foutais là?

Angela s'excusa quelques secondes pour répondre à son portable.

Je regardais ma montre. Ça faisait bien une demi-heure que nous étions là. Bella n'allait pas tarder.

« Il faut que je la vois » murmurais-je pour moi même.

La main de Tanya se posa alors sur ma nuque et elle se pencha vers moi. Son souffle caressait mon visage, m'envoyant une odeur d'alcool fruitée.

Une lueur que je connaissais bien traversa ses yeux bleus. Ses doigts fourragèrent dans mes cheveux.

_Il faut que tu décampes au plus vite mon vieux !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis Ed? Il faut que tu quoi?... ».

Je m'écartais d'elle mais sa main resta dans mes cheveux. Tout mon corps se figea en réponse et je la regardais d'un air mauvais.

Elle retira immédiatement sa main, confuse et je me relevais, attrapant ma veste au passage.

Dos à Tanya, je passais un rapide coup de fil à la compagnie de taxis.

Angela réapparut devant moi, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Je l'aidais d'une main à s'installer sur son siège et me rapprochais de son oreille « Je dois y aller Ange. Vous avez assez pour un taxi? »

Elle me fit signe de décamper d'un geste de main « Ne t'inquiète pas. Vas voir Bella ». Elle grimaça. « Désolée pour Tanya. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça ».

Je secouais la tête. « Pas de soucis ». Je lui laissais un billet dans les mains. « Pour le taxi, il arrive dans un quart d'heure ».

Elle voulut protester mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps et me faufilais rapidement vers la sortie.

Je rejoignais l'appartement de Bella en courant. J'avais vraiment besoin de la voir...

Fébrile, je récupérais le double des clés que m'avait rendu Angela et ouvrais la porte d'entrée.

Je préférais les escaliers à l'ascenseur et pénétrais, essoufflé, dans l'appartement silencieux. Arrivé dans le salon, je me stoppais. Bella était là, assise sur le canapé, dans le noir.

Elle me paraissait si petite, si fragile. J'avais tant besoin d'elle...

Je lâchais ma veste et courrais vers elle. M'agenouillant à ses pieds, je la pris dans mes bras.

A peine sa tête toucha mon torse que ses épaules furent secoués de gros sanglots.

« Edward! Je ne l'ai su qu'hier, je te le jure! Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Mais Félix doit venir avec moi...et...et...et je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Mais je veux y aller...je ...ce n'est que quatre mois Edward! Et si ça marche, on pourra aller là-bas...toi et moi...tous les deux. Je pourrais même essayé de les convaincre de me faire travailler sur Seattle...je pourrais... ».

Sa voix se perdit dans ses pleurs.

Ma main caressa son dos.

« Je te crois Bella », soufflais-je dans son cou, « mais je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. J'ai juste besoin de toi ».

« Edward » commença t-elle.

Je la fis taire d'un baiser. Ma bouche aspira goulûment sa lèvre inférieure, récoltant ses larmes salées. Mes mains firent pression sur ses hanches et Bella écarta instinctivement les jambes. Mes doigts caressèrent ses cuisses à travers son collant avant d'agripper ses genoux et de la tirer vers moi.

Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et nos langues se trouvèrent dans un rythme brutal.

Je m'écartais soudainement d'elle, me relevant rapidement.

Elle hoqueta de surprise, ses yeux agrandis par l'excitation.

Sans préambule, je retirais rapidement tous mes vêtements et me retrouvais nu devant elle. Mon érection semblait la narguer, son regard ne pouvait se détacher de ma bite.

Sa bouche entre ouverte, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement sous son pull, ses petites mains triturant sa jupe...putain...c'était trop. Des décharges électriques se manifestèrent dans le bas de mes reins et mon érection se fit douloureuse.

« Lève-toi! » ordonnais-je.

Elle s'exécuta sans un mot. Je me rapprochais d'elle et mes mains retirèrent son pull, mes doigts déboutonnèrent sa jupe.

Elle finit par la faire glisser sensuellement le long de ses jambes pour se débarrasser ensuite de ses chaussures et de son collant.

Putain! Elle était si belle que j'en avais mal!

Ma langue s'attarda sur mes lèvres avant d'adopter un sourire carnassier.

La respiration de Bella se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

« Nue, avec tes chaussures » murmurais-je lascivement.

Elle se débarrassa de son débardeur et de ses sous-vêtements, son regard langoureux accrochant le mien lorsqu'elle fit glisser ses pieds dans ses talons hauts.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je m'approchais d'elle et passais mes mains sous ses fesses. Elle se retrouva dans mes bras, ses chevilles croisées dans mon dos, ses talons appuyant sur mes fesses.

Ses lèvres fiévreuses se posèrent dans mon cou, ses mains tiraient mes cheveux, son sexe brûlant caressait le mien.

Merde c'était si bon!

J'étouffais un gémissement et la portais jusqu'au plan de travail de la cuisine, la rapprochant au maximum de moi.

Mes doigts caressèrent l'intérieur de son vagin, me délectant de son désir coulant sur ma main. Ma langue trouva rapidement la chaleur de ses magnifiques seins et je la pénétrais d'un coup sec.

Elle émit un long râle, la tête penchée en arrière, ses mains crispées sur mes avants bras.

« Bella! »

_A moi! Rien qu'à moi!_

Je ressortis complètement d'elle avant de m'y replonger entièrement.

« Aaaaah! »

Son cri de plaisir fut le signal que j'espérais et je commençais à la pénétrer sauvagement.

Mes coups de reins étaient brutaux, mes mains pétrissaient ses hanches, ma frénésie était désespérée.

_Elle va partir Edward!_

« S'il te plaît, Bella, s'il te plaît! »

La tête de ma belle se coinça dans mon cou, ses gémissements résonnant sur ma peau.

_Elle va finir par te laisser tomber!_

Un sanglot mourut dans ma gorge et j'accélérais le rythme, complètement submergé par mes émotions.

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne, il le fallait!

_Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan!_

Ma main alla caresser son clitoris.

« Bella! » suppliais-je.

_Regarde-moi mon cœur!_

Elle redressa la tête et des yeux plein d'amour se posèrent sur moi.

« Edward » haleta t-elle.

Elle m'entraîna dans un baiser profond.

La sensation de sa langue dominatrice et de ses dents s'entre choquant aux miennes me rendirent fou.

J'eus à peine le temps de la pénétrer une nouvelle fois que nous explosions violemment ensemble, ses jambes se raidissant autour de mon bassin tandis que l'étau de mes bras se refermait durement sur elle.

A l'instant même où je retrouvais l'usage de mes jambes, je la transportais jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposais délicatement sur le lit. Je la rejoignis rapidement, recouvrant nos deux corps de sa couette.

Protégés par cette bulle de chaleur, nous nous observions, face à face, les yeux perdus l'un dans l'autre. Mes doigts caressèrent ses joues humides, chassant ses dernières larmes et elle se mit à tout me raconter en détails.

Ses chuchotements m'obligèrent à me rapprocher un peu plus d'elle et elle glissa une jambe entre les miennes.

C'était l'une de nos petites traditions. Après une journée pourrie, après une grosse dispute ou après une bonne nouvelle, nous nous retrouvions, pelotonnés dans notre lit, passant des heures à nous murmurer notre joie, nos regrets, nos excuses.

Mais cette fois-là était différente.

Il était hors de question qu'elle parte avec ce connard et je savais qu'elle ne cèderait pas.

Le lendemain serait très douloureux, c'était couru d'avance.

Alors, juste pour quelques heures, je décidais de chasser mes angoisses, me noyant dans ses beaux yeux en amande, profitant juste de leur chaleur.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à vous toutes!_

_Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser tout particulièrement pour l'irrégularité de mes posts. Certaines petites contraintes auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas m'ont retardée dans mes écrits._

_Comme je le disais précédemment, cette fic est courte et il ne reste que 3-4 chapitres et la fin est déjà écrite._

_Je tiens ensuite à vous remercier pour me laisser des commentaires - _

_(oui ils sont un peu fous, très égocentriques, insupportables, compliqués ...ET ne savent pas trop ce que signifie équilibre et sérénité - A leur décharge ils ont 22 ans, ont toujours été gâté pourris et reviennent de loin!)._

_- et tout notamment « lola034 » à laquelle je réponds merci, ça me touche beaucoup ET oui, j'ai une demande sur un répertoire en attente._

_Je vois que vous êtes plus nombreuses à me suivre. _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis (bon au mauvais, il n'y a pas de limite -excepté les insultes bien sûr- ). _

_Sur ce, bonne soirée et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

Allongée sur un lit qui me semblait aussi froid que ma longue absence, je réfléchissais.

Mes doigts me démangeaient. J'étais à deux doigts de partir à la recherche de mon sac où devait traîner mon calepin. Je devais absolument tout coucher sur le papier.

Je tournais la tête vers mon Mac qui semblait me narguer sur mon bureau, mais renonçais à l'utiliser.

Absolument rien n'avait bougé ici. Carlisle et Esmée s'étaient contentés de faire faire le ménage.

Une chambre protégée du temps qui passe, dans l'attente de mon retour.

Je m'étais empressée de récupérer le T-shirt que m'avait offert Emmet et avais raccroché le collier de nouilles d'Alice au miroir de ma coiffeuse.

J'avais longtemps observé la fameuse poubelle d'Edward, pensant à tout le chemin parcouru depuis.

A côté d'un cadre photo de mon bureau qui abritait l'image d'Alice et moi, bronzées et souriantes dans un bar d'une des plages de San Diego, j'avais calé une photo d'Edward en train de me serrer dans ses bras, son visage caché dans mon cou.

J'avais besoin de rendre la situation réelle, ici, dans cette chambre, au sein de cette maison dans laquelle je ne pensais plus jamais me sentir chez moi.

Malgré ces derniers mois, je ne m'étais jamais aventurée plus loin que le salon ou la cuisine. Edward était toujours prêt lorsque mon père venait le chercher avant de nous amener à l'aéroport.

Mais aujourd'hui j'étais là, m'installant pour deux jours afin de soutenir Alice et Jasper. Ces derniers annonçaient officiellement leur fiançailles.

Sous le regard insistant de Carlisle, j'avais déposé ma petite valise dans mon ancienne chambre. J'avais même poussé le vice jusqu'à me balader dans celles d'Alice, d'Emmet et d'Edward. Tout comme la mienne, elles n'avaient pas vraiment changé, bien qu'elles portaient les stigmates de nombreux passages. J'avais noté qu'Edward avait affiché une photo agrandie de moi, en noir et blanc, face à son bureau.

Sur le lit d'Alice s'étalait une magnifique robe, d'Issey Miyake, qu'elle enfilerait dans quelques heures pour aller trinquer à son futur mariage.

Cette petite soirée se faisait en toute intimité. Notre petit groupe habituel, quelques amis de Carlisle et Esmée et...mon père accompagné de Sue.

Je finis par me tirer de mon lit et observais par la fenêtre le jardin de la grande propriété des Cullen. Les arbres nus et rabougris paraissaient tristes. Je devinais un vent glacial se faufiler entre leurs branches.

Nous étions fin Mars et il ne devait pas faire plus de 7° C à Forks.

J'aperçus soudain Edward, son caban bien fermé, un bonnet sur la tête, emmitouflé dans l'écharpe que je lui avais offerte. Il fumait nerveusement sa cigarette. J'avais tenté de le faire arrêter, sans succès. Il arrivait à s'en passer plusieurs jours et puis, à la moindre contrariété, il replongeait.

Après notre dispute d'il y a trois semaines, il était reparti de plus belle. Ce week-end était un peu notre parenthèse enchantée, entièrement tournée vers le bonheur de sa sœur et de Jazz. Nous avions passé tous nos précédents weekend séparés. Chacun chez soi d'abord, puis lui avec sa famille et moi avec mon père.

Il savait que j'allais partir pour Portland mais ne l'acceptait pas. Ce n'était pas notre éloignement qui l'inquiétait, ah ça non, c'était Félix. J'avais mal qu'il ait si peu confiance en moi.

« Maintenant que je t'ai enfin retrouvée, je ne vais pas te laisser filer », répétait-il fréquemment.

Si au début de notre relation cette phrase accélérait les battements de mon cœur et envoyait des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps, maintenant, elle me faisait un peu peur.

Je ne reconnaissais plus Edward, enfin, je le découvrais sous un jour qui ne me plaisait pas.

Il ne brillait qu'en ma présence, littéralement. Être si dépendant de moi...être accroché à moi comme ça...ne se préoccupant que de mon bien-être...Je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à l'assumer vraiment.

J'avais longtemps eu l'impression de mener mon petit monde, avec mon père et sa tristesse, avec mes études et mon avenir tout tracé... mais toujours en attente de plus.

En attente auprès de ma mère, auprès de Mike, auprès d'un avenir plus excitant.

Alice et les Cullen avaient chamboulé ma vie, ils avaient répondu à cette attente...tout en m'écrasant.

Me retrouver aujourd'hui à être le maillon fort dans mon couple ne m'aidait pas. Je me sentais encore bien trop minuscule pour tirer Edward vers le haut.

Je savais qu'il aimait son travail, sa famille, sa vie. Pourtant, il était persuadé que c'était uniquement moi qui le faisait sentir complet. Il avait tort.

Edward avait toujours était le moins sociable, le plus froid des trois enfants Cullen. Mais il était également le plus passionné, le plus créatif, le plus poétique. Il se perdait dans ses émotions, dans la musique, dans ses lectures, dans le cinéma. Cela lui permettait de composer, de s'échapper de lui-même. Il se dépensait aussi beaucoup, aimant entretenir son corps.

Avec moi, tout avait disparu, comme s'il devait se focaliser uniquement sur ma petite personne. Il tirait un trait sur toutes ses envies. Et c'était mal, pour lui, pour nous...

Cette vérité m'avait frappée durant une conversation avec Rosalie, cinq mois après que l'on se décide enfin à être ensemble.

« Dis-moi, ça t'emmerde pas qu'Edward ait pas de vie, tu sais, qu'il attende toujours après toi pour organiser le moindre moment de son emploi du temps? » m'avait-elle demandé abruptement.

« Pardon? ».

J'étais choquée. Comment osait-elle insinuer une chose pareille?

Et pourtant elle avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose, une impression de malaise qui m'avait déjà effleurée...

« Ben ouais, il te suit partout, comme s'il était un peu ton toutou. Em m'a dit qu'il avait encore annulé leur squash l'autre soir parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce que tu voulais faire ».

J'avais observé mon amie allongée sur son canapé, épanouie, si belle, tellement Rosalie- je vis avec mon homme une relation extraordinaire car nous prenons toutes nos décisions ensemble dans une parfaite harmonie- Hale, et la colère m'avait gagnée.

« Dis-donc, c'est pas parce que tu as oublié ce que c'était d'être une putain de nympho, toujours à deux doigts de tromper ton mec, que tu peux te permettre de me faire la leçon. Je te signale que ça s'est pas fait tout de suite avec Emmet, vous avez pas mal galéré! »

J'avais sciemment frappé là où ça faisait mal, sans pitié.

Ses beaux yeux bleus avaient d'abord été traversés par la surprise, puis par la gêne et enfin par une peine profonde.

« Mais... », m'avait-elle dit stupéfaite, « je dis ça pour toi Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves malheureuse dans ta relation...Ça m'a l'air sérieux vous deux, alors j'essaie de t'aider, de rééquilibrer la donne ».

« Et de quel droit je te prie? Je te rappelle que tu m'as avoué faire des rêves érotiques sur ton directeur de recherche, encore récemment, et je ne t'ai jamais conseillé de tout faire pour _rééquilibrer_ ta relation avec Emmet ».

« Mais...ça n'a rien à voir... »

« Comprends-moi bien Rose », l'avais-je coupée, « je te remercie de te soucier de mon couple mais je ne te permets pas d'utiliser ce ton péremptoire et insultant pour m'affirmer ce qui semble être bien ou non. Toi et Emmet vous vous en sortaient admirablement mais vous êtes loin d'être un exemple! »

Sur ces paroles, je m'étais relevée de mon fauteuil et étais partie en claquant la porte, laissant derrière moi une Rosalie médusée.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais réagi si violemment. Mais ma rage était bien réelle.

Une fois dans la rue, j'avais immédiatement appelé Angela pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle avait quitté Ben depuis quelques semaines et était en train de s'installer chez Tanya. Je ne l'avais pas accompagnée. Même si je comprenais qu'Ange s'entende bien avec elle, je n'avais aucune envie de voir l'ex d'Edward, et elle non plus d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'Angela avait débarqué dans mon appartement en pleine nuit et en pleurs, j'étais persuadée que tout allait s'arranger entre eux. Ben et Ange étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, leur séparation était impensable.

Mais Angela s'était installée chez moi et avait refusé que je lui passe Ben au téléphone.

« On a parlé des heures entières Bella! Rien n'a changé, c'est fini... »

Un coup de tonnerre s'était abattu sur moi, l'incroyable s'était produit. Jacob et moi étions restés des heures au téléphone à commenter l'évènement, incrédules.

Si leur couple pouvait avoir une fin, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer que les autres puissent être éternels...

Au bout du fil, Angela semblait en forme, elle plaisantait. Je lui avais proposé que l'on se fasse un film dès le lendemain et elle avait accepté, enthousiaste.

Putain! Ils étaient toujours aussi géniaux, même dans leur rupture.

Ils ne nous en faisaient nullement ressentir le poids, ne nous demandaient jamais de choisir entre eux deux.

J'étais rentrée chez moi, pas vraiment bien, pour tomber sur Edward tentant de faire à manger. Il avait fait brûler ma poêle. Il voulait faire un risotto.

Une excellente bouteille de vin trônait sur le bar américain ainsi qu'un superbe fraisier provenant certainement d'une grande pâtisserie.

Il m'avait lancé un regard désolé, un air contrit sur le visage.

« Je crois que je vais appeler le traiteur de la 52ème » avait-il ronchonné.

J'avais éclaté de rire, tout sentiment d'anxiété envolé.

C'était mon Edward. Toujours fidèle à ses goûts de luxe, il se débrouillait quand même pour me faire plaisir simplement. Mes plats préférés, un petit repas intime...tout ce que j'aimais.

Avec mon couple, j'avais un peu renoué avec le train de vie des Cullen. J'avoue que même si j'avais posé des barrières, je profitais de certaines largesses d'Edward pour me permettre de me payer des vols réguliers pour Forks.

Je ne culpabilisais plus, comment changer l'éducation de toute une vie?

Edward faisait des efforts considérables pour limiter ses petites attentions, voyant bien que cela me dérangeait plus qu'autre chose.

Je mettais d'ailleurs secrètement de l'argent de côté depuis des mois pour nous offrir un voyage en Andalousie. Je savais qu'il rêvait de découvrir le sud de l'Espagne.

Après avoir trinqué à la santé de la poêle carbonisée, nous avions entamé une conversation animée sur nos projets du weekend suivant. Il me laissait décider, comme toujours.

« Au fait, demain soir je vais au ciné avec Angela », avais-je annoncé.

« Ah...ok, je t'attendrai chez moi alors? ».

Il avait eu l'air déçu, presque...perdu.

« Tu ne préfèrerais pas faire autre chose? », avais-je insisté, « Je ne sais pas, voir Jasper. Ça lui ferait plaisir. Tu sais combien il est nerveux en ce moment. Il a peur que son stage ne lui donne pas d'emploi depuis qu'il s'est engueulé avec sa tutrice ».

« Ouais je sais...Il me l'a dit. Je verrai » avait-il répondu d'un ton évasif.

J'expirais bruyamment et il avait relevé un sourcil interrogateur.

« Edward, pense à toi un peu... ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

Je ne le savais pas encore vraiment. Après tout, était-ce si terrible qu'il m'attende le lendemain soir?

J'avais préféré changer de sujet.

« Dis, on pourrait aller un de ces soirs au petit piano bar que tu as repéré. Pourquoi pas avec Em et Alice? Et Ben aussi. Ça te donnera peut-être envie de me composer un autre magnifique morceau ».

« Oh oui, ma sublime muse » avait-il singé d'une voix grave de crooner.

Mon portable s'était manifesté à ce moment là.

C'était un mail professionnel d'Irina. Ma supérieure. Edward avait eu un air vaguement dégoûté lorsque je lui avais dit. J'avais préféré éviter toute confrontation et nous avions fini la soirée devant un film, avachis l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé.

C'était l'un de nos sujets de dispute récurent. Irina et Félix.

La première draguait soi-disant Edward, le second était apparemment raide dingue de moi.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment voulu croire Edward.

Pas que je ne pensais pas qu'une fille puisse succomber à son charme, au contraire, mais Irina était trop imbue d'elle-même pour ça. Edward n'était que le copain d'une de ses employée, aussi beau soit-il. De plus, elle nous bassinait régulièrement avec son fiancé, un entrepreneur fortuné, qui habitait pour l'instant en Chine.

Paradoxalement, elle avait des côtés adorables et m'apprenait avec fougue les ficelles du métier. J'avais plaisir à la voir en dehors du boulot. Grâce à elle, j'avais très vite pu me spécialiser dans les chroniques culturelles.

« Les scandales politiques peuvent attendre Bella », m'avait-elle expliqué, « les journalistes américains sont des chiens sur ces sujets. Il vaut mieux que tu t'illustres dans ce domaine, surtout avec ton talent naturelle. C'est la meilleure façon de percer au sein de notre petit journal ».

Je m'étais rapidement retrouvée à faire équipe avec Félix. J'avais de suite accroché avec lui. Il était très grand, très brun, et avaient des yeux marrons empli de douceur.

On s'entendait exceptionnellement bien sur le plan professionnel, partageant les mêmes idées. Je m'étais très vite sentie en confiance et avais commencé à me confier.

Lorsque je lui avais parlé de la situation avec mon père, il m'avait appris que les correspondants de Portland pensaient à agrandir leurs locaux et cherchaient des volontaires. Cette ville représentait une véritable chance, elle regorgeait de grands festivals d'importance, tant littéraire que cinématographique.

Irina avait promis de soumettre ma candidature au Big boss.

J'avais rapidement parlé à Edward d'une possibilité de bosser sur la côte ouest et il s'était immédiatement renseigné pour pouvoir travailler dans les bureaux de sa boîte situés à Seattle.

Et sans même me prévenir!

« Je ne veux pas que tu plaques tout ici, sans te poser une seule question, juste parce que j'aimerais revenir sur la côte ouest! » m'étais-je énervée.

**...**

Je détaillais longuement la silhouette élancée d'Edward qui écrasait sa cigarette de son pied. Le nouveau tournant que prenait notre relation me rendait encore plus nerveuse.

Il y a trois semaines, lorsqu'Irina m'avait annoncé que Félix et moi partions quatre mois sur Portland pour faire nos preuves, j'étais restée abasourdie.

Félix ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il postulait!

« Tu pourras rassurer ton homme Bella, ce n'est que quelques mois, vous aurez le temps de voir venir... » avais ajouté Irina d'un air conspirateur.

Félix m'avait lancé un regard gênée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit! » avais-je éclaté après qu'Irina ait quitté la salle de réunion.

« Ne t'énerve pas Ok? J'ai juste parlé du fait que toi et Edward avaient un peu de mal à vous mettre d'accord sur vos projets futurs ».

« Mais je m'étais confiée à toi! Pourquoi tu lui en as parlé, à elle! Quel intérêt? »

« Je ne sais pas, on était tranquille, à parler boulot autour d'un verre, et puis elle a posé plein de questions, je ne sais pas...Ça m'a échappé. » admit-il.

« Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu postulais toi aussi? »

« Je n'en avais pas vraiment l'intention et puis Irina m'a dit que je devais tenter moi aussi ma chance. Alors je me suis lancé. J'ai hésité à t'en parler parce que je vois bien qu'Edward ne m'aime pas vraiment. Je voulais éviter de le dire avant que ce soit sûr. Pour ne pas te mettre dans l'embarras et qu'il te dissuade de le faire. Ça te dérange? »

« Non!», répliquais-je immédiatement, « enfin, tu en as le droit, j'aurais juste préféré que tu m'en parles, peu importe Edward ».

« Je suis vraiment désolé Bella ». Son air était sincère.

J'étais un peu perdue.

Je n'avais pas voulu gâcher la soirée avec Edward alors je m'étais tue. Je voulais lui en parler après la fête de Ben.

Je me doutais que Félix m'aimait bien. Pourtant, il n'y avait jamais eu d'ambiguïté, j'étais avec Edward.

Je m'en voulais de m'être confiée à lui sur mes problèmes de couple. Mais on s'entendait si bien. Avec lui j'étais dans un autre monde, loin de mon cercle, loin de tout.

Ma tactique avait toujours consisté à repousser les délires jaloux d'Edward pour éviter d'envenimer les choses, je commençais à le regretter maintenant. Il fallait que je lui parle franchement.

L'œil brillant d'Irina me revenait en mémoire lorsque je l'avais informée qu'Edward et moi allions à la soirée d'un ami et que tout le monde était le bienvenu.

Seul Félix et elle étaient disponible.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y étais quand même allée avec eux.

Comme un sursaut face à la colère d'Edward, comme une envie de me prouver que tout allait bien, qu'il exagérait...

Lorsque j'étais arrivée chez Ben, j'avais sauté sur Rose pour savoir où était ce dernier, j'avais un besoin criant de le voir.

Irina s'était rapidement perdue dans la foule tandis que Félix ne me lâchait pas.

Rosalie m'avait appris qu'il était encore avec Alice et Emmet.

J'avais commencé à entamer une bière, vaguement consciente que Félix et Rose parlaient de leur travail respectif.

« Oui, d'ailleurs avec Bella on vient d'avoir une proposition intéressante » s'était soudain excité Félix.

A ces mots, j'étais immédiatement sortie de mon état léthargique et avais traîné Félix hors de la cuisine en gueulant à Rose que nous allions vers les chambres.

J'avais fermé derrière-moi la porte qui menait au couloir et avais indiqué la chambre de Ben et Ange lorsque j'avais surpris un couple en train de s'engueuler dans le petit couloir.

Nous nous étions assis sur le lit, et, pour la première fois, sa proximité m'avait gênée.

Était-il à ce point conscient de la jalousie d'Edward?

« Personne ne sait pour Portland », l'avais-je averti, « je veux d'abord en parler à Edward ».

Son regard doux m'avait immédiatement rassuré. J'avais retrouvé l'ami, le confident.

« Je ne dirai rien. Mais il faut que tu lui parles ».

« Je ne sais pas comment lui dire, Portland, c'est loin! Je ne sais pas s'il acceptera de rester ici, tu sais la relation à distance... Mais j'ai tellement envie d'y aller! ».

C'était un cri du cœur. Il fallait qu'Edward me fasse confiance.

« Bella cette opportunité ne se refuse pas. Ton boulot est important, te rapprocher de ton père aussi. Il comprendra s'il t'aime vraiment. Et puis tu verras, on va tout défoncer là-bas toi et moi. On va être deux correspondants de première main! »

Sa main s'était alors posée sur ma cuisse et je m'étais immédiatement raidie.

Enlève ta main putain!

C'est à ce moment qu'Edward avait débarqué dans la chambre. Son air menaçant m'avait fait peur.

Il avait balancé sa bière et fixait Félix d'un regard de tueur.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se battent! Pas ici!

Je devais le calmer et lui faire comprendre. La tension dans la pièce était étouffante, m'énervant d'autant plus.

Mais Edward avait semblé plus blessé par mon attitude qu'autre chose et était parti comme une furie.

J'avais à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir Jasper tentait de l'arrêter.

Emmet m'avait retenue par le bras.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais quand il est comme ça, il faut le laisser se calmer ».

Je l'avais harcelé au téléphone. Face à son silence, j'avais tiré Félix dans un coin.

« J'aime Edward Félix! Je veux que ce soit clair pour toi! J'irai à Portland pour travailler avec toi et c'est tout ».

Il avait immédiatement acquiescé, les joues rouges: « Je le sais Bella et je ne demande pas autre chose. Je t'assure ».

Sur un hochement de tête, j'étais partie chercher mes affaires et Edward m'avait téléphoné, hors de lui.

Ma dernière dispute avec lui m'avait vraiment fait peur. Parce que je sentais que c'était celle de trop, parce que j'avais le sentiment qu'il n'accepterait jamais ma collaboration avec Félix, parce que je commençais à croire qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort.

J'étais heureuse de faire l'amour avec lui cette nuit là. Le trou béant dans mon cœur s'était immédiatement refermé.

Protégée par ma couette, je lui avais tout raconter, lui assurant néanmoins que Félix ne cherchait pas après moi.

Je savais qu'Edward était prêt à tout plaquer pour me suivre sur Portland, quitte à ne rien retrouver.

Mais je savais aussi qu'il adorait son boulot, son patron. Sa capacité à tout envoyer valdinguer pour moi était flatteur mais ridicule. Je ne savais pas si Portland allait aboutir sur quelque chose, je n'avais même pas encore envisagé la solution Seattle, je n'aimais pas Félix, je l'aimais lui.

Je ne lui avais jamais dit. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce que je ne l'avais jamais dit à un autre ou bien parce que je sentais notre relation encore trop fragile...

Lorsqu'on avait débarqué sur Forks la nuit dernière, j'avais voulu qu'on aille chez mon père.

J'avais envie de lui, dans ma chambre d'adolescente.

Son sexe entre mes lèvres, j'aspirais goulument. J'aimais le voir comme ça, à ma merci, ses mains accrochées au drap, peinant à ne pas bouger. Quand il éclatait dans ma bouche, je me sentais puissante. Je n'avais jamais autant aimé sucer un homme. Pour lui, je le ferais à chaque fois, s'il me le demandait.

**…...**

Jasper avait maintenant rejoint Edward dans le jardin et plaisantait avec lui. Il avait l'air sûr de lui, heureux.

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que Jazz et Alice se fiancent. Alice avait réussi à tenir ça secret. Impensable pour elle...Même sa famille n'était pas au courant!

Elle nous avait lâché la nouvelle il y a une semaine, juste après son weekend en famille.

Elle semblait déterminée, comme si cette annonce était un défi qu'elle acceptait de relever.

J'étais dans la cuisine de son loft, me remémorant nos nombreux matins universitaires peu glorieux, quand elle s'était approchée de moi, timidement.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois là Bella, heureuse de pouvoir partager cette nouvelle avec toi. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma meilleure amie...la seule en fait... ».

Ses beaux yeux verts me scrutaient avec appréhension. Ma petite Alice...mon petit despote, rien qu'à moi...elle allait se fiancer!

Prise d'une bouffée d'affection, je l'avais tirée dans mes bras, la serrant très fort. Cela faisait une éternité que nous n'avions plus connu une telle étreinte, et pourtant, cela me semblait toujours naturel.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi Alice », avais-je chuchoté à son oreille, « d'autant plus qu'il s'agit de ce cher Jasper ».

Elle s'était dégagée de moi en riant, essuyant ses yeux légèrement rougis, et avait décrété d'une voix directive.

« On va organiser une grande fête pour l'évènement. Je veux que mon père réserve une belle salle au Ritz, surtout si Jazz et moi on attend plus d'un an pour se marier, il faut que la soirée soit marquante!

Par contre, ça se fera en octobre. Je veux que ton anniversaire soit _la_ soirée de la rentrée. D'autant plus que ça fera un an que tu seras avec mon frère! »

Je l'avais regardée tendrement, à courts de mots.

Décidément, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, tandis que d'autres, en revanche...

Je soupirais en pensant à mon père, engoncé dans son costume, certainement en train de faire la conversation à Carlisle et Esmée en attendant les quelques invités.

Les parents de Jasper ne viendraient pas, je doutais même qu'ils se déplacent à la soirée de fiançailles.

« Trop occupés en octobre... », avait marmonné Jasper devant un Carlisle raide de colère.

Ce dernier s'était alors enfermé dans son bureau, certainement pour les appeler.

J'avais mal pour Jasper.

J'imaginais mon état si Renée ne venait pas pour un événement si important.

Elle m'avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois invitée en Floride avec Edward, afin d'apprendre à mieux le connaître au cas où... Ma mère...

Elle était devenue une célibataire endurcie et passait ses journées à s'occuper de ses plantes ou à faire du Yoga! La seule chose qui me rassurait sur son état de santé mentale était qu'elle ne pensait même pas à chercher un travail, se contentant de dépenser la généreuse pension de Phil.

**…...**

Un bruit de moteur m'apprit que Jacob et Léa étaient enfin arrivés. Je fixais la grille d 'entrée pour les apercevoir s'extirper de leur voiture et se diriger vers Edward et Jazz.

J'étais heureuse qu'ils soient là, d'autant plus que Jacob me manquait énormément. Il était rare que nous puissions nous retrouver ces derniers temps.

Quelques minutes après l'avoir aperçu passer la porte d'entrée, on toqua à ma porte.

« Entre Jacob! » criais-je.

Il était beau dans son complet noir. Il avait fait des efforts, je n'y étais pas habituée.

Je me jetais dans ses bras et il me réceptionna en riant.

« Doucement quand même », me prévint-il, « j'ai le dos cassé par la grosse valise de Léa. »

« La grosse valise? Juste pour ce soir et demain? » m'étonnais-je.

« Non! », s'écria t-il, « Pour toute la semaine, faut pas déconner non plus! J'aime bien Alice et Jasper mais quand même...j'en profite pour voir des clients sur Seattle. A ce train là, je vais bientôt avoir des clients dans chaque État Madame ».

Un air de fierté teintait son sourire, sentiment qui me gagna rapidement.

« Félicitations mon brave! »

On se dirigea vers mon lit, s'asseyant de biais, nos têtes tournées l'une vers l'autre.

« Tu es tout beau », souriais-je.

Il me fit un clin d'œil appuyé et son regard se perdit dans la chambre.

« Bon sang, ça me fait bizarre d'être ici », s'exclama t-il.

J'acquiesçais en silence.

Il ramena brusquement ses mains sur ses genoux, son dos penché en avant, ses yeux impatients.

« Alors, point potin! » annonça t-il, « Ben et Angela? J'arrive pas à les joindre ».

« C'est bon signe », répondis-je aussitôt, « Ils ne pouvaient pas venir pour un laps de temps si court, MAIS, ils en ont profité pour s'organiser une soirée tous les deux. La carapace se craquèle...lentement mais sûrement ».

J'adressais un air satisfait à Jacob.

« Cool », sourit-il, « J'espère qu'il va y avoir du progrès... ».

Un air sombre frappa son visage avant de disparaître rapidement.

Il me frappa le bras.

« Et Rose? » Continua t-il, « Elle a l'air super énervé et vient d'envoyer chier Alice, je leur ai à peine dit bonjour du coup ».

Je soupirais.

« Rose s'est un peu attrapée avec Esmée et comme tu as pu le constater, elle est maintenant d'une humeur massacrante ».

« Ah! » se contenta de dire Jake.

Il connaissait un peu la situation, enfin pas beaucoup plus que moi en vérité. Edward restait toujours très évasif quant aux problèmes de sa mère. Emmet aussi apparemment, Rose semblait penser que ses rapports avec cette dernière s'était réchauffés.

Pourtant, après que mon amie ait soufflé à Esmée qu'elle serait heureuse que sa mère organise ses fiançailles, cette dernière avait rétorqué d'un ton un peu froid que ce ne serait certainement pas pour demain. Je frissonnais légèrement en pensant à ce que pouvait bien dire Esmée sur moi à Edward. Cependant, elle ne m'adressait que des regards emplis de tendresse...

Jacob ne s'attarda pas plus sur cette histoire et me gratifia de chaleureuses félicitations pour Portland. Il finit par consulter son portable.

« Mon père arrive...Il m'a l'air bien distrait en ce moment, je me demande si c'est pas les copines de Sue qui le titillent... D'ailleurs, papa Charlie m'a l'air en pleine forme avec son beau costume, Sue n'arrête pas de le dévisager comme s'il était un beau morceau de viande! »

« Arrête » gémis-je en faisant mine de me boucher les oreilles.

Il rigola bruyamment tout en faisant bouger ses sourcils d'une manière suggestive.

Je râlais pour la forme avant de lui avouer:

« Bon, c'est vrai qu'il va bien, les médecins disent qu'il se porte comme un charme, même s'il se fatigue vite...Mais il s'est passé quelque chose cet après-midi et ça m'embête un peu... ».

Je lui racontais rapidement que Carlisle et Esmée avait tenu à m'offrir la voiture qu'ils m'avaient acheté, il y a plus de deux ans. C'était une superbe Audi A3, gris métallisé, flambant neuve.

« On l'a faite un peu rouler pour qu'elle ne dépérisse pas », m'avait appris Carlisle, « Et on a pensé qu'après tout ce temps, elle te revenait de droit. C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire en avance ».

Je me tenais là, maladroitement, face au garage, mes yeux perdus dans la carrosserie rutilante.

Charlie se tenait à mes côtés, un bras autour de ma taille qu'il avait resserré à l'annonce de Carlisle.

« Ils m'en ont parlé avant et je suis d'accord », avait-il précisé, « On s'est arrangé pour qu'elle te soit livrée dans 5 jours sur New York ».

Je m'étais tournée vers lui, surprise.

« Mais..Et ma Chevrolet? » avais-je demandé.

« Tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux...Ou la donner à Jacob ». Mon père avait soupiré en empoignant mes épaules. « Tu sais ma fille, cette antiquité n'était que provisoire. Et je préfère te savoir dans une voiture plus sûre ».

Gagnée par une excitation incontrôlable, j'avais sauté dans ses bras, puis ceux de Carlisle et d'Esmée, pour finir dans l'étreinte d'Edward qui m'observait d'un air soulagé.

Nous étions partis tous les deux faire un petit tour, la musique à fond, fonçant à travers le paysage nu et désolé de Forks.

« Charlie était d'accord Bella », me sermonna Jacob, « tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. C'est ça de côtoyer des personnes riches. C'est pas comme si tu ne le savais pas...D'ailleurs ton meilleur ami accepte de récupérer ton épave...y'a bien des pièces que je pourrais récupérer... »

Je lui pinçais le bras en signe de protestation.

« Il semblait quand même un peu triste », marmonnais-je, « Je ne veux pas refaire les mêmes erreurs ».

« Tu ne les referas pas Bella », me tranquillisa t-il, « En plus, Charlie a l'air d'avoir participé à ta surprise ».

Je lui souris faiblement avant d'ajouter d'un ton moqueur:

« Heureusement Emmet est là pour détendre l'atmosphère avec ses blagues lourdingues. »

« Hé! », protesta Jacob, « j'adore ses blagues ».

Tu m'étonnes...

Après un léger silence, Jake poursuivit:

« Bon, et Edward? »

Mon cœur se serra un peu dans ma poitrine.

« Et ben, depuis que j'ai mis les choses au point avec Félix, il semble un peu mieux accepter que je parte avec lui...Mais bon...On verra quoi. »

Jacob déposa un baiser sonore sur ma joue qui me donna du baume au cœur.

« Allez viens! Allons nous goinfrer et picoler du champagne à la santé d'Alice et Jazz! »

Je le suivis après avoir lissé ma robe et m'être une dernière fois étudiée dans le miroir.

Une fois descendue au grand salon, je fus frappée par le changement d'atmosphère.

Un énorme buffet avait été dressé, parsemé de plats multicolores et agrémenté de sauts à champagne où étaient plongées plusieurs bouteilles.

La grande table basse en verre avait cédé sa place à une petite piste de danse aménagée pour l'occasion.

Emmet et Edward avaient installés près du mur un ordinateur portable, relié à des enceintes, dans lequel était programmé une playlist spéciale -Alice et Jasper.

Au milieu de ce décors, évoluaient plusieurs groupes de personnes, élégamment vêtues, parmi lesquels je reconnaissais des amis de Carlisle et Esmée.

J'embrassais chaudement Léa et Billy avant qu'Alice ne me traîne vers le coin de la pièce où trônait le piano.

Surprise, j'aperçus Edward prendre place derrière l'instrument dans un mouvement souple tout en me lançant un sourire éclatant.

Et il commença à jouer...les Nocturnes de Chopin.

Tout le monde s'était tu autour de moi. C'était un silence appréciateur, rempli d'admiration. Edward était encore plus beau lorsqu'il jouait, il irradiait. Son talent n'en paraissait que plus écrasant.

Alors que ses longs doigts courraient sur les touches, je reconnus immédiatement la « Nocturne N°13 in C minor Op. 48 », mon morceau préféré.

Les derniers accords du morceau, plus rapides, plus nerveux, pour se terminer dans une triste lenteur, me laissaient toujours en larmes. Ça n'avait d'ailleurs pas loupé.

Lorsqu'Edward se redressa sous les applaudissements enthousiastes pour se diriger vers moi, je ne pus que lui chuchoter un « Merci » malhabile, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Il m'embrassa chastement avant d'aller récupérer deux coupes de champagne et de m'en tendre une.

Carlisle réclama alors l'attention de l'assistance et se fendit d'un petit discours solennel et tendre. Sa joie transparaissait dans chaque mot. Il était fier de sa fille.

Alice le regardait, bouleversée, accrochée à sa mère. Esmée avait également passé son bras autour de la taille d'un Jasper soudain embarrassé d'être le centre d'attention.

Les applaudissements fusèrent lorsque Carlisle se tut et tout le monde leva son verre à la santé des futurs fiancés.

Jasper et Alice remercièrent tout le monde et Emmet déclencha la musique en criant un « Que la fête commence! » sous les cris de Jacob.

Edward prit longtemps sa sœur dans ses bras avant d'aller voir Jasper.

Mon père et Sue se pressaient près du buffet, déjà envahi par plusieurs personnes, tandis que Billy invitait Léa à danser.

Rosalie et Emmet étaient déjà sur la piste, enlacés au son de la musique de Pulp Fiction.

Em semblait être en train de consoler Rose. Essayant de m'en assurer, je croisais le regard de cette dernière, il était triste. Je lui renvoyais un sourire chaleureux et ses yeux s'allumèrent légèrement.

J'observais longuement mes amis, tous casés, sérieusement. Oublié leur cœur d'artichaut ou, au contraire, leur tendance à la baise frénétique. Ils étaient jeunes et amoureux.

Avais-je moi aussi trouvé ma moitié?

Un souffle chaud caressa soudain ma nuque.

« Tu danses Bella? La prochaine chanson est pour toi ».

Je me laissais glisser dans son étreinte et, quelques secondes plus tard, les accents planant de « In Safe Hands » de Badly Drawn Boy s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

« Je vais aller à Portland Edward et tout va bien se passer » lui assurais-je

Il me renvoya un sourire triste.

« Je sais...j'irai arroser tes plantes » tenta t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

J'avais envie d'effacer son air résigné. Je voulais qu'il se réjouisse pour moi. N'avait t-il donc aucune confiance en nous?

« En Juillet, on se retrouve tous pour une semaine de vacances à San Diego et on avisera à ce moment là », continuais-je d'une voix apaisante, « Si il faut, on s'emballe pour rien, ils ne me garderont pas là-bas et préfèreront juste Félix... ».

Un éclair de peur traversa alors son regard.

Merde! Peut-être que je me trompais complètement, peut-être qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas confiance en lui!

J'écartais rapidement le sentiment de malaise qui m'envahissait pour me plonger dans ses yeux.

Mes mains caressaient tendrement ses cheveux et son regard se réchauffa lentement.

Nous continuâmes à tourner sur nous-même, emportés par la douceur de la musique, insouciants des gens autour de nous.

A ce moment là, je me fis la promesse solennelle d'être assez forte pour nous deux , parce que, au plus profond de moi, quoiqu'il advienne, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans lui.

* * *

_Ce chapitre était une petite transition pour comprendre l'état d'esprit de Bella._

_Grand merci à la talentueuse « Sandrine50 » qui a la gentillesse de prendre le temps de me laisser son avis à chaque chapitre._

_Oh et si vous ne connaissez pas **Badly Drawn Boy « In Safe Hands »**, je vous conseille vivement d'écouter, c'est vraiment beau et planant..._


	11. Chapter 11

Esmée

Carlisle était juste là, dans son bureau. Près de moi. Sa seule présence me faisait me sentir en sécurité.

J'étais en train de mettre en place les derniers préparatifs pour l'apéritif dînatoire en l'honneur de ma fille et de son futur fiancé.

Alice voudrait certainement une grande réception pour ses fiançailles.

Un large sourire étira mes lèvres. Carlisle avait raison, c'était certainement celle de nos trois amours qui irait le plus loin dans le faste pour dire oui à l'homme de sa vie.

Cependant, Jasper avait l'air de ne pas vouloir de cérémonie trop dispendieuse. Ses parents semblaient, comme de coutume, s'en désintéresser complètement. Et Alice m'avait confié être prête à tout pour lui faire oublier cela, pour le rendre heureux. Je ne doutais pas un instant qu'elle accepterait un mariage plus simple.

Peut-être même que, finalement, nous célèbrerions ses fiançailles en toute intimité...

Ma fille était vraiment amoureuse.

Elle comptait déménager du loft et prendre avec Jasper un petit appartement plus modeste, dans leurs moyens. Ce dernier venait d'être embauché à l'Interpublic Group of Cos. et Alice s'était associée à une jeune styliste, qui venait d'ouvrir sa boutique, et s'occupait de l'aspect commercial, en plus de ses chroniques de mode Haute couture.

Indépendante, ma fille devenait indépendante et apprenait le compromis.

J'avais dû renouer avec le sens de ce terme moi aussi. Je ne l'avais plus côtoyé depuis longtemps, excepté dans mes affaires. Mais lorsque Emmet m'avait regardée comme la seule personne faisant obstacle à son bonheur, je m'étais résolue à revoir ma conception des choses. Je m'étais alors ouverte à Jasper, Rosalie...j'avais essayé de me faire pardonner auprès de Bella.

J'avais accepté de lâcher prise sous le soleil avec Carlisle. Le voir si heureux me donner la force de repousser mes angoisses toujours plus loin. Mon amour pour cet homme était inconditionnel, je ne pouvais plus me permettre de le rendre malheureux, de ne pas accepter que mes enfants m'échappent pour se frotter au dangereux sentiment amoureux... Quitte à ce qu'ils en souffrent. Je les aimais plus que ma propre vie. Au moins, ça, ils le savaient.

J'étais revenue plus sereine, ne prenais pratiquement plus de médicaments et avais renoué avec la thérapie. Les choses évoluaient positivement. J'essayais, j'essayais vraiment...

Je me souvenais encore de ce petit matin pluvieux sur Forks. Je m'étais levée tôt. Alice et Jasper étaient de passage. Un café à la main, j'observais les gouttes frapper les baies vitrées de la véranda quand Jasper m'avait rejointe, calme, presque grave. Nous avions parlé longuement. Il m'avait ouvert son cœur, son amour pour Alice, pour la vie. Il m'avait expliqué sa situation familiale et j'avais compris ce qui avait plu à Edward en premier lieu: cette capacité à toujours y croire, à rester confiant.

Sa persévérance et sa simplicité m'avaient impressionnée et je l'avais remercié de s'être montré honnête. Si les parents de Jasper n'étaient pas là pour leur fils, Carlisle et moi serions présents. Je lui avais dit. Il avait hoché la tête, touché.

J'avais voulu donner de l'argent à Jasper lorsqu'il avait vu son statut de stagiaire s'éterniser dangereusement, mais Carlisle m'en avait dissuadée d'un regard.

J'avais souvent noté, à travers certains froncements de sourcils, que je gâtais trop mes enfants. Mais je m'en fichais éperdument.

Je ne pourrais jamais leur dire non. Ils ne devaient manquer de rien. Personne ne devait les regarder de haut, les mépriser, et encore moins les utiliser. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils ressentent le manque, ou la rancœur et la souffrance qui pouvaient en découler. Je ne l'avais jamais voulu. Je savais trop ce que signifiait n'avoir rien et ne plus rien espérer.

Nous étions extrêmement riches.

Nos fréquentes absences, à Carlisle et moi, avaient permis de maintenir notre train de vie.

Je savais que nos enfants en avaient souffert, néanmoins, ils avaient eu tout ce qu'ils désiraient. Ils pouvaient réaliser tous leurs rêves, être à jamais à l'abri du besoin, nous avions travaillé comme des bêtes pour cela.

« Madame, le traiteur vient de confirmer votre commande, il propose d'assurer le service » sonna la voix claire de Marie.

Je sursautais légèrement avant de me reprendre.

« Merci Marie, mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Je m'en occuperai, rentrez chez-vous ».

Sur un hochement de tête, elle disparut dans le hall d'entrée.

Je consultais mon agenda. J'avais rendez-vous avec le docteur Jenks.

Mon nouveau traitement faisait effet mais mes cauchemars étaient revenus. Il fallait que je lui en parle...

Une porte claqua. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux bras chauds m'enveloppèrent, une joue rugueuse se frotta à la mienne et un souffle tiède caressa mon oreille.

Je me laissais immédiatement aller dans cette étreinte solide, réconfortante.

« Mon amour, je viens d'avoir Emmet au téléphone », m'apprit la voix grave de Carlisle, « Lui et Rosalie vont rester un peu plus longtemps. Ils n'ont pas d'urgence. Rosalie propose même d'arriver dès le vendredi matin pour nous aider. »

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Carlisle me serra plus fermement contre lui.

« S'il te plaît Esmée, Rosalie fait des efforts, elle est très gentille. Elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche mais ça fait partie de son charme ».

Je reniflais de manière disgracieuse en réponse.

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu as beaucoup de points commun avec elle, _ma petite rebelle_ » ajouta t-il d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

Les souvenirs m'assaillirent à ses mots... _Carlisle, à terre, le front ensanglanté tandis que __je me jetais sur mon oncle, une bouteille à la main, le verre luisant dans l'éclat de la __lune..._

J'éclatais de rire pour cacher mon trouble.

Carlisle laissa une trainée de baisers sur mon cou avant de me murmurer à l'oreille tous les petits surnoms ridicules dont il m'avait affublée durant nos jeunes années.

Le pouvoir de sa belle voix n'avait pas diminué depuis tout ce temps. Il était toujours aussi fort, aussi tenace. Cette voix m'avait sauvée la vie lorsque, perdue dans le noir, je cherchais à mettre fin à mes jours.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison », ajouta t-il doucement.

Mon mari avait raison, il avait souvent raison.

Je soupirais. Rosalie Hale...

J'avais toujours considéré Bella comme ma seconde fille. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais soupçonné sa force de caractère...son lien avec son père. Je m'en étais atrocement voulu de l'avoir traitée comme une moins que rien, d'avoir négligé Charlie.

Malgré tout, je savais que, avec elle, j'aurais toujours ma place. Avec Jasper également. Mais Rosalie... Emmet n'avait jamais été aussi dur avec moi depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie.

Mon grand fils, toujours heureux de vivre, toujours prompt à me prendre dans ses bras, à me câliner...

Je ravalais la boule qui s'installait dans ma gorge et me retournais pour faire face à Carlisle.

Un doux sourire éclairait ses traits anguleux finement ciselés.

Je me dressais sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais doucement, mes mains se perdant dans son épaisse chevelure blonde striée de gris.

**….**

_Il fait noir. Il fait froid. Encore une coupure d'électricité. _

_Je déteste son appartement miteux...presque autant que je le déteste. _

_Mes parents m'avaient laissée chez lui. Ils m'avaient abandonnée, ils s'étaient enfuis._

_Ils ne m'aimaient pas. Les yeux de ma mère avaient toujours été froids, accusateurs...mon père ne voulait pas de moi. Il n'était qu'une ombre. Leurs visages étaient flous... si flous..._

_Aucune photo d'eux, seule une photo de mon oncle Alistair et moi. _

_Il m'avait récupérée pour le ménage, la cuisine et les aides sociales..._

_Je triture nerveusement l'interrupteur, cherche le compteur électrique...Rien. Il n'a pas payé...je ne peux pas lui faire à manger. Il va être en colère._

_Je ne veux plus le froid, je ne veux plus ressentir la faim. J'ai si faim. Je suis si fatiguée, tout le temps fatiguée. Rien que le noir dans ma vie. Rien de bien, que le froid._

_Recroquevillée sur moi-même, je me balance lentement...Une crise d'angoisse se profile. Je la sens venir, j'ai l'habitude..._

_Des coups à la porte, lourds, c'est lui...il va me frapper. Non...aidez-moi!_

_Une main douce, un torse chaud...C'est Carlisle. _

_Il est là, tout va bien. Il me serre dans ses bras. C'est mon rayon de soleil, c'est ma raison de vivre...Depuis mes douze ans, depuis qu'il est arrivé dans mon collège, tiré par un homme strict, un homme en noir. Le soleil jouait avec ses mèches dorées. Il était beau malgré son air renfrogné et son coquard. Il avait un regard doux, il a toujours un regard doux quand il me regarde._

_« Je te protègerai Esmée » me disait-il et il bombait le torse. Il n'a jamais failli depuis, j'ai seize ans, j'ai toujours froid et seul lui me réchauffe._

_Il me tire, il me force à me relever. Il me force toujours, il ne veut jamais abandonner. _

_Il veut être quelqu'un...il est tellement intelligent._

_« On va partir, on peut, j'ai les papiers Esmée. Madame Cope a contacté le juge, elle va nous aider »._

_Sa voix grave me secoue._

_Pourquoi est-il là? Le foyer ne peut pas le laisser sortir si tard._

_Il arrive rarement à s'échapper, on passe alors nos nuits ensemble. Une fois, on s'était même caché dans le laboratoire du lycée. _

_J'ai mal à la tête, de plus en plus mal, il faut que je mange... mais Carlisle continue de me parler de Madame Cope..._

_Elle est riche, elle est seule...elle vient souvent au foyer pour faire du bénévolat. Elle aime Carlisle depuis des années...Elle parle des heures avec lui...Elle avait voulu l'adopter mais son mari n'aurait jamais accepté. Surtout qu'elle voulait plus, beaucoup plus..._

_Alors Carlisle lui a donné ce qu'elle attendait...pour nous, pour qu'elle nous aide._

_Je déteste ça mais il le faut... Alistair ne me laissera jamais partir avant mes dix-huit ans..._

_Il est d'ailleurs là..il est rentré...il veut cogner Carlisle...il va le tuer. Je ne veux pas qu'il le touche alors je frappe... fort._

_Un cri, son cri, déchirant...inhumain..NON. ..Je ne voulais pas le tuer._

_« Il respire, il respire Esmée, Allons nous-en... ». Il bouge déjà...Il gémit...J'ai peur..._

_Carlisle m'emmène loin, loin...J'ai enfin chaud._

_Mais Madame Cope est là, elle est souvent là...Elle nous loge dans un petit studio. Elle me regarde bizarrement. Et la nuit elle l'embarque, elle l'aspire, loin de moi. Je pleure, je pleure beaucoup, je veux que ça s'arrête. Je ne veux plus jouer le rôle de la vague copine..._

_« C'est pour nous, c'est pour nous que je fais ça Esmée » m'assure mon amour d'une voix tranchante. Et il a raison. Le juge est de notre côté, nous sommes émancipés, une gentille conseillère nous accompagne, on a des aides...on peut finir le lycée...Plus de famille d'accueil, rien que nous deux._

_La peau de Carlisle m'apaise toujours autant mais il la partage encore avec l'autre. Il lui est redevable..à vie...à l'autre, à la putain...elle me déteste...je la hais._

_Je veux qu'elle crève. Je prie tous les soirs pour ça..._

_« A tes dix-huit ans, on s'enfuit ». Carlisle travaille dur pour ça. Il fait la plonge...et moi je passe mon diplôme...Oui mon amour...on va s'enfuir loin, très loin, plus de comptes à rendre, aux services sociaux...à elle..._

_Un rai de lumière m'éblouit, elle est morte...accident de voiture. On l'enterre et il fait beau. L'assistance est guindée, élégante. Le mari nous pousse dans un coin. Il nous menace, nous dit de foutre le camp, de ne jamais revenir. Elle a laissé de l'argent à Carlisle, énormément d'argent. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il y ait de scandale. Le mari nous conduit discrètement chez le notaire. Carlisle peut toucher l'argent...On est riche._

_Il me promet les études mais c'est de l'argent sale...c'est l'argent d'une putain._

_« C'est pour nous mon amour, c'est pour enfin vivre bien, on l'a mérité. Je ne veux pas te perdre...j'en mourrai »._

_Je ne veux pas le perdre non plus...je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans lui, jamais..._

_L'idée même de ne plus l'avoir me fait mal, tellement mal...je n'arrive plus à respirer...j'ai une crise d'angoisse, elle m'avale...je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon souffle. Mon cœur cogne fort contre ma poitrine...si fort...il va éclater._

_« Mon amour, mon amour ». Carlisle est là, il est toujours là. Tout va s'arranger. Rien ne peut m'arriver quand il est là..._

_« Esmée... Esmée ». Sa voix est de plus en plus claire, de plus en plus proche. Je tends la main pour caresser sa peau rugueuse mais toujours aussi tendre. Son odeur m'enveloppe..._

J'ouvrais les yeux, en sueur, haletante. Carlisle me caressait lentement le bras. Son pouce traçait des cercles sur l'intérieur de mon poignet. Je me calmais instantanément.

« Je suis là mon amour ».

Oui il était là.

Il avait toujours été là, me défendant contre vents et marées.

Je me pelotonnais contre lui.

« Je t'aime Carlisle Cullen », chuchotais-je.

Malgré l'obscurité, je devinais son sourire.

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

D'un geste rageur, je balançais mon agrafeuse dans le carton.

Putain! J'étais virée! Moi! Et je n'avais qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même...

Il fallait que je me presse de rassembler mes affaires. Il était tard, personne ne traînait dans les locaux du journal à cette heure-ci, mais Edward pouvait débarquer à tout moment. Et je ne pouvais pas parler avec lui. Pas maintenant. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, que je me calme.

Après avoir ouvert violemment mon tiroir, je tombais sur une multitude de brouillons et autres notes que je n'avais jamais triés.

Tout en soufflant bruyamment, je m'emparais du tas de papiers avant de tomber sur la carte d'un restaurant. Je l'étudiais un instant avant de reconnaître l'établissement où Edward m'avait emmenée lors de notre premier rendez-vous.

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement.

« Évidence », c'était ce mot là qui m'était venu à l'esprit durant cette soirée. Parler était évident, s'embrasser, flirter, se tenir la main...tout était évident. Pas une once de gêne, juste le sentiment d'avoir perdu énormément de temps. L'un comme l'autre, nous étions étonnés de voir qu'un « nous » semblait si naturel.

Mais la vie de couple ne se résumait pas à cela et quand il était question de réellement se comprendre dans l'adversité, nous n'étions finalement plus si compatibles.

Comment, mais comment avais-je pu être aussi conne?

Je repoussais tout sentiment de tristesse pour me concentrer uniquement sur la colère qui vrillait mon ventre. Cela ne fonctionna que quelques minutes et, bien vite, des larmes piquèrent mes yeux.

Mon carton me semblait bien léger malgré les mois passés au sein du journal. J'allais partir avant même d'avoir réussi à laisser une trace.

Un dernier regard pour mon bureau vide, pour mon ordinateur en train de s'éteindre, et je m'éloignais rapidement vers les ascenseurs, traînant ma valise, mon carton sous le bras.

Les chiffres rouges défilaient sous mon regard vide. Je détestais cette petite boîte si étouffante qui menaçait de se bloquer à chaque instant.

Arrivée dans le hall, je laissais mon badge au gardien de nuit. C'était fini...

Je poussais la porte d'entrée en verre qui me renvoya son couinement habituel. Mes yeux cherchaient avidement la voiture de Félix dans la nuit électrique new-yorkaise. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il avait bien eu mon message et qu'il viendrait me chercher.

Félix devait repartir sur Portland dans deux jours, je comptais l'accompagner et lui demander les clés de sa petite maison à Newport. Nous y avions passé de très bons moments tous les deux et je pourrais me terrer dans un coin, sans avoir peur de me casser la gueule sur quelqu'un ou sur un mauvais souvenir.

Je tapais nerveusement du pied, tout en scrutant le flot continu de voitures, quand je sentis sa présence. Je tournais la tête sur ma droite et repérais une silhouette appuyée sur mon Audi.

Pas besoin de me poser la question, il était là...

**…..**

_Une semaine plus tôt._

Lundi.

_«_ Je suis allongée sous le soleil, l'eau à mes pieds,

mais il manque l'essentiel...TOI. »

« Je sais ma puce, je serai là au plus vite.

Tu me manques à en crever. »

Mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez, j'observais discrètement les genoux de Rose. Ils étaient lisses, sans un poil de graisse, parfaits. Merde! Même ceux d'Alice étaient légèrement cagneux.

J'essayais de masser discrètement les miens avec le vain espoir d'en faire disparaître les plis disgracieux.

« Arrête de refaire une fixette sur tes genoux! » me tança Rosalie.

Elle se retourna sur sa chaise longue et m'offrit la vision de son magnifique postérieur, galbé et bruni par le soleil.

Je grognais légèrement et fixais l'océan. Je repérais facilement Alice tentant désespérément de couler Jasper. Non loin d'eux, Angela et Ben s'éloignaient en crawl des rares nageurs qui s'aventuraient dans l'eau froide. En parfaite harmonie, leurs bras fendaient l'eau claire.

Ils étaient arrivés la veille au soir. Pour fêter ça, Emmet nous avait invités dans un excellent restaurant de poissons.

« Au meilleur couple de la planète! » s'était-il écrié tout en levant son verre de vin blanc.

Nous l'avions tous imité, exceptée Angela qui s'était contentée d'un cocktail à la papaye.

« Si je bois, je m'endors sur place » avait-elle expliqué.

Les doux yeux bruns de Ben s'étaient alors légèrement agrandis et un tic nerveux avait secoué sa lèvre.

Putain! Elle était enceinte.

Rongeant mon frein, je m'étais appliquée à décortiquer ma sole, tentant de temps à autre de croiser le regard d'Ange. Étrangement, ses yeux restaient fixés sur son assiette.

Cette nuit là, seule dans le lit-king-size d'Edward, je retournais la situation dans tous les sens.

Après tout ce bordel elle avait cédé? Comme ça...Tout ça pour ça! Il fallait absolument que je tire cette affaire au clair.

Sonnée, j'avais tenté de joindre Edward, puis Jacob, mais aucun des deux ne m'avaient répondu.

« Les glaces de ces dames sont avancées », tonna Emmet tout en nous tendant deux cornets à moitié fondu.

« Désolé, mais il fait chaud les filles et la superbe serveuse m'a retenu plus que de raison » rajouta t-il d'un air coquin.

Rosalie se redressa sur son transat et lui lança un regard noir.

Pour toute réponse, il se lécha les doigts avec application avant de s'asseoir gracieusement sur sa serviette posée à même le sable.

Rose s'installa de manière à lui faire face et commença à sucer sa boule à la framboise. Emmet émit un petit couinement et s'allongea lentement, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Ok, leur petit numéro pouvait commencer...

Ces deux débiles s'amusaient à se rendre jaloux et à s'allumer en permanence.

« C'est pour pimenter notre vie de couple Bells », m'avait expliqué Emmet d'un ton qui supposait que j'étais la pire des ignorantes.

Je m'étais mordue la lèvre pour ne pas lui rappeler que ces petits jeux de drague clandestins les avait séparés une première fois.

Mais bon, apparemment, il était maintenant question de confiance absolue, ce qui leur permettait de s'amuser un peu.

Détournant les yeux de ce spectacle qui promettait d'être très long et très ennuyeux, je récupérais mon iPod.

Après avoir hésité entre Le Peuple de l'Herbe ou Asian Dub Fondation, je sélectionnais finalement Rihanna, « Man Down ».

Je léchais consciencieusement ma glace au citron tout en ondulant de la tête, les yeux fermés.

« Rum bum bum bum  
Rum bum bum bum  
Rum bum bum bum  
Man down »

Le rythme de la chanson pulsait dans mes veines. Ce n'était pas un homme que j'avais envie d'abattre, ah non, c'était Edward pour m'avoir plantée et m'abandonner au milieu de tous ces couples se vautrant dans le bonheur. Je commençais à fatiguer de devoir tenir la chandelle.

Des giclées d'eau froide m'aspergèrent soudain et je poussais un petit cri d'effroi.

Jasper se tenait devant moi, goguenard.

« Jazz, c'est froid merde! Tu m'as même balancé du sable! »

« Oh ça va Bella, tu t'es à peine baignée aujourd'hui! Te mouiller un peu ne te fera pas de mal ».

Alice s'était assise à côté de moi, me piquant un écouteur au passage avant d'augmenter le volume.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir? », demanda Rosalie qui s'étalait maintenant entre les jambes d'Emmet.

« On se fait une soirée billard avec les voisins? », proposa Jasper, « Ils sont cool. On avait promis de les inviter ».

Benjamin, Liam et Maggie étaient effectivement très sympathiques, sauf que Maggie n'arrêtait pas de mater Emmet dès que l'occasion se présentait. Rose allait encore se faire un plaisir de jouer avec elle.

« C'est cool, on sera un nombre pair, on pourra faire des équipes! », s'excita Alice.

Je retenais une grimace. Oui, ça c'était grâce à mon copain qui ne se pointait pas au jour prévu.

Plaçant d'office mon écouteur dans l'autre oreille d'Alice, je me levais d'un bond tout en frottant le sable collé sur mes cuisses.

« Ben et Ange sont encore à l'eau? » demandais-je.

« Ouais, je pense », rigola Jasper. « A mon avis ils sont partis pour le Japon! »

Je me penchais pour ranger mes lunettes de soleil dans mon sac, tout en engloutissant mon cornet, quand Alice me chuchota à l'oreille:

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger ou prendre ta place ou.. ».

« Alice c'est bon », la coupais-je. « Il n'y a aucun soucis, vraiment, je vais juste me baigner, c'est tout ».

J'affichais un sourire rassurant et elle me renvoya une petite moue adorable.

Sans écouter les délires de Jasper sur la nécessité de rester un bon moment immergée sous l'eau pour évacuer ma mauvaise humeur, je me dirigeais vers la grève, tentant de repérer les futurs parents.

Les précautions d'Alice commençaient à m'exaspérer mais je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle faisait des efforts et ça me touchait.

Depuis ces quelques jours, j'avais pleinement mesuré la douceur dont elle faisait preuve avec Rose, qui le lui rendait bien. Elle avait même pris l'initiative de parler avec cette dernière de l'attitude d'Esmée.

Je m'aventurais lentement à travers l'océan, tamponnant mon cou et mes épaules d'eau salée, avant de plonger entre les vagues. Nager me fit du bien.

Étalée dans la position de la planche, je me détendais complètement, me concentrant sur ma respiration.

Je finis par prononcer plusieurs fois le prénom « Edward », adoptant un ton plus ou moins grave. Ma voix me revenait déformée par les échos de l'eau.

Je planais dans un autre monde...j'imaginais la peau d'Edward, son sourire, son odeur, ses traits détendus dès qu'il mettait un pied dans cette maison...son plaisir à passer du temps avec son frère et sa jumelle, son air, mélange de fierté et de douceur, lorsqu'il me faisait rire, lorsqu'il m'avait fait l'amour...

Il me manquait, tellement...ces quatre mois avait été très durs et maintenant nos vacances tombaient à l'eau.

Une main agrippa mon poignet et j'eus un instant l'espoir fou que ce soit lui.

Deux secondes plus tard, j'étais sous l'eau.

Je reprenais difficilement pied pour faire face à Ben. Il rigolait à gorge déployée alors que je peinais à reprendre mon souffle.

« Et alors Bella, on rêvasse! ».

Sans même prendre la peine de répondre, je me jetais sur lui. Angela vint très vite me donner un coup de main mais finit par perdre le haut de son maillot, mettant fin à nos jeux.

Agrippée à leurs bras, je décidais de les entraîner le long de la plage.

« Alors, vous allez me le dire oui ou non? », les pressais-je.

Ben feignit de ne pas comprendre tandis qu'Angela fuyait mon regard.

« Arrêtez de me prendre pour une débile! Je ne suis pas la seule à me poser des questions! Tu n'as pas bu une goutte d'alcool Angela, tu fatigues vite, Ben s'occupe de toi comme si tu étais la chose la plus fragile au monde! Je continue? » m'énervais-je.

« Ok », souffla Ben, « c'est vrai, Ange est enceinte, mais on ne veut pas encore le dire officiellement. On attend le rendez-vous chez le gynéco dans deux semaines pour nous assurer que tout va bien ».

« Combien de mois? » demandais-je abruptement.

« Trois » répondit Ben.

Le bonheur illuminait ses traits harmonieux et une bouffée d'émotion m'envahit à sa vue. Je l'embrassais sur la joue avant de le serrer dans mes bras.

« Félicitations » murmurais-je.

« Merci Bella, d'autant que tu seras la marraine ».

« Ben! Je voulais lui faire la surprise! », s'écria Angela.

« Oups, désolée mon ange! », s'excusa t-il d'un ton rieur avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de s'éloigner en courant.

Je me tournais vers Angela, encore sous le coup de l'information. Mon énervement rejaillit aussitôt.

« Pourquoi? »

« Pourquoi quoi? »

« Pourquoi Angela! Arrête de faire comme si tout était normal...Comment, comme ça, d'un coup, alors que vous vous êtes séparés à cause de ça! Tu as cédé! » énonçais-je incrédule.

J'étais heureuse pour eux, certes, mais l'incompréhension dominait tout le reste. J'avais bizarrement l'impression d'être trahie.

« Je n'ai pas cédé », affirma mon amie, « je me suis rendue compte de pas mal de trucs, notamment que ne pas être avec lui était la pire chose au monde. Et puis il a toujours été le seul homme avec qui je me voyais fonder une famille, j'ai juste décidé d'avancer un peu les choses, c'est tout, pour lui, pour nous. J'ai juste changé d'avis ».

J'avais toujours imaginé Angela à la tête d'une entreprise avant même d'envisager être maman. Nous étions si jeunes!

« Mais...et ton boulot? », m'inquiétais-je.

« Les congés maternités existent Bells! »

« Je sais mais... ». Mes mots se perdirent dans ma gorge. Je restais perplexe.

Elle m'offrit un sourire resplendissant.

« Je n'ai pas perdu mes ambitions, je vais juste avoir un bébé! Ben et moi, on s'organisera et on y arrivera. Je ne suis pas toute seule. On a la chance d'avoir un bon travail, de la famille et nos amis », finit-elle en me lançant un regard plein d'espoir.

Je me repris aussitôt.

« Bien sûr que je serai là! ». Je la tirais dans mes bras. « Excuse-moi Ange. Si vous êtes heureux je suis heureuse. Et encore plus depuis que je sais que je serais la marraine de ce petit bout. Merci. »

Étudiant discrètement son ventre légèrement gonflé, je m'imaginais à sa place.

Je me sentirais certainement désespérée. Et, pour la première fois, l'image d'Edward ne me rassura pas, je ne savais plus si je pouvais compter sur lui.

« Nous n'aurons pas l'occasion de voir Ed alors? », me demanda Ange, reflétant mes pensées.

Je secouais négativement la tête.

« Vous serez déjà partis ».

« Rejoins-le, ou embarque le directement pour vous faire la petite escapade que tu avais prévu! », s'exclama t-elle soudain.

« Non, je ne peux pas. C'est trop court pour envisager quoique ce soit. Je pars samedi. En plus, Em et Rose déménagent sur Chicago à la rentrée. Je sais qu'il veut passer un peu de temps avec son frère ».

« Et toi tu risques de partir sur Portland en septembre », rappela Angela.

Je ne répondis rien, soudain noyée par mes inquiétudes.

Tout en discutant, nous nous étions rapprochées de notre petit groupe.

Je me stoppai et fixai l'horizon. L'odeur des embruns me chatouillait les narines et les vagues me léchaient les pieds.

Après avoir gentiment serré ma main, Angela trottina jusqu'à Ben et Emmet qui s'amusaient à se faire tomber. A côté d'eux, Rosalie encourageait son homme à l'aide de cris guerriers.

Jasper et Alice s'éloignaient vers le bar, main dans la main, le rire d'Alice se perdant dans le vent.

Mardi.

Je détestais le cuir épais des grands fauteuils du salon. Il avait néanmoins l'avantage de rester frais et de soulager quelque peu ma peau moite.

« Mad O you » de Shaka Ponk résonnait dans la pièce. A côté de moi, Jasper tapais de la coke sur la table basse tout en dandolinant de la tête.

A travers la baie vitrée grande ouverte, je fixais vaguement la terrasse et le jardin, remplis de monde. Notre petite soirée improvisée avait attiré tous les jeunes des alentours. Nous n'en connaissions pas les trois quarts. Mais c'était la fête, alors...

Je m'accrochais aux bras du fauteuil comme à une bouée. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais mal au ventre, je me sentais triste. Rosalie déboula dans mon champ de vision, les cheveux ruisselants, un paréo couvrant son bikini doré.

« Jazz, ne fais pas ça ici tu veux. On fait pas mal de bruit et si les flics débarquent on est dans la merde. Il y a assez de pièces dans cette baraque. », râla t-elle.

Jasper se contenta de lui répondre par son plus beau sourire et continua son petit trafic.

Tout en soupirant lourdement, Rose se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face de moi.

« Ça va ma Bella? Tu as l'air fatigué ».

Je hochais la tête, prenant un air affecté. Je savais que mon attitude allait réveiller son instinct maternel et que j'allais avoir droit à un gros câlin.

J'avais visé juste. Elle s'installa immédiatement sur mon fauteuil et cala ma tête contre son épaule, ses doigts caressant ma chevelure.

« Tout va bien aller Bells, tu vas être embauchée sur Portland, bien que je préfèrerais que tu restes sur New York, ça reste quand même bien plus près de Chicago...Et Edward et toi allaient trouver une solution. Même si je ne le dis pas souvent, vous êtes trop beaux tous les deux, c'est impossible que vous n'y arriviez pas ».

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre, Rose se redressa brutalement, m'entraînant avec elle.

« Putain Maggie recolle Emmet » grogna t-elle.

Effectivement, ce dernier débarquait sur la terrasse, toujours en maillot de bain, Maggie agrippée à son bras, secouée de gloussements ridicules.

Rose se précipita pour les rejoindre, la démarche féline. Ça allait déménager!

Leur tournant le dos, je me dirigeais d'un pas lourd vers la cuisine à la recherche d'un coca. Angela était là, appuyée contre le comptoir, à l'endroit même où Edward m'avait crié dessus, refusant de reconnaître sa participation aux cadeaux mystères.

Mon amie semblait elle aussi fatiguée.

« Tu ne vas pas te coucher Ange? ».

« Si, je suis vannée. Si tu pouvais surveiller Ben, je n'ai pas envie qu'il prenne une merde. Il devient influençable quand Jasper et Emmet sont dans les parages ».

« Je te le promets », annonçais-je solennellement, « mais avant, je te conduis au lit mamie ».

Elle rigola doucement.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi. Et aide-moi ».

Je la laissais s'appuyer sur mon épaule et l'entrainais vers les escaliers.

Après s'être souhaitées bonne nuit, je me pressais vers la chambre d'Edward. J'avais besoin de l'entendre.

Je dépassais Ben et Liam, en train de s'embrasser langoureusement, appuyés contre la rambarde de l'escalier, et mon besoin se fit encore plus pressant. Je ne me doutais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble. Je comprenais maintenant l'envie de Maggie de trouver un homme avec qui s'amuser.

Mon portable, resté sur la table de chevet, m'apprit qu'il n'était même pas 10 heures. Il n'était donc pas encore minuit sur New York et Edward se couchait tard.

« Bella », sa voix était légèrement enrouée.

« Tu dormais, je suis désolée. »

Je l'entendis s'éclaircir la voix et se redresser dans son lit.

« Non surtout pas ma puce, je suis content de t'entendre. Tu me manques. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu m'as fait un compte-rendu de toute ta journée, quelque chose de nouveau? ». Son ton était moqueur.

« Dis de suite que ça te dérange » m'esclaffais-je blessée.

« Non pas du tout, au contraire, j'aime tes petits SMS. Ça me donne l'impression d'être avec vous, avec toi ».

Sa voix était chaude, profonde, caressante. Le rouge aux joues, j'oubliais pour un temps ma déception, ma colère et surtout ma peine.

« Bella, je ne pourrai pas venir avant jeudi soir » annonça t-il soudain d'une voix désolée.

Je retombais instantanément de mon petit nuage.

« Pardon? Tu te fous de moi! Je pars samedi après-midi Edward » m'énervais-je.

« Ne crie pas s'il te plaît », s'agaça t-il, « j'ai fait mon possible. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je ne préfèrerai pas être avec toi? Mais ça m'est tombé dessus et je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Il faut que je me montre irréprochable si je veux être pris à Seattle. Et c'est pour toi que je le fais putain! ».

Des larmes de colère jaillirent de mes yeux.

« Attends, tu me le reproches? Je ne te force à rien du tout. Tu peux rester sur New York si tu veux », dis-je d'une voix étouffée et pleine de rancune.

« Ah ouais c'est ce que tu veux? Une vie comme ces quatre derniers mois? », cracha t-il.

« Oh ça va, je sais bien que tu ne veux pas de relation longue distance. Tu me l'as bien fait sentir », attaquais-je d'une voix aiguë, « on ne peut pas dire que tu m'aies beaucoup soutenue ces derniers temps. Ça ne se passait pas très bien et toi tu t'en foutais, à part pour Félix bien sûr... ».

J'avais été incapable de cacher toute l'amertume contenue en moi. J'aurais préféré lui en parler en face, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. La perspective de passer un minimum de temps avec Edward venait de disparaître.

Un long silence me répondit. Puis sa voix calme résonna dans l'appareil:

« Tu es injuste Bella, je suis désolé que tu l'aies ressenti comme ça. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que ça m'allait que tu partes sans moi. Mais quoique tu en penses, j'ai fait des efforts, pour _toi_, parce que je veux que ça marche nous deux. Alors désolé, mais continuer à faire mes preuves pour Seattle reste la meilleure solution, même si cela signifie moins se voir. De toute façon, on s'organisera quand tout sera sûr. Au pire, on aura au moins un point d'ancrage près de Charlie, tu pourras chercher du boulot là-bas ».

Son ton maîtrisé m'exaspéra encore plus et ma colère éclata.

« Ah oui, Monsieur est celui qui fait tous les efforts et moi la méchante jamais satisfaite!

Sauf que tu as toujours refusé de parler normalement de tout ça. Soit tu t'énerves, soit tu me sors que tu bosses comme un con pour me rejoindre! Et maintenant tu fais le mec posé, qui envisage sereinement toutes les solutions possibles ».

« Bella tu m'emmerdes! » me coupa Edward.

Je restais interdite.

Un long soupir se fit entendre avant qu'il ne poursuive d'un ton las: « J'ai une journée horrible demain et je voudrais bien réussir à me rendormir. Si c'était pour me gueuler dessus, ce n'était pas la peine de m'appeler. Je te vois jeudi ».

Putain! Il m'avait raccroché au nez!

Je fixais longuement mon portable avant de le balancer sur le lit.

Je détestais m'énerver contre lui, surtout lorsqu'il réussissait à recouvrir son calme. Il me faisait sentir en tort et paraissait encore plus se détacher de moi.

_Ce que tu ne comprends pas Edward, c'est que l'on s'éloigne de plus en plus et que ça me fait peur... _

Mercredi.

Carlisle et Esmée se tenaient aux côtés de Emmet et Rosalie, souriants.

Ils avaient décidé de longer la côte Californienne et faisaient un petit arrêt par la maison.

Une bouteille de champagne avait été débouchée pour l'occasion. D'autant qu'il fallait applaudir les exploits du grand fiston et de sa dulcinée qui venaient d'avoir la confirmation définitive de leurs places en or à l'institution de recherche de l'université de Chicago.

Je peinais à garder le sourire. Ils m'énervaient. Toujours à montrer leur fierté à grands coups de cadeaux et d'apéritifs, à faire en sorte que tout le monde soit bien au courant au cas où l'on aurait des doutes...« Papa et maman Cullen » me sortaient par tous les trous.

Au moins, Emmet se montrait particulièrement attentionné avec Esmée et cette dernière rayonnait. Elle avait même proposé à Rose une virée shopping et un dîner avec sa mère sur New York.

« C'était génial tout ça, je les aime beaucoup et on a été très bien reçu, mais ça sent un peu trop le fric au bout d'un moment », m'avait confié Angela.

Mon père me manquait, Billy, Sue, la Push...Avec eux, si j'étais embauchée sur Portland, on n'en ferait pas tout un plat: une ou deux bières, un feu de camp et les pitreries de Jacob.

Malgré leur capacité à rester sociable et généreux en toute circonstance, je me demandais sincèrement si les Cullen pourraient vivre sans l'apparat qui habillait leur quotidien.

Décidément, les choses avaient évolué. Ce qui m'émerveillait il y a quelques années, me devenait à peine supportable, à la longue, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble.

_Tu en as bien profité malgré tout, et tu en profites encore... _me rappela ma foutue conscience de merde!

Je m'exilais discrètement dans le jardin, mon portable à la main, et écrivis un message à ma mère pour la prévenir que je serais fixée sur mon sort dès lundi, après la présentation que nous avions travaillée avec Félix. Elle avait fait l'effort de s'y intéresser, je lui devais bien ça. Je lui promettais également de passer la voir en Floride dès que possible. Elle m'avait offert un billet d'avion.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de te forcer à avoir l'air enjoué Bella ».

La voix d'Alice me fit sursauter. Elle s'asseyait à mes côtés sur le rebord de la piscine.

« Mes parents risquent de rapidement partir à ta recherche pour te remercier des cadeaux que tu leur as amenés », ajouta t-elle.

Ses cheveux voletaient au gré de la légère brise. Ils avaient poussés et elle refusait de les couper, désirant changer de tête pour représenter la boutique de son amie.

« Désolée Alice, mais tout ce tralala m'énerve un peu. Je dois être jalouse. Je suis stressée pour lundi et avec ton jumeau ce n'est pas la joie ».

Le regard d'Alice s'éclaira de joie et elle retint un sourire, me faisant froncer les sourcils.

« Désolée Bella, mais je suis tellement contente que tu te confies... » Elle secoua ses petites mains dans les airs. « Bref, reprenons. Excuse-moi. Je croyais que c'était presque fait pour Portland, tu avais l'air tellement bien là-bas ».

« C'est ce que je croyais aussi. Mais le journal rencontre des difficultés financières. Je ne sais pas si mon Boss pourra agrandir l'équipe de Portland. Tout dépend du partenariat avec ce Festival de livres. Si on arrive à faire partie de ceux qui couvrent l'évènement en exclusivité, on attirera les annonceurs publicitaires sinon...c'est la merde. Garrett doit se pointer en fin de semaine pour nous tenir au courant ».

J'agitais mes pieds dans l'eau, fascinée par le seau qui trônait au fond. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là?

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de l'objet rouge vif qui semblait cloué au sol.

Alice se taisait, attendant certainement que je poursuive.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'en ai un peu rajouté côté enthousiasme, je n'ai pas vraiment donné mon maximum tu vois. J'étais un peu trop inattentive », avouais-je d'une voix amère, « Edward me manquait, un des mecs de l'équipe, Charles, ne pouvait pas me blairer, l'équipe n'était pas très sympa en fait...Heureusement qu'il y avait Félix ».

Des images de sa petite maison à Newport, où nous échouions régulièrement pour nous ressourcer, de nos grandes discussions animés, de nos encouragements mutuels, de notre complicité toujours présente dans le travail, de son soutien... défilaient dans mon esprit.

Je savais qu'il était amoureux de moi, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Mais il n'avait jamais rien tenté. Et moi, égoïstement, je faisais semblant de ne rien voir. J'avais trop besoin de lui.

Alice sembla surprise.

« Avec mon frère ça s'est si mal passé? Il ne m'a pas donné cette impression. Il était tout le temps pendu au téléphone avec toi. Je voyais bien que tu lui manquais, mais il semblait tellement déterminé pour que ces quatre mois se passent le mieux possible. Je t'avoue même qu'il m'a fatiguée, tout le temps surexcité. Il m'a même convaincu de courir avec lui chaque matin. En plus, avec le piano qu'il s'est fait livrer pour composer les odes à Bella, il devenait dingue ».

Je souriais à ses propos, Edward m'appelait souvent le soir pour me faire écouter mes morceaux préférés avant que je ne m'endorme. Le morceau qu'il avait composé pour moi restait bêtement mon préféré.

Mais c'était sans compter son indifférence à mes problèmes et ses accès épuisants de jalousie.

« On ne s'est pas vraiment compris Alice. Les deux fois où il est venu, il n'a pas arrêter de tirer la gueule à cause de Félix. C'était une véritable fixation. J'avais l'impression que c'était la seule chose qui l'intéressait quand je l'appelais. Je crois qu'il n'a même pas enregistré que je me sentais parfois mal là-bas, que j'avais du mal à trouver ma place ».

« Tu ne veux plus aller à Portland? », me demanda calmement Alice, « Je peux toujours me servir de mes contacts pour essayer de t'appuyer pour un poste ailleurs ».

Je la remerciais en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

« Bien sûr que je veux y aller, le boulot reste génial et la ville est bien. Mais j'ai peur que les autres aient pensé que je n'étais pas assez performante. Et puis, si j'étais la seule à partir là-bas, sans Félix, ce serait vraiment difficile ».

« Tu ne peux pas demander à mon frère de bien vivre le fait que tu bosses avec Félix, surtout lorsqu'il est loin », me dit Alice d'une voix douce, « ce mec est dingue de toi et tu t'entends bien avec lui. Ok, Edward est maladroit, mais il t'aime ».

« Il ne me l'a jamais dit » répliquais-je immédiatement.

« Toi non plus, il serait peut-être temps non? Je suis sûre que ça vous rassurerait mutuellement ».

Jeudi.

J'agitais la main en direction du taxi qui emmenait Ben et Ange à l'aéroport dans la brume du petit matin. Ils allaient finir leurs vacances à San Francisco, chez des cousins de Ben .

J'avais très mal dormi, certainement l'appréhension mêlée à l'excitation de le revoir enfin.

Je rentrais dans la maison, à la recherche d'un peu de tranquillité.

Installée sur une des chaises longues du jardin, je tentais de me relaxer avec un de mes livres préférés, « Cent ans de solitude ». Peine perdue, Jazz et Em venaient d'émerger et se jeter déjà dans la piscine en gueulant.

Après avoir petit-déjeuné avec Alice et Rose, j'allais m'enfermer dans la chambre d'Edward pour dormir un peu.

J'étais en train de dériver vers le sommeil lorsque de doux baisers caressèrent mon front, mon nez, ma gorge...Edward.

J'ouvrais les yeux pour me plonger dans l'émeraude de son regard. Il était lumineux.

Le souffle coupé, je le laissais me déshabiller.

« J'ai réussi à venir plus tôt » m'apprit-il entre deux baisers. Sa voix était rauque, ses mains pressantes.

« Tu es belle, toute bronzée...j'ai envie de toi ».

Ses doigts massèrent langoureusement mes seins avant de les empoigner rudement.

Ma bouche partit immédiatement à la rencontre de la sienne. Sa langue joua avec mes lèvres avant de s'aventurer plus loin. Mes doigts agrippaient ses cheveux, le forçant à ne pas trop s'éloigner de moi.

Rapidement, il s'assura que j'étais prête pour le recevoir. J'étais trempée. Je le voulais tellement que je n'arrivais pas à rester en place, me tortillant sans cesse pour espérer plus de contact.

Un sourire pervers et des mains déterminées me maintinrent immobile. Son T-shirt vola rapidement dans la pièce, me permettant d'admirer ses muscles tendus.

A peine avait-il pris le temps d'abaisser son bermuda qu'il attrapait déjà ma cuisse pour me rapprocher de lui et écarter mes jambes.

Il me pénétra durement et j'étouffais un cri. Un soupir de soulagement caressa mon oreille et il commença à bouger, sauvagement, sa tête cachée dans mon cou.

Mes bras et mes jambes l'emprisonnaient, l'enserrant de toute leur force. Il me baisait, littéralement, et je me sentais bien, ponctuant chacune de ses poussées d'un gémissement plus ou moins bruyant.

Lorsque j'éclatais autour de lui, il se redressa et m'engloba de son regard noyé de plaisir, avant de se figer tout en criant mon prénom.

Vendredi.

Les derniers rayons de soleil réchauffaient ma peau. Confortablement installée entre les jambes d'Edward, j'admirais le crépuscule naissant.

La plage était pratiquement déserte, si ce n'était un groupe d'adolescents turbulents qui chahutait devant nous.

« Ne pars pas demain », susurra Edward à mon oreille. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de mes épaules.

« J'ai regardé les avions pour dimanche », continua t-il d'une voix enjôleuse, « je peux te réserver le vol de 11 heures. On se passe une dernière soirée tranquille, rien que tous les deux. Tu destresses dans l'avion. C'est un vol direct. Tu es sur New York à 17 heures. Tu as donc tout le temps de revoir ta présentation une dernière fois et de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil ».

Je ne répondais rien, me contentant de triturer ses longs doigts.

« Tu prépares cette réunion depuis un moment », insista t-il, « Tu as encore eu Félix tout à l'heure au téléphone. Tu n'as pas besoin de rentrer si tôt. Et puis mardi, je reviens sur New York et je t'invite au restaurant pour fêter ton nouveau poste ».

Ses lèvres s'attaquèrent à ma nuque et j'oubliais tout. Je savais déjà que j'allais accepter.

Dimanche.

J'avais chaud, trop chaud. Le soleil éclatant m'empêchait de replonger dans le sommeil.

Je grognais tout en essayant de me dégager du poids mort qui écrasait ma poitrine.

Pourquoi est-ce que les rideaux étaient restés grands ouverts?

J'ouvrais les yeux. Edward était accroché à moi. Sa jambe reposait sur mes cuisses, sa tête sur mes seins. Merde! Quelle heure était-il?

Une main glacée étreignit mon cœur.

Mon avion!

Un rapide coup d'œil à mon portable m'apprit qu'il était 11 heures 30.

Bordel de merde!

Je secouais Edward, complètement paniquée.

« Bouge Edward merde! J'ai loupé mon vol! ».

Ce dernier se redressa difficilement, le regard hébété de sommeil, et j'en profitais pour bondir en dehors du lit, complètement épouvantée.

Mais quelle conne! Mais quelle conne!

Je m'emparais de mes habits, préparées à l'avance, qui s'étalaient près de ma valise. Il semblaient me narguer.

_Tu es dans la merde!_

« Putain Edward, t'as pas entendu le réveil, c'est pas possible! ».

Il secoua lentement sa tête avant de m'adresser un regard rempli d'incompréhension.

« Je ne comprends pas, j'avais réglé l'alarme, on a pas dû l'entendre », constata t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

J'avais envie de le tuer, de mes propres mains.

« Mais fais quelque chose merde! Bouge-toi! », hurlais-je.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je n'avais pas entendu sa foutue alarme, j'avais mis des heures à m'endormir, consciente du moindre bruit.

Edward se redressa sur son lit et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Pas de panique, va te préparer, j'appelle l'aéroport. Il y a sûrement d'autres vols. Je nous en réserve deux ».

« Non, non, je veux y aller seule », m'écriais-je « c'est ta faute si je suis rester, si tu m'accompagnes...ce n'est pas possible, reste ici, mais appelle, maintenant! ».

C'était un cri du cœur. Je lui en voulais, je m'en voulais...je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir.

Il sembla peiné par mes paroles mais se ressaisit rapidement.

« Va te laver Bella, je m'en charge et je te prépare un café tout en faisant chauffer le moteur ».

Mon rapide passage dans la salle de bain ne m'apaisa en rien. Je tremblais nerveusement, incapable de rassembler mes idées.

Mais comment avais-je pu accepter de rester un jour de plus!

Enfin présentable, je descendais les escaliers comme une furie, traînant ma valise, pour les retrouver tous, tranquillement attablés sur la terrasse à prendre le petit-déjeuner.

« Bella? », s'étonna Emmet, « on croyait que vous étiez à l'aéroport ».

Avant que je n'ai le temps de répliquer, la voix d'Edward résonna dans mon dos.

« Je suis désolée Bella, mais le vol le plus rapide décolle à 20 heures et il y a deux escales. Tu ne seras pas sur Manhattan avant 10 heures ».

Prise de palpitations, je récupérais fébrilement mon portable et appelais Félix.

**…_._**

Observant Edward appuyé contre ma voiture, je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. Je peinais à croire que quelques heures plus tôt, j'y croyais encore.

**….**

Je lissais nerveusement ma veste de tailleur, mes dossiers sous le bras, traversant énergiquement la rédaction du journal. Je devais avoir une tête de déterrée.

Le voyage en avion avait été une véritable torture. Je vivais un cauchemar éveillé, tentant de rassembler les meilleurs arguments, imaginer divers scénarios, le meilleur moyen de répliquer...

Lors de mon escale à Phœnix, j'avais réussi à joindre Félix qui m'avait assuré qu'il essaierait de retarder au maximum la réunion. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché, juste inquiet pour moi. Edward m'avait également appelée, Alice à ses côtés, me briefant pour assurer ma défense.

De multiples murmures bourdonnaient à mes oreilles tandis que je traversais l'open-space jusqu'au bureau d'Irina. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde me regardait. C'était bien évidemment faux.

J'espérais que Félix serait toujours là. Il m'avait assuré par texto qu'il avait donné la même explication qu'Edward.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau d'Irina, je prenais une grande inspiration et toquais à la porte.

Un « entrez » étouffé me parvint.

Putain, tout le monde était là! Félix, Irina, l'équipe de Portland, Charlotte, Randall, Charles...

Merde, il y avait même le Big Boss, Garrett North, je croyais pourtant qu'il ne revenait qu'en fin de semaine! Il s'était appuyé contre le bureau d'Irina, ses grosses mains resserrées sur les dossiers épais que nous avions mis des semaines à élaborer, Félix et moi.

« Isabella Swan. Vous daignez enfin nous faire l'honneur d'être parmi nous », balança t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il était tellement grand, une carrure de quaterback, une épaisse tignasse grisonnante, des petits yeux cruels.

Malgré son air intimidant, je reprenais contenance, prête au combat.

« Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, mais j'ai eu un soucis et … »

« Je sais, je sais », me coupa t-il sèchement, « votre compagnon nous a prévenu et Félix également. Seulement, permettez-moi de douter de la légitimité de votre excuse. Vous étiez en vacances si je ne m'abuse, quel problème familial a bien pu survenir au moment même où vous deviez prendre votre avion et vous permettre d'être tout de même présente quelques heures plus tard? ».

Quelle merde! Je sentais que mes oreilles étaient rouges, mes joues également. Un sentiment d'angoisse secoua mon corps courbaturé. Ma bouche était sèche.

« Monsieur, la santé de mon père est fragile et j'ai eu peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose, mais c'était une fausse alerte », expliquais-je piteusement, espérant l'attendrir.

J'étais pitoyable, je me servais de mon père en plus. J'aurais mieux fait de lui dire la vérité, même si cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose, j'aurais au moins été honnête.

« Isabella, je ne veux rien entendre de plus », cingla Garrett, « cette réunion était primordiale pour l'expansion de notre journal. Nous vous avions envoyés à Portland car j'estimais que vous étiez les plus qualifiés pour répondre à leurs attentes. Mais vous n'avez pas été à la hauteur de nos espérances et, aujourd'hui, vous êtes absente pour défendre votre travail ».

Mais de qui parlait-il? De moi, de nous deux?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Félix qui était pâle et semblait nerveux.

Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose pour que le patron soit là, la donne avait changé. Mon sort était déjà scellé.

Un rapide tour d'ensemble m'apprit que Charlotte et les autres semblaient déçus et en colère. Charles avait même l'air exaspéré.

Je ne savais pas comment répliquer devant ce public inattendu, j'aurais voulu que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds pour disparaître. Cette situation me rappelait mes 10 ans et mon blocage pour les problèmes de géométrie. Mon instituteur mettait un point d'honneur à m'envoyer régulièrement au tableau et je restais obstinément silencieuse, attendant que cela passe.

« Bien, Irina je vous laisse régler la suite. Félix, retournez à votre bureau. Je veux que vous me sortiez la synthèse de votre travail avec Isabella. Je n'aurai pas le temps d'étudier aujourd'hui l'ensemble de votre dossier. L'idée de votre nouvelle chronique est très bonne. Nous allons la garder. Les autres, dans mon bureau. Il faut que l'on discute de certains points ».

La voix autoritaire de Garrett me ramena à la vie. Dans un sursaut désespéré, je me plaçais face à lui.

« Je vous présente toutes mes excuses Monsieur, encore une fois, mais j'ai travaillé dur. J'ai tout donné pour ce journal. Cette absence est une faute certes, mais la seule ».

Son regard s'adoucit. « Isabella, je sais que vous travaillez dur, vous êtes un bon élément. Mais vous n'avez pas été très performante ces derniers temps. Irina a certaines choses à vous expliquer. Si vous aviez été là ce matin, vous seriez au courant. Je vais donc vous laisser toutes les deux, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à régler ».

Son imposante stature me dépassa avant de disparaître par l'encadrement de la porte, toute la petite troupe à sa suite. Félix me lança un regard désolé en passant à côté de moi et Charlotte me serra rapidement le bras.

Je me tournais vers Irina, confortablement installée derrière son bureau, les coudes en appui sur ce dernier, le menton posé sur ses mains entrecroisées.

C'était la première fois, depuis le début de cette entrevue, que je posais mon regard sur elle. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

« Assieds-toi Bella ».

Je m'exécutais, les genoux tremblants.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins », annonça t-elle d'un ton affecté, « nous avons perdu deux de nos clients réguliers et un de ces putain de journaux gratuits a fait son apparition dans l'immeuble.

Pour couronner le tout, Randall a merdé, nous ne sommes plus partenaire du Festival littéraire Wordstock. Du coup, agrandir l'antenne de Portland paraît difficile. Nous ne savons même pas si nous allons pouvoir envoyer Félix là-bas, sauf si Randall dégage. Et bien sûr, Garrett me laisse payer les pots cassés... ».

Elle se tut quelques secondes et posa ses mains à plat sur son bureau tout en se penchant légèrement vers moi. Je notais qu'elle portait un rouge à lèvre rose vif assez laid.

« Quoiqu'il en soit nous ne pouvons pas te garder. Je suis désolée ».

Les mots prenaient lentement un sens. Mes mains se crispèrent sur les avant-bras de ma chaise.

« Mais vous n'allez pas me virer, j'ai besoin de ce boulot, j'aime ce boulot! », m'écriais-je.

« Oh réfléchis un peu Bella », me réprimanda t-elle, « tu savais que le journal était dans une très mauvaise passe. Tu te doutais bien que Garrett se servirait de la moindre erreur pour en dégager certains. En puis, tu es la dernière arrivée. C'est le monde du travail Bella. C'était le moment où tu aurais dû être la plus vigilante et tu t'es laissée submerger par tes problèmes personnels.

Tu aurais été là ce matin, tu aurais pu te défendre et espérer rester parmi nous. Vous aviez fait un excellent travail avec Félix pour votre présentation.

Si cela peut te rassurer, tu risques de ne pas être la seule à dégager. Je te ferai parvenir une lettre de recommandation. Ton renvoi sera officiellement lié à des raisons économiques. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi ».

Elle se laissa aller dans son siège, ses lèvres serrées en une ligne étroite, avant de me lancer d'un air perfide: « Et puis comme ça, tu seras libre de trouver un nouveau travail sur la côte ouest avec ta moitié ».

J'ouvrais la bouche mais Irina me stoppa d'un geste de la main. « Je suis navrée Bella », insista t-elle.

Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Elle me chassait.

Après l'avoir remerciée sèchement, je me précipitais hors de son bureau. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, pas ici. L'amertume serrait ma gorge et j'entendais à peine quelques-uns de mes collègues prononcer des paroles réconfortantes.

Seul trouver Félix m'importait. A l'instant où j'arrivais au niveau de son bureau, il se redressa et me suivit jusqu'au hall d'entrée menant aux ascenseurs.

« Félix, merci pour tout », dis-je d'une voix faible tout en lui tendant mes dossiers qu'il récupéra maladroitement.

« Bella je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de plaider en ta faveur, mais c'est vraiment la merde. Randall risque d'être viré et nos maquetistes sont en danger. Ces salops n'avaient rien dit ».

« Je sais, je sais ». Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres desséchées et appuyais frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. « Mais là, j'ai juste envie de partir. On en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien ».

Je lui attrapais la main. « Merci encore, mais il faut que je m'aère un peu, je ne peux pas rester. Tu pourras dire à Irina que je viendrai chercher mes affaires plus tard. Ma valise aussi. Je dirai au revoir à tout le monde...Je...J'y vais ok ».

Félix me renvoya un regard compréhensif avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur moi.

Je marchais dans la rue au hasard, me fustigeant encore et encore pour mon laisser-aller, détestant Irina de ne pas nous avoir tenu au courant, ou même Garrett et son mépris pour ses employés.

Mon portable vibra dans mon sac.

Alice avait tenté de me joindre à plusieurs reprises et me laissait un message. Edward était dans l'avion. Il arrivait vers 17 heures sur New York.

Je fis défiler mes contacts et m'arrêtais sur le numéro de mon père.

A peine avait-il décroché son téléphone que j'éclatais en larmes et lui racontais tout...

**….**

« Tu comptais m'appeler quand? » m'agressa Edward tout en se rapprochant de moi.

Je positionnais mon carton contre moi, tel un bouclier. Je devais avoir l'air vraiment mal car ses traits s'adoucirent instantanément.

« Excuse-moi, mais j'ai eu beaucoup à encaisser et il fallait que je me retrouve un peu seule » murmurais-je d'une voix sourde.

« Un petit message ne t'aurait pas tué », grogna t-il. « J'ai cru mourir d'inquiétude depuis qu'Alice m'a appris que tu étais virée, ça fait des heures que je fais le va et vient entre chez toi et ici, heureusement que le mec de l'accueil s'est montré compréhensif ».

Je fronçais les sourcils, ce dernier ne m'avait rien dit.

Edward attrapa la poignée de ma valise et tenta de prendre mon carton alors que je m'écartais de lui, mes mains resserrant leur prise.

Il eut un instant l'air perdu, puis me lança un regard interrogatif.

« Allez viens, j'ai pris ta voiture », finit-il par me dire d'une voix douce. Il me tourna le dos et commença à se diriger vers cette dernière.

Je me reculais d'un pas.

« Non, désolée, je ne peux pas venir avec toi ».

Il se stoppa immédiatement avant de se retourner lentement vers moi. L'incompréhension travaillait son visage. Sa beauté était presque irréelle sous la lumière de la ville.

« Je dois juste réfléchir un peu toute seule. C'est tout » affirmais-je.

Ses yeux étaient creusés, ils lançaient des éclairs. Je savais qu'il allait s'énerver et je ne pouvais pas gérer ça, pas maintenant.

« Putain Bella! Pourquoi ne pas parler avec moi! »

Je me sentais tellement fatiguée, j'avais mal partout, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. Je voulais juste ressasser mes malheurs, tranquillement, certainement pas me prendre la tête avec lui. Et puis je lui en voulais.

Je posais mon carton au sol et tenter de réfréner les tremblements de ma voix.

Il fallait que je me calme, mais le besoin de me défouler sur lui fut le plus fort.

« J'ai voulu essayer d'arranger les choses mais c'est mort, je suis virée. Je me suis plantée. J'ai tout foutu en l'air! ».

Je pointais un doigt accusateur vers lui. « Et toi tu t'en fous! Tout ce qui t'importe c'est que je rentre gentiment avec toi. Tu m'as forcée la main pour rester plus longtemps alors que moi, j'ai accepté sans broncher que tu foutes en l'air nos vacances », sifflais-je les dents serrées.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

« De toute façon tu ne voulais pas que je parte à Portland. Et bien félicitations! Tu as gagné, je n'ai même plus de boulot maintenant! Je vais pouvoir venir avec toi sur Seattle, je suis libre comme l'air » m'exclamais-je avec ironie.

Le visage d'Edward se durcit immédiatement. Ses épaules se contractèrent, prêtes au combat.

« Tu es injuste, tu ne vas quand même pas me reprocher d'avoir loupé le réveil », répliqua t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme, « et je ne t'ai pas séquestrée. _Tu_ as accepté de rester plus longtemps. Et je ne me fous pas de toi, au contraire ».

« Tu ne m'as pas soutenue Edward », explosais-je, « tu as tiré sur la corde sensible pour que je reste, tu ne t'es pas inquiété de mon stress, de mon besoin de me préparer tranquillement à cette réunion, et j'ai été assez conne pour dire amen à tout! »

A mes mots, la culpabilité traversa le regard d'Edward.

« Je suis désolé, je m'en veux. Je te jure. Je ne me doutais pas que ton journal allait si mal ».

Il paraissait sincère mais ma rancœur m'aveuglait.

« Ça c'est parce que tu ne m'as jamais vraiment écouté. Tu ne penses qu'à _toi _et à _tes_ malheurs! » l'accusais-je d'un ton acerbe.

Son visage se décomposa et les larmes que je peinais à retenir firent leur apparition. Edward esquissa un geste pour les essuyer mais je levais mon bras en signe de protestation et me penchais pour récupérer mon carton.

« Écoute, juste là, tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule...Je suis incapable de faire face à ça...J'ai besoin de réfléchir, je... je t'appelle » dis-je d'une voix saccadée.

Je ravalais mes pleurs comme je pouvais et commençais à m'éloigner lentement de lui.

« Tu me laisses ». Sa peine me faisait mal, mais il fallait que je m'éloigne.

Un bruit de klaxon retentit, c'était Félix.

La souffrance d'Edward se transforma instantanément en rage.

« C'est avec_ lui _que tu as besoin de rester seule » siffla t-il.

« Je vais juste parler avec lui », articulais-je lentement, « j'ai besoin de parler avec lui du journal tu comprends? »

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent et il secoua négativement la tête.

« Je ne crois pas non. Il t'a volé à moi pendant quatre mois et maintenant que tu es revenue, c'est toujours le cas ».

Il n'était plus rationnel et moi non plus. Cette conversation ne mènerait nulle part.

Mon carton sous le bras, je lui tournais le dos et me précipitais jusqu'à la voiture de Félix.

« Je t'appelle demain, je te le promets » criais-je.

« Bella! »

Sa voix implorante me déchira le cœur mais je ne me retournais pas.

Secouée de sanglots, je claquais la portière et balançais mon carton sur le siège arrière.

Edward n'avait pas bougé et me regardait avec incompréhension, ma valise à ses pieds.

« Roule » commandais-je à Félix.

Ce dernier s'exécuta en silence et je l'imitais, me contentant de renifler bruyamment de temps à autre.

Je remarquais rapidement qu'il prenait la direction de chez moi.

« On va chez moi? Je pensais plutôt que l'on irait chez toi. On sera plus tranquille » dis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

Il ne desserra pas les dents, ses mains crispées sur le volant.

« Félix? », m'inquiétais-je.

« Je n'irai pas à Portland, il garde Randall » annonça t-il d'une voix sombre.

« Oh ».

« Oui, Oh, comme tu dis. Garrett m'a bien fait comprendre que notre plantage de ce matin y était pour beaucoup. Ton absence a nui à mon travail ».

Je restais sans voix, je ne voyais pas quoi dire. Il devait me détester.

« Tu vois, moi aussi j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Et je ne peux pas le faire correctement avec toi à mes côtés » conclut-il d'une voix sèche.

Il freina abruptement à l'entrée de ma rue.

« Bonne soirée Bella ».

Je sortais rapidement de sa voiture, tremblante.

« Félix je suis dé... ».

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer ma phrase et referma ma portière avant de démarrer en trombe.

Je restais là, immobile, à observer le flux de voitures, mon carton à la main.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi perdue de ma vie.

* * *

_Merci à lola034, Stéphanie, Ludivine, Val pour leurs messages._

_Pour les problèmes liés à la compréhension des aller-retour entre le passé et le présent, je tente de trouver une solution sans trop transformer les chapitres._

_En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, Bonne journée à vous!_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE XI**

Je balançais une balle de tennis contre le mur de ma chambre. Le rebond régulier résonnait dans les murs mais je n'en avais rien à foutre...

Je me faisais l'effet d'un fou, pris dans ses obsessions. Ça tournait en boucle dans ma tête et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je n'aimais pas ce qui s'y trouvait...

_Elle était en pleurs, complètement démunie, fragile, sur le seuil de ma porte. Les yeux rougies, les traits tirés, les cheveux décoiffés et sans éclat. Elle se tenait légèrement courbée. Tout le poids du monde semblait peser sur ses épaules._

_Et pourtant je la trouvais toujours aussi belle. Mon cœur s'ouvrirait toujours en deux dès qu'elle serait là. C'était un sentiment puissant. Et je n'étais pas prêt à le perdre._

_La douleur ressentie lorsqu'elle m'avait planté au beau milieu de la rue avec l'autre connard s'évanouit aussitôt et je me plantais devant elle. Elle était revenue._

_« Tu as mis 4 heures de trop » soufflai-je tout en la fixant sévèrement. _

_Elle inspira bruyamment, sans pour autant lever les yeux._

_Je pris son visage entre mes mains et ses yeux mouillés me fixèrent douloureusement._

_« A moins que tu ne viennes juste récupérer ta valise? » ajoutai-je en souriant légèrement._

_« Je suis désolée...je ne savais plus où j'en étais... je me sens vraiment nulle... Je m'en veux... » répondit-elle, larmoyante._

_« Où est l'autre? »_

_Elle baissa les yeux._

_« Il ne part pas à Portland à cause de ce matin, alors il ne veut plus me parler » m'apprit-elle d'une voix honteuse._

_Je ne pus retenir un ricanement. _

_« Je ne vais pas pleurer sur lui »._

_D'un mouvement de tête, Bella se dégagea de mon emprise._

_« Arrête Edward, j'ai vraiment merdé et je m'en veux... Je me suis plantée de A à Z. Il faut que j'essaie d'arranger les choses, alors n'en rajoute pas »._

_« Tu penses encore à lui! » m'énervai-je._

_Bella se mordit la lèvre comme pour confirmer mes paroles et j'esquissai un geste pour lui tourner le dos._

_« S'il te plaît! » me supplia t-elle, « pas maintenant, je suis ici pour te voir toi, te parler à toi, si tu ne veux pas que je reste, ok, mais arrête ça, c'est un ami, et ce n'était pas malin de partir avec lui, je suis tellement désolée, mais je voulais juste parler... »_

_« Avec quelqu'un qui te comprendrait? » la coupai-je amèrement._

_« Oui » murmura t-elle._

_Une douleur sourde se manifesta au creux de mon estomac et alla battre contre mes reins. _

_« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses » ajouta t-elle rapidement. « On partageait le même boulot, la même galère. Tu sais que je le considère comme un ami et rien d'autre et il le sait. On a vécu des choses ensemble...On...Et puis...tu ne veux jamais en entendre parler, alors ok, mais je n'ai jamais rien voulu te cacher, au contraire ». _

_Et je savais qu'elle avait raison. Quand j'étais venu la voir, elle avait tout fait pour que j'apprenne à le connaître et je n'avais fait aucun effort._

_Mais ce qu'elle me demandait était impossible. Et elle le savait._

_Ce mec voulait toujours Bella et je lui avais fait payer, à elle. _

_Sa relation avec lui ne pouvait pas durer de toute façon, il avait envie d'elle et elle était avec moi..._

_Je déglutissais difficilement, je n'avais pas été vraiment attentif quand elle était partie, ne pensant qu'à sa distance. Mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Je me défonçais pour elle, pour nous. De toute façon, j'avais beau écouter son mal être, elle le partageait quand même avec l'autre. _

_Quelque part, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Bella. Elle avait absolument tenu à partir et s'était heurtée à des difficultés qui l'avaient de suite abattue. Elle s'était complaint dans ses malheurs alors qu'il aurait fallu qu'elle se batte, malgré les difficultés du journal, malgré Irina et Garrett. _

_C'était une chance pour elle et j'avais l'impression d'avoir été le seul à tout faire pour que ça devienne réalité. J'étais prêt à m'installer sur Seattle en dépit des opportunités moindres, de la froideur de la ville, des 3 heures de route qui me sépareraient de Bella._

_Et maintenant que c'était fini, je la retrouvais distante, son estime pour elle-même au plus bas et avec des réactions déconcertantes._

_Avant ces 4 mois, elle ne serait jamais allée jusque là. Me laisser pour l'autre._

_Comment avait-on pu louper ce putain de réveil!_

_« S'il ne t'avait pas laissée, tu serais venue me voir? ». _

_Je ne reconnaissais pas ma voix, elle était presque désespérée. _

_Avant que je ne puisse observer sa réaction, elle se jeta dans mes bras._

_« Tu es malade! » Souffla t-elle dans mon cou, « comment tu peux dire ça? »_

_A ses mots, la réponse m'apparut clairement. J'avais besoin qu'elle me rassure, j'avais besoin de savoir où j'allais, j'avais besoin de lui dire._

_Je la tirais gentiment par les cheveux jusqu'à ce que son regard rencontre le mien._

_« Je t'aime Bella Swan » dis-je d'une voix légèrement étranglée._

_Et là je l'ai vu, la peur et le trouble envahir ses traits et dilater ses pupilles._

_Ce fut bref mais assez flagrant pour que le trou dans mon estomac reprenne sa place._

_« Moi aussi Edward » murmura t-elle._

_La larme qui glissa sur sa joue à ce moment là ne m'assura que d'une seule chose. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas aussi forts que les miens. Et si ça ne changeait pas très vite, je ne le supporterais pas longtemps._

Ma balle de tennis finit par dézinguer ma lampe. Je jurai bruyamment avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit.

Je me sentais complètement paumé.

Depuis que Bella avait pris de l'importance dans ma vie, elle avait fait éclater en mille morceaux mon schéma de pensée, mes objectifs principaux, même si j'avais toujours réussi à retrouver un chemin. Là, je ne savais plus.

J'avais envie de chialer. Encore une chose que je connaissais depuis Bella et que je détestais chez moi.

A quoi ça servait de se crever le cul pour quelqu'un qui partait se réfugier chez son père au lieu de rester avec moi.

Quelle merde!

La sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de mes sombres pensées. C'était elle.

« Je ne te réveille pas? »

« Non. » répondis-je sèchement.

Déstabilisée, Bella garda un instant le silence avant de chercher ses mots.

« Euh... je voulais savoir...comment tu allais...mais si tu veux, je te rappelle demain ».

Son ton incertain et timide me radoucit malgré moi.

_Montre-toi patient Edward, elle l'a assez fait pour toi._

« Ça se passe comment avec ton père? » demandai-je gentiment.

Un long soupir me répondit.

« Ça se passe...Il ronge son frein pour ne pas me faire trop de reproches. Il veut que je rentre pour trouver du boulot au lieu de rester ici...Heureusement Billy et Sue temporisent... »

Bella vivait très mal la déception de son père. Elle avait absolument tenu à aller le voir pour ne pas trop l'affoler. Il faut dire que Charlie m'avait appelé plusieurs fois, très inquiet par l'attitude de sa fille. Elle était complètement démoralisée.

Elle n'avait pas voulu que je vienne avec elle. Elle était passée plusieurs fois au journal avant de s'envoler sur Forks. Félix ne voulait toujours pas la voir et moi j'avais repris le boulot, comme un con.

« Rentre Bella, on se fait un petit weekend tranquille et je t'aide à actualiser ton CV. Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'on va faire. J'ai déjà repéré une offre de pigiste sur Seattle. Tu sais qu'on peut pas dire qu'il y ait beaucoup d'offres en ce moment ».

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle tergiverse encore, elle s'empressa d'abonder dans mon sens et de s'excuser encore pour son attitude.

Un douce chaleur réchauffa mon cœur.

« C'est bon Bella, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, pas avec moi. J'aimerais seulement que tu me laisses t'aider, qu'on en parle. J'ai besoin de toi avec moi, ici, pas à Forks. »

« Ouais...je rentre ce week end, je dois voir tes parents demain et donner la tente à ton père »

Carlisle me demandait depuis des mois de la lui rendre en prévision d'une de ses escapades avec Esmée. Au moins, il arrêterait de me prendre la tête sur ce point, à défaut du reste...

« Merci de me bouger les fesses » murmura Bella.

« Montre-moi que ça en vaut la peine » chuchotai-je avant de raccrocher.

J'avais une terrible envie de me changer les idées. A cette heure-ci, une seule personne pourrait être disponible sans me poser trop de questions.

Je fouillai donc dans mon répertoire et appelai Démétri.

**….**

Jasper me frappa dans le dos tout en partant dans un grand éclat de rire.

Un superbe bout de salade était coincé entre les dents de la serveuse et aucun d'entre nous ne lui avait signalé, préférant profiter des larges sourires qu'elle adressait à Jazz.

Nous étions attablés dans un restaurant sur Broadway pour fêter la fin des vacances, à cinq blocs de l'appartement de Ben et Angela.

Cette dernière avait préféré rester chez elle, Tanya devait passer la voir.

Ils étaient tous bronzés et détendus. Bella et moi faisions tâches dans le paysage.

Je balançais des billets sur la table.

« On se reprend une bouteille de vin? C'est moi qui offre » clamai-je.

Les froncements de sourcils d'Emmet ne m'échappèrent pas.

« On a déjà pas mal bu Edward et on bosse demain » soupira Alice.

Putain! On aurait dit notre mère.

Des regards bizarres m'englobèrent. Jasper me serra l'épaule et fit signe à notre serveuse de nous amener l'addition.

« Allez on dégage ! ».

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné, ni que l'on me dise quoi faire merde!_

Bella ressurgit à mes côtés, son portable à la main.

« Jacob et Léa vous embrassent! On s'en va déjà? »

Sa petite main vint directement se poser sur ma cuisse.

« Oui », sourit Rosalie, « mais ton copain veut apparemment continuer à faire la fête. Et vu que tu n'as pas à te lever demain, tu peux l'accompagner ».

Bella lui adressa une grimace menaçante tandis que je m'amusais à lui faire des cornes avec ses cheveux.

Elle donnait le change devant les autres, parfait, moi aussi je pouvais jouer le jeu...

La serveuse débarqua à ce moment là pour nous présenter la note. Alice récupéra mes billets et prit les choses en main.

« Ça va Edward? » me chuchota Bella à l'oreille.

« A ton avis? »

Devant son air blessé, je l'embrassai rapidement, sentant le regard des autres sur nous, et me levai pour me diriger vers les toilettes.

Évidemment, elles étaient occupées.

Jazz vint se placer dans mon dos.

« Un restaurant à au moins 100 dollars le menu et que deux toilettes » râlai-je.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que t'as? ».

La voix calme de Jasper m'exaspéra, je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler. Je me retournais pour me confronter à son air soucieux. Des petits plis inquiets encadraient ses yeux. Ses cheveux châtains clairs paraissaient presque blond sous la lumière artificielle.

« Je n'ai rien, c'est bon ».

« Vraiment? Bella et toi vous avez l'air pas bien »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi? Elle a été virée et vous célébrez la fin de vos vacances ».

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je te parle de toi et elle ».

«Et ben tu te trompes, je peux aller pisser? »

J'allais lui tourner le dos quand une idée me frappa.

« Au fait, ton pote magique, tu le vois bientôt? »

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

« Non ».

« Si tu pouvais le contacter et lui demander de me dépanner. Juste un peu d'herbe, ça ira ».

« Ouais, je lui dirai » me répondit-il d'un air ennuyé.

« Un peu plus d'enthousiasme surtout! » rigolais-je en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Ça va, je ne t'ai pas demandé une cargaison à la Pablo Escobar non plus! »

Une fille, qui squattait l'une des toilettes, sortit enfin avec un sourire d'excuse.

Je m'empressais de prendre sa place pour échapper à Jasper et à sa morale de merde.

Monsieur allait me prendre la tête avec son fameux « un temps pour tout », ou encore « à consommer pour les grandes occasions ». Comme s'il pouvait avoir une maîtrise parfaite sur tout. J'aimerais l'y voir à ma place.

Le temps avait fait son œuvre. La drogue était devenue pour nous une notion de plus en plus lointaine et occasionnelle. Ça faisait un moment que je ne prenais plus rien, pour Bella, certes, mais avant tout pour moi.

Je souriais intérieurement en pensant à tous les autres défauts qui continuaient à me coller à la peau: étouffant, égoïste...La liste était longue.

_Arrête Edward, reprends-toi merde, n'en rajoute pas!_

Tout en rejoignant les autres, je me disais qu'au point où j'en étais, j'avais besoin d'un peu de réconfort en prévision de toutes les futures prises de tête qui m'attendaient. Et j'en sentais une belle pour ce soir...

Après s'être tous séparés devant le restaurant, Bella m'attrapa la main tandis que l'on décidait de marcher un peu. Il faisait doux, c'était agréable.

Je sentais les effets de l'alcool redescendre lentement et m'allumais une cigarette.

Soudain, Bella se mit à chanter « Hay un amigo en mi » dans un espagnol très approximatif, tout en esquissant deux trois pas de danse.

Alice l'avait trainée il y a trois ans dans un stage de Flamenco et, depuis, elle fantasmait sur les danseurs.

Devant mon air surpris, elle fit claquer ses doigts en lançant un « olé »

« Ben quoi? C'est la seule chanson que je connaisse en espagnol »

« Toy Story? »

« Oh ça va, monsieur je connais très bien l'Espagne et je me la pète ».

« Arrête, tu ne sais pas danser »

« Ah oui, parce que toi oui peut-être? »

« Non, mais je n'essaie pas de démontrer le contraire. »

Elle se mit alors à agiter ses fesses devant moi tout en tapant des mains. Et j'éclatais de rire, incapable de me retenir.

Le maître mot de Bella était « bizarre » depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Difficile à suivre.

Je savais qu'elle essayait de détendre l'atmosphère entre nous afin d'éviter toute conversation sérieuse.

Est-ce que c'était le vin, ou le fait qu'elle avait toujours su me faire rire, mais ça marchait.

J'aimais retrouver ma petite puce insouciante, bien que certainement un peu bourrée. J'avais toujours admiré sa joie de vivre alliée à sa fragilité. Elle était tellement facile à vivre en temps normal.

Son déhanché maladroit et son rire spontané me la ramenaient, pour quelques instants.

« Hay un amigo en mi » continuait-elle à chantonner.

Je l'attrapai par derrière et lui tapai les fesses.

« Allez ma petite danseuse de flamenco, il est temps de rentrer ».

« Oh oui et tu mets le petit boléro que t'avait ramené Alice » s'excita t-elle.

« Uniquement si tu es sage »

« Allez, je t'ai appris les pas de danse pour un homme ».

« D'accord, si tu mets les boucles d'oreilles assorties et rien d'autre » contrai-je, incapable de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu.

« Ok, alors tu plaques tes cheveux en arrière ».

« Je suis moche Bella avec cette coiffure ».

« Moi j'aime bien » insista t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse.

Un taxi déboula à ce moment là et je levai le bras pour le stopper.

**….**

Un film policier passait sur la vieille télé que Bella avait installée dans sa chambre.

Bien calé dans ses bras, je suivais à peine l'intrigue, trop occupé à profiter de ses doigts qui massaient mon cuir chevelu tout en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet qui fâche.

Une fois arrivés à son appartement, Bella s'était renfermée d'un coup sur elle-même.

Elle semblait avoir tellement besoin d'affection que je n'avais pas pu la laisser comme ça. Je m'étais donc contenté de la prendre dans mes bras pour que l'on aille se coucher.

Pourtant, l'énorme malaise qui planait entre nous m'empêchait de me détendre complètement. Je n'arrivais plus à fermer ma gueule.

« Ma puce », tentai-je sur un ton affectueux, « j'aimerais qu'on parle ».

Bella se raidit instantanément et se redressa, me forçant à m'éloigner d'elle.

« On a dit pas ce soir Edward » me dit-elle exaspérée.

_Putain, je la saoulais en plus!_

« Mais quand alors? » éclatai-je malgré moi, « Ça fait deux jours que tu es là, que tu me réponds oui à tout mais que tu ne fais pas grand chose, à part traîner dans ton lit.

Je comprends que tu ne sois pas bien, mais au lieu d'accepter que l'on prenne un peu de temps tous les deux, tu te barres chez ton père et tu reviens encore plus déprimée qu'avant ».

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui a foutu nos vacances en l'air » me lança t-elle avec amertume. « Alors ne me reproche pas maintenant de ne pas vouloir m'amuser avec toi alors que j'ai été virée ».

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Tu reviens encore là-dessus? Putain mais c'est pas vrai, j'ai toujours tout faux avec toi! Combien de fois je dois m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé à San Diego! J'ai merdé, excuse-moi d'avoir bossé pour nous, excuse-moi d'avoir loupé ce putain de réveil! »

« Arrête de dire pour nous! » cria t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains « Si tu détestes tant l'idée de partir, rien ne t'y oblige plus maintenant ».

_Vas-y Bella, dis-moi que tu ne veux plus partir avec moi._

Je m'efforçais de rester stoïque, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

Bella inspira un grand coup pour se calmer.

« C'est uniquement ma faute pour cette réunion. Je ne te reproche rien...Je...Laisse-moi souffler...laisse-moi me reprendre ».

Nous nous observâmes quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux. Ses joues semblaient rougies, ses mains crispées sur la couette. Il fallait que je calme le jeu.

« Bella, je comprends que tu sois perdue...Mais tu as refusé de prendre quelques jours avec moi. Tu...tu ne me parles pas et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Quoique je dise, ça ne va pas. Mais je n'ai pas trois mille ans devant moi. J'ai repris le boulot je te signale. Banner s'interroge. J'ai des objectifs à atteindre. Il faut bien que l'on voit si on part pour Seattle. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire là dedans! ».

« Il y a que je me prends plein de reproches dans la gueule, que j'ai du mal à digérer ce qu'il s'est passé et que tu me demandes d'être là, sûre de moi »

« C'est pour ça que tu coures chez ton père? Tu espérais qu'il te console mieux que moi? Ne me reproche pas de ne pas l'avoir fait ».

Elle baissa la tête et murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

« Bella! Il faut qu'on s'organise non? Plus vite tu l'auras fait, plus vite tu passeras à autre chose. Je croyais que l'on était d'accord? »

« Je ne sais pas...Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. Tu n'as qu'à dire non pour Seattle ».

PUTAIN!

Je me redressai sur mes genoux et agitai mes mains en signe d'incompréhension. Elle m'observait attentivement, légèrement apeurée.

« Tu te fous de moi! Je ne peux pas dire non comme ça! La boîte a un gros contrat avec la Chine et on a des gros problèmes avec la réglementation. La douane nous fait chier. Je bosse comme un malade sur ce truc depuis des mois ».

Des images de mon boulot, de l'équipe, de Banner et des heures tardives à me triturer le cerveau affluaient à mon esprit. La simple idée de me retrouver dans cette ambiance dans quelques heures me fatiguait d'avance.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont réagir comment quand je vais leur dire que je ne veux plus aller sur Seattle pour l'instant, mais que, peut-être, quand ma copine sera enfin décidée, il faudra m'y envoyer en urgence!» ironisai-je avec acidité.

« Un non définitif Edward », contra t-elle, « Je sais que rester à New York est plus intéressant pour toi ».

Ses paroles me calmèrent instantanément et je me laissais retomber sur les fesses. Je fronçais les sourcils et cherchais à attraper son regard. La lumière de la télévision rendait son teint verdâtre. Elle semblait désemparée.

« D'où tu sors ça? »

« Rien, j'imagine...Tu aimes New York, tu es sur un gros contrat, tu n'es plus obligé de partir. Tu n'as voulu aller à Seattle que pour moi. Il n'y a plus d'urgence maintenant ».

« Tu me fais quoi là? Oui j'aime New York mais j'aime surtout être avec toi. Combien de fois il faut que je te répète qu'on ira ensemble où tu veux. Je commence à fatiguer. J'en ai marre de te voir douter de tout. Tu ne veux plus te rapprocher de ton père? ».

La douleur crispa un instant son visage mais elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

Devant son silence butée, je me pinçais l'arrête du nez d'une main tout en expirant bruyamment.

_Reste calme, elle ne va pas bien!_

« Bella, tu me rends fou, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin? »

« Je ne sais plus...Je... Je déçois tout le monde en ce moment. Je ne sais même pas si mon père veux toujours de moi dans les parages ».

_Ok, Charlie n'avait vraiment pas dû être tendre...Ça m'étonnait de lui._

« Et c'est tout? »

Elle acquiesça.

« C'est ça le truc? Tu n'osais pas me dire que tu préfères attendre un peu? ».

« Je préfère que tu penses à toi, à ton contrat et que tu arrêtes de me mettre la pression pour chercher du boulot. Je me débrouillerai ».

« Bella, je tiens quand même à te le redire pour que les choses soient bien claires, je suis prêt à démissionner, ça ne me pose aucun problème. On peut se refaire ailleurs, toi et moi. Mais si tu préfères, on reste à New York »

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et fixa le duvet. Elle était complètement paumée. Je ne pensais pas Bella capable d'être encore si peu sûre d'elle et ça me faisait mal. D'autant qu'elle semblait ne pas avoir envie de s'appuyer sur moi.

_Montre-lui qu'elle peut Edward. Prends sur toi._

J'attrapai sa petite main et m'adressai à elle tendrement.

« Bella, tu ne déçois personne, moi tu ne me décevras jamais. On s'inquiète, c'est tout. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident ce qui t'arrive, mais tu as juste commis une erreur et tu l'as payée plus que ce que tu méritais. Tu es douée Bella, et forte et intelligente. Je déteste te voir te laisser aller. Je n'ai peut-être pas été très rassurant pour toi mais j'ai flippé. J'ai été con mais une chose est sûre, c'est toi qui reste la plus importante, quoiqu'il arrive. Et si tu préfères rester ici, alors on reste ici, le temps que tu veux. Je ne regretterai jamais rien si on reste tous les deux ».

Au fur et à mesure de mon discours, Bella redressa la tête et me contempla d'un air ému.

Elle finit par se jeter sur moi et m'embrassa durement. Ses bras m'enserraient de toutes ses forces.

« Tu dis ça maintenant mais les choses changent » souffla t-elle.

« Bella... » gémis-je.

« S'il te plaît Edward. Je te crois. Juste...fais-moi l'amour...S'il te plaît. » murmura t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Comment résister à ça? J'en avais besoin autant qu'elle. Se déconnecter de tout...

Sa chemise de nuit vola au-dessus de ma tête et ses cuisses brûlantes enserrèrent ma taille.

Je me tortillai pour enlever mon bas de pyjama et ma bite rencontra sa chair tendre.

Elle se frotta vivement sur moi avant de m'emprisonner dans sa moiteur. J'amorçais un mouvement pour m'allonger mais ses mains s'accrochèrent à ma nuque avant de glisser dans mon dos. Sa langue s'entortillait avec la mienne et ses seins doux et chauds frottaient ma poitrine. Elle semblait vouloir se coller toujours plus à moi, ne faire qu'un, ses doigts réchauffant petit à petit mon corps.

Mon sexe comprimé en elle devint plus dur. Tout en suçotant son cou, je sentis son désir couler sur moi, me permettant de la pénétrer un peu plus.

J'attrapai fermement ses hanches et elle se dressa sur moi de façon à pouvoir faire tourner son bassin autour de mon pénis. Je finis par l'accompagner de lents coups de reins, frustré de ne pouvoir la posséder entièrement.

Pourtant, elle était tellement belle avec ses yeux brillants, ses lèvres entre ouvertes et son déhanchement langoureux qu'un éclair d'extase me parcourut, vibrant jusqu'à mon sexe.

Bella s'allongea alors en arrière, en appui sur ses mains et je l'imitai.

Tout en fixant, fasciné, ma verge couverte de son excitation progresser entre ses lèvres durcies, le plaisir monta par vagues. Je n'allais pas tarder à venir.

« Bella! »

Tremblante, elle stimula son clitoris, alors que je passais mon bras autour de sa taille, et explosa autour de moi, entraînant ma propre délivrance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, cherchant le sommeil alors que Bella s'était éclipsée pour lire un peu, je me répétais que tant que le sexe entre nous serait aussi bon et ne deviendrait pas un simple « passage obligé », tout n'était pas perdu. Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise période. Un moment à passer.

Mais tandis que ces pensées commençaient à apaiser les battements de mon cœur, je réalisais qu'à peine notre étreinte terminée, l'incompréhension avait immédiatement repris sa place entre nous.

**….**

Je regardais longuement Bella endormie pendant que que je rassemblais mes affaires pour aller courir. Alice m'avait encore fait faux bond, prétextant un mal de cheville.

Je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

Dans une semaine, nous fêterions nos un an. Et il n'y avait rien à célébrer. Je ne savais même pas où elle serait.

Bella m'avait fait découvrir que j'avais du cœur mais pas d'estomac. Je n'osais pas affronter la réalité. C'était la putain de crise. Et avec toute cette merde, j'étais convaincu d'une chose, quoique je puisse faire ou dire, elle n'était plus la même.

Et merde!

J'en avais marre de me fustiger, marre de me prendre la tête, de ne jamais me sentir à la hauteur.

Une foutue envie de passer une nouvelle soirée avec Dém et de tout oublier surpassa soudain le reste.

Je détestais être comme ça. J'étais complètement à côté de la plaque.

Ravalant la bile qui me montait à la gorge, je relevais la capuche de mon sweat, mes écouteurs bien en place dans mes oreilles et sortais de l'appartement pour me retrouver à trottiner dans le petit matin.

« With a heavy heart », de Does it offend you, yeah rythmait mes petites foulées et je bousculais un passant sans même m'excuser. Ce dernier gesticula comme un taré mais je ne l'entendais pas.

La colère et la douleur brûlaient ma poitrine.

Non, décidément, ces derniers temps, je ne m'aimais pas beaucoup.

**….**

Assis à mon bureau, je fixais mon dossier sans le voir. Je le connaissais par cœur pour y avoir travaillé dessus comme un acharné ces derniers mois. L'absence de Bella avait été mon moteur. Il fallait que je réussisse, que je fasse mes preuves, pour la rejoindre.

Il fallait croire que j'avais réussi, plus que bien même.

Évidemment, il n'était plus question de partir maintenant, il n'était plus question de rien du tout.

Toute mon énergie et ma hargne s'évaporaient lentement alors que je relisais les réglementations chinoises en vigueur. Je réalisais que ma motivation était morte avec le renvoi de Bella.

« Edward Cullen! »

Banner semblait morose. Sans trop me poser de questions, je le suivis dans son bureau.

Je m'assis automatiquement tandis qu'il me mettait au courant des dernières avancées avec la douane, le nez collé à son immense fenêtre.

Banner se tenait toujours très droit, les bras derrière le dos.

« Monsieur Cullen, je voulais également vous reparler de votre décision de ne plus partir sur Seattle ».

Il se retourna vers moi puis s'installa lentement dans son immense siège en cuir.

J'admirais sa retenue, son flegme, sa prestance. Son air autoritaire et élégant imposaient le respect. Il savait mener une équipe, être un patron.

Il était exactement le genre d'homme que mon père rêvait de me voir devenir.

« Comme vous le savez, je suis heureux de vous garder dans nos bureaux.

Vous avez fourni un excellent travail et c'est avec plaisir que je vous informe que vous dirigerez l'équipe pour l'implantation en Chine de la SARL Briefing. Kate est au courant, mais je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de marcher sur des œufs ».

Je ne pus retenir le soupir d'exaspération que me provoquait la nouvelle.

Kate travaillait depuis des années avec Briefing et elle prenait très mal le fait qu'un jeune merdeux comme moi, après même pas deux ans dans la boîte, prenne en main leur accompagnement sur le marché chinois.

Banner émit un ricanement sec.

« Et bien Edward, je vois que cette promotion vous enchante ».

« Non, pardonnez-moi Monsieur, mais je suis juste un peu fatigué » m'empressai-je de répliquer.

« Effectivement, vous avez une tête à faire peur. J'apprécie grandement votre envie de retourner au travail en sautant la case vacances, mais je vous enjoins à quitter votre bureau dès ce soir et à ne revenir que dans deux semaines ».

Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche en signe de protestation, il me fit signe de me taire.

« Vous en avez besoin. Vous n'êtes pas un surhomme. Le dossier est bouclé de toute façon. Il ne reste que des détails qui ne nécessitent plus votre présence parmi nous et je n'ai pas envie de me faire taper sur les doigts par la DRH. Vous devez prendre vos jours de congés ».

J'allais sortir de son bureau quand il m'interpella d'une voix emplie de sympathie:

« Cela vous permettra peut-être de réfléchir à votre avenir dans l'import-export. Vous êtes un bon élément Edward, mais cela ne suffit pas toujours pour tenir. Il faut le petit truc en plus ».

Banner n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant de sollicitude envers moi. Soufflé, je ne pus que lui adresser un hochement de tête avant de refermer la porte de son bureau.

Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ses paroles et je passais le reste de l'après-midi à entrevoir une tout autre solution à nos problèmes. Beaucoup plus radicale.

A peine sorti du boulot, j'appelai Bella.

« Je suis en vacances forcées! » annonçais-je gaiement.

« Il y a un problème? Oh mon Dieu...Je suis désolée! Edward, excuse-moi... » s'affola t-elle immédiatement.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait putain?

« Bella! » La coupais-je, « c'est bon. Il m'a juste collé mes jours de repos, obligation légale et nécessité de me reposer, c'est tout. Calme-toi. »

« Oh, j'ai eu peur qu'il y ait un problème ».

« Ça n'aurait pas été si grave ».

« Ne dis pas ça ».

« Pourquoi? Moi je suis prêt à tout envoyer bouler. Et puis l'argent n'est pas un problème. Et même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre, je parle pour nous deux. Tu le sais » dis-je sincèrement.

« Je sais » souffla t-elle.

Un long silence s'ensuivit avant qu'elle ne m'explique d'une voix un peu trop aiguë qu'elle allait retrouver James et Laurent.

« Ah oui merde! J'avais oublié. Tu veux vraiment y aller? » Je voulais vraiment la voir ce soir.

« Oui, surtout que Irina et Félix risquent de passer. Je ne veux pas rater une occasion de les voir enfin ».

Ok, c'était définitivement mort pour ce soir...

« Ce sont des cons Bella de ne pas vouloir te voir. Tu ne devrais plus rien attendre d'eux ».

« Tu viens avec moi? » me demanda t-elle sans même relever mon ton hargneux.

« Hum, je ne préfère pas non. Je vais sûrement appeler Dém ».

« Encore? » S'étonna t-elle.

Une vague d'énervement me traversa.

« Et bien tu vois, j'ai fini par t'écouter. Je sors de mon côté, tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre? ».

« Non, tu fais ce que tu veux, pas de soucis... » me répondit-elle sur la défensive.

Je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre là-dessus, j'avais beaucoup mieux à lui dire. Tant pis, ça n'attendrait pas ce soir.

« Bella, maintenant que je suis forcé de prendre des vacances et que tu veux prendre un peu de temps, je me disais qu'on pourrait repartir à San Diego et finir ce qu'on a mal commencé? »

« Je ne sais pas Edward, on en reparle plus tard? » me dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Ok, j'avais envie de boire...

**….**

Le bar était blindé. Il s'étalait sur deux étages. C'était le dernier endroit à la mode de Manhattan. L'ambiance, qui se voulait feutrée avec ses canapés et chaises en velours, ses murs sombres et ses appliques, contrastait avec les clients bruyants et colorés qui s'excitaient autour de leurs verres.

Il se situait à deux blocs du journal de Bella. Je savais qu'elle allait retrouver les autres dans le coin et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de vouloir me poser pas loin, juste au cas où.

Collé au bar, Démétri était déjà bien parti. Je ne tardais pas à le rejoindre.

« Putain Ed, deux fois en deux semaines! Je vais finir par croire que la vie de couple parfait ne te va plus et je ne vais pas chialer pour toi. J'ai assez mal pris que tu me zappes d'un coup, même pour Bella ».

Je ne répondais rien, me contentant de finir mon verre. Il m'avait déjà pris la tête avec ça la semaine dernière. Il considérait que j'en faisais trop pour une fille qui ne me le demandait pas. Je lui avais vite fait fermer sa gueule.

« Tiens, y'a Victoria qui nous rejoint ce soir, elle était contente de savoir que tu venais ».

« Toujours aussi chiante? » demandai-je en faisant signe au barmaid de nous servir la même chose.

« Pareil, mais toujours aussi belle et célibataire, elle a même essayé de m'avoir il y a deux jours. Mais je sais me faire désirer. » m'apprit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre...

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Victoria fit son apparition, entourée de plusieurs autres potes, et se glissa à côté de moi.

Elle n'avait absolument pas changé.

« Ton regard est toujours aussi beau » ronronna t-elle « je n'ai jamais retrouvé des yeux comme les tiens. Je n'ai jamais pu leur dire non, surtout quand on était en Thaïlande, tu te rappelles? ».

_Si je me rappelle? Mes yeux t'ont fait avaler les pires merdes et traîner dans les pires endroits... Je n'aurais jamais dû partir avec elle._

Je lui offrais mon sourire de tueur avant de me pencher vers elle:

« Ressasser ces genres de souvenirs ne me donne pas vraiment envie de parler avec toi » balançai-je.

Elle se fendit d'un sourire entendu, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes. A cette distance, ses tâches de rousseur paraissaient énormes et floues...

Une putain d'envie de l'embrasser me prit. Juste quelques secondes, juste pour voir.

« Edward, je recommande une tournée » beugla Démétri.

_Merde Cullen, qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

Je me redressai rapidement et marmonnai à Démétri que j'allais pisser.

Victoria me lança alors un regard brûlant en mimant le refrain de la chanson des Black Keys, « I'll be your man », que venait d'enclencher le barman pour une blonde qui minaudait devant lui.

Planqué dans les toilettes High Teck, je m'aspergeais d'eau, sentant l'alcool qui suintait par tous les pores de ma peau.

_T'es une merde mon vieux. Règle au moins tes problèmes avant de faire une connerie._

Au lieu de rejoindre les autres au bar, je décidais de m'isoler un peu au première étage.

Bizarrement, ce dernier était à moitié désert. Tout le monde se concentrait en bas.

Je m'assis à la table la plus proche et fouillai ma poche pour sortir mon portable. Aucun message.

Putain, j'avais besoin d'une clope!

Je me frottais énergiquement le front pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits quand je remarquai cette salope d'Irina en train de siroter son cocktail en face d'un mec brun, les épaules carrées, les cheveux courts. C'était Félix.

Ils semblaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Évidemment, ils n'étaient pas allés voir Bella.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là tous les deux?

Je me levai d'un coup et me dirigeai vers leur table.

Irina capta immédiatement mon regard et ses lèvres rouges s'étirèrent en un sourire légèrement pervers.

« Edward », roucoula t-elle, « Quelle surprise! Tu n'es pas avec Bella? ».

Félix se retourna brusquement vers moi mais je ne m'occupais pas de lui, me contentant de sourire méchamment à celle qui collait des cauchemars à ma copine.

« Bonsoir Irina, je suis étonné que tu t'intéresses à Bella vu que tu n'as pas pris la peine de la voir depuis que tu l'as virée, même pas ce soir, alors qu'elle doit t'attendre ».

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus l'autre trou du cul se tasser dans son siège.

Irina dégagea ses cheveux dans un geste étudié et m'offrit une mine contrite.

« J'aime beaucoup Bella et je suis désolée de la situation, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Et ce soir, j'avais à faire ».

Connasse! Elle se foutait vraiment de sa gueule. Je m'exhortais mentalement à rester calme.

« Je vois ça. Tu a l'air de savoir ce que veut dire aimer les gens » lançai-je avec ironie, « Mais Bella est malade de l'erreur qu'elle a commise, par ma faute je dois dire. Elle te respectait beaucoup, tu aurais pu faire un geste ».

« S'il y a eu erreur c'est votre problème. Elle n'a pas fait des étincelles à Portland et la décision est venue de Garrett, pas de moi » contra t-elle mielleuse.

Elle fit signe à Félix de se pousser. « Viens-donc t'asseoir cinq minutes ».

Avant que je n'aies le temps de réagir, Félix se leva et me lança un regard noir.

« Je vais faire un tour »

Je lui barrai le passage tout en le toisant.

« Tu t'en vas déjà? Juste pour savoir c'est quoi ton excuse à toi pour ne pas répondre à Bella? Tu n'as pas dû être flamboyant toi non plus sur Portland pour te retrouver coincé à New York. Alors c'est un peu facile d'ignorer _ma_ copine pour _ton_ incompétence ».

« Lâche-moi Edward » lança t-il menaçant, « Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper d'elle au lieu de m'emmerder. Tu n'étais pas là quand elle était pas bien, tu n'avais qu'à raccrocher ton téléphone et passer à autre chose ».

Quel con! J'avais envie de le frapper. Le visage de Bella, me reprochant d'être trop impulsif, envahit aussitôt mon esprit.

« Réfléchis avant d'agir Edward! ».

Le son de sa voix résonna dans ma tête et je m'écartais de lui pour le laisser passer.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir abordé le sujet devant Irina. Elle semblait boire du petit lait.

Je serrai les poings et me forçai à garder une voix calme en m'adressant à Félix.

« Bella t'aime beaucoup. Un minimum ce serait que tu lui répondes, au moins pour l'écouter, puisque tu sembles toujours avoir été là pour elle ».

Au lieu de me répondre, il se contenta de me bousculer avant de nous planter là.

Très mature ce Félix, il avait pas loin de la trentaine pourtant.

D'un coup, je le trouvais bien moins menaçant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec Irina, un soir de semaine, à presque 11 heures du soir ?

« Assieds-toi Edward ».

Je m'exécutai, réticent, et remarquai la petite robe noire d'Irina, très coûteuse. Elle avait beau être élégante, il n'y avait rien à faire, elle avait toujours l'air vicieux.

Ses talons claquaient sur le plancher vitrifié, ponctuant chacun de ses mouvements tandis qu'elle tentait d'attirer l'attention du serveur. J'étais persuadé qu'elle devait se la jouer dominatrice au pieu.

« Depuis combien de temps tu couches avec Félix? » l'attaquai-je.

« Je suis fiancée Edward. » me répondit-elle faussement offusquée.

« Et alors, ça ne t'a pas empêché de me faire délicatement comprendre que tu partagerais quelques heures avec moi ».

Dans un sourire, elle porta son verre à ses lèvres.

« C'est tout moi, la délicatesse incarnée » s'amusa t-elle avant de poser sa main gauche, parfaitement manucurée et ornée d'un putain de caillou, sur la table.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne m'en fais pas pour Bella. Elle est douée, je lui ai assuré que le journal lui servira de référence. Elle retrouvera du boulot, même si c'est dur en ce moment, elle est jeune ».

Elle croisa lentement ses jambes avant de continuer.

« Je ne suis pas le diable malgré ce que tu penses, le journal va mal, et j'ai réussi à sauver le maximum de personnes ».

« Et à t'assurer que l'une d'elles reste bien sur New York au lieu de dégager » complétai-je acide.

Irina laissa échapper un petit gloussement avant de prendre une gorgée de sa mixture. Tous ses gestes criaient son besoin de supériorité.

« Arrête d'essayer de trouver une explication cachée, Bella était la dernière arrivée, point.

Et puis tu devrais être ravi, elle n'a plus à voir Félix et toi tu n'auras plus à me voir ».

Elle me narguait la conne. Je remarquais alors que son rouge à lèvre débordait légèrement, la bretelle de sa robe menaçait de glisser à chaque instant sur son épaule.

Elle était clairement en chasse, et si Félix n'y était pas encore passé ce soir, ce n'était plus pour dans longtemps.

De manière presque irrationnelle, j'en voulais d'autant plus à Bella de se rendre malheureuse pour ces cons.

« Bien, je te laisse, l'autre doit vouloir revenir et c'est avec plaisir que je te dis adieu ».

Elle m'adressa un hochement de tête aguicheur et je dégageai pour rejoindre Dém au bar. Dans les escaliers, je croisais Félix et lui fis mon plus beau sourire d'enculé.

Le reste de la nuit se prolongea dans le flou total. Je déconnais avec tout le monde, même des inconnus.

Je me souvenais des rires bruyants, de la chaleur, des coups de coude, d'un sentiment d'euphorie exacerbée, de m'être incrusté à beaucoup de tables, d'avoir parlé avec beaucoup de monde, même au téléphone, et d'avoir évité Victoria toute la soirée.

**…..**

Une main fraîche caressant mon front et l'odeur forte du café me tirèrent de mon coma.

Ma sœur chérie me regardait avec son petit air mutin alors que je clignais difficilement des yeux.

Je me redressais lentement, la tête lourde et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mes habits de la veille puaient le tabac et collaient ma peau moite.

« Ton canapé c'est l'enfer » dis-je d'une voix cassée.

Putain, je n'y étais pas allé de main morte hier soir!

Je me raclai la gorge tout en m'étirant.

« Tu n'avais qu'à rentrer chez toi ».

« Trop loin » répondis-je en me saisissant du mug de café qu'Alice me tendait. Je passais ma main libre dans mes cheveux emmêles avant de me gratter la barbe. J'étais une vraie merde ce matin...

« Où est Jasper? » demandai-je soudain.

« Déjà parti bosser. Mais il t'a pris en photo bavant sur l'oreiller et il doit l'avoir déjà envoyée à Emmet ».

Génial! Ils allaient se foutre de ma gueule pendant un moment...

« Tu ne devrais pas y être toi d'ailleurs? » s'inquiéta ma sœur.

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

« Au boulot! »

« En vacances » marmonnais-je.

« Vraiment? » me demanda t-elle avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Banner m'a demandé de prendre les jours que j'avais posés » expliquai-je.

J'avalais une gorgée de café avant de poser mon regard sur ma sœur. Elle était si jolie. Son teint caramel rehaussait le vert profond de ses grands yeux. Le bonheur transparaissait dans le moindre de ses traits. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle allait se fiancer.

Tout en l'entourant de mon bras, je l'embrassais sur la joue. Elle plissa rapidement le nez.

« Mon jumeau adoré, tu sais que je t'aime, mais je préfère que tu ailles te laver avant toute démonstration d'affection, tu sens mauvais! ».

Je la libérais en grognant et me rallongeais sur la canapé, la tasse de café posée sur mon ventre. J'avais un putain de mal de crâne.

Tout en tapant ses mains sur ses cuisses, Alice se leva.

« Bon, j'y vais. J'ai de l'aspirine au besoin. Et j'envoie un message à Bella pour lui dire que tu comates chez moi ».

« Non » m'exclamai-je.

Elle me lança un regard étonné.

« Je l'appellerai ».

Alice se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de prendre son sac et ses clés.

« Jasper et moi on s'est séparé au moins 2 fois, souviens-toi » lança t-elle d'un coup.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça? ».

« Oh pour rien... » Elle passa une petite veste légère, l'air songeur. « Ça me fait chier de me dire que c'est Em qui a le mieux su gérer de nous trois. Mais finalement j'avais raison, on est capable de vraiment s'engager et ça en vaut la peine ».

Immédiatement, une boule obstrua ma gorge.

« Va travailler Alice! »

« Je reviens à midi, je veux que tu sois là à mon retour, j'ai des choses à te dire ».

Son petit rire cristallin agressa mes tympans et elle s'éclipsa, légère comme l'air.

Après quelques contorsions douloureuses, je récupérai mon portable pour voir que mon père avait essayé de m'appeler. Tanya également.

Merde!

Je n'avais aucune envie de rappeler Carlisle. Il allait encore me parler du boulot.

Quant à Tanya, ça faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'elle tentait de me joindre quand elle devait se sentir seule, et ça, malgré mon absence de réponse.

Par contre, impossible de me souvenir si je lui avais parlé hier soir...

J'envoyais un message à Bella, qui me demandait si j'allais bien, l'informant que je la verrais ce soir, chez elle.

En proie à de trop nombreuses questions, je replongeais dans un sommeil agité.

**….**

Après avoir verrouillé ma voiture, je m'engageais dans la rue de Bella quand mon BlackBerry se manifesta.

Tiens, tiens, Madame Renée ex-Swan ex-Dwyer...

La curiosité me poussa à décrocher.

« Edward » s'exclama t-elle comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde.

« Je t'appelle parce que Bella ne répond pas à mes coups de fil en ce moment ».

_Comme souvent Renée..._

« Vous voulez encore me dire qu'elle a disparu? » raillai-je.

Un rire nerveux me répondit.

« Euh...oui...mais tu as une mémoire d'éléphant dis-moi...Je suis confuse pour ça, mais bon, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal...J'avais d'ailleurs dormi dans un hôtel miteux...ma carte de crédit ne passait plus...Heureusement un gentil monsieur m'avait aidé, contrairement à ma propre fille... »

« C'est bon Renée », la coupai-je, « je vous taquinais ».

Un gloussement hystérique résonna à travers la ligne.

« Bref, je voulais savoir si vous alliez enfin venir me voir. Je ne sais pas si tu auras un peu de temps, mais comme Bella est maintenant sans emploi, peut-être que vous pourriez venir dès maintenant au lieu d'attendre fin Août ».

« Attendre fin Août? »

« Oui, Bella semblait plutôt d'accord pour venir. Elle m'a appelée de chez son père. J'ose espérer que tu viendras avec elle. Elle t'a dit que tu étais invité? »

_Bien sûr, dans un monde parallèle..._

« Oh certainement », répondis-je poliment, « mais laissez-moi en parler avec Bella et on vous rappelle? »

Évidemment, pourquoi m'aurait-elle parlé d'une visite chez sa chère maman alors qu'elle n'était pas foutue de vouloir partir avec moi quelques jours...

Plus déterminé que jamais, je pénétrais dans l'appartement de Bella.

Elle m'attendait dans son petit salon, sur son canapé, en train de bouquiner.

Lorsque son regard croisa le mien, je la sentis autant décidée que moi. Elle déposa son livre à côté d'elle et croisa les bras.

« Tu t'es bien amusé hier soir? » me demanda t-elle doucement.

Je m'avançai vers elle et tentais de sonder son esprit. Impénétrable.

« Si on veut, d'ailleurs j'ai croisé Félix et Irina »

« Oui, je sais. Félix m'a appelée »

« Ah ouais, finalement. Tu sais qu'il... ».

« Ça n'a aucune importance. Je me fous complètement d'eux » me coupa t-elle froidement.

Sa bouche se pinça légèrement, comme pour réfréner ses véritables pensées. Son regard paraissait triste mais résolu.

Je soufflais bruyamment tout en enfonçant les mains dans mes poches.

« Ok, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? ».

« Tu t'es trompé Edward, tu m'as envoyé un SMS par erreur ».

Le sang quitta d'un coup mon visage. Merde, avec qui j'avais communiqué hier soir?

« Je ne sais pas à qui tu voulais envoyer ton message », poursuivit-elle, « mais apparemment les choses paraissaient beaucoup plus simples avec elle qu'avec moi ».

Des images de ma conversation avec Tanya me revinrent immédiatement en mémoire. Je l'avais appelée et même envoyé des textos.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu lui dire putain...

Coincé dans ma poche, mon portable me démangeait. Il fallait que je regarde.

« Ne prends pas la peine de regarder tes messages. Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends ».

Dire que j'étais déconcertée par sa réaction était un doux euphémisme. Bella avait toujours su se montrer plus mature que moi, mais de là à ne même pas chercher à en savoir plus...

« Pourquoi je ne te retrouve pas comme avant Bella? » soufflai-je, « Qu'est-ce que tu as? »

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Edward » dit-elle d'une voix triste.

« Je vois ça. Mais moi, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »

« Je sais » concéda t-elle.

J'attendais qu'elle continue mais elle se contenta d'éviter mon regard, se tortillant sur son canapé.

« Parfait, alors puisque tu es incapable de me parler, c'est moi qui vais le faire ».

Elle resta obstinément muette, me laissant le champ libre.

« D'abord, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai balancé hier soir et à qui mais j'étais bourré. Et mal ».

Bella me suivit lentement du regard tandis que je m'asseyais à même le sol. Je sentis tous les os de mon corps craquer, accompagnant mon sentiment d'abattement.

« Je suis très mal Bella en ce moment ».

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, enregistrant certainement l'information.

« J'ai fait comme j'ai pu Bella. Je fais comme je peux. Mais j'ai l'impression en ce moment que quoi que je fasse, ça ne va pas.

Je ne suis pas assez à l'écoute, trop directif. Mais j'essaie de t'aider, juste que tu te boostes, que tu te battes pour notre projet. Mais tu ne te bats même plus pour toi ».

Bella triturait le bras du canapé à présent. J'avais envie de la secouer. Mais à quoi bon? Je me contentais donc de la piquer avec mes mots, de soulager mon cœur.

« Depuis Portland, quelque soit les efforts que je fais, je passe à côté et c'est de pire en pire.

Avant, je savais que tu tenais à moi, tu faisais preuve de combativité, tu me disais que tu ne me laisserais pas, mais maintenant j'ai juste l'impression de t'emmerder. Tu ne fais plus rien pour que ça marche. Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu ne vas pas bien, c'est plus que ça, c'est toi et moi. Tu n'as jamais été comme ça avec moi.

Tu te rends compte que ta mère m'a appelé, _à moi_, pour me dire que l'on était attendu en Floride depuis un moment. Et tu ne me l'as pas dit, tout comme tu ne me dis pas que Alice cherchait pour toi du boulot dans l'Oregon.

Et moi, comme un con, je pense encore à essayer de te faire plaisir. C'est fou, je croyais que ma copine serait heureuse de partir en vacances avec moi pour oublier tout ce qui avait foiré, comme elle en rêvait il y a encore à peine quelques semaines »

Je me pris la tête dans les mains avant de me relever et de tourner en rond, sentant la tension crisper tout mon corps.

« Je n'aime pas ce que je deviens, je déteste être comme ça, surtout que j'ai la désagréable impression que tu te fous de ma gueule! »

Bella sursauta violemment au son de ma voix.

« Est-ce que tu veux toujours être avec moi? Est-ce que je te conviens? » l'agressai-je.

« C'est moi qui ne te conviens pas » murmura t-elle.

« Ah c'est nouveau ça, tu ne me l'avais jamais sortie celle-là! » explosai-je « Ne te cache pas derrière ce genre de conneries Bella, tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi.

Alors c'est simple, soit tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi, donc il n'y a rien à faire, soit c'est que tu n'es effectivement vraiment pas foutue de prendre la moindre décision. Mais explique-moi! »

« Ce n'est pas ça Edward, comment tu peux croire que je ne t'aime pas, pour Alice je... »

« JE ME FOUS D'ALICE! » hurlai-je.

Bella se redressa d'un bond et commença à s'éloigner de moi. Je la rattrapai immédiatement pas le bras, la forçant à se rasseoir. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à attraper son regard. J'étais fou.

« Tu m'aimes? Vraiment? J'ai du mal à y croire tu vois en ce moment.

Alors c'est simple, je vais te laisser l'espace que tu désires tant. Je pars, comme ça tu auras tout le temps de réfléchir et de savoir ce que tu veux ».

_Retiens-moi Bella._

« Avec toi j'ai appris à me remettre en question. Et c'est très bien. Mais là Bella, c'est à ton tour. Je n'en peux plus de le faire à ta place. Par contre, tu as intérêt à être honnête avec moi, je ne veux pas que tu me sortes des trucs vagues comme -on verra, -je ne sais pas, ou encore -ce n'est pas le moment. Sois on se décide à partir ensemble, peut importe mon boulot, soit on en reste là ».

_Ne me laisse pas partir comme ça..._

J'attendais qu'elle réagisse, j'espérais qu'elle me dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi...mais rien. Elle se contentait de fixer un point derrière moi, le cul toujours collé à son putain de canapé.

« Tu n'as vraiment rien à me dire? » Insistai-je.

« Tu as tout dit je crois » se contenta t-elle de marmonner.

« Et c'est tout? Tu vas me laisser comme ça? »

Seul le silence me répondit.

Putain! Elle me rendait malade! J'avais envie de frapper dans quelque chose.

Alors je fis la seule chose qui me soulagerait. Lui faire mal.

« Tu as raison, je me trompe depuis le début. Ce n'est pas moi qui ne suis pas à la hauteur, c'est toi » crachai-je « Tu es vraiment mon seul échec ».

Le teint rougi de Bella s'accentua à mes paroles. Ses grands yeux brillants semblaient manger son visage. Elle accusait le coup, j'avais atteint mon but.

_« S_i c'est ce que tu ressens, alors effectivement, il faut mieux que tu partes » me dit-elle dans un murmure, la tête penchée sur ses mains jointes.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? » insistai-je sèchement. « Tu veux que je parte? ».

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

_Va te faire foutre Isabella Swan!_

« Et bien tu l'as » crachai-je avant de la planter là.

Je dévalai l'escalier et me retrouvai dans la rue, sourd et aveugle à l'agitation autour de moi. Mon seul but, trouver ma voiture.

Je m'étais bien planté. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir. Elle savait très ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait juste que je dégage.

« Salope » criai-je en balançant un coup de pied dans la portière de ma Volvo.

« Oh mon vieux, on se calme! » Balança un homme qui passait à côté de moi.

Je reprenais pied dans la réalité et inspirai un grand coup. Après avoir ouvert ma portière, je m'effondrai sur mon volant. Mes yeux étaient secs, mon corps raide et douloureux. Je ne sentais plus mon cœur.

_Barre-toi Cullen!_

Je démarrai la voiture et m'échappai dans la nuit noire.

* * *

Bonsoir!

J'ai eu de gros problèmes internet ce dernier mois (plus rien!) Je suis rentrée chez moi et ça remarche enfin...pour l'instant.

Donc je vais reprendre mon dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue et me dépêcher de le poster tant que je peux. Au pire, je le ferai de chez quelqu'un d'autre.

Grâce au dernier chapitre on comprendra un peu mieux Bella (ou pas), et puis on aura le fin mot de l'histoire...

Merci encore pour vos messages (j'essaierai d'y répondre)

Et grand merci à Sandrine pour son avis.

Et bonne soirée!


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE XII**

« Tu savais que de plus en plus d'hommes de notre génération préféraient se masturber plutôt qu'avoir des relations sexuelles? » s'exclama Rosalie, indignée, tout en tripotant mon ordinateur portable.

« Super » grognai-je.

« Oui, j'ai entendu ça à la radio ce matin. C'est flippant, les hommes n'ont plus de couilles. Je me demande si je ne vais pas me remettre à regarder du côté des filles... ».

Je ne relevai même pas, continuant à trifouiller dans mes tiroirs. Il ne faisait pas très beau sur Forks. J'allais avoir besoin de pulls.

« Dis, tu crois que Emmet et Edward préfèrent ça à nous avoir dans leur lit? »

« Rose, si tu es là pour me parler de ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas la peine. Tu devais m'aider pour mon entretien, pas me polluer l'esprit avec ces débilités! » m'énervai-je.

Rose ronchonna pour la forme avant de reprendre mon CV et de me faire face, bien installée dans ma chaise.

« Alors Mademoiselle Swan, pourquoi vous plus qu'une autre? » me demanda t-elle tout en adoptant un ton de secrétaire pétasse.

Tout en enfournant quelques pulls dans ma valise, je tentais de répondre de manière dégagée, sûre. Je me remémorais tous les points que Edward et moi avions mis en avant. Ma rigueur, mon sens de l'initiative, de l'adaptation, ma motivation à toute épreuve...

Tu parles...Je me sentais vraiment en-dessous de tout en ce moment. Une vraie lavette. J'avais l'impression de décevoir tout le monde, surtout moi-même.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire à Edward », me coupa soudain Rose, « tu le laisses là, à se ronger les sangs. Alors qu'il serait content de le savoir et de venir avec toi sur Forks au lieu de retourner bosser. Il pourrait te soutenir. C'est mieux d'affronter ça à deux non? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache » assénai-je, « Cette offre de boulot c'est une chance inespérée. Et c'est très tendue. Carmen me l'a bien dit. Ils cherchent des gens avec beaucoup d'expérience. Elle a du faire des pieds et des mains pour m'avoir cet entretien. Je ne veux pas que Edward soit là, à espérer et à me mettre encore plus la pression ».

« Mais le pauvre, il me fait de la peine », insista t-elle d'une voix doucereuse, « Si tu l'avais vu quand tu es partie à ta réunion. Il était fou, il s'en voulait, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça...C'est dingue les états dans lesquelles il peut se mettre pour toi. La moindre des choses serait que tu le tiennes au courant. Il disait encore à Emmet que tu préférais te réfugier à Forks plutôt que partir quelques jours avec lui ».

Rosalie et sa franchise décapante! Je n'étais absolument pas en état de l'entendre. Comme toujours elle choisissait son moment... Ça m'énervait d'autant plus que le téléphone arabe avait fait son œuvre. Edward a dit à son frère qui a dit à Rose...

Comme si je ne savais pas ce que ressentait Edward! Il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à arrêter de me faire sentir qu'elle et Emmet ne se cachaient pratiquement rien.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre » m'agaçai-je.

L'air de Edward quand il m'avait ouvert la porte, son visage triste, épuisé, sa déception, le mal que je lui avais fait en partant avec Félix...

Je savais qu'il pensait que je ne m'étais pas donnée à fond sur Portland alors même que je lui avais imposé mon départ. Je le connaissais trop bien. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. C'était ce que je pensais aussi finalement. Après tout, c'était moi qui avais merdé, il fallait que j'en assume les conséquences.

Si j'arrivais à avoir ce boulot sur Seattle, à lui faire la surprise pour le rendre fier à nouveau, lui qui ne ratait jamais rien...

Edward pouvait tout réussir sans problème. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se cacher derrière son fric. Il y serait arrivé de toute façon.

Je devais régler ça tout seule, sans lui. Le laisser dans l'ignorance me permettait de me concentrer uniquement sur l'entretien et non sur tout ce qu'il impliquait.

« Tu as réussi à avoir _les autres_? » me demanda soudain Rose d'un ton dédaigneux.

Je me contentai de secouer négativement la tête.

_Les autres_ étaient Félix et Irina. La culpabilité me rongeait dès que j'entendais le nom de Félix.

Juste pour lui, par pour elle, non. J'avais perçu plus de jubilation de sa part que de compassion lorsqu'elle m'avait foutue dehors. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle avait contre moi. Elle n'était pas comme ça au début. Le fait qu'elle ait pu vouloir Edward n'expliquait pas grand chose.

Néanmoins, j'avais envie de la voir une dernière fois. Elle m'avait beaucoup appris et m'avait fait une lettre de recommandation dithyrambique. Je ne voulais pas rester sur notre dernière entrevue.

Quant à Félix, c'était une autre histoire. J'avais une grosse part de responsabilité dans son renvoi sur New York. Et puis pour être honnête, je devais lui parler de notre relation, m'excuser si je lui avais donné des faux espoirs, lui dire que je l'aimais énormément, que je le considérais vraiment comme un ami.

Mais Félix ne me donnait plus de nouvelles, ne répondait jamais à mes messages.

Quand j'étais repassée au journal, tout le monde m'avait accueilli gentiment. _Les autres_ n'étaient pas là et étaient bizarrement restés introuvables depuis.

Garrett m'avait rapidement serré la main avant de m'annoncer qu'il avait passé quelques coups de fil pour moi sur New York et San Francisco et qu'il n'y avait rien.

Ça je le savais déjà...C'était la merde.

Seattle était ma dernière chance. Quand j'avais eu Carmen au téléphone, j'en avais presque pleuré de joie, même si j'avais de grandes chances de ne pas convenir pour le poste.

« Fais-leur bonne impression, même s'il ne te prenne pas, ils penseront à toi une prochaine fois, ils sont en pleine restructuration » me répétait-elle de son accent chantant.

Rosalie s'étira brusquement avant de se lever et de me prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'être si détendue et loin de mes états d'âme. Tout lui souriait. Son couple était au mieux, elle se barrait à Chicago avec sa moitié pour le boulot de ses rêves et elle était en vacances...

Elle venait de rentrer sur New York pour passer un peu de temps avec sa mère. Emmet devait la rejoindre dans trois jours pour qu'ils puissent s'envoler pour Chicago et régler une multitude de choses avant leur installation définitive.

« Tu vas tout déchirer ma Bella. Et si ce n'est pas après-demain, ce sera une autre fois. Et je ne dirai plus rien pour Edward, tu fais à ta manière ».

Je la remerciai en la serrant plus fort contre moi.

Après quelques longues secondes d'embrassades, je reprenais mon activité ennuyeuse de pliage de pulls pendant que Rose lissait soigneusement mon CV tout en songeant très certainement à la prochaine question perverse qu'elle allait me poser.

**….**

Je pleurais doucement dans la voiture alors que Jacob nous ramenait sur Forks.

Il était sur Seattle cette semaine avec Léa et m'avait gentiment servi de chauffeur.

Et moi, j'avais complètement foiré mon entretien.

Je cherchais mes mots, j'étais trop nerveuse. Le rédacteur en chef ne me plaisait pas. Il avait l'air malsain et peu enthousiaste à l'idée de me rencontrer.

Bref, au vu de mon mental déplorable, j'avais été catastrophique. Et j'avais ruiné ma dernière chance sur Seattle. Le seul autre poste vacant, qui correspondait à peu près à mes compétences, était pigiste dans un journal spécialisé dans les grands espaces. Autant dire qu'on m'avait ri au nez avant de me proposer un poste de standardiste dès que j'avais tenté de démontrer mes connaissances en botanique.

Je me retrouvais donc à réfréner mes sanglots tandis que la voiture de Jake se coulait dans la circulation.

Le pauvre semblait désemparé.

« Bella, ce soir toi, Léa et moi, la Push, barbecue, bières et bain de minuit »

« Je n'ai pas envie Jacob »

J'essuyais mes larmes tout en reniflant bruyamment quand je sentis la main de Jake me serrer la cuisse.

« Bells, tu retrouveras du boulot, ne t'inquiète pas ».

« Il n'y a rien! Pratiquement rien comme boulot! » m'écriai-je. « Le temps file et je viens de me griller auprès du plus grand journal de Seattle! »

Jacob cherchait ses mots mais je sentais bien qu'il hésitait à me répondre franchement.

Il savait que je ne voulais pas aller sur Seattle sans travail, surtout que Edward détestait cette ville et que je risquais de devoir élargir énormément l'aire métropolitaine de l'agglomération pour espérer trouver du boulot dans le coin.

« Pourquoi vous ne repartez pas à zéro tous les deux? Vous choisissez une ville sur la côte qui vous convient et vous voyez venir. Et puis vous n'avez pas de problème niveau argent ».

_« Il_ n'a pas de problème Jake. _Il_. J'ai bossé d'arrache-pied pour arriver à m'en sortir toute seule et je ne vais certainement pas m'arrêter là. Et puis je ne peux pas et ne veux pas lui demander une chose pareille ».

« Au vu de ce que tu m'as dit, ça ne le dérangerait pas, au contraire ».

« Et ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il le regrette plus tard. Et puis c'est un peu beaucoup tu ne crois pas? Si ça ne marche pas entre nous, il aura fait tout ça pour rien ».

Je soufflai bruyamment dans l'espoir de me calmer tout en secouant les mains.

« Bella ce n'est pas grave tu sais ».

« De quoi? »

« De reconnaître que tu ne sais pas où tu en es, de ne pas être sûre de tes sentiments ».

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? »

« Parce que il est complètement raide dingue de toi et que toi, plus le temps passe, plus tu m'as l'air flippé. Tu joues à la conne avec Félix, tu accables Edward pour vos vacances, pour le fait qu'il ait mal géré la distance, pour ta réunion, alors que le pauvre bougre il a essayé de faire au mieux ».

« Ok, j'ai compris de quel côté tu étais » grommelai-je entre mes dents serrées.

« Je ne suis d'aucun côté! Je ne dis pas que Edward est parfait et facile à vivre, loin de là.

Je te dis simplement que si tu ne te sens pas de t'installer avec lui sur Seattle, tu peux prendre ton temps. Prenez votre temps, vous n'avez aucune obligation. Il reste sur New York et tu essaies de te demmerder toute seule, à trouver du boulot dans le coin, tranquillement... et tu trouveras ».

« Quand j'ai décidé de venir dans le coin pour mon père, c'était _avant_ Edward. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça évoluerait comme ça entre nous... » murmurai-je comme pour parer aux insinuations de mon ami.

« Bella, si tu n'es pas sûre de vouloir habiter avec lui à l'autre bout du pays ce n'est pas grave » insista t-il « Après tout il ne t'a pas trop donné le choix, tout s'est enchaîné très vite. Tu as le droit de ne pas être assez amoureuse, ce n'est pas un crime ».

Je ne répondais rien, ne sachant quoi penser. Seul le coup au ventre que j'avais ressenti me faisait comprendre que Jake avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose.

« En tous cas je suis content, tu as dit que tu allais continuer à te battre » sourit Jacob.

« Pour quoi? »

« Ton boulot »

Je me contentais de regarder la route défiler. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Je me demandais ce que Edward pouvait bien faire en ce moment.

Mon cœur, mes tripes, ma tête me disaient que j'étais amoureuse. J'avais toujours eu des sentiments.

Et pourtant, la Bella qui ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui me semblait bien faible en ce moment. Au premier obstacle, je m'effondrais tandis qu'il montait en puissance. Je m'étais trompée sur sur ce point, il pouvait être assez fort pour nous deux.

En y réfléchissant, je me plantais sur beaucoup de choses en ce moment.

Seul mon boulot me bouffait l'esprit au point de le laisser pour Forks, de le laisser pour Félix, j'étais incapable de lui dire que je l'aimais, me contentant d'un plat « moi aussi » alors qu'il me transperçait de ses yeux incendiaires...

La voix de Jake me parvint du fin fond du brouillard dans lequel j'étais plongée.

« S'il t'avait demandé de faire la même chose? De partir pour se rapprocher de Forks et de ses parents, tu aurais accepté? »

Pour toute réponse, je m'obstinai à fixer la végétation verdoyante qui annonçait notre arrivée à proximité de Forks.

« Il va falloir que je trouve une solution et au plus vite » soufflai-je.

Une nouvelle fois la main de Jacob me serra la cuisse.

Quelques heures plus tard, mon portable à la main, je m'extirpai des bras de Léa qui faisait tout pour me remonter le moral afin d' appeler Edward.

J'avais besoin de l'entendre, même si je ne savais pas encore quoi lui dire. Je regardais les vagues s'écraser à mes pieds. Les lumières de la Push se reflétaient dans l'eau. Je revoyais tous mes moments passées ici tandis que les éclats de voix des autres me parvenaient en cascade. Il me manquait.

« Je ne te réveille pas? » lui demandai-je d'une petite voix dès qu'il décrochait.

« Non. » répondit-il sèchement.

Son ton me fit l'effet d'une claque.

« Euh... je voulais savoir...comment tu allais...mais si tu veux, je te rappelle demain » répondis-je déboussolée.

Après un léger silence, il me répondit d'une voie douce « Ça se passe comment avec ton père? »

Je ne pus réfréner un soupir, heureuse d'entendre le ton de voix qu'il me réservait, même s'il me parlait d'un sujet douloureux.

« Ça se passe...Il ronge son frein pour ne pas me faire trop de reproches. Il veut que je rentre pour trouver du boulot au lieu de rester ici...Heureusement Billy et Sue temporisent... »

Charlie pensait que je me laissais complètement abattre, que je n'avais rien à faire ici maintenant que Seattle et Portland m'avaient fermé ses portes. Il m'en voulait d'être restée à San Diego jusqu'à la dernière minute, de m'enfermer dans l'idée de revenir m'installer dans les environs.

Je ne savais pas si c'était sous le coup de la colère ou s'il le pensait vraiment mais pour moi, tout s'effondrait.

Après tout ce qui s'était passé, mon propre père ne voulait pas de moi dans les parages, trouvant cette idée ridicule, se récriant de ne pas être un invalide abandonné de tous.

« Rentre Bella », me pressa soudainement Edward, « on se fait un petit weekend tranquille et je t'aide à actualiser ton CV. Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'on va faire. J'ai déjà repéré une offre de pigiste sur Seattle. Tu sais qu'on peut pas dire qu'il y ait beaucoup d'offres en ce moment ».

J'acceptai aussitôt, m'excusant jusqu'à plus soif auprès du seul, mon amoureux, qui était prêt à m'accueillir à bras ouverts, juste pour moi, malgré mon côté chiant et misérabiliste, même si l'unique échappatoire qu'il me proposait était un poste de journaliste en jardinage que j'avais foiré.

« C'est bon Bella, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, pas avec moi », me rassura Edward, « J'aimerais seulement que tu me laisses t'aider, qu'on en parle. J'ai besoin de toi avec moi, ici, pas à Forks. ».

Malgré l'aspect touchant de ses paroles, je sentais une pointe de suffisance « made in Cullen », celle que je connaissais tant, finissant de me convaincre de ne pas parler à Edward de mes entretiens ratés.

Tu n'es pas à la hauteur ma petite Bella...

Je ravalai ma fierté et lui assurai que je rentrai dès le week-end, lui rappelant que je devais passer voir Carlisle et servir de « facteur » pour une histoire de tente qui traînait en longueur.

Désireuse de retrouver les faveurs de ma moitié, je lui murmurai un « Merci de me bouger les fesses » dans l'espoir de paraître assez reconnaissante pour sa patience à mon égard.

« Montre-moi que ça en vaut la peine » chuchota t-il avant de raccrocher.

Cette seule phrase me coupa le souffle et me fit comprendre ce que je ressentais finalement depuis ces derniers jours sans avoir su mettre un mot dessus. J'étais en sursis...

**….**

Je fixais la tente posée sur l'immense table du grand salon des Cullen, bien rangée dans son étui. Je savais qu'elle était grande, une quatre places au moins, pour avoir un jour déliré avec Edward et l'avoir montée dans son salon. On avait fini par faire l'amour dedans.

Je sentais que mon verre de citronnade se réchauffait doucement entre mes mains crispées. L'atmosphère était remplie d'électricité.

Carlisle avait quelque chose d'important à me dire. Esmée ne devait pas s'en douter puisqu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés en ce moment même.

Étonnant d'ailleurs, avec toute cette solennité qui planait dans l'air, je m'étais attendue à les voir tous les deux.

« Papa Cullen » aurait-il caché quelque chose à sa femme?

Perdue dans le calme habituel de Carlisle, je sentis poindre le dédain qu'il avait déjà su manifester en ma présence. C'était léger mais parfaitement identifiable. Avec tout ce fiasco « Portland », j'avais failli en entraînant son fils dans mon plan foireux.

J'avais bien vu qu'il n'était pas ravi d'apprendre qu'Edward comptait s'exiler à Seattle pour moi, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

Redressant la tête, je plongeai dans les magnifiques yeux azurs de Carlisle qui s'adoucirent aussitôt.

J'attendais avec appréhension qu'il en vienne aux faits, toutes les banalités ayant été épuisées.

« Je vais être franc » m'annonça t-il de sa belle voix grave « Je suis très heureux que mon fils ait trouvé quelqu'un, surtout que c'est toi. Et je comprends le fait que tu veuilles vivre plus près de ton père. Mais je ne peux pas accepter que cela se fasse au détriment de la carrière d' Edward.

Même si, le connaissant, il n'a pas dû t'expliquer clairement la situation, partir pour lui sur Seattle signifie stagner. New York lui offre de plus grandes opportunités. Il est à deux doigts d'obtenir une très belle promotion. »

J'assimilai lentement chaque mot. Ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment qu' Edward m'ait menti sur ce point. Il se faisait encore et toujours passer au second plan. La seule différence c'est qu'il se montrait incroyablement rassurant. Il était évident que mon attitude n'était pas à la hauteur de son « sacrifice ».

Face à Carlisle, je décidai de jouer l'idiote.

« Tu es en train de me dire que je dois rester à New York? »

« Je ne dis pas ça, je dis que Edward doit rester à New York. Toi, tu es libre. »

Je fis appel à toute ma force intérieure pour rester impassible.

« Lui ne l'est pas c'est ça? » l'interrogeai-je.

« Pas vraiment. Pas avec toi.

Écoute, je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de travail en ce moment, surtout sur New York. Je ne te demande pas de brimer tes envies, juste de ne pas mettre sa carrière entre parenthèses.

Toi il t'écoutera. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard. »

« Partir avec moi serait une erreur? »

« Vous êtes jeunes Bella, très jeunes. Esmée et moi avons dû faire face à beaucoup de séparations pour y arriver ».

« Je suis donc si peu à la hauteur que ton fils ne puisse pas mettre son travail de côté pour moi? »

« Réussir est important Bella. Je pense à lui comme à toi. Tu ne vas pas rester sur New York alors qu'il n'y a pas de travail et que tu projettes depuis longtemps de repartir sur la côte ouest. En plus, tu as à cœur son avenir et j'apprécie. Tu lui as assez reproché son esprit de sacrifice, trop poussée à mon goût.

Mais, puisque tu me le demandes, honnêtement, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois vraiment prête à t'engager. Cela ne reste que mon avis, purement subjectif. »

« Alors de combien le chèque pour que je m'en aille? » plaisantai-je amèrement.

Carlisle émit un petit rire vexé.

« Bella, réfléchis. Comme je te l'ai dis tu es jeune. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de prendre de décision radicale. Vous verrez dans quelques années, mais, quoiqu'il en soit je me plierai à votre décision ».

Je rentrai chez moi, la tête lourde. Je ne ressentais plus rien, juste le vide.

Ce sentiment lancinant de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas assez l'aimer, son père et mon meilleur ami avaient fini par mettre des mots dessus.

Carlisle Cullen m'avait subtilement congédiée. J'étais redevenue_ persona non grata _chez les Cullen. La boucle était bouclée.

Si je pensais que Félix était la dispute de trop avec Edward, j'étais loin de la réalité. Il n'était qu'un prétexte, un ami qui me faisait me détourner de mon problème.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie complètement sereine avec les Cullen, l'épée de Damoclès pesait au-dessus de ma tête, continuellement.

Rien ne m'aidait à y voir clair, je me perdais complètement dans tous mes questionnements, j'étais emprisonnée dans le ventre mou que connaissait mon existence.

Alors que je croyais m'être retrouvée, être sur la voie de l'accomplissement, forte d'une année à l'étranger, je me retrouvais encore une fois piégée dans la toile de la famille Cullen et confrontée à un dialogue de sourd avec mon père, sans aucune perspective journalistique comme soupape de sécurité.

Au volant de ma vieille Chevrolet, traversant les superbes demeures Forksiennes, je tripotais mon portable. L'envie d'appeler Carmen et de retourner à Londres me démangeait. Après tout, j'avais plus de chance de trouver un boulot là-bas, les Volturi ne m'avaient pas oubliée.

Après m'être garée devant chez moi, à peine le moteur coupé, j'appelai étrangement ma mère.

Installée sur sa terrasse, elle profitait du soleil de Floride et promit de me chouchouter comme jamais si je daignais pointer mes fesses dans sa nouvelle maison.

« Avec le sublime Edward bien sûr » roucoula t-elle.

Elle m'arracha malgré moi un sourire et j'acceptai de venir la voir.

« Je t'admire ma chérie tu sais. Tant de pugnacité à subvenir à tes besoins alors que tu as un beau parti. Tu es meilleure que je ne le serais jamais ».

Ses paroles devaient être le premier vrai compliment de Renée à mon égard et mon cœur s'arrêta dans ma poitrine. Pour quelques secondes je me sentis forte, en confiance.

Mon corps anesthésié se réveilla.

Je devais absolument parler avec mon père.

Avachi dans la véranda, ce dernier lisait le journal devant une pauvre bière sans alcool.

Il avait pris 10 ans dans la gueule depuis sa crise cardiaque.

Je m'en rendais réellement compte quand il était seul, à paresser dans la lumière du jour.

Dès qu'il s'animait avec ses proches, l'illusion était parfaite. Charlie était toujours le même, l'ancien chef de police plein de santé.

Mais dès que le quotidien reprenait ses droits, les rides marquées, les épaules courbées et l'œil un peu terne trahissaient sa fatigue.

Je décidai de l'attaquer de front, sans détour, tout en m'installant à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ici? »

Charlie en fit tomber son journal de surprise et me regarda d'un air abasourdi l'espace d'un instant.

« Je ne penserai jamais ça! » finit-il par s'énerver.

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles j'insistai pour qu'il m'en dise davantage, il finit par marmonner:

« Je veux juste que tu ne te caches pas derrière moi et mes problèmes de santé pour ne pas faire ce dont tu as envie.

Je veux que tu puisses aller partout dans le monde, que tu vives ta vie ».

Me rapprochant de lui, je posai ma tête contre son épaule.

« Oui, mais tu m'en veux de m'être fait virer » geignis-je sur un ton enfantin.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre ma fille, l'erreur est humaine. C'est juste que tu m'as énervé à te laisser complètement aller. Et ta réaction d'hier était pire que tout. Tu as raté un entretien, point. Il faut que tu sois plus combative. J'ai l'impression que tu pars battue d'avance. Et je m'inquiète, c'est tout. »

« Je voulais vraiment bosser sur Portland ou Seattle papa », protestai-je « surtout qu'Edward s'est démené comme un malade pour avoir son poste là-bas ».

« Tu te mets trop de pression avec Edward. On a l'impression que votre vie va être complètement détruite à la moindre décision malencontreuse. Tellement de drame pour pas grand chose... » grommela Charlie.

Je mis de côté les paroles de Carlisle et respirai profondément. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de parler de ça.

J'embrassai rapidement mon père sur sa joue rugueuse avant de me réinstallai sur son épaule.

« Je crois que je vais aller voir maman » lançai-je.

Je sentis le corps de mon père se crisper de surprise.

« Bonne idée. Va t'aérer l'esprit avec elle » concéda t-il au final « Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois bien ».

« Mais moi je serais bien avec toi pas loin » répliquai-je tout en me redressant pour rencontrer son regard.

Mon père sourit de plaisir et pour un instant je retrouvai le Charlie d'avant, celui qui rosissait avec Sue et éclater de rire grâce à Billy.

Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire.

**….**

_**New York Septembre **_

_Je sors avec Edward Anthony Cullen depuis un mois et j'ai peur._

_C'est la première fois de ma vie que je pense être amoureuse et c'est de lui._

_Celui qui m'impressionnait tellement mais que je détestais dès qu'il s'adressait à moi... jusqu'à ce que je parte... et il est toujours là, plus important que jamais._

_C'est étrange, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui nous lie. Mais dès que je l'entends paler ou dès qu'il est à côté de moi, je vibre de l'intérieur. _

_Je sais que je module ma voix, mon corps se tourne toujours dans sa direction, je prends un ton ridicule quand il me téléphone et mon ventre se serre, parfois si fort que je cherche de l'air pour mieux respirer. J'adore quand il blottit son visage dans mon cou, j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place, complète, forte et en sécurité. _

_Son odeur m'apaise, seule l'odeur de mon père l'avait fait jusque là. Je suis accro à son odeur. _

_Sa peau est douce, je connais la place de chacun de ses grains de beauté par cœur et lorsque je suis loin de lui, son rire raisonne à mes oreilles et je me sens mieux._

_Tout le monde est au courant de notre histoire mais entre mes relations étranges avec Alice, Tanya, ses crises d'hystérie et son sauvetage made in Angela, nous n'avons pas encore eu à tous les affronter en même temps. _

_Mais je nous sens disséqués par les autres comme un animal exotique..._

_Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire._

_Edward m'a préparé quelque chose, je le sens, son excitation est contagieuse. Mes bagages sont prêts. Il m'a payé un aller-retour sur Forks où mon père et Billy m'ont préparé une soirée à la réserve. Même le colis de ma mère est arrivé à bon port dès 8 heures du matin: une belle robe que je porte tandis que je m'active dans la salle de bain._

_Edward me presse alors que je me passe du mascara._

_« Le restaurant n'attend pas » insiste t-il. _

_Le jonc en or qu'il m'a offert orne mon poignet. Avec ce bracelet, je me sens bizarrement liée à lui. C'est mon homme et je suis à lui._

_Le cœur battant, je me laisse guider vers un restaurant qui me semble fermé, réchauffée à l'idée que j'avais trouvé un Edward qui voulait bien s'occuper de moi, rester à mes côtés._

_Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, sous mes yeux émerveillées, je retrouve tous mes amis, même ceux de la fac. Jacob et Léa ont fait le voyage, mes collègues du journal se sont déplacés. La salle n'est rien que pour nous, parée de milles feux, des lampions, un immense gâteau, des cadeaux..._

_Je coule un regard vers Edward qui m'englobe de son regard pétillant de malice._

_Je suis heureuse._

_**Forks Décembre **_

_Ce soir j'avais quitté mon père, Billy et Sue pour rejoindre Edward à une petite fête avec les anciens de Forks. Je n'y allais que pour lui faire plaisir. Il était persuadé que cela briserait la glace entre Alice et moi. Il est vrai que la gêne entre nous était loin d'avoir disparue. On passait de quelques fous rire à des tâtonnements ridicules depuis ces derniers mois..._

_Je n'avais pas osé le contredire. De toute façon, je me sentais de trop chez moi. Mon père roucoulait avec Sue et Billy flirtait maladroitement avec une amie de cette dernière. Seth était sorti et Léa et Jacob n'arrivaient que le lendemain._

_A la soirée, Mike était avec Jessica. J'étais surprise que leur histoire marche, il était abasourdi que je sois avec Edward._

_Je me sentais un peu perdue au milieu de tous ces gens avec qui j'avais pourtant passé de nombreuses beuveries lycéennes._

_Accrochée à la main d'Edward, je me déplaçais de groupe en groupe, pour me retrouver au bar avec Alice à enchaîner les verres de vin blanc. Je n'aimais pas le regard des autres. J'avais l'impression qu'ils ne comprenait pas comment une fille comme moi pouvait finir avec un mec comme Edward et je détestais ça._

_Je l'observais, avec Jasper, en train de parler avec la cousine de Mike, qui avait bien dû prendre 10 kilos, et balançais à Alice que je ne supportais pas cette soirée. _

_Elle n'était pas mieux, une grande partie des mecs avec qui elle avait couché à cette époque semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous et elle n'en menait pas large..._

_Edward et Jasper nous avaient finalement rejoint et j'avais vu Alice poser son verre et se détendre immédiatement pendant que ce dernier rigolait sur les anecdotes la concernant au lycée._

_Et tandis que je me laissais aller contre le torse chaud d'Edward et que ses bras enserraient les miens, je réalisai que s'il était content d'être là, le reste m'était égal._

_Il m'avait alors chuchoté à l'oreille qu'il avait envie de moi._

_Quelques heures plus tard, il m'avait fait l'amour lentement , longtemps, doucement, jusqu'à me rendre folle. C'était la première fois qu'il me faisait l'amour de cette façon et j'en avais pleuré, comme une conne, dès qu'il s'était endormi, son souffle chatouillant mes larmes._

_**New York Février**_

_Pourquoi se sentir obligée de rendre des comptes? _

_Putain! Il se met en colère pour des trucs débiles. J'ai l'impression de devoir m'excuser à chaque chose que je fais et qui ne le concerne pas._

_Rose a raison. Il faut une cassure, qu'il pense plus à lui._

_Je ne sais même pas si je serais toujours là demain et en même temps je n'envisage pas une seule seconde de le quitter._

_C'est étrange comme on peut avoir envie d'un autre quotidien sans imaginer se séparer de celui qui le représente._

_Et pourtant il n'est pas facile à vivre, toujours à me prendre la tête avec ma vie alors qu'il passe à côté de la sienne. Félix est un prétexte..._

_Des fois je me demande comment aurait été mon couple avec lui. On a les mêmes buts professionnels, il est mignon et on s'entend bien..._

_Et je sens qu'il y pense lui aussi. _

_Mais la seconde suivante, je réalise qu'il n'est pas Edward._

_Et merde!_

_Construire son couple est difficile, le quotidien est difficile..._

_Tout est beau dans son fantasme, la réalité est beaucoup plus fatigante. _

_Je n'en peux plus de devoir me justifier, ranger ses merdes qu'il laisse traîner chez-moi, subir ses remontrances..._

_Je ne sais pas si je suis faite pour être avec quelqu'un..._

_Mais être sans lui...cela me paraît impossible._

_**Portland Avril.**_

_J'aime écouter Edward jouer du piano. Il met le haut parleur, moi aussi, et tandis qu'il s'applique à me délecter de sa douce musique, je m'allonge sur mon lit et me laisse emporter._

_Dans ces moments-là, j'oublie qu'il est loin, qu'on s'est encore disputé, que l'on ne se comprend pas, que j'en ai marre de Portland, que je culpabilise parce que mon seul ami ici est entiché de moi et que je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre la pareille._

_Ma fenêtre est souvent ouverte et je sens le souffle de la nuit me caresser comme l'auraient fait les mains d'Edward. Je suis obsédée par ses mains. J'en sens une sous mon bras qui descend jusqu'à ma taille et remonte à ma poitrine. Parfois j'ai l'impression que son poids m'écrase tandis que ses doigts écartent les lèvres de mon sexe, sa musique me transperce de part en part et je me sens enfin vivante, en phase avec moi-même._

_Je n'ai plus de doutes, je veux qu'il arrive au plus vite. Je me fous qu'il abandonne tout pour moi, qu'il me le fasse payer plus tard, je veux qu'il soit là._

_Et alors que je l'imagine jouant pour les premiers rayons du soleil, ses reflets cuivrés brillant dans la lumière, je sens montée en moi une vague de désir et de frustration qui me laisse mélancolique pour le reste de la journée._

**…_._**

« Bella le bébé a bougé! »

Le cri de Ange me sortit de ma lecture. Je balançai mon cahier sur le lit, enfilai mes Stilettos et allai rejoindre mon amie dans mon salon.

Elle était venue me voir rapidement avant de rentrer chez elle attendre Tanya qui allait certainement la gaver de conseils en tout genre sur comment attendre un enfant sereinement ou encore comment accoucher sans douleur...

« Belli Bells, c'est fou, un bébé qui bouge au bout de 12 semaines! Il est précoce, comme ses parents » s'excita Emmet.

Un éclair de surprise me traversa à ses paroles. Emmet, père responsable et aimant, capable de savoir par lui-même au bout de combien de temps un fœtus pouvait se secouer dans le ventre de sa mère.

« Comment tu sais ça toi? » me moquai-je.

« Je m'intéresse à tout moi Madame ». Répliqua t-il. « Allez on décolle les filles. Angela je te dépose ».

Emmet était venu embrasser Ange avant de partir au restaurant rejoindre les autres. Je le soupçonnais aussi d'être venu me bouger. Il m'avait tenu un long discours sur les méfaits de la glandouille post- « je viens d'être virée » et le manque d'estime de soi qui allait en s'aggravant si on décidait de rester au lit.

Il est vrai que depuis que j'étais rentrée, mon lit était devenu mon meilleur ami.

C'est étonnant comme on n'arrive pas à communiquer avec l'autre au moment où on en a le plus besoin. Dès que j'avais eu Edward en face de moi, toute ma détermination s'était envolée d'un coup. Je n'arrivais pas à lui parler de ma conversation avec son père ou encore de mon idée de partir coûte que coûte de New York, mais sans lui.

Pour moi, il me rejoindrait après, après y avoir mûrement réfléchi...s'il voulait toujours de moi.

Tout ça était claire dans ma tête mais buter contre ma bouche.

Alors depuis deux jours je traînais au lit, l'entraînant souvent avec moi, profitant de sa peau, de son dos musclé et de ses délicieuses fesses que je mordais gentiment tout en oubliant ma bassesse.

Lâche petite Bella! Tu es une putain de lâche!

Tout était pourtant clair, d'autres l'avaient vu avant moi, j'étais celle qui aimait le moins, celle qui avait peur de l'engagement.

Si notre couple semblait tellement déséquilibré, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Alors j'allais faire ce qui était bien, j'allais faire en sorte qu'Edward reste sur New York et tenter de trouver le courage de le laisser...après ce soir...

Le restaurant serait une soupape de sécurité. Le moment de passer une bonne soirée, tous ensemble...

Ils étaient d'ailleurs déjà là quand je débarquai avec Emmet, détendus, souriants, plein d'avenir.

Pourtant, malgré mon sourire de circonstance, Edward restait morose. Vers la fin du repas, je m'échappai au téléphone avec Jacob pour le retrouver tirant la gueule et complètement saoul.

Sur le chemin du retour, je tentais de faire la conne.

Pour un instant, je retrouvai son sourire et me sentis immédiatement bien. Une fulgurante envie de rester avec lui malgré tout me saisit, mais à peine la porte de mon appartement franchie, mon portable se manifesta.

C'était Alice qui m'annonçait, toute excitée, qu'elle venait de recevoir un e-mail d'amis à elle qui me garantissait un poste à Olympia, une chronique libre sur la politique locale.

Edward était enfermé dans la salle de bain et moi je sentais un poids de dix tonnes pesait sur mes épaules.

La réalité me rattrapait.

Edward revenu, ma tronche devait être bien sombre parce qu'il se rembrunit aussitôt avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour finir par me demander des comptes.

A part lui dire de rester sur New York je n'étais capable de rien d'autre.

Le visage de mon père flottait dans l'air, m'exhortant à penser à moi et d'arrêter de m'apitoyer sur moi-même. Je revoyais son air déterminé, me poussant à être honnête avec Edward, quoiqu'il en coûte.

Alors que ce dernier gesticulait tout en me balançant qu'il s'était démené comme un malade dans son boulot et que mon indécision le rendait fou, l'idée qu'il reste à New York me paraissait plus que juste.

L'envie de faire l'amour fut plus forte que celle de lui parler franchement. Cela pouvait attendre demain...

**….**

Je me réveillai en sursaut pour me rendre compte qu'Edward n'était plus là.

Je venais de vivre un rêve étrange où Carlisle me poussait, au sens propre.

J'avais encore la sensation de ses mains dans le bas de mon dos, alors qu'il me forçait à faire face à Edward pour tout lui avouer. Un large sourire avait alors étiré ses belles lèvres pleines et il avait acquiescé, soulagé. Il ne parlait pas mais je comprenais tout ce qu'il pensait...Que c'était pour le mieux, qu'il en avait marre de s'épuiser pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas sûr, qui n'était même pas enthousiaste à l'idée ne serait-ce que d'habiter avec lui, que New York lui offrait de plus grande perspective, que toute cette histoire n'était liée qu'à une sorte de fantasme adolescent qui l'avait fait me détester autant que m'aimer. Sa vie d'adulte allait pouvoir s'écrire maintenant et la mienne aussi...

Ma journée fut merdique.

J'appelai ma mère pour confirmer ma venue sur son répondeur.

Je passai ensuite voir Alice à son boulot pour lui faire promettre de ne rien dire à Edward pour Olympia. Elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils pour m'offrir un bref hochement de tête.

Je me baladai ensuite dans Manhattan, répétant inlassablement le petit discours que j'avais préparé pour _le _convaincre que tout était pour le mieux.

Tandis que je rentrai chez moi pour me préparer à ma soirée où j'espérais vainement que Félix et Irina auraient la gentillesse de se pointer, Edward m'appela.

« Je suis en vacances forcées! » m' annonça t- il, stupidement joyeux.

Mon cœur se serra immédiatement dans ma poitrine, l'imaginant viré.

Tandis que je m'affolais, Edward me rassurant et affirmant pour la première fois à voix haute que l'argent ne serait jamais un problème pour nous, la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit était le visage de Carlisle et ses yeux perçants me souhaitant mille morts pour avoir gâché la vie de son fils.

Moi et un Edward déshérité, me détestant cordialement alors que je m'échinais à le faire sourire, m'apparurent.

Je me sentais lasse, fatiguée, perdue, avec une envie de partir loin de toute cette merde.

« Je sais » soufflai-je tendrement à Edward qui me parlait pourtant à cœur ouvert.

Le mot « Échec » s'inscrivait en même temps devant mes yeux...

Afin de clore le sujet, je balançai ma soirée de ce soir, appris que ma moitié allait certainement se mettre la tête avec son super pote- Démétri trou du cul- pour conclure en me proposant un moment à San Diego.

Et merde Edward, parfait timing...J'avais envie de boire...et j'étais soulagée de ne pas le voir ce soir...

**….**

Je m'installai dans ce bar que j'aimais tant. La même banquette, la même table, j'avais passé des heures ici avec les gens du journal.

James et son rire gras, Laurent et ses yeux rieurs, Mary et ses tics de langage, me ramenaient quelques mois plus tôt, où tout allait finalement si bien.

La jalousie excessive d'Edward me paraissait bien anecdotique.

Une chose était sûre, Félix ne viendrait pas ce soir. Cette ambiguïté entre lui et moi, que je n'avais pas eu la décence de dissiper, avait conduit à une rupture inévitable.

« Dis-moi Bella c'est cool ce job sur Olympia » dit James, « Finalement, tu as eu ce que tu voulais et peut-être mieux. L'équipe sur Portland risque d'être rapatriée, c'est la cata au journal. On a tous chaud au fesses »

« En tous les cas », renchérit Laurent, « si je suis viré, je vous embarque tous avec moi! »

Ils enchaînèrent alors sur une multitude d'anecdotes de bureau et je sentis réellement que j'étais partie. En même pas un mois, un monde nous séparait...

Les heures défilaient, les verres, les assiettes d'amuse-gueules et je me sentais de plus en plus exclue. Je décidai de m'enfuir quelques instants à l'extérieur.

La moiteur de la nuit m'enveloppa et je me frayai un passage à travers les gens qui stagnaient devant le bar, dans l'aire accordée aux fumeurs.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je remarquai à peine la silhouette immobile en face de moi.

« Je voulais passer te voir 5 minutes, j'étais pas loin, avec Irina. On m'attend ».

Félix arborait un air crispé. Une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Il m'en voulait encore. Il m'en voudrait longtemps. Je réalisai que la meilleure chose était qu'on ne se voit plus pendant un moment. Je le comprenais. Mais avant, je devais lui dire.

« Je suis désolée pour tout Félix, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, j'ai été égoïste et inconséquente... »

« Inutile d'en discuter Bella », me coupa t-il calmement, « J'ai bien compris que je te servais de bouche-trou, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'es pas libre et moi je suis un con ».

Je restais quelques secondes abasourdie, c'était la première fois qu'il me parlait aussi franchement de ses sentiments.

Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de répliquer, il m'annonça qu'Edward était bourré, à quelques mètres, entouré de plein de monde.

« Je tenais juste à t'informer qu'il est dehors, à discuter au téléphone avec une certaine Tanya et qu'une brune l'attend à l'intérieur. Ils semblent très proches ».

« Tu m'en veux à ce point là Félix!», m'énervai-je aussitôt.

« Je voulais te prévenir, c'est tout », répliqua t-il.

Il tourna les talons et me laissa là. A m'imaginer le pire.

Pendant un bref instant, je songeai que si Edward me trompait, tout serait plus facile.

Et puis, ma raison reprenant le dessus, j'attrapai mon portable afin de l'appeler tout en me dirigeant vers le bar en question.

Je tombai directement sur le répondeur et remarquai un nouvel SMS.

_« Tout était plus facile avec toi, c vrai, plus simple, plus évident »._

Alors que j'assimilai la teneur de ce message, qui ne m'était bien évidemment pas destiné, j'aperçus Démétri rigolard, en train de s'engouffrer dans un taxi avec celle dont je me souviendrai toujours, Victoria, Edward accroché à la veste de cette dernière.

J'avais envie de crier, d'attirer son attention, qu'il rentre avec moi et pas avec eux.

Mais mes pieds restaient ancrés dans le sol, ma bouche muette, mon esprit vide.

Mon portable vibra alors dans ma poche, c'était Edward:

_« Je ne suis pas avec Bella. Je passe chez toi »_

**…_._**

Installé sur mon canapé, je l'attendais.

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de la journée, à part un pauvre texto ce matin, m'informant qu'il passerait me voir ce soir, alors que je me rongeais les sangs...

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, quoi lui dire, quoi faire... ce qu'il avait fait.

Il débarqua alors que je relisais pour la énième fois la page du livre que j'avais attrapé pour me donner contenance.

« Tu t'es bien amusé hier soir? » lui demandai-je immédiatement d'une voix douce.

Il s'avança vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Il était beau, pâle et portait les stigmates d'une belle gueule de bois.

« Si on veut, d'ailleurs j'ai croisé Félix et Irina »

« Oui, je sais. Félix m'a appelée ».

Inutile de lui dire que je l'avais vu, je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'engouffre là-dedans...

« Ah ouais, finalement. Tu sais qu'il... ».

« Ça n'a aucune importance. Je me fous complètement d'eux » l'arrêtai-je froidement.

J'avais envie de l'engueuler, de le mettre plus bas que terre. Mais je me souvenais aussi de tout ce que je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui dire, ce qui nous attendait...

Il souffla bruyamment tout en enfonçant les mains dans mes poches.

« Ok, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? ».

« Tu t'es trompé Edward, tu m'as envoyé un SMS par erreur ».

Le sang quitta d'un coup son visage. Il était mal, confirmant mes plus grandes peurs.

« Je ne sais pas à qui tu voulais envoyer ton message », poursuivis-je aussi calmement que possible, « mais apparemment les choses paraissaient beaucoup plus simples avec elle qu'avec moi ».

Il ne me répondait rien, blanc comme un linge, semblant rassembler ses souvenirs.

Sa main agrippait son portable dans sa poche.

Une vague de soulagement m'envahit aussitôt...il n'avait rien fait. Il avait bien dormi chez Alice, elle m'avait dit la vérité.

Son message était juste un cri du cœur.

« Ne prends pas la peine de regarder tes messages. Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends ».

« Pourquoi je ne te retrouve pas comme avant Bella? » souffla t-il, « Qu'est-ce que tu as? »

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Edward » avouai-je enfin.

« Je vois ça. Mais moi, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »

« Je sais » concédai-je.

Ma phrase eut l'effet escompté. Edward cracha enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et une sorte de bulle de coton m'enveloppa.

Triturant le bras du canapé, je l'écoutais me dire qu'il était mal, qu'il essayait mais que je n'essayais plus, qu'il se détestait pour ça, qu'il savait pour l'invitation de ma mère, mon boulot à l'Olympia.

Il bougeait sans arrêt, me donnant le tournis, j'avais envie de vomir...

« Est-ce que tu veux toujours être avec moi? Est-ce que je te conviens? » m'agressa t-il soudain.

« C'est moi qui ne te conviens pas » me contentai-je de répondre.

Je voulais qu'il parte, je voulais échapper à tout ça, qu'il me laisse respirer...

J'essayais faiblement de m'expliquer mais il ne m'écoutait pas, il criait, encore et encore.

Hurlait même.

Je tentais de m'enfuir mais il me rattrapa et me força à me rassoir.

Il me posait maintenant un ultimatum alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il arrête de parler.

« Tu n'as vraiment rien à me dire? » Insista t-il.

« Tu as tout dit je crois » me contentai-je de marmonner.

« Et c'est tout? Tu vas me laisser comme ça? »

Je ne savais même plus quoi dire...

« Tu as raison, je me trompe depuis le début. Ce n'est pas moi qui ne suis pas à la hauteur, c'est toi » cracha t-il « Tu es vraiment mon seul échec ».

Il l'avait enfin dit. Je savais enfin qu'il le pensait lui aussi.

Bien planquée derrière cette certitude, je n'avais plus à lui parler de mes projets.

Je me sentais tellement fatiguée...

_« _Si c'est ce que tu ressens, alors effectivement, il faut mieux que tu partes » lui dis-je dans un murmure, la tête penchée sur mes mains jointes.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Tu veux que je parte? ».

Je hochai doucement la tête, incapable de plus.

« Et bien tu l'as » .

Et Edward était parti. Il avait claqué la porte et je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce.

Il était parti et je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire, qui appeler, alors je restais là, toute la nuit, à fixer le mur tout en me répétant que tout était pour le mieux, que ça allait me permettre de partir.

**….**

Dire que je m'étais forcée à venir manger chez Alice était un doux euphémisme.

J'avais besoin de dormir, de rassembler mes idées, mais elle m'avait harcelée dès le petit matin.

« Je crois que tu ne comprends pas Bella! » s'écria t-elle tout en m'embarquant dans sa chambre à peine avais-je salué Jasper.

Ses yeux de chat lançaient des éclairs, ses cheveux de jais encadraient parfaitement son visage en colère. Elle arrivait toujours à dégager autant de grâce alors même que sa bouche semblaient refréner un flot d'insultes.

Je retrouvais Alice Cullen dans toute sa splendeur. J'attendais les cris, le rejet, les menaces, mais son discours m'estomaqua.

« Mon frère est parti uniquement parce qu'il pense que tu ne l'aimes pas assez et que tu ne sais pas lui dire! »

« Alice! Ça ne te regarde pas! »

« Non, mais je m'en fous! Je dois te le dire! La seule chose qui fait tenir mon frère c'est toi! Sa seule passion c'est toi! Il ne vit que pour toi. Son boulot il s'en branle, Edward a suivi une voie toute tracée sans se poser de questions. Son boulot n'a jamais été sa priorité, c'est juste une manière de gagner sa vie! »

Elle serra soudain très fort ses mâchoires avant de siffler entre ses dents.

« Dans toute sa putain de vie les seules fois où j'ai vu mon frère heureux c'est avec sa famille ou son piano...Mais depuis toi, tout ça reste très aléatoire... Si tu n'es pas prête à assumer ça, laisse-le tomber! »

« Mais Alice, sa vie ne peut pas se résumer à moi, ce n'est pas bien, ni pour lui, ni pour moi, ton père m'a parlé... »

« Laisse mon père en dehors de ça! Comment peux-tu y accorder de l'importance? Il n'y en accorde aucune lui! Je sais ce qu'il t'a dit, nous tous savons ce qu'il pense...Mais Edward s'en fout! Il sait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il y a de bien pour lui! Il y arrivera, il trouvera, il est plein de ressources. Il n'a que 23 ans! Alors la seule question est, est-ce que tu l'aimes assez pour l'écouter et arrêter de tergiverser. Sois tu te lances, sois tu l'oublies! »

« Comme d'habitude toute la famille est au courant de ce que pense Carlisle et Edward n'est pas foutu de m'en parler! » m'écriai-je.

« Ça te va bien de dire ça! » riposta Alice.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement avant de m'attraper par les épaules et de prendre un ton sérieux.

« Bella, tu es mon amie, ce que tu vas faire te regarde, je n'ai pas pu tenir ma langue parce que c'est mon jumeau. Mais je te demande de prendre une décision, une vraie. Tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça...et toi non plus. Il faut que tu te reprennes, que tu ne laisses pas tout t'échapper. Tu as toujours été une battante. Alors secoue-toi! Ce que tu vis tu devrais le surmonter avec lui, pas contre lui! Juste, sois honnête et fais-moi le plaisir d'avoir le courage de lui parler! ».

Elle m'embrassa furtivement sur la joue avant de m'attraper les mains.

« Maintenant, je ne dis plus rien ».

Je restais là, les bras ballants, tandis qu'Alice s'éclipsait dans un souffle, à me demander ce que j'étais en train de foutre, parce que là, je ne savais vraiment plus.

**….**

Je venais de raccrocher avec le rédacteur en chef du journal l'Olympia. Il voulait me voir à la mi-septembre et moi je m'habituais doucement à mon nouveau statut de chômeuse.

Je comblais mon trop plein de temps avec Alice, mettant en place les derniers préparatifs de ses fiançailles dans son arrière-boutique. Angela et Rose nous rejoignaient dès qu'elles le pouvaient, nous donnant un coup de main plus qu'appréciable. Alice était devenue une véritable furie, ultra stressée, encore plus directive que d'habitude, bref, en un mot, insupportable.

J'étais bizarrement heureuse qu'elle se montre aussi exaspérante avec moi. Elle se laissait complètement aller, comme avant. Plus de barrière ou de tâtonnements timides. Depuis son explosion sur son frère, j'avais retrouvé mon Alice, que j'envoyais maintenant chier sans remord, pour finir par rigoler dans ses bras.

Je comptais partir en voyage en Floride, juste avant les fiançailles de Jasper et d'Alice.

Étonnamment, ce petit voyage ne m'angoissait pas, au contraire, j'en étais contente. Cela me donnait l'impression de continuer à avancer, sans _lui._

J'avais tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois ces derniers jours, en vain. J'avais fini par me résoudre à tout lui dire sur son répondeur. Je m'étais reprise à plusieurs fois pour lui expliquer, multipliant mes appels.

Il ne m'avait pas répondu.

Il était alors redevenu le sujet tabou, pour tout le monde comme pour moi.

Personne ne m'en parlait, excepté dans le cadre de son rôle dans les fiançailles. Je savais qu'il était toujours en vadrouille quelque part. Cela me soulageait, je n'avais aucune envie de le voir.

Charlie avait enfin décidé de découvrir ma vie new yorkaise et s'était déplacé pour deux semaines, accompagné de Billy, Sue et Seth. Jacob et Léa les avaient rejoint à cette occasion.

Emmet m'avait appris que ses parents allaient eux aussi débarquer afin de seconder les futurs fiancés, Jasper les ayant à moitié supplié au téléphone, épuisé de répéter à Alice que le dessin des tables était parfait.

J'avais ignoré Carlisle tout comme il m'avait ignorée. J'avais bien sentie qu'il voulait me parler en privé mais je le fuyais...

Je n'avais aucune envie de lire dans ses yeux une sorte de reconnaissance d'avoir laissé Edward et encore moins l'envie de voir qu'il s'était peut-être trompé.

Au final, nous ne tenions compte l'un de l'autre que lorsque notre groupe était réuni.

De longues heures éprouvantes s'étaient ensuivies, Alice, Rose, Esmée et moi d'un côté, Jasper, Emmet et Carlisle de l'autre, nous affrontant sur la décoration de la salle.

J'avais également eu le malheur d'accompagner Jacob et Emmet faire les magasins pour trouver un cadeau qui serait censé pallier l'absence de demande en mariage ou de projet bébé, Léa et Rose se montrant passablement surexcitées dès qu'elles étaient avec Alice et Angela.

Ben et Jasper m'avaient harcelée au téléphone ce jour là, se foutant ouvertement de ma gueule au son désespéré de ma voix. Jacob et Emmet s'étaient en effet transformés en deux fous furieux, courant de bijouterie en bijouterie afin de trouver le parfait collier, le parfait bracelet, le parfait pendentif et j'en passe...

Mon père, Billy et Seth avaient fini par nous rejoindre pour m'aider à mettre un terme à ce massacre, proposant d'offrir un énorme steak au premier des deux qui aurait arrêté son choix.

Je profitais du moindre de ces moments, me sentant bien, couchant mes souvenirs sur le papier par peur qu'ils ne s'échappent.

Rosalie et Emmet ne seraient bientôt plus là. Angela et Ben allaient vite s'enfermer dans le monde des futurs parents et Alice et Jasper, celui des futurs mariés. Jacob et Léa avait leur vie à Boston et mon père repartirait avec Sue et Billy, dans sa vie sur Forks...

Alors je ne vivais que pour eux, durant ces quelques jours...

Un soir qu'un apéritif improvisé s'était organisé chez moi, je fus cependant violemment frappée par le manque, douloureux, insupportable. Je m'étais un instant assise pour reprendre mon souffle, les sentiments que je refoulais depuis ces derniers jours remontant à la surface.

Ils étaient pourtant tous là.

Jacob caressait doucement le ventre arrondi d'Angela. Mon père et Billy se chamaillaient avec Emmet, sur je ne sais quelle partie de pêche prévue, tandis que Rosalie et Alice s'extasiaient sur des photos de robes de demoiselles d'honneur sous le regard agacé de Jasper. Ben tentait de convaincre Carlisle des bienfaits de la médecine chinoise et Esmée et Sue s'activaient dans ma cuisine, s'énervant sur la dimension ridiculement petite du four. Seth était pendu au téléphone, parlant des modules qu'il devait absolument choisir l'année prochaine. Et Léa s'agitait devant moi, radotant sur le mariage et réalisant qu'elle avait envie d'en faire de même avec Jacob.

L'ambiance était chaleureuse, détendue, une véritable réunion familiale.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour tout ce petit monde, tellement cher à mon cœur, se trouverait entassé dans mon appartement, et pourtant il manquait une personne d'importance, _lui. _

Soudain, tout me sembla dérisoire, mon boulot, mes erreurs, mes peurs...

La sonnette retentit et je me retrouvai face à un énorme bouquet de roses rouges accompagné d'une carte.

_« J'ai agi comme le pire des cons. Je comprends pourquoi tu as été comme ça et tout est oublié pour ma part. _

_Je suis allée prendre l'air à la mer si ça te tente. Tu sais où me trouver. _

_Je ne veux pas te perdre. Félix. »_

Sous les cris d'Emmet, Jacob et Jasper, je courus jusqu'à la salle de bain remplir un vase d'eau pour y disposer les fleurs.

Mon cœur serré me compressait la poitrine. Des roses, de lui...

Je pris de longues inspirations devant ma glace avant de rejoindre les autres pour faire cesser leurs plaisanteries vaseuses.

Je ne dormais pas de la nuit. Il me pardonnait...

C'était donc ça l'amour?

Je repensais à notre dernière conversation, à son désir plus qu'explicite de me faire mal, à sa capacité à vouloir continuer à y croire, malgré tout...

Je repensais alors instantanément à Edward...

J'avais mal, mal au ventre, mal au cœur, mal partout.

Le lendemain, j'appelai Félix dès mon réveil mais tombai sur son répondeur. Les larmes aux yeux, je décidai d'aller chercher mon courrier.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi lâche, aussi peu encline à me battre, aussi influençable?

Tout en triant mes factures, je me remémorai la soirée de la veille.

Je savais bien évidemment où le trouver, je l'avais toujours su...

Je savais surtout ce qu'il me restait à faire.

C'était comme ça, impossible de lutter plus longtemps, il était le mieux pour moi, pour me permettre de rester en vie, vraiment en vie.

Sans perdre une minute, je fis mon sac. J'entassai deux-trois robes, des sous-vêtements, un maillot de bain...

J'envoyai un SMS à Rosalie, que je devais voir le lendemain avec Emmet, pour lui dire que je partais juste quelques jours pour me vider la tête et qu'elle prévienne les autres.

Après m'être assurée que mon père trouverait le mot que je lui avais laissé, je fermai la porte de mon appartement lentement, songeant que quand je serais de retour, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Un taxi s'arrêta miraculeusement à ma hauteur, sans que j'ai besoin d'attendre une éternité.

Je me reposais peu dans l'avion, sujette malgré tout à de nombreuses questions, anxieuse comme jamais.

Mais une fois que je mis un pied dans l'aéroport, toutes mes angoisses s'envolèrent comme par magie.

Mon seul but, le voir.

Quand le taxi me laissa devant la maison, elle était vide. Je déposai mon sac dans l'entrée, frissonnant aux souvenirs qui venaient m'assaillir, et pensai le retrouver à la plage.

Mon cœur battait tellement fort dans ma poitrine que le son se répercutait jusqu'à mes oreilles, mes tempes, m'empêchant de respirer correctement.

Je scrutai les vagues, très agitées, qui s'écrasaient sur le sable, incapable de voir s'il se trouvait dans les parages.

Tandis que je m'aventurais vers un groupe d'enfants qui essayaient de faire décoller un cerf volant, je l'aperçus enfin.

J'eus un coup au ventre. Il était bien là, ses cheveux épais pointant en tous sens, au gré du vent. Son regard rencontra le mien.

C'était bien évidemment avec lui que Seth était au téléphone la veille au soir, à parler études et windsurf...

Un rayon de soleil traversa le ciel nuageux et vint illuminer ses reflets cuivrés.

Il me sourit, un sourire à vous ouvrir le cœur, à vous l'écraser, et tendit sa main vers moi. Mes pieds instables se précipitèrent pour le rejoindre. Je manquai presque de m'étaler dans le sable mais je m'en fichais.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je me jetai dans ses bras. Il les referma immédiatement sur moi, me serrant à m'étouffer. Il fourra son visage dans mon cou, humant longuement l'odeur de mes cheveux.

C'était le seul, le seul qui avait ce geste tendre envers moi et je me sentais bêtement heureuse que ce soit lui et seulement lui.

Nos lèvres se trouvèrent d'elles-même dans un long baiser passionné, affamé, l'odeur de l'embrun me chatouillant les narines, ma peau brûlée par le sable collé sur ses joues.

Il finit par me reprendre tout contre lui, ne cessant de me répéter de sa belle voix veloutée éraillée par l'émotion « Bella, tu es venue, tu es venue Bella, tu es bien là ». Et moi je riais, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

Je ne regrettais rien, je n'avais plus peur. Comment le pourrais-je? Edward était là, avec moi. Je sus alors que ce moment serait l'un des plus beaux de ma vie.

Je m'écartai légèrement de lui, mes mains accrochées au devant de sa chemise, et levai la tête vers son sublime visage. Comment chercher à respirer...sans lui...

« Merci de m'avoir attendu ici. Je te promets que tu n'auras plus jamais à le faire. Je ne fuirai plus. Je te parlerai toujours. Je t'aime Edward. » lui dis-je d'une voix sérieuse, presque solennelle, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il m'offrit en retour son rire vibrant, magnifique, la tête penchée en arrière, ne lâchant pas ma taille qui était toujours emprisonnée entre ses bras.

« Enfin! Je n'y croyais plus, je me demandais même si tu n'étais pas légèrement retardée! » se moqua t-il.

Puis il soupira profondément, soulagé, et sa bouche frémit pour se fendre de son sourire en coin.

Dieu qu'il était beau!

« Redis-le moi. » demanda t-il d'une voix enjôleuse, penchant sa tête sur le côté tout en caressant mon cou d'une main.

Je souris comme une idiote. « Je t'aime ».

Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur que je ne leur avais encore jamais vue.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » me dit-il alors, le plus simplement du monde, collant son torse contre ma poitrine.

Il finit par me soulever à sa hauteur, me transperçant de son regard chaud, brillant de bonheur, amoureux. De si beaux yeux...

* * *

_Merci à toutes celles qui ont suivi cette histoire! (je vais répondre à vos gentilles reviews)_

_Merci (encore et toujours) à Sandrine50_

_Merci à mon ordinateur qui n'a finalement pas effacé ce chapitre...  
_

_Excusez-moi pour l'immense ( affreusement long...) retard, j'ai eu ce qui s'appelle un blocage (d'écriture) et un manque de temps..._

_Un épilogue, assez court, est en cours d'écriture._

_Je vous souhaite une excellente rentrée ou reprise de travail après des vacances de fin d'année bien méritées...ou pas. Une merveilleuse année 2012!_

_Bonne continuation à vous!_


	14. Chapter 14

**EPILOGUE**

Je respirais à plein poumons l'air de la nuit.

Cela me fit du bien. J'étais simplement un peu fatiguée.

Je relevai la tête et admirai les étoiles, scintillantes et présentes par milliers à cette heure avancée.

Mmhmmh, j'aimais les villes de bord de mer, le plaisir de contempler le ciel dans un silence quasi absolu. D'autant que là, j'étais loin de tout, avec lui.

Je regardai autour de moi, ce jardin était magnifique et paraissait sans fin.

Une petite fontaine se trouvait agrémentée de tables et de chaises en fer forgé.

Certains personnes étaient déjà installées et mangeaient de bon cœur des plats colorés qui semblaient appétissants.

Edward arriva dernière moi et m'attrapa le bras pour m'entraîner vers une table.

Le repas était aussi délicieux que semblait le présager la carte.

On passa notre temps à se balancer les blagues les plus nulles que l'on connaissait.

Un pure délice. Les mimiques d'Edward étaient impayables...

J'en tentais même plusieurs en espagnol... J'étais pitoyable.

De fou rire en fou rire, on se retrouva rapidement dans le cabaret donnant sur le jardin.

Edward avait raison, il n'y avait pratiquement pas de touristes.

On était perdu dans la population espagnole et j'allais assister à un excellent spectacle de flamenco. Mon rêve.

Une danseuse entra en piste, entourée par les musiciens et chanteurs, et mon cœur tressauta dans ma poitrine.

J'applaudissais sans réserve et le spectacle commença.

A chaque coup de talon, je sentais que toutes les choses qui avaient pollué mon année s'envolaient d'un coup.

Mes prises de tête avec Edward, suite à notre décision de tout mettre à plat et de se parler franchement...

Mon déménagement sur Olympia, rapidement suivi par celui d'Edward sur Seattle et les difficultés qu'impliquaient nos emplois du temps et la distance...

Les disputes incessantes de Carlisle et Edward...

La séparation brutale de Jacob et Léah qui avait vu cette dernière devenir ma voisine...

Ainsi, comme par magie, au rythme de la danse, tous ces points noirs se dissipaient dans l'air.

C'était peut-être stupide, mais une force nouvelle m'envahissait, je profitais de l'instant.

Ne serait-ce parce que mon père était heureux avec Sue...

Billy aussi, avec sa nouvelle conquête et Seth qui s'éclatait à Dartmouth...

Angela et Ben, qui avaient le plus beau petit garçon du monde...

Alice et Jazz, qui préparaient leur mariage...

Ma mère, qui travaillait pour la première fois de sa vie et s'était enfin fait de vrais amis...

Rose et Emmet, qui avaient vu plusieurs de leurs articles publiés...

Esmée et la relation privilégiée que l'on avait finalement lié...

Mes yeux émerveillés disséquaient chaque pas de danse, chaque son, chaque accord de guitare, frappement de main, chaque voix envoûtante.

Je sentais qu' Edward était aussi excité que moi. J'en était ravie. J'étais tellement heureuse et fière d'avoir enfin réussi à lui offrir ce voyage pour son anniversaire.

Je passais un moment formidable, j'espérais que lui aussi...

Notre retour aux Etats-Unis signifierait le déménagement d'Edward à Olympia et puis aussi nos deux ans...

On voulait inviter tout le monde, sur Forks. Une occasion comme une autre de se retrouver enfin tous ensemble.

Je m'étais débrouillée pour que Carlisle soit présent, Jacob et Léah aussi.

Ils avaient tous répondu présent sans hésitation, même ma mère et Phil, me touchant au plus haut point.

Alice s'était évidemment occupée des finitions...

Tandis que les danseurs, musiciens et chanteurs venaient tour à tour saluer le public, Edward m'attrapa par la taille et m'embrassa dans le cou.

"Merci ma Bella pour ce voyage" susurra t-il.

Je rosis de plaisir, remerciant le ciel d'être toujours avec lui.

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, rentrer à l'hôtel et lui arracher tous ses vêtements.

Mais je me contins et me contentai de lui murmurer « C'est mon plaisir mon cher, je suis riche ».

« Riche et à mes pieds » rigola t-il.

« Toujours » répliquai-je.

« J'espère bien » sourit-il.

Et tandis que l'on s'enfonçait lentement dans la nuit noire, mon visage collé contre son épaule, je songeai que pour la première fois de ma vie, je savais que j'étais à ma place.

**Fin.**


End file.
